


There are no Extra Puzzle Pieces in the Universe, Every Piece has a Home

by artifex_vitae_artifex_sui



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU_Arrow, Gen, Secret Identities, badass Felicity, half canon/half AU, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 111,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artifex_vitae_artifex_sui/pseuds/artifex_vitae_artifex_sui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has been a genius her whole life, and genius attracts attention, carries demands, as Felicity would say "With great genius, comes great responsibility!" What if from the beginning Felicity was in some way part of everything the undertaking would unfold? Her genius garnishing that attention from a very specific guilt ridden person wanting to undo years of sin. How far would she go to help, to solve the unknown, The puzzle that was everything Queen Family related, the chaos that was the return from the dead of the prodigal son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Valley of Death We Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first ever fanfiction. I hope I do the amazing writers and creators of this show, dc and the cw, justice. I also hope you all enjoy this story and I will be submitting it to the summer of olicity challenge.
> 
> Read, rate, comment, constructively criticize, and of course make suggestions because am always looking for ideas and inspiration to come from everywhere in life.
> 
> Just some necessary details, this story will be an AU, although it will follow a lot of the shows story lines I will be creating new stories and my own history to the characters. For now it is rated T, but that might change because my instigator into this world with all you beauties is pushing for an olicity overload. Lastly, I am by far not a writer but I am very determined so I promise to make the best of this. Now without further ado...
> 
> Everything that is bold and italicized are the internal musings of the characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meets Robert Queen for the very first time and he has a very interesting proposition for her.

**Ever looked back at your life and wonder how in the world did I get here? When in my journey did I come upon that Frostian fork in the road and made a choice? I don't, I know the exact moment that my life changed, for the…well frankly I still don't know if the end of that sentence is better or worst. But I know when it happened, what was said and more importantly I know that I am exactly where I chose to be at that exact point of my life. Do I still want to be here? Do I regret it? Not yet!**

By the time Felicity was 14 yrs old she already had a sealed juvenile record and within the "Hacker", a word she hated, community she was infamous, notorious, and respected. For those that knew her personally she was infamously notorious for babbling, going off on long winded completely off-topic tangents full of Freudian slips and sexual innuendos that left her covered in the flush red of her own embarrassment. Being a walking cliche and contradiction all at once only propelled her insecurities. Physically, she definitely did fit the role of "hacker" with an undisclosed number of piercings, a couple of strategically placed tattoos, hair that rivaled the rainbow and a bit of an antisocial personality in that CPUs were her bffs, she was the total cliche package. With all that also came an uncomfortable awkwardness and shyness, that as many discovered over the years should never be mistaken for weakness. Her tendency to inappropriately babble well, that was the icing on the contradictions cake. Throughout her teens life hadn't been easy and that was putting it lightly, but she always figured that the teen years were never easy, a rite of passage of sorts, but she was happy and typical in every aspect, well minus the hacker part and some other minute details. Sixteen, yes, sixteen had been the last time in her life she felt typical, shortly after her high school graduation an opportunity to earn enough money to pay her way through any university and work out of love rather than need presented itself, with a delightful addendum, a mysterious puzzle. Nothing from then on was ever again typical!

At 16 yrs old she met a handsome older man, full of poise, obvious money, charm and a debonair smile that still held a twinkle despite his age. This man stepped into her life and turned it upside down.

"Hello Miss Felicity Smoak, it is a real pleasure to meet you I must say your reputation precedes you, Robert Queen" he said extending his smooth hand with a wrist wrapped in elegant gold.

"Excuse me, Reputation? Wait, Queen? As in Queen Consolidated? As in that monstrosity of a building that blocks all views of the sunset from the glades? Dammit! Sorry… Queen you said, right uhmm Hello Mr. Queen" Foiled once again by her notorious foot in mouth disease she avoided looking at Mr. Queen directly, much to her surprise once she did she found what seemed like amusement, at least she hoped that's what it was.

"Relax Miss Smoak, and please call me Robert. Unfortunately, I do not have a lot of time and must be rather blunt in my proposition and for that I apologize. I was told you possess a certain set of computer skills which I would love to utilize, How would you like to work for me Miss Smoak?"

"Ohhh, Thank God, for a second I thought you meant…absolutely nothing" **fuck** "Computer skills, yes, of course… proposition, what sort of proposition? Wait you said job, What sort of job?" **Interest piqued Mr. Queen.**

That was her life altering moment, one year later she was a full time student at MIT, while simultaneously working as Mr. Q…Robert's personal researcher. At first she was fully aware that he was only feeding her bits and pieces of a much larger and terrifying puzzle. To his misfortune she fully lived up to her label of genius sprinkled with cat killing curiosity and slowly began to piece together said puzzle. It didn't take much longer before he trusted her fully and decided to make her part, as much as he could without endangering her, of his crusade to right his wrongs, the diplomatic way, sneakily under the table.

As time passed they developed a father-daughter relationship, one fueled by illegal activity and mysterious puzzles, but close nonetheless. Like in any relationship they developed a routine, every time he wanted to let her in a bit further into his crusade it would begin with files being delivered, packets for her to tediously examine and research until she had her EUREKA! moment and knew exactly what they all meant, or at least had a plausible theory. She would then send him her findings, which 99% of the time were spot on, with a proud satisfaction he would put her out of her insomnia filled, caffeine fueled misery. It wasn't until years later that Felicity came to a realization that would only make her heart swell with more admiration and love for Robert.

**I never realized that this was our game, he knew very well that I was a child and piquing my interest was a hard driving force and the best way to keep my curiosity at bay therefore keeping me safe. I never got to thank him for that, I never got to thank for many things.**

Her second life altering moment came after the biggest delivery she had received to date. A large box filled with files, pictures, layouts, thumb drives and even audio files. More importantly there was a note attached. There had never been a note before. **Interest piqued Robert** ;

_My dearest Felicity,_

_I know you must be thinking that I've finally lost it well, with this delivery and all, but I promise it will all make sense in due time. When I was at school I was forced to memorize a poem, at the time I hated it but in time I learned just how meaningful and true those stanzas read. You might be asking yourself where I am going with this random factoid, maybe I have finally been infected with your amusing ramblings, foot in mouth disease as you call it. Rest assured you are still the sole carrier of said disease._

_I have a point, I promise. The Charge of the Live Brigade, Tennyson's masterpiece. A poem of balance, sacrifice, and loyalty but above all, the brutality of nobility. I admit, I might read a far darker side than Tennyson intended but it is there, you need only look closer._

_Half a league, half a league,_

_Half a league onward,_

_All in the valley of Death_

_Rode the six hundred._

_"Forward, the Light Brigade!_

_"Charge for the guns!" he said:_

_Into the valley of Death_

_Rode the six hundred._

_"Forward, the Light Brigade!"_

_Was there a man dismay'd?_

_Not tho' the soldier knew_

_Someone had blunder'd:_

_Theirs not to make reply,_

_Theirs not to reason why,_

_Theirs but to do and die:_

_Into the valley of Death_

_Rode the six hundred…_

_Now, my smart girl I know I need not say more but, I will. I have faith that you will solve this puzzle much like you have all the others. I will not be in contact for a while, I will be taking a trip with my son not sure yet, when I will return. Just know that once I do everything will change. All I ask is no matter how difficult it gets or how much time passes, do not come to Starling City. For it is from this city that the six hundred never rode out of. I will see you soon and then this crusade will become a war. Best of luck, take care and remember Miss Smoak every puzzle must be solved for without a solution it is only chaos._

_Fondly,_

_RQ_

Her enthusiasm was short lived. The night the Gambit went down she was as always tediously working over their puzzle. When she heard the almost deafening news she felt her heart sink, and then completely stop. When it started again she realized one very cold hard truth, it would never ever beat the same again she had lost a father, again, but this time around she was determined to not lose her hope.

The crusade had seized, cold turkey. It took every last bit of her control to not go to Starling City, she couldn't betray him. She knew that just her luck, which she greatly lacked, the minute she got there he would appear and find her there exactly where he had told her not to be, cheeks red as can be and foot in mouth disease at full blast.

 **But, the puzzle. Dammit**.

She couldn't leave unfinished business just be, well, unfinished. It wasn't in her nature.

**I hate unsolved mysteries and a puzzles sole purpose is to be solved. If it isn't then it could no longer be called a puzzle, it is simply chaos. I cannot allow a puzzle to live its days unfulfilled! Double Dammit!**


	2. The Return of Lost Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In five years, a determined girl like Felicity can accomplish the world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all say none of these characters belong to me they are the children of DC and The CW! So here is chapter 2.

For five long relentless years she had planned, researched, fought and of course hacked. Every action and choice she took was with one final purpose in mind, find Robert. She reminded herself of this purpose almost like a prayer, everyday, every night.

**I must find Robert. I can't give up on him; he would look for me to the ends of the earth, I must find out what happened and solve the puzzle. I can do this I will do this.**

At last and for the first time in 5 years she could take a deep breath. Yes, there had been sacrifices, lies, betrayal, and pain both physical and emotional but, getting confirmation an hour ago that a survivor, a Queen survivor, had been found made all the hard work worth it.

Five years ago she had set a plan into motion, a plan that nearly cost her, her life on more than one occasion. It had begun the day she got the news of the Gambit, she had sat down and meticulously went through everything Robert had sent her, looking for a hint, a clue, something to help her understand. For three long months she combed through every file, photograph and even the boxes they were delivered in. There had to be something, Robert was a man that always had a plan B, C and D. So why did she feel so alone, so lost. On the fourth month she received a letter, no return address, no post mark just a simple letter, a blank letter.

**What am I suppose to do with this, it's just a blank page…. Or it's a clue, Robert? Can you possibly be reaching out to me but how, where are you? What does this mean? Dammit!... wait…heat….yes!**

Slowly the words that would break her heart appeared before her and somehow she wished that this had been one puzzle she never solved.

_My dearest Felicity,_

_As the old cliché goes, if you are reading this letter something has happened to me, I don't know what but it is obviously bad and I wish I could say this letter will make it better or hold all the answers I am sure you have been desperately seeking, as always I apologize but this is not that letter._

_Over the time that we have known each other I have learned three things about you; you are beyond trustworthy, you are determined, and your moral compass is uncompromisable, which is probably my favorite thing about you. It is because of those truths that we are here today, everyday I wished that I had never dragged you into this horrible reality, put you in danger and deterred you from what I am sure was going to be a fulfilling and peaceful future, once again I apologize. With that said I know there is no use in me asking you to leave all this be and just walk away, but I shall try anyways._

_Included you will find a bank card it has been set up under your name in an overseas account that is completely untraceable, I know that because you created it. In it you will find enough money to live a comfortable and fulfilling life, plus I have included a steady stream of incoming money through safe stocks and bonds as to ensure you never want for anything. I have also assured that once you graduate you accomplish your ultimate goal of working for Google, I made calls and the day you graduate they will be there with your dream offer. I do all this in an attempt to set you back on your path, the one I so selfishly ripped you from._

_Now, if that is not enough I have taken some further desperate measures, I have ensured that you will not be hired at Queen Consolidated, I know you must be furious but believe me when I say you have no idea what you are up against. We just touched the tip of the iceberg, there is so much more and this runs so incredibly deep. Yes, you are good but believe me when I say you'd have to be perfect to go unnoticed by those that will not be deterred._

_I wish we would've had more time and that eventually I would have been able to reveal the whole truth to you but time was not on our side and to do it now would just add fuel to the fire I am sure is already burning within you. Please, I beg you don't let this consume your soul, my sweet, sweet Felicity. Live the life you were meant to, enjoy the freedom this letter grants you._

_I know at this point my words might have not been enough, if that is the case and God I hope it is not, please Felicity be careful, trust no one, and bide your time, for the task that you are choosing to take on, against my wishes, will require everything of you, it will make you question who you are and if you let it, it will make you hate yourself. You need to be the best, there is no room for error, you have to be invisible and that will tear at your soul, destroy your relationships, and soon you will realize that the collateral damage and cost is too high, take my word for it._

_Be careful, stay alive, fight to survive, you need to survive, nothing else matters. Be that smart girl I know you are and recognize that your best option for survival is to walk away. SURVIVE FELICITY, for the both of us!_

_With everything,_

_Robert_

How could she walk away now, how could he ask that of her? He was afraid for her life, well so was she but if she let fear guide her how could she live with herself then. The way she saw it if she walked away she would hate herself, that she was certain of, if she stayed and fought, he said she would hate herself but he couldn't be sure of that, she could be stronger and better than he assumed, she could succeed. She would succeed, fear was her enemy and she refused to yield.

That is when she laid out her plan and the only way to execute it was to return to Starling City and work at Queen Consolidated. She had changed everything about her life, she made sure to live within her means and never beyond causing people to question where the money had come from. She minimized the relationships in her life as to not have to worry about the people she cared for. She even changed her look, professional attire, hair, hmmm blonde would be nice, and with that she became unassuming, invisible Felicity, minus the bright nails and makeup, she had to be herself somehow.

Most importantly she had managed to graduate early with an accelerated masters program and due to some expert hacking and money in the right hands she was actively recruited by QC to work in IT and development, a job she gladly took, the youngest one there at 19 years old.

**STEP ONE- Infiltrate QC- CHECK**

Yes, she had defied Robert but would he complain when she brought him home? Nahh. Two years at QC, a plethora of dead ends and countless travels brought her to a truth she had feared since the beginning. SABOTAGE! The Gambit's downfall had been no accident. Robert's fears had been true. It definitely wasn't the news she wanted but it was a spark of truth in a life encompassed by lies.

**Thank God, finally the truth. Finally a truth amongst this world of lies. Now, I know where to go, what to do next. Hold on Robert, I will find you just please be alive. I'll do all the work, but please I beg you be alive don't leave me alone to finish this; I don't know if I can continue to do this alone. I've never been so afraid, I can't even begin to fathom that you might be gone. I don't know what to do, do I make those that hurt you pay or walk away? Leave Starling City as you once asked me to do so and never look back. Stop it Felicity! You are letting the fear consume you, get a grip. I must concentrate on the now, breath just breath, and what I have now is the truth. One truth closer to finding you.**

**STEP TWO- Find out what happened to the Gambit -CHECK**

Five painstakingly years later, dumb luck, and strategy she found were X marked the spot. She had hoped with every fiber of her being that Robert would be alive, that they would resume and finally bring full circle the life of their little chaotic puzzle. That was not what she found.

Instead she found a history of injustice and violence so long that she was sure she had found hell on earth, and its name was the island of Lian Yu.

She feared what she would find on the island, but nothing could have prepared her for whom she would find on the island.

**How? How? Oh my god how? Why him? Of all the people why... NO! Felicity that is a terrible thought, that is just the shock speaking. Robert loved his son, he would be so glad to see him survive. He would be grateful that you never gave up, I found whom he loved most, his son Oliver Queen. That was a win anyway you put it. But what now?**

Yet, she couldn't help think what about her, what about them and their puzzle. Dammit! Never had happiness turned to anger and then to resignation so quickly, she was sure she got whiplash. She wished he was here to reprimand him for not doing the one thing he so strongly asked of her, survive!

**You were wrong Robert, you were so fucken wrong. Trying to protect me, sending me across the country when you clearly were the one that needed the protection. Okay, so maybe I still have a bit of that anger but dammit Robert you were wrong! Sometimes a puzzle is meant to be chaos. For it was really never a puzzle, we just called it so in an attempt to fool everyone but most of all ourselves. Chaos that only pretended to be a puzzle, traitorous puzzle! Imposter, Dammit!**

**STEP THREE- Find Robert…I should of added alive,what a fool I was, Dammit! -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Find Oliver Queen- Check**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**STEP ONE- NEW PLAN; This chaos will be a puzzle…Dammit A FINISHED puzzle, fool me once**

* * *

At this point he had no idea exactly how long he had been on the island, he knew it had been about 5 years but beyond that he didn't know, nor did he care to know. If he knew the month, the day then he would be forced to acknowledge that such things exist, if it was Monday normally he would be nursing a hangover and scooting someone out of his bed.

Those thoughts were dangerous, he had enough danger in his life, the date? He didn't care for such things anymore. Yet, this date, today, he would remember today, because today everything started again, His biggest desire and his biggest fear all came crashing down on him in one fair swoop and before he knew it he was on a plane surrounded by over 20 men, okay 23 exactly, all heavily armed, stoic, and definitely lacking any resemblance of a rescue team.

Rescued? Yes, that was right he had been rescued, how? He had no idea. All their previous plans to escape or make contact had failed, he was sure of that. So how did they find him?

At first he thought they were more enemy troops, they moved, coordinated and looked like the enemy but something in his gut told him this was a whole other species. They had found him and they were taking him home.

Home? A word that had almost lost all meaning.

Now sitting in this plane, heading home in silence, no one had any questions for him, no one had even addressed him beyond confirming his identity, that was weird he would have to make a note of that. Yet, the minute he touched ground in China and headed to the American Consulate all the questions came at once, now he missed the silence.

Mr. Queen what happened? Mr. Queen how did you survive? Mr. Queen you need to see a doctor?... God he hated being called that. He repeated his rehearsed story to anyone that asked, sole survivor, landed on the island, managed to survive, ready to go home. It took hours and his mom, Moira Queen with friends in high places and always a force to be reckoned with, showing up and biting everyone's head off to get him on his way home, finally. He had so many questions of his own but they could wait, what mattered now was his return to Starling City and his inherited crusade to right his father's wrongs. He didn't know what to expect or how he would be received, all he knew was that nothing would be the same and he was ready for that.

What he wasn't ready for was his own reactions and impulses; he had anticipated everyone else and neglected himself. He knew he was strong and capable, the Island and time had assured that, but never had he felt more fear than when he stepped foot in the Queen manor for the first time after five years. He was a stranger to this world. He didn't belong. That feeling of maybe never fitting in again and always being an outcast in his world hit him like a freight train.

**Was the house always this large, was the city always this overwhelming and encroaching? How is this my home, so over the top, demanding and lacking. Everything seems so unnecessary. I was so blind before, disgustingly blind. I refused to accept it but that island had been my home, my only true home for it was the only place I was ever truly myself, the real Oliver was born on Lian Yu. Lian Yu had been my home. This is just a house. I am just a nomad.**

As he looked around taking it all in he realized this was no longer home, he had no home, would he ever feel safe anywhere again? Probably not!

How had he been so blind?

That's right, he was a spoiled, entitled, asshole, that's how.

He wanted to run right back out, every instinct in his body had been honed to survive and now they were shouting at him, run you fool, run!

**The minute you stay here, the minute you bring them all back into your life is the exact moment you have lost them all forever. Dad, what do I do now? I survived, I don't know how but I did. Where do I start? I feel so lost, and alone. You told me I would not be alone, that I was not alone. That allies laid where I least expected them, but if I trust no one how will I recognize them. What allies, dad? Stop! Bite it down Oliver, you had 5 years, 7 months, and 19 days to plan this out to the last detail, you are stronger than ever and you will save your city from those that have failed it.**

Thea's voice ripped him out of his thoughts, God he'd missed her so much. But who had she missed? Who had she grieved? Old Oliver? The one who left this house 5 years ago, because he had grieved him long ago too, he no longer existed. This new and impro...this new Oliver was a stranger, could she love him just as much, could she be his speedy too, could any of them accept him. Probably not!

**Well, old Oliver looks like our time together isn't quite over, now how did this go again, arrogant chin up, playboy smile, and carefree attitude, like riding a bike, now just breathe...**


	3. Don't Trust the Devil Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope in trust was one thing but actually trusting a complete stranger simply because his father had been like a father to you was a completely different thing... She wasn't sure she was up for the challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now in this chapter we get a bit more into the canon of the show, obviously it will be a mixture of everything and leaving intact some important key parts of the story. I know there is a lot of set up an filler that must be addressed before i can get to all our favorite interactions but they are necessary in understanding the characters and their motivations. Due to the aforementioned this chapter might seem a little loaded but i was trying to find a way to cram so much in there in order to speed the process. I think I need an editor in order to get better at cutting things out, haha.
> 
> Like always I do not own any of the characters from this story and now I can also say I do not own parts of the story either, haha, they are the sole property of DC and the CW.
> 
> Please review, comment, and make again and here we go, onward and upward.

"This is everything we have Ms. Tyler . All the audio from our comms, the video and the statements and debriefing of every single man. All paperwork, well what little existed, has been destroyed as per your request all the men were left where they were hired, paid and never knew where they went in the first place."

"Thank you General, my employer is extremely pleased with your men and all payment has been made to the designated accounts. We hope there wasn't too much trouble with the men or any questions and of course there is no need to remind you of your agreement"

" Nah, no worries these men are used to this type of work they never ask questions. Tell your employer thank you and that anytime he needs... well, no tell him thank you because I was never in Starling City, never been, and never ever planning on going, as a matter of fact South America looks warm, and cozy."

"Thank you, as always a pleasure General"

"The pleasure was all mine, Rose" he winked and with his index finger and thumb pinched her chin as he walked away murmuring about how he loved redheads.

The minute he was gone she quickly made her exit got in the car and told the driver to take her to Coast City gave him directions and had him drop her off at a Cafe. From there a dark haired all dressed in black and metal woman walked out of the crowded cafe and to an apartment 2 blocks away. Once in the safety of the apartment she uploaded all the data she needed, once done she destroyed the hard drive disposed of everything and exited once again, took a cab to central station and boarded a train amongst thousands of people to Starling City via a private room. With the door locked and her breathing back to normal she finally got comfortable changed for the final time and she disposed of her clothes and wig out the train window.

**Robert when you said I would have to be careful and trust no one I wonder if you ever imagined this, because I sure as hell didn't, well I did imagine it because I came up with the elaborate plan but I could not have imagined it 5 years ago. Ugghh I need to talk to actual people more often my internal thought rambling is getting worst. Okay, now am chastising myself for the way I talk to myself, am hopeless. Moving on, now to comb through all this audio and video and try to understand just a little of what Oliver Queen experienced. To know whether I can trust him, I don't think you meant your son Robert but, if 5 years taught me anything it was that trusting no one meant even your shadow.**

As she settled she pulled out her tablet and started sorting the data by time and location and coordinating it with the video then she settled in and pressed play.

* * *

It had been a very long day he had made it through his first encounter with his family and Tommy. So much had changed most notable was the presence of Walter Steele. He didn't like it, at all, there was something about the sudden change, someone usurping his father that he didn't like he needed to catch up, badly.

He needed more details and to dig a little deeper the not knowing was killing him, not knowing whether the people he held closest could be trusted was not what he expected when he was told not to trust anybody. A foolish notion within him made him almost believe that his demons, at least some of them would be left on the island because he believed them to be a product of the island, he was wrong, as a nightmare filled night and almost hurting his mother, oh, so clearly proved that.

Now, as he sat there, questions he had left for later began to resurface, mainly about his rescue.

**FLASHBACK**

As the men gathered in the concealment of the shrubbery off the coast they regrouped and whom he assumed was the leader began shooting orders

"This is an intel and asset recovery mission we are here looking for our targets. The landscape is treacherous and vastly unknown all we have is the intel Red provided. Remember men anyone we encounter we neutralize and we DO NOT harm them, unless absolutely dire as a last resort. You are all equipped with your darts use them avoid the live ammo. We DO NOT kill, understood!"

"Yes, we get it now where is the intel little Red gave..."

The man shoots a deadly look to the other man and he just swallows hard knowing he has made a mistake by calling her little Red and revealing more than he should, he shuts up quickly.

"Here is the intel, keep your comms and cameras on at all times, talk to no one, hurt no one and we will be off this island in no time"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He'd assumed at the time that his mother had hired the rescue team, who else would be looking for them. He had a feeling now that he had been mistaken.

Who was this Red they spoke of, and why did the other guy call him little Red...hmm...maybe Red was a woman after all. Yet, not his mother, she had seemed too distraught and surprised by his appearance, not the reaction of someone looking to rescue him and receiving intel throughout. So who was this mystery person? What was their motivation? Maybe he should start with the men that rescued him.

The quickest of researches told him that finding them would be an impossible task, just as he typed in about his rescue everywhere he looked it said that a pair of fisherman had found him on the island because of a fire they saw on the shore. As a matter of fact, now that he recalls he was never asked at the embassy about who rescued him. They landed at a private airfield and then was taken by car with only 2 of the men dressed in civilian clothes and an embassy official, once they reached the American Embassy they were taken separately and he never saw them again.

Damn! he had been so preoccupied with everything else he hadn't paid attention to this, now, very important fact. These men had vanished, there was no record of them ever even being in China or the rescue, all there was, was the story of the two fishermen who by chance found him. Who ever this Red was he or she was very good, too good, he didn't like it. That kind of skill and secrecy was dangerous, he should know.

He knew there was nothing more to do until Red resurfaced, now he would continue on his path, so when Tommy offered a day out, he was relieved to leave the haunting manor and experience first hand the damage that had been made to his city. More importantly it gave him a chance to do the one thing he had wanted more than anything in the past 5 years, apologize to the one person he had hurt beyond what an apology could offer but he had to try and he had been mistaken, Laurel's words still rang in his head and stung in his heart "it should have been you".

She wasn't wrong, it seemed he also had some sins to atone for. He had failed the people he loved. Unfortunately, he would have to continue failing them in order to protect them, it didn't sit well in his gut but it didn't have to . He never realized how hard it would all be. Tommy brought him out of his internal thoughts with his usual charm and wit.

"Well that went well now if you aren't tired of fish I say we get some sushi and eat it off some models... what the hell"

A blue van came screeching in and shot them both.

He and Tommy were out for the count.

"Hey wake up, princess" was all he heard as a slap stung across his face and everything faded again sending him back to the nightmare

**FLASHBACK**

"So sorry, thought I had more time, I am not the man you think I am, I didn't build our city I failed it and I wasn't the only one"

"Dad? What?"

"Listen to me Ollie, you need to open your eyes it is time to grow up. I know it isn't fair but time is not on our side son."

"Dad you're scaring me, just stop save your energy"

"Ollie, my past is shrouded in sin, sin I desperately tried to right too late, but I was trying son, you must know that. In my efforts I made allies, good people, when you survive and get back seek them. They might seem unassuming but don't trust that, trust your instincts. I wish I could tell you more but doing so could have unforeseen consequences not only for you but for others, innocents. Just know I wasn't alone. We all failed the city, and reaped in its destruction. We build our empires on the backs of these people. You are not alone I wasn't alone, she was there and she will be there for you, find her she will be your anchor, find her." he passes out as he keeps murmuring find her.

"Dad, dad what are you talking about? Where dad? Who?"

"It's the heat, it's making him delusional, causing him to ramble. I wouldn't put too much stake in his words" the sailor tells him dismissively.

"Too late" he whispers to himself

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

As Felicity sat in her apartment keeping tabs on Oliver she observed him make his way to the Glades and visit familiar faces before things went horribly wrong.

 **Well well, out and to your usual musings with Tommy, so soon. Hmmm first stop is to see a beautiful woman, no surprise there** (recognizing the woman) **oh the infamous Laurel Lance, I hope you offer an apology Mr. Queen... That looked bad, now i kinda feel bad for him...What the hell, shit that was a gun oh no no no no Dammit. What do I do, if I call it in, no I'll follow them see where they go I cannot lose him now, my only connection to Robert.**

Felicity typed away hacking traffic cams as fast as the car drove past them trying desperately to keep up. She needed to know where they went so she could call the anonymous tip to SCPD. Once the car stopped she tried to get an eye on the inside but it was impossible there. She decided it was time to call. By the time the police arrived the men had been killed and Tommy and Oliver were fine.

She waited for the police report, immediately she knew something was wrong she had a pretty clear view of the outside of the building she hadn't seen anyone come in to the building she had seen two people running out the back but she couldn't get a clear look just movement and silhouettes but a green hood? She would've seen that. What was going on? Something felt off or maybe 5 years of suspicion were affecting her.

* * *

Things were unraveling faster than they could have ever imagined.

He needed to jump into the process and start crossing names off his list , even with a new bodyguard, John Diggle. He seemed like a good enough guy too bad he would have to make him look incapable of doing his job by jumping out of the car and ditching him every chance he got. He didn't have time to waste he needed a base of operations and the Queen Steel factory would do just fine and he needed to start crossing names of the list, if that meant starting with the ones Laurel seemed so intent in taking to court well that was 2 birds one stone. Adam Hunt that was a great start.

On the other hand Felicity realized that she needed to figure out who had returned from that island, because that was not the shallow, selfish, playboy troublemaker that Robert had talked about years ago during one of their first late night meetings. She had asked about a photograph he had on his desk and he had gone into a long story about a kind hearted boy that had grown into a careless young man. His frustrations evident but his love far more overwhelming.

Robert loved his son and now here she was trying to find a reason not to trust him.

Actually she didn't need a reason, her mind didn't trust him and the fact that she didn't know why was killing her. She needed to change her game plan she needed to get closer yet, remain unseen.

**Come on Oliver give me a reason other than my gut to trust you. Show me that your father was right, that you are still that kind hearted boy. I want to trust you but you are surrounded by so much mystery and logically I hate that. Every instinct tells me that I should trust you, my mind tells me I should trust you as far as I can thrown you and judging by everything you are a brick wall so odds are I can't even move you.**

* * *

As the reports of the green hooded vigilante started to resurface again everyone was becoming suspicious while some called him a vigilante, an outlaw others thought he was a saviour, Starling City's own guardian angel.

He had stopped Adam Hunt and Martin Sommers and repaid their victims. He was becoming a staple in the daily news and on Felicity's late night hacking sessions. She had a compilation of footage of him yet, he was very aware of cameras and mostly stayed out of view and never looked up. In her mind the jury was still out on whether this was a good thing or not.

She had her own run ins with both Hunt and Sommers back when Robert had blackmailed them to stop their illegal activities but ever since his disappearance they had resumed their old ways, she had tried to deter them as best she could but the whole remaining invisible made that difficult. At that time they were not her priority. Now she had to remind herself that this ridiculous vigilante wasn't either. She still had work to do.

She had to focus on the train wreck that Oliver Queen was quickly becoming. From his ridiculous welcome back party to his little scene on national television drunk and much more the Oliver she had expected, although she still wasn't buying it.

She was still trying to go through the rescue footage and wrap her mind around the fact that in 30 seconds of video it really looked like some ape man had effortlessly taken out 4 of the General's men before the others could even register it, Now the question was, Was that Oliver? or one of the other men they encountered on the not so desolate island.

Not to mention the bit of audio she nearly mistook for background noise and turned out to be a low constant whisper in mandarin which seemed to be repeating the same phrase, after confirming none of the men spoke mandarin she deduced it had to be Oliver and so translating that bit of audio had jumped to priority number one.

**My life has truly become B.R and A.O, Before Robert and After Oliver that will forever determine the memories in my life, Oh I remember when I could drive down the street and not check every 30 sec if I was being followed oh the B.R days were good. Now my A.O days are plagued by a damn playboy, me Felicity spending endless nights researching a playboy, going to bed thinking about a playboy that 6 years ago didn't even register in my radar and now here I am determined to no longer remain completely invisible I have to become more hands on, I need to get my hands on Oliver...wait no not my actual hands, metaphorical hands, dammit I need to stop calling him a playboy, Mr. Queen from now on let's keep it professional he is kinda my boss.**

A ding on her laptop caught her attention and she quickly opened up tabs and listened into the police reports that the vigilante had struck again, this time killing a man, things were escalating quickly, she didn't like it. This was her city to protect in Robert's name and this vigilante was getting out of hand.

Across the city Oliver laid in the basement of the factory unconscious from the effects of the poison laced bullet that had grazed his arm.

As Felicity dug further once the reports had been made into the investigation she reached the conclusion faster than the detectives that this had not been the vigilante it was not his M.O.

As she read the reports about the poison laced bullet, Oliver had identified the poison as well.

It only took a few minutes, less for Felicity, before they both came to the same revelation.

"Floyd Lawton, Deadshot, you are next on my list" declared Oliver

"Floyd Lawton, Deadshot? What are you doing in my city?" questioned Felicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote, deleted and rewrote trying to get all this into the Chapter so I can move on to their first meet... I desperately need to be more crucial in my cuts cause this was a lot. I am hoping the next one goes much smoother. It also didn't help that when I thought i was done I came up with the idea that Felicity should and would be tracing his every move and therefore with her supreme hacking skills would of been privy to many of the things that happened to him before they met. Then I though that if I was Robert I would've told Oliver to some extent of the existence of Felicity. I repeat Pheeeww! Those of you that write multiple fics, I tip my hat to you!


	4. Coincidence is Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meets the man in the Hood and the man under the Hood in the most of unexpected ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Diggle and Tommy! So if i include a lot of their interactions with the characters it’s out of love.
> 
>  
> 
> **AN: The flashbacks I include are more for yo the reader than actual memories from the characters, sometimes they are memories and extra snippets for you guys, just thought I would clarify that.**
> 
>  
> 
> As always all character credit goes to DC and the CW, the story we will go halfers on! ;)

Both Oliver and Felicity knew exactly what they had to do next, they just went about it through very different means. He had a clear goal, find him, and kill him. She on the other hand was in the business of outsmarting and setting people up, never physically harming, well almost never.

As Felicity began typing away digging deeper and deeper into all that was Floyd Lawton she came across two very important and useful facts; the first and most immediate one was that there was a link between those that hired him and the Bratva.

**I hate the Bratva, why did it have to be the Bratva? They can never be trusted and I always end up in a load of trouble when I deal with them. Hmmm, maybe I can call Maksim get him to help me for old times' sake. Well, I guess it is time for Irina Vlacic to resurface, hopefully my good standing with the Russian community is still intact. As for the other nugget of information I will be saving that for later use.**

The ding from her chat window brought her back from her unpleasant planning, not that this chat was going to be anymore pleasant

 **AcidBurn** : I got what you need, now who's the best? Come on!

 **FlyTrue** : Me! Still me, but second isn't bad. So what you got?

 **AcidBurn** : hell, with that kind of love, NOTHING!

 **Flytrue** : Sensitive and second best your case is diminishing by the minute, come on seriously what you got am kinda on a schedule here

 **AcidBurn** : Well damn all business tonight. Okay party pooper, I got everything you asked for. I cleaned up the video feed you sent me, well as much as I could considering the initial shitty quality. Can I say DAMN that boy got mad skills, I mean for a second I thought it was an old school Asian movie. He laid a mean ass whooping to those dudes. I must admit you always bring me the best stuff. Now the audio clip, let's just say creeeeeeeeppppppyyyyy, I think I will have nightmares for a week haha.

 **FlyTrue** : Less commentary more facts

 **AcidBurn** : Mmmmkay

 **AcidBurn** : I cleaned up the audio removed the background noise and then had my resident Terracotta Warrior translate it and, cryptic, definitely but hey maybe to you it has meaning. I am sending you all the info

 **FlyTrue** : Thanks as always, talk later. I'll send you my thank you note tomorrow morning.

 **AcidBurn** : Anytime, I love your thank you notes they are the best EVER ;)

As Felicity quickly opened up the downloaded files she went through the video first which only finished confirming all the statements from the "rescuers", the ape man was definitely Oliver, and the degree of skill and training he had was beyond anyone with his history. As one of the men pointed out so uniquely in their statement "That island done fucked him up good, that boy went from kitten to lion, fucked up shit." Felicity couldn't agree more. Moving past the video she opened up the audio file and listened to it again, yup definitely far creepier once it was all cleaned up. It was all breathy, growly and intense with spatters of white noise between, she was sure she could play this during Halloween and scare some kids straight. Then she opened up the translation written out in Chinese first each word time stamped on the audio, acidburn, for all the annoying traits was definitely thorough. She took a breath and moved on to the translation:

 **I am a survivor, I am a redeemer, I am an equalizer, I am my father's son, I am my father's salvation, My sacrifice is my destiny, I will find her, I am no longer lost, I am not Oliver Queen** ….over and over and over and over.

* * *

As Tommy looked around the steel factory Oliver pitched his club idea, the perfect cover for his late night basement activities, but nobody needed to know that.

"Man, this is going to need a lot of work but just imagine the hordes of women that are going to walk through that door all at our disposable." Tommy said with a giant grin on his face.

"Is there any other reason to open a club in the Glades" they both laugh.

"The kings are back and on home territory they don't stand a chance. I will definitely need an office with a secret room if you know what I mean" Tommy winks at Diggle who just stands there stoic

"Already ahead of you, our own private playground"

"That's what we should call it, The Playground" Tommy says with a wide grin and Diggle proving he isn't made of stone scoffs.

"Oh, now you say something big man, don't worry you will reap these rewards too, Oliver takes care of his friends, don't I know it" Oliver simply grins at Diggle as he and Tommy continue discussing ideas. Tommy gets a phone call and steps outside. Oliver ask Diggle what he thinks already guessing based on the look he was giving both of them.

"I doubt your rich friends would come to the Glades" Diggle adds trying to sound unbothered.

"If we open a club they will make line all night just to get in"

"I bet nobody in the glades will see a cent of that, much like the inside of this club, with the exception of the staff, of course" Diggle added sarcastically.

"Well, it will create jobs which even you can admit are needed right now, and we can gentrify the community" Oliver stated somewhat defensively

Diggle slightly laughed and then said "I was wondering when we were going to get to the white knight swooping in to save the disenfranchised and all by his lonesome with no help from anybody"

Oliver slightly taken aback simply says "Wow! You don't think very much of me do you?"

Diggle smirked and responded "No, actually sir I have a very high regard for how perceptive you are, sir" As he walked away he added "I also care about my ability to remain employed, sir"

Oliver simply smiled and followed after him saying something about how he really needed to stop calling him sir and Diggle simply responded "will do, sir" as both Tommy and Oliver laughed.

* * *

As Felicity got off the phone, she realized she liked talking to Maksim he was nice, he liked her, a lot, and her time with him had been fun while it lasted much like her stay in Blüdhaven. She was ready to go, or rather she should say Irina was ready to go into the lion's den. She had straightened her hair and added long blonde extensions put on her contacts and drove to the auto shop hoping her Russian persona wasn't too rusty.

"Hello I need car help please…" before she could finish a rough and very unpleasant voice dripping in a thick Russian accent interrupted her.

"How you get in, we are closed"

"Oh no, please I need help. My name is Irina Vlacic, my friend Maksim recommended this place said it was the best in Starling City. Back home I used to go to Demetri's Shop on 1st Street" she was actually doing pretty well and her mention of Maksim and Demetri seemed to be putting her in the shop owners good graces.

"Yes, of course Maksim called said you might be coming, he never said you were so beautiful, true Russian beauty"

Oh thank goodness Maksim had come through, she would have to visit him the next time she was in Blüdhaven and thank him.

"Come in, and let's see what is wrong with your car, and we fix it for you quick and cheap. So, how is old Demitri"

"Haven't seen him since I left the city 3 years ago"

"Now you have new shop, in your new home" he smiled at her as they filled out the paperwork with her fake information and the number to a burner cell and he brought in the car. She took that opportunity to put 2 bugs in the garage not to mention the one she put in the car.

"Will be ready tomorrow, we call you"

"Spasibo" she said as she left the shop getting into a cab just as a motorcycle pulled up to the shop.

As she settles into the cab she takes out her tablet and proceeds to access the live feed just in time to hear 2 men having a discussion in Russian, one voice she recognized as the old man, the other she didn't know but she was going to find out.

As Oliver passed the interrogation into him being an actual Captain, Felicity's agile fingers began hacking any cameras she could access to back trace the man in the motorcycle, her Russian was lacking but she understood enough to confirm this was business and not friendly, plus she knew the sound of a gun being taken apart anywhere.

**Who are you? Where are you mystery man? Ah there you are, got you on that ATM, thank you Starling City traffic cams, come on where did you come from? Dammit! Lost him. Okay, maybe I can access some cameras outside the shop. Dammit! Does he never take off that helmet? Maybe I can catch him leaving.**

As she accessed live feed she waited for him to leave and sure enough he had the helmet on. She tossed her tablet exasperated onto the seat just as the cab left her at an apartment complex in the glades, certainly not her apartment but to prying eyes this building was as good as any.

* * *

The next day as news broke of the second murder both Oliver and Felicity were becoming anxious they needed to stop him now. Just as Felicity did more digging she quickly realized exactly what was going on. Unidac Industry bidders were being killed off one, by one. Which meant that any of the other bidders were both potential suspects and victims including her boss Mr. Steele. She knew the SCPD would need help so she did what she had done so many times before, she tipped them off in order to help them put two and two together.

Then she headed out to pick up her car.

"Dobryj vyechyer"

"Irina, good evening to you too, your car is ready as promised"

As he gets the car she gathers the bugs not wanting to risk suspicion falling on her if they are found. Then opts to leave just one, just in case. She thanks them and hands them a business card. She knows staying in the good graces of the Bratva is important. She leaves in her car and quickly returns it to the long term lot where she keeps it, changes the plates again, then changes her hair and puts on her glasses and leaves on foot checking her tablet as her face recognition tracking system, which for once seems to be working 3 out of 10 times wasn't bad, lets her know that Oliver is within a mile of her at a club. She decides to walk by and maybe do some recon. As she is getting closer she recognizes the angry man standing outside and quickly stops to write something down before continuing directly towards him.

**That's Mr. Queen's bodyguard, John Diggle, former Special Forces, highly trained and highly deadly. This is perfect I can clone his phone and put a bug on him, my lucky day I guess.**

She waits for him to be distracted, well as distracted as John Diggle ex special forces could get, and crashes into him "accidentally" with a loud 'TWACK' she ends up on the floor feeling like she just hit a brick wall. He immediately goes to help her and repeatedly apologizes and ask her if she is okay. She meekly smiles and tells him it is okay. As she stands up she bumps into him pretending to lose her balance and in a swift move bugs him and drops a note in his inside breast pocket. She thanks him while holding onto his arm in order to put her shoe back on and then walks away. Immediately turning a corner and tapping a few keys on her tablet to get a live feed. She hears him outside of the club then abruptly there are other voices,

"Well that's one more club I never get to go back too, now we really have to open our own because at this rate and with your past track record that might be the only place we ever get into" Tommy said as he laughed at the entire situation that had just went down.

"Well, looks like I jumped the shark when I questioned my job safety" an amused Diggle commented

"Please Diggle let's just get out of here before they come back out. I'm starving so maybe get something to eat. By the way Diggle you didn't happen to see Thea come out, did you?"

"No sir, but how would she have gotten in, in the first place?"

"Oh Diggle you have so much to learn" quipped Oliver

At the mention of Thea, Tommy began to wonder just how to address the bomb she had dropped on all of them by telling Oliver that he had been sleeping with Laurel.

As they pulled up to Big Belly Burger he decided the best way was just to be upfront about it. As he was getting to that Oliver gets a phone call from a Russian model, he realizes he was a fool for worrying. Oliver like with everything never stopped too long to dwell on just one thing or one person. As Diggle sends them home for the night hoping, that is where Oliver will stay, he heads home.

Oliver on the other hand had just received a friendly Bratva confirmation about the location of Deadshot and was gearing up to put an end to him. As he gets a glimpse of his reflection as he sits atop the motel building he can't help but wonder and question why he was deviating from the book, from the mission but somehow this seemed right, necessary. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that even though he told himself this deviation was a singular event he had a feeling it was more of a gateway. Was this what his father intended?

**FLASHBACK**

As Oliver rested, Robert stroked his hair and contemplated an exhausted young boy, he looked so small and broken in his arms. Yet, Robert knew he was stronger than he gave himself credit for and it broke his heart to think that his final choice may definitively break his heart, but someday he would understand. He had to for all their sakes.

"My sweet boy, I had hoped to redeem my life without ever bringing you into it, letting you continue your life careless and happy. To see you grow into a man full of devotion and drive filled me with pride. I had hoped to someday meet the woman that would change you forever, that would make you leave your young delusions of love and lust for the unexplainable illusion of being truly in love, loyal and devoted. To one day see your life come full circle as you became a father, to hold my grandkids in my arms, free spirited and full of energy as you were once. I had so many hopes and dreams for you and your sister, so much left to do and see. I am not the man I was 5 years ago, I am but a shell of that man, so I do not know what naiveté allowed me to believe I deserved such a future, but you, you did son, you still do. You will make it through this you will find your way back home" he leaned in and whispered in his ear "you will find Felicity, and you will save us all." He leaned back to see a stirring Oliver begin to wake. "I know it is too much to ask, but life has stripped me of my choices and left me with a last resort and too many have suffered because I have taken the happiness of a few, of my family, over the happiness of many, I won't make that mistake anymore. Someday you will understand it wasn't my choice, it was my last resort the only one life cruelly and ironically left me."

"Dad? What's going on?" a hazy voice questioned.

"Nothing son, just rest, rest my sweet boy, this will all be over soon I promise." He kisses the top of his head as exhaustion takes over again and they both fall asleep.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"How wrong you were dad, it has all just began" he pulls the hood tight over his head and heads down the fire escape.

At the same time Felicity had listened in on the Russian part of that phone conversation and was now looking into the address they had provided. About 30 min into her search something immediately pops up, shooting at the motel, no casualties, vigilante spotted, definitely not a coincidence. There is little she can do now, she will have to wait until the official police reports tomorrow morning.

While Oliver would have to wait until the morning to get any answers from the battered laptop he recovered.

* * *

Oliver got into Queen Consolidated just as all the employees were clocking in, realizing as he stood at the back of a crowded elevator that maybe he was a bit anxious and might have shown up a bit too early for a party all night playboy.

"Hold the elevator please" an out of breath voice called as one of the men held the door, a frazzled petite blonde carrying a laptop, a tablet, 2 bags and more papers than any one person should, made her way into the elevator. Oliver slightly smiled, amused at the rambling and cursing the young woman did as she tried to hold together everything she was carrying, had he been closer he would have helped her since it seemed they were going to the same floor. As the doors opened she was a blur as she ran out. He walked over to the receptionist asking to see the head of the IT department, while sneaking a look into the main corridor trying to see if the frazzled blonde made it intact. An all smiles redhead slinked from behind the desk and offered him every beverage they had before letting him know that the IT Director was on his way up.

Felicity made it to her desk, she was going to miss this desk, hmm maybe she could get them to transfer it to her new office as Head Tech and head of Security Software , probably not. Her cubicle was a mess, she never realized changing floors and offices would be so much trouble. She had planned to finish packing her things but she was more concerned with other matters, for one setting up her live feed of Mr. Diggle's bug along with the alerts on the clone phone directly linked to her tablet. She also had to create a new system to be able to track all their movements and her alerts while at work, more importantly it had to be completely undetectable. Now that she thought about it she really did need her own office because with as many laws as she was breaking the last thing she needed was coworkers getting wind of anything. Yes, her own office was ideal and just in time.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Queen, Sorry for making you wait, how can I help you?" said a slightly embarrassed IT director knowing very well that he had made one of the owners wait while he was late to his office.

"No worries, I actually just wanted a reference. I need help to recover my things from my laptop and was hoping one of your employees cou…"

"That is out of the question, I will help you myself, top priority" the director interrupted.

"That's not really necessary"

"It is my duty and my pleasure Mr. Queen"

Just as he handed him the laptop his assistant came in to remind him he had a meeting with the heads in about 15 min. He jumps out of his seat having completely forgotten and apologizes to Oliver while walking him out of his office. Oliver lets him know he is kind of in a hurry and really needs this done now, so the director calls over one of the IT guys by the name of Josiah and ask him to take Oliver to the Head Tech and make this priority number one.

As they walk away Josiah can't help but comment "You know you are probably better off with Felicity than you would have been with him, she could practically run this department all by herself" with a fondness that Oliver could detect.

"This is the office her name is Felicity Smoak, can't miss her, cute blonde with glasses" he said as he walked away Oliver noticing a bit of a wince as he retreated.

Oliver walked in and immediately spotted her and internally smiled,

The frazzled blonde from the elevator, and she is cute, not that I should be noticing that right now. Albeit far younger than I expected, maybe that's not her, maybe Josiah misunderstood when they told him to take me to the Head tech. She looks fresh out of college for goodness sake, maybe I should ask someone else just to make sure

He spotted someone in the cubicle directly in front of the door looking at him a bit bewildered so he approached him

"Hi, am looking for the Head tech I was told that was Felicity Smoak"

"Yes, that's right she is right over there 2 cubicles over can't miss her only girl in the room" he laughed with a bit of a snort. Oliver nodded and walked over

**Impressive, very impressive Felicity Smoak**

"Felicity Smoak? Hi I'm Oliver Queen" he says with a delighted tone that even surprises him then he fights to suppress a smile as she slightly jumps at the sound of her own name and her eyes go wide at the sound of his name not to mention the pen that drops from her mouth which she quickly catches before it hits the desk. Nice reflexes, he thinks.

"Of course, I know who you are, you're Mr. Queen" she tries to say calmly, failing miserably while internally all she keeps repeating is 'oh shit oh shit oh shit'

"Nooo. Mr. Queen was my father" he always hated being called Mr. Queen now he hates it more because of all the memories that are directly linked to it.

"Right! But he's dead, I mean he drowned, but you didn't which means you could come down to the IT department and listen to me babble," she said tapping the pen on the desk and looking everywhere but at him "which will end in 3," she raises three fingers and breathes heavily out "2," she motions with her fingers as she semi turns in her chair looking down and seemingly regaining some control "1" she whispers out as she bites on her lips as to keep them shut from betraying her any further and then looks at him, expectantly.

She hopes she looks under control or at least professional in some capacity because her head is a whirlwind of chaos.

**What the hell was that Smoak?! Great first impression. You have been waiting all this time to arrange some form of meeting with Mr. Queen and he falls right into your lap…okay not my lap that would be highly inappropriate, interesting but he would probably crush me in the process, I mean seriously did he swallow old Oliver Queen, FOCUS SMOAK! He's here, talk say something to show your synapses are still functional. Be a normal person for once get it together.**

Oliver finds himself genuinely smiling, probably for the first time since his return, and it's not because she is cute, or because he obviously makes her nervous but because as flustered as she is, she is honest, obviously capable and now that the nerves seem to have subsided she seems secure, confident and like she holds a secret an ace she isn't revealing. He likes that. He then realizes he has let the pause go on for too long and offers an excuse for his intrusion that makes him internally huff and wince.

"I'm having some trouble with my computer and they told me that you were the person to come and see. I was at my coffee shop surfing the web and I spilt a latte on it" he says as he hands her the laptop and continues to chastise himself for the lame excuse.

She examines it, frowning as she notes the obvious incongruence with his statements and the current state of what was once a laptop. She looks at him with a combination of annoyance and amusement.

"Really?" she says trying to offer him a second chance to recant his story

"Yeah!" he answers knowing there is no going back, there is no truth to be told.

"Cause these look like bullet holes" she counters her voice dripping in disbelief sprinkled with sarcasm. The freshness of someone not just taking his word, hell the simple fact that she even calls him on his lies is enough to throw him off his game to offer the worst line probably of his life.

"My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood"

As Felicity sits there with a tilt of her head looking at him expectant of the truth and impatient of his lies, as if she wasn't the one reminding him of his dead father just a minute ago, he realizes that in her 5ft 5in, 120 lb frame, give or take, she manages to slightly make him fall off kilter. Makes him doubt himself, though he will never show it, or admit it.

"If there is anything you can salvage from it I would really appreciate it"

Giving up she simply hums in agreement and gestures for him to take a seat in a chair against the wall. She knows she will have to open it up and connect the motherboard onto a surrogate and boot the system that way, so she goes in search of her tools, thankfully she knows exactly where they are, benefits of slight OCD, as she spins her chair back around she jumps when Oliver is standing right next to her. He smiles at her knowing very well that she is surprised he didn't sit. She continues her work of opening up the computer as he hovers over her, she hates it when her boss does that she hates it twice as much when Oliver Queen and his cologne do it. She sighs and probably harsher than she intended tells him to sit down he simply says he's okay as if he didn't register her tone. She continues to work hooking up and booting the computer to hers. As the system begins to react she turns to tell him it might take a minute and he simply nods. Knowing he won't sit willingly and because frankly his looming figure is disconcerting and attracting attention from her co-workers she simply gets up as he follows her with his eyes, gets the chair from the cubicle next to her rolls it over places it slightly behind and beside her chair and then makes quick eye contact with him before she pulls the lever all the way sending the chair sinking all the way down, if anyone was going to loom it would be her. She tells him sternly "Sit" and he does before he realizes that he is doing it, she smiles internally and continues her work.

"Looks like blueprints" she points out

"Do you know what of"

"It's the exchange building"

"Never heard of it"

"It's where the Unidac Industries auction is scheduled to take place" she says testing him. He looks at her with utter confusion as she internally fists pumps knowing she's got him. She feels triumphant and actually allows herself to smirk as she remarks,

"I thought you said this was your laptop"

"Yes" he says suddenly realizing he should not be surprised by it's contents

"Look I don't want to get in the middle of some Shakespearean family drama thing" she says trying to find a reason because where her head is going, bidders' deaths, deadshot, is not good.

"What" he says confused much like a child would be at the mention of Shakespeare.

"Mr. Steele marrying your mom, Claudius, Gertrude, Hamlet," she says the last pointing to him like this should be an obvious comparison.

He simply deadpans "I didn't study Shakespeare in any of the 4 schools I dropped out of"

She sighs and continues, " Mr. Steele is trying to buy Unidac industries, and you've got a laptop of one of the guys he is competing with" not to mention the next possible victim or the perpetrator himself. What are you doing Oliver Queen?

To her shock he offers a name she never expected to hear from him. With that utterance he opens a can of worms that she is sure will cause their paths to cross again and soon. She fights to keep her composure as she hears the name. She must focus on getting as much information from him and not giving away anything.

"Floyd Lawton" he says very matter of fact and there is the infamous name.

She takes a quick imperceptible breath in which a million thoughts at once rush her head before she answers

"No. Warren Patel" she says pointing to the name on the screen then pushes her luck and asks one simple question.

"Who's Floyd Lawton?" he seems shocked at her revelation but quickly composed himself and offers her an answer well, more like he thinks aloud but she'll take a win where she can get it.

"He is an employee of Mr. Patel, evidently," he says as if coming to a sudden realization that she comes to at the same time.

They have found the person that hired Deadshot, now they can stop him. Or she just found the next victim on his list, the realization makes her jump out of her seat startling Oliver as she disconnects everything piles it up in a jumbled mess drops it on his lap as she urges him to get up rambling about being late to a very important meeting and moving offices and checking the server security and before he knows it he is standing in the hallway and once again the frazzled blonde is a blur flying down the hallway. He smiles, and just as quickly the hood takes over and he must prepare for his next move, a move he can't do alone and although he hates admitting that he needs help, he knows just where to get it.

* * *

By the time Felicity exited the QC building she had sent an anonymous tip to the authorities about the next attack at the exchange building, she had also managed to hack into Mr. Patel's finances and was realizing by the minute that he was looking more like a victim and not the bad guy, well he kind of was a bad guy, shady dealings and white collar crime but, not murdering the competition bad. Regardless not being able to resist she sent a quick email attachment to the FBI. By the time she was exiting the garage her tablet dinged letting her know that she had got access to all the security at the exchange building. By the time she got to her apartment she realized that she was going to have to make an appearance at the auction not only to attempt to disable the assassin but to do some recon on the Queens the coincidences were astronomical and more importantly she didn't believe in coincidences, only in cold hard facts.

The Hood on the other hand found that stalking and slightly attacking people before requesting their assistance worked best for him. That is what detective Lance got.

"You need extra men extra everything he will attack tonight and any of the bidders could be the target" growled out the Hood

"Why should I trust you, you're lucky I am not putting a bullet through your head, you lunatic" spat out Lance

"Listen to me we have no time for this we need…"

"I know what we need we already have it all set, we know about the attack at the Exchange Building tonight"

"What? How?"

"Unlike you seems like others still understand how things work, you, the citizen gives us an anonymous tip, we, the cops do OUR JOB, GET IT!"

"Who? Who called it in" demanded the hood

"ANONYMOUS" before he could even finish Lance felt the pressure lessened and the Hood was gone.

* * *

"Dig got your eyes open?" questions a concerned and extremely tense Oliver. He would have preferred for the auction to have been cancelled or moved but there was no deterring Starling City's elite.

"That's what am here for, that and answering patronizing questions" answers a quite annoyed Diggle.

Oliver simply nods paying no attention to his comment. As he moves away towards his family a very curious pair of eyes holding a tray with drinks follows him.

Felicity had managed to get in by posing as one of the waitresses, knowing nobody would take a second glance at a small brunette with thick glasses and a tray hovering at her face. Just as she moves to the next room she hears Oliver asking Diggle to take his family out of there, then a shot rings throughout the place and panic overtakes everyone. Diggle rushes Thea and Moira out while Oliver runs in the opposite direction. Felicity rushes to the kitchen where her equipment is and pulls it out to go through the video cameras and try and spot where the shots are coming from. While Oliver rushes up the stairs gets his equipment from a trash bin and runs to the roof.

As Oliver spots Deadshot and tries to sneak up on him an all out battle breaks out between the two. Meanwhile Felicity is trying to account for everyone and then spots Oliver racing up a set of stairs and grabbing something out of the bin she quickly switches to get a view of the roof in real time, as she is swiveling the cameras she sees a flash come from the adjacent building, she has seen enough footage and seen enough guns be fired to know what that flash is. She quickly sends a distress call for the other building, while she tries to get a better view, she soon realizes it is impossible, the building looks semi abandoned and only has cameras in the front, she curses under her breath and then hears footsteps approach her. She puts her things away and pretends to be crouched down in fear, an officer escorts her out and when he leaves her she sneaks off.

As she rushes to her car which she left parked a block away under a dark underpass she swears she sees a shadow in the alley between the two buildings leading to the underpass, she rushes over and smacks right into the vigilante carrying who is clearly an injured John Diggle. She falls to the ground with a hard thump and all she hears is a grunt of pain from Mr. Diggle and then she is on her feet, back pressed to what she can only assume is the vigilante's chest being held by her arms, it takes every last bit of control not to defend herself and pin him down. When she yelps, playing the role, he realizes she is not a threat and loosens his grip on her and simply puts a finger to his lips and says "shh" as he picks up Diggle she opens her mouth to say something and he simply glares at her, well she assumes he is glaring, his face is cast in shadows and the little light that gives any sense of shape to his features allows her enough to know he is definitely glaring. She closes her mouth and for whatever reason compelled her she raises her hand to the side of her mouth and pretends to lock it shut and then puts it in her pocket, he slightly tilts his head and then he is off around the building by the time she reacts and follows he is gone. She looks around for any cameras that she can access but there is none. Dammit!

By the time she gets home, she is exhausted and ready to go through all the footage and put a timeline to the events of the night.

**Tonight, was not my night. I didn't find deadshot, I have no idea what Oliv... was doing or where he went, and then I finally meet the vigilante and all of a sudden I'm mute, I don't follow him or bug him or anything, at least I didn't fight him either. And WHAT WAS THAT? am I in middle school with the mouth lock I might as well have pinky promised (she rubs her temples and drops her head in embarrassment) he must think I'm an idiot. There I am pressed against his rock hard body, stop it Felicity his body is not relevant. But how was I suppose to respond or react when I was overwhelmed by the overpowering smell of musk, sweat and leather mixed with cologne, why would a vigilante wear such a nice smelling cologne? Uggghhh focus! ! He was injured, I should track his movements through the party and set up an alert at the hospitals maybe I can talk to him, unless...no he couldn't be working with the vigilante, could he? One more name to add to must have conversations.**

She continues to search through the camera footage and after an hour or so realizes that hasn't appeared at any hospitals, she begins to worry. Maybe, she just let the vigilante take him assuming he was helping when in reality he wasn't. She began to slightly panic and then remembered the cloned phone and wished that his phone was on so she could trace him. She hits a few key buttons and there is no signal, dammit! She goes for the bug and it's just white noise, double dammit.

She realizes that the conversation she has been avoiding with one Oliver Queen is becoming far more urgent and undeniable. She sighs loudly as she changes and gets comfortable on her couch for a long night of trying to shake the buzzing in her ears away, she hates being shot at, well not really her being shot at but she was in the room so that counts, she's pretty sure it counts. Tonight was definitely not her night. she would go as far as to say that since the return of a certain Queen, most days had not been kind to her. She breathed out heavily and simply said,

"I don't believe in coincidences" and slumped back into her couch her lids suddenly became overwhelmingly heavy.

* * *

As Oliver carries Diggle down into the foundry he preps him his island herb tea and takes care of his injuries and then just sits and waits for him to regain consciousness. As Diggle slowly comes around he has an awful taste in his mouth and a sharp pain in his…well everywhere, just pain all around. He tries to focus his sight on one object while he becomes aware of his surroundings as he turns to look around he spots a form approaching him, part of him automatically goes into fight mode but his body is too weary to respond then the form comes into focus and it is Oliver, dressed in green, with makeup?

"Oliver, you're that vigilante" he spits out managing to use his rage as strength to speak and lunge at him.

"Son of a bitch" he shouts as Oliver avoids his attack, not that it was hard he was still pretty weak from his injuries. When he turns and makes eye contact with him he simply says

"I could of taken you anywhere, could of taken you home , I brought you here" he looks pointedly at Diggle.

"You really did lose your mind on that island, what are the voices telling you now?" Diggle responds not really expecting an answer but more to gauge Oliver's response. There is none as he makes eye contact and simply says

"Clarity" he gives Diggle a few seconds to process what he means and then adds, "I want you to join me" he is so sure of himself that Diggle's response throws him for a loop

"You are a criminal" that Oliver knows, Diggle continues "and murderer" he knows that too but no one has ever said it to him and he realizes it stings more than he would have expected.

Diggle saunters off towards the stairs and Oliver simply lets him leave, he doesn't think he can take more of his truths, not tonight. He hears the door shut and drops on the chair and replays the events of today knowing there are some lose ends and unanswered questions.

**Tonight was not my night. Actually I stopped Floyd Lawton which was my mission and I accomplished that, what matters. Everything else is irrelevant. Except...damn the girl in the alley, I was so preoccupied with Diggle I let my guard down and a little odd girl got the drop on me. What was I thinking letting her go, I am pretty sure she didn't recognize me but I should of at least assured I recognized her. Brunette, about 5ft 5in, 120 lbs thick glasses and a distinct smell of cherry blossoms and perfume (he tilted his head down while lifting his jacket to smell it) a very distinct smell (he realizes he is still taking slow deep inhales of the lingering perfume and he lets go of the jacket) right, cause I'm going to go around smelling every brunette I see. Stop it Oliver, the girl is unimportant if her interesting gesture of silence is anything to go by. Diggle, I need to know what his next move will be. I guess I'll know if and when the police show up at my door.**

He sighs exhausted and realizes he hasn't been home or checked in and quickly changes and heads home. If he is sure of anything it's that the night is definitely not over. yet, the last thing he expected when he walked in was to find an angry yet, concerned? Laurel standing in the foyer. The conversation with her finished draining the rest of his strength as he simply ends it with one of the first truths he has told anyone since he has been back,

" I am not the same person I used to be" . She leaves not quite knowing what to say but saying nothing, which for some reason is far more hurtful, and he realizes she might never understand or accept the new him, he quickly shakes that thought knowing that going down that path means analyzing all his relationships and tonight has not been his night he doesn't need to add to that.

One last thought runs through his head, the girl in the alley. She didn't look at him afraid or disgusted she seemed more curious and surprised than anything. She was quick to accept his request for silence she didn't question him, her childish gesture being one of the most reassuring non-verbal conversations he has had since he has been back. He shakes his head and decides he's better off trying to get some rest as he walks up the stairs he runs his hand over his face and inhales stopping at the top of the staircase, his hands smell of cherry blossoms and perfume he walks to his room and every so often runs his hands over his face an inhales he won't admit it but that smell offers him some comfort and with nights like this he'll take it where he can get it consciously or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I do our two favorite characters interactions justice. Obviously here is where I started to deviate from the canon, but I will try to keep some of my favorite conversations. 
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think. Your reviews and suggestions inspire me to keep going ;)


	5. Do Rightly and Fear Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red flags keep going up for both Oliver and Felicity. Yet, the genius definitely has the upper hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I love, the random follower or favorite that I get weeks after I post a chapter. Also works to remind me that it has been weeks since I posted a chapter haha.
> 
> The chapters will begin to combine episodes, mainly because there are some stories that I don't really like and I feel were more filler. Also soon I will have a mainly FLASHBACK based chapter, about the island, Felicity's many adventures on her quest to find Robert, and establishing some key parts to the AU. Working on it should be one of the next 2 to 3 chapters.
> 
> So here is 5 I hope you continue to enjoy, if there are errors, I am sorry I have been having a hard time with editing them on the site it just won't save my changes. As always DC and CW own the characters and some of the story but the rest is mine, all mine, it is my precious!

She had spent the last 3 days going through this damn footage from the shooting and she still had nada, zilch, zero. She realizes she needs to start thinking outside of the box, she needs to think like the vigilante and that is when it hits her.

**_If I came in a disguise, blended in then maybe he did too, I mean a full green leather outfit , stealth does not make. Time to inspect these videos with new eyes._ **

Once again, of course it was Oliver Queen. That man was definitely a riddle wrapped in an enigma. Where the hell was he going with that bag. As much as she wanted to leap to the conclusion that he was the vigilante. She wanted to give him and the vigilante, both of them more credit than that. She would like to think that they were far more intelligent than that because if they were one in the same then this had just turned into amateur night and dumb luck, and that was a real bummer she kinda liked the idea of their own resident superhero.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He couldn't say that he wasn't apprehensive about asking Laurel for help as the Hood and that he didn't hate the fact that had he approached as Oliver for help with the Deckland case, she would have denied him. Yet, he knows she will fight this to the end, he has given her reasonable doubt. Maybe this wasn't what Thea meant when she told him to be himself, his new self but, this is him now. But more importantly now he needs to talk to Diggle, a day to cool off should be enough, he hopes.

 _"Are you going to tell me what happened to you"_ Carly said nodding towards his arm in a sling

_"It's just my shoulder, am fine"_

_"I knew this Queen guy was trouble"_ she said anger lacing her words

 _"I never said this happened protecting Queen"_ Dig said trying to get off the subject of Oliver Queen

 _"Oh, Yeah! Then what is he doing here?"_ she asked nodding towards the door as more anger boiled up inside her

As Diggle turned he saw Oliver making his way into the restaurant with whom he could only assume was his new bodyguard, poor bastard had no idea what he was in for, let alone that Oliver Queen needed no ones protection. Oliver made his way to them directly approaching Carly who was standing arms crossed glaring at him blocking the empty side of Diggle's booth, he figured this was a time for the old Queen charm

 _"Hello Diggle's sister-in-law, Carly"_ he said with his best smile extending his hand

 _"I know who you are"_ she spat out without taking his hand, okay he was wrong, this was not the time evidently.

 _"No, you really don't"_ Diggle commented on the side

 _"You're right John, and maybe that's a good thing because it might cost me a visit to the hospital"_ she glared at him once more for good measure and made her way to the kitchen. As Oliver sat he noticed as Diggle stared at her half amused and half proud.

As he saw Oliver settle into the seat he was sure he was not ready to have any conversation about his recent discovery, but it seemed like he was about to have no choice. What he did have was the choice to make this as difficult as possible and the opportunity to be 100% honest, because he was no longer a Queen employee. As Oliver watches Dig sit up and his face go stern, he realizes that this conversation may be a bit more difficult than he anticipated. He was sure Diggle would accept his proposition but if he didn't what then? Threaten him, he was sure that a man like Diggle didn't scare easy, if at all. So that only left killing him, and he really didn't want to do that, to a good man. He figured he had sat there in silence for too long and Diggle was sure as hell not going to start the conversation so he went for light and slightly humorous.

_"I couldn't help but notice the distinct lack of police cars when I got home,"_

_"The day is still young"_ said Diggle unamused, he should of known humor wouldn't work, but Oliver was a slow learner.

_"I knew you wouldn't drop a dime on me. I knew you liked me more than you let on. Have you considered my offer?"_

With an audible scoff and a sardonic smile Diggle said it all but just to be safe he added, _" Offer? That's another way to put it. I personally would define it as 'threat to be an accomplice to felony murder', but that's just me"_

Oliver decided to ignore his dark remark and press on, _"It is an offer, It's a chance to do the kind of good that compelled you to join the military."_

 _"Good, by who's standards? Yours? Because I would really question your definition, hell I question your sanity."_ Oliver was about to answer when Dig cut him off.

_"Besides what do you know, you were born with a platinum spoon, Queen. What? You spend 5 years on an island without room service and suddenly you found religion?"_

_"Look Diggle, there are things about me you don't know or understand. I have my reasons for becoming what I am today"_

_"You're a psychopath, who murders people, seems like a reasonable route, for a psychopath"_ Diggle snapped back sarcastically.

_"Yesterday you said the island changed me, you weren't wrong. Much of the change was inevitable. When your father gives his last confession to you while stranded on a raft in the middle of the ocean and in doing so he cast his sins onto you and begs you to right his wrongs and absolve him of his sins, you might be inclined to question and even deny him his request. Yet, when he follows his plea with shooting himself in the head to increase your chances of survival and with the hope of his last request being granted, you hate him and curse him. "_

_"Oliver..."_ Diggle tries to stop him knowing that what he is sharing is effectively tearing down his defense against him but Oliver simply raises his hand to quiet him and continues.

 _" Five years on an island is a lot of reflection time, time to forgive and come to the realization that the son inherits the sins of the father. Not out of duty to the father but out of sheer humanity to those he wronged. When that truth becomes your will to survive, you find that when salvation comes you owe a debt."_ he hands Diggle the notebook.

 _"What is?..."_ he thumbs through the book slowly as clarity and understanding begins to dawn on him he looks up at Oliver who simply nods and says,

 _"When no name remains, my debt is payed."_ There is a bit of silence while Oliver considers his next move knowing that he might be pushing too far but he has to lay all his cards on the table, he can't afford to play this one safe, safe is no longer an option.

 _"You know about debt, don't you Dig?"_ seeing his confusion Oliver continues,

_"Your brother, Andy, the police never did find his shooter.."_

_"Careful Queen, you know nothing..."_

_"Floyd Lawton"_ at the mention of the assassin Oliver sees Diggles entire body tighten.

 _"He laces his bullets with curare, just like your brother's killer. I stopped him, the sniper. This is your chance to help other families. I am going to keep doing this and I hope you will join me."_ before Diggle could even answer Oliver gets up to leave, knowing that he will need time and if he is right Diggle will come looking for him when he is ready. He takes three steps before a Diggle's whispered words stop him dead in his tracks.

_"So, it was you!"_

_"What?"_

_"The note, in my pocket. The bug on my jacket. Why leave me a note and bug me if you were going to tell me anyway?"_

_"What note?What BUG? Diggle I never..."_ Diggle takes out his wallet and pulls out a note neatly written in all caps it looks like its been open and folded many times before he opens it and reads it,

**JOHN, WE HAVE A MUTUAL ENEMY. FLOYD LAWTON. HE KILLED YOUR BROTHER.  
** I CAN HELP YOU AND HOPEFULLY YOU CAN HELP ME.  
WE NEED TO TALK.  
I WILL CONTACT YOU, SOON. :) 

_"This wasn't me John"_ Oliver's demeanor completely changes, Diggle can only assume this is what he sounds like as the vigilante.

 _"Then who? Because in order to know this information you have to have some pretty high security clearance or have the inside track"_ Oliver immediately sits back down, he knew this wasn't good, if someone else was looking into Lawton it was because someone else knew he was in town and was tracking him. Which meant they could have been tracking the hood too, but who?

_"When did you get this note, how did you get it? Where is the bug?"_

_" I found it, 3 days ago, in my jacket's inside pocket. I don't know how it got there. I've been asking myself the same questions you are probably asking yourself right now, for three days. I have read it so many times that it's engraved into my mind, yet, I still have no answers. As for the bug I only found it after the note. I checked that jacket inside and out. It was damaged so there was no signal. I am assuming it got damaged that night, the night"_ Diggle sounded frustrated

_"We'll go over your day, every last detail. I will find where that bug was purchased who bought it and when. Now did you take off your jacket leave it alone somewhere, did anyone at any point have a chance or access to your jacket."_

_"Dammit Oliver, you don't think I've done that. The bug is a dead end. It is custom made no serial no anything. As for the note only 3 ways this happened, someone did it while it was in the car, your house, or my apartment. Believe me all three are pretty bad, I am aware of that."_

_"How good of a custom job?"_

_"Let's just say my buddy asked me that if I found who made it to give them his card, and he is the best in business."_

_"Fine! Then let's focus on the note. Are you sure there wasn't another incident, maybe you left it here unattended in a booth or someone slipped it into your jacket, or..."_

_"SHIT!"_

_"What?"_

_"The blonde"_ still not following Oliver waits for him to elaborate, _"outside the club, when you got in a fight, there was a clumsy blonde, she crashed into me, twice."_ They stare at each other for a bit then Oliver opens his mouth but Diggle raises his hand and stops him,

 _"I can't tell you. All I remember is wild strawberry blonde hair, glasses, a black pea coat past the knees, red shoes, and the slight smell of oil, like engine oil or something and perfume, son of a bitch"_ Oliver is about to say something and Diggle once again interrupts him with a look of annoyance, _" She kept her head down and her hair in her face, it was late, it was dark and I was more preoccupied with trying to get into the club where I had been left outside than paying attention to this blonde. That's all I remember besides the fact that she was white, which in that neighborhood is everyone."_

Oliver simply nods at him knowing that is truly all Diggle can help him with the rest is up to him, _"I will look into this, there has to be cameras or something, don't worry I will find her or hopefully she will contact you and we can set a trap for her. Meanwhile if she is this good I would also suggest you dump your phone and get a new one"_

 _"Whoa, don't think this means we are a team now, I am still not working for you. So, thank you but no thank you I will handle this myself."_ Oliver simply nods and gets up as his bodyguard approaches, he excuses himself to the restroom as he disappears Diggle lets out a long breath. He is about to get up and leave, when he sees the poor guard waiting, having been him not too long ago he takes pity on him and simply says

 _"Oh, that boy is long gone"_ he makes a swoosh noise and just smiles and nods.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Walter Steele had called up Felicity Smoak and even as he did it he was afraid that his instinct wasn't justified. Moira told him she used the money for an investment, but he didn't believe her. As Felicity walked to the top floor her mind was going crazy.

**_Are they going to fire me, why do I feel like they are about to fire me, if this is about that breach in the firewall at the Chicago headquarters they have to know I just created the software I don't moderate it and I told them there were bugs in the install if they ignored my warnings that's not my fault. Shit! Mr. Steele is going to fire me, well not without getting a piece of my mind, I worked too hard to get into this company and I am not leaving without a fight_ **

As Felicity rode the elevator up to the top floor and looked up at the cameras she couldn't help but remember the last time she was on the top floor.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Is this at Disneyland? I went as a kid, best day ever, haven't been again. Is this the whole family? You look very happy, all of you look very happy, almost can't help but smile as you look at the photo. That's probably why you have it here, duh. Do you guys go to Disneyland often, it's pretty expensive, not that you would care you're rich, I mean it's not an issue, not that you don't..."_ Felicity looks up to see Robert trying to suppress a smile sitting behind his desk, Felicity simply hands him the picture and says _"It's a nice picture"_ and she sits down, well flops down slightly defeated,across from Robert. He lets out a chuckle and simply moves along, she is grateful.

 _"So, I hear MIT is going wonderfully, top of your class and setting records and keeping your computer professors on their toes."_ Felicity looks at him slightly confused so he clarifies.

 _"That's what the President says."_ Felicity's eyes go wide and he simply adds _"I told you I would be keeping tabs on you, and I am impressed, few people still surprise me, you definitely rank high on that list"_

Felicity blushes a bit and Robert can't help but think that he wishes he had this type of relationship with his son, Oliver. The last time he talked to a University President was to beg and pledge a new wing to their Law Library, not because Oliver was planning on studying law but because it was the only way to keep the president from pressing charges after Oliver snuck into the President's office with a girl and proceeded to have sex on his desk while breaking his computer and his antique 18th century oak desk. It was also the first time he was glad that all Oliver got was expulsion, unfortunately that was the 3rd university and it looked like it might not be the last.

_"Thank you, I am really just trying to absorb as much information as possible. I never thought I would be able to afford MIT."_

_"Well, I am glad you are enjoying it and I think the university is also enjoying paying your tuition."_

_"We'll see in 3 years"_ she added with a bit of a laugh, _"Although I do miss Starling City."_

 _"We miss you too. Now, we could talk about this for hours but I am sure you have better things to do on your spring break so I'll cut to the point. Did you get my last delivery?"_ she nods, _"So?"_ she grins a bit smug and Robert responds back with a proud grin _"I knew it! When I saw all those stores in the Glades about to close pleading with the banks for loans and then this morning Geoffrey at Starling National tells me that all of a sudden they all withdrew their loan applications, I knew it was you."_

 _"Oh, it wasn't me it was Mr. John Nickel, he kindly forgave all their payments and personally paid the banks and changed the deeds to all the businesses back to their rightful owners, who knew that slumlords could be so compassionate and generous."_ she said with a grin. Robert simply nodded and winked at her then they both laughed.

_"So, does Mr. Nickel know of his generosity?"_

_"He will at 6am when the banks open, and his daily account summary shows that it is lacking 15 properties and 5.5 million dollars. Yet, I am sure he will not bother to say anything because at 6am, the summary will be accompanied by a video of him talking about how he robbed those families of their businesses and how now he robs them of their profit and livelihood. If he's a smart man he will just let it go"_

_"Nice."_ She hands him back the files he mailed her and he proceeds to put them in the safe while bringing out new ones and handing them to her.

 _"This should keep you busy for the next week or so"_ he pulls back the file as she goes to grab it, _"but after spring break, okay?"_ he gives her a poignant look and she nods with a smile.

_"What are you and your family doing for spring break, I thought people like you went to beach houses or Europe in the spring, isn't your son home too?"_

_"I wouldn't know, unfortunately he talks to me about his life probably as much as he studies, which believe me is almost never."_

Felicity gives him a sympathetic look and tries to make light of the sudden turn her attempt at small talk had taken.

 _"He's young, handsome, rich and in demand. I mean even the girls at MIT when they know I'm from Starling City ask me if I ever met him, if he is as handsome in real life as in the magazines, and all kinds of other nonsense. I can't imagine a reputation like that, or fame for that matter comes easily. I think he's just doing his best to deal. Not to mention that it can't be easy being a Queen and being your son"_ Robert physically reacts to that comment and Felicity quickly realizes how it could be interpreted and rushes to clarify.

 _"No! No, not that you're a bad dad or anything on the contrary, it can't be easy living up to the expectations. I mean, I am not your daughter but you make me nervous, your approval is important to me and I worry more about what you will say about my life than I would've of my own parents if they... Anyways what I am saying is that it isn't easy being seen not as an individual but as the son of the successful, powerful, demanding Robert Queen. It must be hard to disappoint you and I think that maybe he just doesn't know how to pull back from that so he just decided to not even try, I can understand why he would make that choice. I mean you come from a long line of successful businessmen. I am sure your father was a strong imposing man, it couldn't have been easy being his son either."_ Robert stares at Felicity for what seemed like forever. She couldn't help but fidget feeling like maybe she had crossed a line. They had never really talked about his family before and when they do she offers her opinion as if she knew better than him. Finally with a soft smile Robert speaks.

 _"Felicity, you've never even met son, yet, I have the growing suspicion that you just managed to understand and explain my son better in the last 5 min than I have in the last 10 years."_ he pauses briefly then smiles at her while adding, _"my father Jonas Robert Queen was a hard ass and ruthless, it wasn't easy being anything to Jonas Queen."_

She smiles wide and adds _"maybe all your son wants is to know that he isn't a failure and that he hasn't disappointed you, at least not forever. He needs to know he will always be able to right his wrongs"_ she says the last bit with a knowing look, _"I know that's all I would want to hear from my father when I made a mistake."_

_"Thank you, I will definitely do that, impressive as always Ms. Smoak I think you just shot up to the top of my list."_

_"Thanks, now uhmmmm about this file"_

_"After. Spring. Break. Young. Lady"_ she slightly slumps and pouts and Robert can't help but laugh. As they make their way out of the now empty halls of QC and into the elevator Robert simply looks up at the cameras and then at Felicity. She cocks her head and then smiles, catching on.

 _"No, worries I'll take care of it tonight, I was never here"_ she says the last part in an eerie long winded voice and they both laugh.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The elevator dings and takes her out of her memory, she takes a deep breath and almost storms into Mr. Steele's office ready to fight.

Turns out, she didn't need to fight at all, although if her ramblings were considered maybe she had just done more harm than good and Mr. Steele might actually question her employment. Although she must admit that was an incredibly secretive meeting, she had never thought to thoroughly investigate Moira Queen, now seemed as good a time as any.

**_Well that was embarrassing, 'His girl, I am his girl'. I can guarantee one thing CEO Steele won't forget me now, ugghh. Now to focus on Mrs. Queen, holy cheeseballs is anyone in that family not ridiculously secretive_ **

She stops to wait in front of the elevator she looks up and finishes her train of thought outloud.

 _"Thanks Robert, seriously you couldn't have warned me you know a simple 'hey Felicity by the way my family is a little on the sketchy side, watch out' too much to ask?"_ She sighs

 _"Not too much if you ask me"_ , Felicity spins with a yelp as she uses her body to shove the figure on his ribs, as he let's out a grunt and stumbles back he looks up to see her taking a swing, she doesn't register anything just a figure and her flight or fight instinct kicks in, five years ago she would of ran, now she fights. She swings in the direction of the voice coming from beside her. Luckily for both of them she slightly stumbles on her heels giving his overly alert self a chance to redirect her punch. He manages to grab her wrist and that's when she sees his, Oliver Queen's surprised face and a flash of something that genuinely puts fear in her body. She knows she's just made a mistake as he turns her around into him. She allows it to happen only letting out a grunt when her back hits his chest. Frozen for an instant she quickly pulls away from him and only turns to look at him when he finally speaks.

 _"Woooaahh"_ he looks at her wide eyed, she almost got him, she managed to make him stumble reacting faster than he could and on top of that her punch almost landed, immediately he went from surprised to intrigued.

 _"Shit"_ she doesn't know what to do, what to say, she almost punched her boss, dammit.

 _"Those are some impressive moves for an IT specialist"_ he quirks an eyebrow at her with an amused smile as he honestly rubs his slightly achy ribs and ego.

Thinking quick on her feet she plays the part of startled and nervous and tries to suppress the adrenaline and overt alertness part, not that she has to try so hard it is kind of her default, especially around ...well him, She doesn't want to think why, not the time.

 _"When you live in The Glades...uhmm, you have to know how to defend yourself. You know cause it's not so safe, crime is kinda high and the SCPD is underfunded and there is rampant corruption. Plus, I tend to stay late all the time, you'd think at least the overtime would be worth it, but we don't even get any and..."_ she realizes what she is saying and she quickly tries to mend her word vomit.

 _"It doesn't matter cause I LOVE working here, love my job, The Queens are the best YAY"_ she says the last part with a bit of a fist pump and cheerleader bounce, she really hates herself right now, and she hates him, yes she hates Oliver Queen and his smug smile.

 _"You love your job, got it"_ he says trying not to laugh, still unsure about her explanation, maybe he was distracted or maybe he let his guard down thinking it was only Felicity Smoak, IT genius, last time he makes that assumption.

 _"Those are quite some reflexes for a billionaire playboy"_ As soon as she says it she regrets it, double damn him and his smug smile that made her react. Before he can even respond she makes her departure in true Felicity style.

 _"This elevator takes forever, I am going to take the stairs, cardio is always good. Nice seeing again Mr. Queen, once again sorry, bye"_ she scurries off to the stairwell before he can say anything else. He contemplates following her or asking Walter what she was doing there but he has a man to put the fear of God into in return for evidence, and he is already running late and he still has to deliver his recon to Laurel.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"What is wrong with your face"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You have something on your mouth, kinda looks like a smile, but that's impossible"_ says Thea sarcastically

_"Ha ha cute"_

_"So I am assuming it went well with your girl problems? And by girl I mean Laurel, of course"_ she says gauging for a reaction.

 _"Yeah, I took your advice and was myself and it actually kind of worked, thanks Thea"_ he says with a sincere smile, first one she's seen in a while and probably the reason why she decided to push a little further than she would have normally done.

 _"I got mad relationship skills, bro. Let me know if you need places to propose, to whomever"_ they both laugh,

_"I think you are getting a little bit ahead of yourself, just a little bit"_

_"You know I also have mad detective skills and I couldn't help but notice that you smell a bit like flowers and Burberry, doesn't Laurel wear Chanel? Hasn't she always worn Chanel?"_ Oliver looks completely confused and Thea thinks she might of actually gotten it wrong this time.

 _"What are you talking about, Speedy?"_ he really is confused but, Thea knows something is up she can feel it so she simply presses on.

 _"Nothing Ollie, nothing."_ as she walks away she shouts over her shoulder.

 _" But I hope I get to meet your new girlfriend soon. I already like her choice in perfume, and perfume says a lot about a woman. Soon please, bring her soon"_ she walks away waving a hand in the air.

He has no idea what she is talking about. So he shakes it off and concentrates on his actual problems.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Things were moving along, now he needed a confession to close the Deckland case and Felicity had just dropped a bombshell on Mr. Steele his suspicions were right, there was no investment it was a Shell company, Tempest, and now there was a warehouse. Felicity had her own suspicions but she couldn't share them, she needed more time and outside help.

As she headed out from QC determined to search the warehouse first, the Hood was infiltrating a prison to save an innocent man and apparently now Laurel as well.

Nothing was going as planned for either of them, things were spiraling and the unexpected was replacing the perfectly planned.

After the chaos in the prison had subsided and his adrenaline and anger along with it after seeing Laurel get attacked he couldn't help stick around to make sure she was truly safe, he would regret that choice before the end of the night.

As Laurel and detective Quentin reunite outside, Oliver knows something has changed, he can sense it in the way she looked at him.

 _"He would have killed that man, I looked in his eyes it's like he has no remorse"_ said Laurel with a shaky voice

_"Stay away from him, you got it Laurel"_

_"You don't need to say it."_ and she means it.

As Oliver listens to them talk he can't help the knot that forms in his gut. He always knew he had changed but to hear her say it so blatantly really kills him. He really is a monster, no longer the man that couldn't bring himself to kill a chicken on the island, if he had any doubts about sharing his secret with her and that someday she might understand he now knows that will never happen and something inside breaks yet, he can't help but be surprised that it isn't necessarily his heart.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Walter approaches the warehouse he fears deep in his gut what he is about to find, the fear only growing when the door passcode proves to be **ROBERT**. What secrets does the woman he loves hide and far more frightening is the fact that she hides them so well, that he never even saw a hint of a lie from her, that scares him even more.

In the shadows of the warehouse Felicity awaits patiently, her searches on Moira Queen giving away absolutely nothing. A few dead ends some questionable purchases and business dealings but for the most part everything has been cleaned up, professionally, if she wasn't suspicious of the Queen matriarch before now she is on alert level red. As she enters she is beyond words.

**THE GAMBIT, oh my God, Moira Queen has the Gambit, but why? I need to inspect this, if my suspicions are to be proven I need undeniable facts.**

She leaves as Walter does, when she hears him on the phone arranging to have everything moved she knows she must act quick, tonight. Now that it seems she is so close she won't lose her only lead.

She was quickly realizing that doing all this alone was becoming extremely difficult since the return of the prodigal son. Her A.O. _(after Oliver)_ time was really testing her and she was starting to consider the straightforward approach. Now on top of that she had Moira and to worry about. Days like this she missed being at MIT clueless and ignorantly happy, days like this ignorance was truly her bliss.

Having made a definite decision she heads home before she has time to second guess her instincts. She gets to her apartment and makes quick work of sending her message and is ready to take solace in her bed. As soon as her head hits the pillow her alert goes off

**_Fudgen Ayeee, Of course_ **

she begrudgingly gets off the bed, the alert was big and red, a warrant for Oliver's arrest had been issued, SCPD was claiming he was the vigilante he would be arrested in the morning.

 ** _FUCK_** tonight was not the night for censorship _**SHIT**_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The morning comes too quickly Felicity hasn't slept planning how to infiltrate a police station is hard work, Walter barely slept laying in a bed next to a spouse who was hiding so many secrets brought forth insomnia, Oliver, well he never sleeps and Diggle having actually slept and contemplated the past days was now at the Queen Mansion because although his night had been fine this morning was starting to look hellish. With a print out and determined to accept an offer he never thought he would he stood in the Queen's living room.

 _"I got the meet place, time and day"_ he says handing Oliver the printout. Oliver grabs it and breathes out his anxiety with the prospect of what this could mean.

_"This is 3 weeks from now why send it now?"_

_"Because of this"_ he hands him another printout.

_"She has a list of things she wants me to do before we meet, that's why she is giving me three weeks. Now I don't think she knows you are the vigilante but she definitely knows that I have met him."_

_"So with this new development, the only way to catch her is to join the vigilante. So does that mean you are in?"_

_"Just to be clear I'm, not signing on to be a sidekick or an assistant let alone a babysitter. We mutually benefit from this partnership. I just want you to know that I had made this choice before I got the email. You were right, fighting for this city needs to be done and I have a feeling you are going to continue to do this with or without me"_

_"Yeah"_

_"but with me there will be fewer casualties, including you"_

_"Diggle I am not looking for anybody to save me, that time has passed. We are both here to gain something from each other"_

_"Maybe, maybe not"_ the meaning evident in his statement, he continues

 _"but you need someone just the same. You are fighting a war Queen. You have no idea what that does to you, how it scrapes off little pieces of your soul until it consumes you and those around you like a cancer. You need someone to remind you who you are, who you once were and who you are capable and deserving of being and not this thing you're becoming. We both need this, so now that I am here we are doing this right."_ Diggle extends his hand, shaking hands as a show of trust and loyalty and for the first time he truly feels he can trust Oliver Queen.

The moment is immediately broken as the SCPD invade the Queen mansion.

 _"Oliver Queen you are under arrest on suspicion of obstruction of justice, aggravated assault trespassing, acting as a vigilante."_ Lance list his crimes with a smug smile on his lips

 _"Are you out of your mind"_ argues an outraged Oliver Queen as his family protest attempting to get some answers.

_"and **MURDER** " _spits out Lance like the cherry on the 'I told you so' cake.__

__As they escort him out while continuing to read him his rights he can't help but think that sometimes plans do fall into place._ _

__As he is taken into the precinct and is processed he knows the hard part is going to be sitting with Detective Lance, now sitting there, he once again was right. He can't say he wasn't relieved to see his mother when the guilt over Sarah started to roll over him, that helps him see that the person whose help he needs now is Lance's other daughter, Laurel, and hopefully she will represent him._ _

__As he sits to present his plea he can't help but note her absence, that is until she barges in and gets him out with a simple ankle bracelet and a harsh blow to his character, which by the way was NOT part of the plan, setbacks, he could be flexible._ _

__Once home he already has a new plan that will rely on the skills he perfected in his twenties, a party._ _

___"Oliver I don't think a prison themed party is the best idea"_ _ _

___"Come on Tommy, when is an opportunity like this going to come around again"_ _ _

___"With your luck, in a couple of months"_ Oliver glares at him and he raises his hands in surrender, _"Okay, okay you win so do you want cells with scantily clad dancers, guards, prison uniforms, the whole nine"__ _

__Oliver simply sends him a gleaming smile._ _

__Once in his room, a very concerned Diggle goes looking for answers what he gets is an unworried Oliver confessing that he meant to get arrested and that what matters now is stopping an arms dealer, Diggle can't help but feel there is more but agrees to shadow the dealer._ _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

__Although Laurel worries about the polygraph he just agreed to take less than hour ago, after being offered a plea of insanity, Oliver is unphased. Passing a polygraph is a walk in the park._ _

__At least compared to reassuring his family that everything will be fine and the other dangerous he doesn't know about, like Merlyn senior extremely suspicious and jumpy at the knowledge that his supposed partner's son, Moira Queen, is the man bound on stopping them even if it means killing them off one by one. Now that was unacceptable. He had warned Moira already about Walter's meddling and he would really hate to take away her son, again._ _

__As he begins the questioning Felicity settles in one building over on the roof listening in on his interrogation. She can't help the smile that rolls over her face. Even under these circumstances, dire by anyone's standards, he seems smug and confident and she can't help but slightly laugh at his sarcasm._ _

__Oliver doesn't remember walks in the park being this difficult before, that polygraph brought more truths out than he had ever expected, the torture on the island, which confirmed he wasn't alone, his guilt over Sarah's death, that had really been the tipping point admitting out loud that he had murdered her. Now as he stood outside attempting to take a deep breath he hated how close he came to faltering._ _

__As Felicity watches him from the roof she can't help but sympathize with him. She doesn't pity him she sympathizes with the fact that everyone around him seems to arrogantly think they have him figured out. That they know exactly who he is. But even from where she stands she can see a change in him. He's not the boy Robert used to talk to her about. He's not the playboy from the tabloids. He is a damaged man who went to hell and came back. She has no idea who came back from that island but she can be sure it is not the man who left, oddly she finds solace in that and it makes her rethink her strategy. Maybe he could be an asset, maybe.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

__As the party planning is on its way Felicity is determined to kill two birds with one stone, infiltrating the Queen Mansion gives her access to both Oliver and Moira and that opportunity she cannot pass. She relies on her default waitress go lucky outfit, she has to admit she likes playing Donna, she imagines she has a warm full life surrounded by a lovely family and friends._ _

__Unlike her who rarely talks to her family, visits them maybe once a year, and well friends they are far and few between and by anybody's standards simply acquaintances. She would love to deny it but the proof is in the call she made 30 min ago, canceling her plans with Josiah for the second time in the last week, and both times because of a Queen Family issue. She knew there was a reason why she had opted for something casual with him rather than the relationship he keeps hinting at. Thankfully she has been able to keep that at bay by reminding him of the company's non-fraternization rule._ _

__Now, was not the time to feel bad about Josiah she needed to make sure her plan went off without a hitch. As she arrives in her uniform to the Queen mansion by cab she sees Mr. Diggle leaving and reminds her self she needs to bug him again. She begins to set up, she picks her moment to sneak off and recon the house. She needs to be thorough and pick the perfect place for the bugs and above all else avoid Oliver Queen, this setting was too close for comfort even in disguise._ _

__As the guests arrive she quickly realizes that there is no need to worry, nobody is going to take a second glance at her. As she picks up a drink tray to pass around as Oliver makes his speech, she catches Mr. Diggle making his way into the party and his face does not look good. She quickly puts down her tray and rushes over trying to bug him here and now but Oliver is at his side before she can get to him, Dammit.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

__Things had taken a turn for the unexpected, at least that is what Diggle thought as the arms dealer he was shadowing decided to make the sale tonight._ _

___"The man in the Hood, he is going to stop him"_ _ _

___"Oliver, you can't leave the house"_ _ _

___"It doesn't have to be me in the Hood"_ at his statement, realization spreads across Diggle's face and it quickly turns to annoyance._ _

___"That's why you threw this ridiculous party. So you have a hundred witnesses placing you here at the house while I am suppose to be across town dress as the vigilante. You set me up as your guaranteed alibi?"_ his annoyance quickly turning into anger_ _

___"I thought that it was going to be good enough just for you to be seen in the Hood. I didn't count on Muller showing up and I didn't count on the possibility that the Glades could be flooded with machine guns. Look, I promise it was never my intention to put you in harms way or set you up"_ _ _

___"Oliver I didn't think joining your crusade was ever going to be risk free. I just don't like being played. You asked me to join you remember? That means you share the plan with me, you don't conspire behind my back and then throw me for a loop with a last minute change of plans. Now you might have gotten used to lying to everyone else in your life but I am the one guy you don't lie to, the one guy you should never lie to"_ _ _

___"You're right, I am sorry"_ Diggle simply nods not fully believing that Oliver understands what he is telling him and knowing very damn well that he will lie to him again, repeatedly. Oliver sees the contemplation in his eyes and has to ask him as he makes to leave the room._ _

___"So am I going to jail?"_ _ _

___"No, man. I've got to stop an arms deal"_ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

__Felicity prepares at the bar, she has shed the glasses, borrowed some red lipstick from one of the other waitresses and along the way lost some buttons on her blouse. She watches intently from the bar as she sees Mr. Diggle make his way to leave through the back exit, looking very serious. She knows this is her chance and she steps in front of him with a drink tray and offers him one, he kindly refuses_ _

___"Are you sure the champagne is quite delectable"_ _ _

___"No thank you"_ _ _

___"You don't seem to really fit in around here, definitely not like the other boys around here"_ she is flirting with him, she is standing there with her hand on her hip talking to the tall, handsome, deadly man from under her lashes and he looks a bit flattered yet, not all there. She knew she was losing him._ _

___"Sorry Miss but I really have to go"_ she reaches up to him and runs her fingers down his lapel and plants the bug as she says with a whisper leaning in._ _

___"That's a damn shame, bye handsome"_ _ _

___"Excuse me"_ he says curtly before exiting the mansion. She smiles at him and quickly puts her glasses back on wipes at her mouth, even she has to admire her quick hands._ _

__Oliver follows suit shortly after. She quietly retreats to the shadows of the hallway as she watches him approach the bar and then climb the stairs with Laurel Lance. She waits and less than 20 min, the beautiful woman runs down the stairs and the look on her face halfway between mortified and delighted, intrigues Felicity then she spots the smeared lipstick and she understands the look, she watches her run out the front door and she is gone. She expects to see Oliver run after her, like in the movies begging her not to leave but he never does._ _

__She takes one last look around deciding her work is done and goes to gather her things. As she heads for the door she does a double take_ _

__**_No, that could not be him. He can't be back in the states I made that impossible for him. Maybe it's not_** (as she follows after him she gets a clear view of his face) **_DAMMIT it is him! What is that scumbag hitman doing here? He obviously didn't learn his lesson the first time, but where in hell is he headed._**_ _

__As she follows him to the second floor and to the west wing of the mansion she realizes he is heading for Oliver's room._ _

__**FLASHBACK** _ _

__She is grappling with him trying at all means to avoid the barrel end of his gun. As she manages to lock his left arm with her legs she makes a play for his gun and manages to disarm him. She pistol whips him and before his head hits the floor she is out and running._ _

__She is running as fast as she can, she has no idea how her legs haven't given out after 30 minutes of constant running but she just has to keep running. She is having a hard time breathing, her vision is beginning to get a little blurry so she focuses on just putting one foot in front of the other. She can still hear the sirens. The safe house is only 2 miles ahead she just has to make it there._ _

__As she enters she has no time to catch her breath she leaps towards her computers and starts to type, solely on adrenaline she keeps functioning. She wipes video and sends reports and evidence to interpol. Everything they need to arrest him and keep him overseas. As soon as she is done making sure he never steps foot in the states again she allows herself to finally relax only to feel a pulse of pain radiate from her shoulder._ _

__She looks over to see she is bleeding. She curses out loud and realizes that one of the bullets grazed her, she'll survive. She patches herself up and makes all arrangements to head back home. Amsterdam is beautiful but she is ready to go home._ _

__**END OF FLASHBACK** _ _

__She subconsciously rubs at the scar on her left shoulder and knows she must act now. She doesn't stop to think any further before springing into action. She picks up the pace and catches up to him attempting small talk about how tedious these rich kid parties are. He simply nods and tries to get rid of her. When he realizes she isn't budging she clearly sees the shift in his eyes from considering her someone who is annoying him to someone who is a hindrance and must be taken care of, she is ready._ _

__She sees him grab for his weapon and she is quickly on him and in one fair move she pulls it out of his grasp and sends it flying across the hall. She punches him in the gut and as he doubles over, and then she knees him in the face. She turns to go for the gun when he grabs her heel and pulls her down, she hates fighting in heels, he gets up and tosses her against the wall but not before she delivers a blow to his ribs clearly hearing one of them break under the impact. She hits the wall hard and he is not going down. He makes a play for his gun and as he bends to get it, Oliver opens the door having heard the commotion outside. Felicity sees the door and immediately hides._ _

__Oliver instantly sees the gun and goes into fighting mode, well active fighting mode because he is always in fighting mode. He struggles with the assassin realizing in his movements that he is already injured. Felicity takes advantage and decides to run down and get the police, as she gets up Detective Lance is already coming and she simply points to the room as he rushes past her and enters the room she hears gunshots and she knows that is her cue to leave, it really should be everyone's cue to leave she thinks as she runs down the stairs._ _

__The party is over and the gunshots have police everywhere. She doesn't make it out before giving a statement as she is finishing up Oliver and the detective are making their way back down. She hears the officer ask her if there is anything else and she simply nods no._ _

___"Can I go?"_ _ _

___"Yes, thank you Mrs. Noble"_ _ _

__She risk one last glance in Oliver's direction and she realizes he is staring at her intently. She holds his gaze for a bit but then she sees Lance follow his line of sight and now his eyes are on her. She immediately bows her head down and heads for the front door and she is in the driveway and in a cab in seconds. She turns and sees both men standing on the front porch glaring at the cab._ _

__Lance approaches the officer she was just talking to_ _

___"Who was that, the girl?"_ _ _

___"Sir? The waitress?"_ _ _

___"Yes"_ responds Oliver and then shrugs at Lance, like there is nothing out of the ordinary about his interest._ _

___"Uhmm, that was Mrs. Donna Noble, 30 years old lives in Coast City simply here covering for a friend. She said she was upstairs looking for empty glasses when she heard commotion coming from a bedroom then she saw a tall slender man with a gun run up the stairs she then realized it was an officer so she pointed to the room with the noise and then heard the gunshots and ran downstairs."_ _ _

__Detective Lance is satisfied with the statement but Oliver only has more questions. He recognized her, the girl from the alley it only being confirmed by the lingering smell of cherry blossoms and perfume in the foyer. This needs to be over soon, so he can find out where cab 17584 went._ _

__**_Shit! That was close, I was really hoping to head home after tonight, too much to ask for I guess. Now I have a whole night of clean up and how in the world do I make this cab disappear. Deep breaths Felicity, deep cleansing breaths. Pretty soon I am going to need index cards and diagrams to keep all this in order._ ** _ _

__Felicity finishes clearing her tracks and is sad at the loss of another of her undercover identities. Now, to create an ending, hopefully a happy one to Donna's story. She has her bugs set, one in the Queen living room and another in foyer everything else being locked and she really didn't want to push her luck. Mr. Diggle's bug was up and working and she couldn't help the relief that came over her at having that one particular bug back up. Unfortunately, finding how the hitman got back into the states was not as successful it just turns into another dead end._ _

__She is angry and frustrated. Mr. Diggle's bug was silent with the exception of a brief call to inform someone that _'it was done'_. She always finds what she is looking for, never has she hit these many dead ends and they are way past coincidences at this point. She realizes she needs to get closer to Mr. Steele if she is to unravel Mrs. Queen and now she must wait for his next move. More importantly she needs to avoid Oliver Queen. She is sure she saw realization in his eyes, her greatest fear is that he might of recognized her as the blonde IT girl, the only way to know is to wait._ _

__She has always been a woman of patience but in the last month she has been tested and at this point she needed to beat the living daylights out of something. It looked like she was going to need to visit the gym more this week. Well, maybe after the pain in her shoulder went down, those damn Mansion walls were harder than usual, _'the rich and their quality'_ she mused to herself as she shifted the ice pack._ _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

__An infuriated Moira Queen barges into Merlyn senior's office, he knows what is coming and frankly he is getting tired of the Queen's and all the problems they bring him. He knows pretty soon it will be better to disable them completely, for now he will play the apologetic part and move forward from this 'mishap'._ _

___"I offer my sincerest apologies"_ Malcolm says halfheartedly._ _

___"I know you found out I had the yacht salvaged, just as I know you had Mr. Hudson head of security killed"_ _ _

___"Well accidents tend to befall people who are too curious"_ _ _

___"I've been the good soldier I've done everything you've asked but, if any member of my family gets so much as a paper cut I will burn your entire world to ashes."_ with that Moira leaves. She knows her threat was sincere but that doesn't dissipate the immense fear she still carries for her family. Malcolm on the other hand is amused by the momma bear routine but his patience is approaching its limits._ _

__At the same time Oliver is having his own confrontation, his truths and reality come to life and their name is Laurel Lance. She has his polygraph and along with it a heap of confusion and so many questions. Her instincts tell her there is something off but her experiences and her blind spot for Oliver has her lashing out in anger._ _

___"What happened to me being too selfish to be a masked crusader"_ _ _

___"Oliver I saw your scars"_ _ _

___"Do you want to know why I don't talk about it? Because if people knew, if you knew, you would see me differently and not as some vigilante guy but as damaged"_ She can see the pain in his eyes but she doesn't stop him. He can see the pity in hers but he knows she needs to hear this and more importantly he needs to say it, out loud._ _

___"I don't sleep, I barely eat, I can barely sign my name, let alone aim a bow and arrow"_ She realizes she has definitely made a mistake not only in her assumptions but also in kissing Oliver the night before._ _

___"After last night, clearly, we are still attracted to one another. Oliver nothing can ever happen between us"_ _ _

___"I know"_ She's right and he knows it. he was a fool to think he could bring normal back into his life, it is long gone and now Laurel needs to be gone just the same, for both of them._ _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

__As Diggle and Oliver meet at the factory they simply nod as they walk to the back entrance. Having made a rule to not discuss any business outside of the factory from now on. As they cross the threshold an alarm goes off, Diggle is about to say something when Oliver simply puts a finger to his lips._ _

___"What the hell why is the fire alarm going off, shit the sprinklers"_ _ _

__That's the last thing Felicity hears before Mr. Diggle's bug goes silent, she curses and simply grabs her gym bag and leaves slamming the door to her apartment._ _

__Oliver takes the bug off the jacket and Diggle gives him a knowing look._ _

___"We can talk now, it's dead"_ _ _

___"What was that"_ _ _

___"A cover for the alarm."_ _ _

___"I can't believe this, this woman is making me look like an amateur. How? How the hell did she get another bug on me?"_ _ _

__Oliver chuckles beyond his better judgement and Diggle gives him a hard look._ _

___"Look Diggle I am also starting to worry. This isn't good. Whoever this woman is we need to find her and I think I have a lead."_ _ _

___"What are you talking about man?"_ _ _

___"Last night at the party I saw the woman from the alley. She was a waitress."_ _ _

___"Didn't you say the woman from the alley was also dressed as a waitress. She might of just been working"_ _ _

___"No, no you see..."_ _ _

___"Wait! You said brunette, about 5'5, petite, right?"_ _ _

___"Glasses smelled like cherry blossoms and perfume"_ adds Oliver_ _

___"Okay, I ran into that woman, minus the glasses. She was hitting on me at the party and she grabbed my jackets lapel. Shit! That tiny criminal did it again"_ Oliver looks at him as if asking him to elaborate and he simply raises a hand and nods._ _

___"Well, it would seem so. But I have the cab number that she left in and we have to go through the parties footage..."_ _ _

__As they get to work on trying to track this mysterious tiny criminal they are soon faced with the same frustration that Felicity has been dealing with. They have nothing. They can't find the cab because it never came back from Coast City. All the footage in the house shows her back, her side but never her face, almost like she knew where all the cameras were at. The footage from upstairs is completely gone, erased. They don't know if that was her or the person's that sent the hitman but then again they don't know if they are one in the same._ _

___"You have to give her credit for something, she is good, damn good"_ _ _

___"I'd rather like to tell her that in person, Dig"_ _ _

___"As would I but it seems that if that ever happens it will be on her terms and when she seeks us out. It seems like that is the only time we get near her, when we don't know it is her."_ _ _

___"Well let's hope that lack of knowledge is mutual and that she was there for you and not because she knows that the vigilante and Oliver Queen are one in the same"_ _ _

___"Hell, if she already figured that one out I say we recruit her rather than interrogate her. Wouldn't mind having that kind of skill set on our side"_ _ _

__Oliver is getting tired of this woman and Diggle, although impressed doesn't like having one pulled over him, let alone two. As they decide to focus on other worries, for now, Oliver tells him about everything else that happened including Laurel._ _

___"So you lied to her or maybe you just gave her a version of the truth"_ _ _

___"I told her what she needed to hear, Diggle. She was too close"_ _ _

___"Sad thing is I think you actually believe that. I think things didn't go down exactly as you planned. You didn't count on so many people having questions, doubting you. You didn't think about what happens when you lie, especially when you lie to the ones you love the most. When you were stuck in that island plotting your grand plan to save the city, I don't think you stopped to consider the effect it would have on the people in your life, or how it might hurt them."_ _ _

___"You are wrong. I think about it all the time"_ Oliver pauses then adds,_ _

___"and just to be clear, not being able to tell my family the truth, it doesn't hurt anyone, more than it hurts me." he says the last bit as he grabs his bow and arrows._ _ _

___"Where are you going?"_ _ _

___"Mueller still has to sell those guns and I have to stop him"_ _ _

___"Oliver?!"_ _ _

___"He had his chance!"_ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

__As Oliver arrives to the warehouse he notes that things are bit too silent. As he makes his approach he sees the warehouse is empty with the exception of a very frightened Mueller standing alone under one of the overhead lights and the guns all around him. It feels like a trap._ _

__He stays in the shadows as he approaches, once realizing there is no one else there. He has his arrow pointed directly at Mueller as he comes out from the shadows. Mueller quickly makes eye contact and raises his hands in surrender. He then clears his throat and slowly points at the cell phone on top of one of the crates as it starts to ring. He doesn't answer it. It rings again. He doesn't answer it. The third time it makes a sound it is not a ring, but a computerized voice._ _

___"You know Mr. Vigilante it is courtesy here as in any part of the world to always answer a ringing phone. Especially when the call is for you."_ he still says nothing simply looks around trying to see if the person on the other line is anywhere near them._ _

___"Well I guess a man who shoots arrows into others isn't bothered with courtesy. Okay, then I'll get to the point. Mr. Mueller here is no longer an issue. His business is done, his money is gone and straight from here he will be turning himself in to the authorities. Now, I know you had plans to riddle him full of arrows but take this as a sign of good will, from you to me. There are many ways to stop men like Mr. Mueller, death is not the first and only. Now, as much as you are hoping that I am there somewhere near watching, I am not. So if you decide to put an arrow through Mr. Mueller I cannot stop you from doing that. But, I can stop you from doing it again. It is your choice. Kill him and I am sorry to say I will put my full efforts behind disarming you next. Let him leave and I will owe you one. We have a mutual friend I am sure you are aware of that. I will contact you through him. 'Fac recte, Et nil time"_ The line goes dead._ _

__As Oliver enters the foundry he tosses a cell phone to Diggle. Who has been sitting there waiting to talk to him. He simply looks at the phone and then at Oliver._ _

___"We need to find anything we can about that phone. You need to keep it with you. Always with the battery out, put it somewhere safe and only turn it on once a day to check it. You are apparently our mutual friend through which she will communicate"_ _ _

___"Oliver? What is..."_ _ _

___"She called me on that phone, well more like talked to me through the phone. She had already stopped Mueller and left it up to me to kill him or let him turn himself in willingly."_ Dig gives him a look and Oliver knows what he is asking._ _

___"I let him go."_ he tells Dig everything that happened and notes the impressed look he has on his face. He would also be impressed if he wasn't so angry about being threatened. Whoever this woman was she was starting to become a giant hindrance. He was going to have to step up his game._ _

___"So what now?"_ _ _

___"We wait."_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I combined episodes and I ended up with a much longer chapter. I also ended up speeding the process of them figuring everything out, well Felicity at least. It kind of wrote itself as once again Felicity's genius beckoned that she would not be fooled very long by Oliver's double identity. I hope you all like where the story is going and the new Felicity. If you guys have any suggestions as to how Felicity figures it all out and what she does with that knowledge. Also if you have any story ideas just let me know! Thanks again for keeping with this story.


	6. Some Promises Can Break You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations and promises as identities are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, i know this one took me a little longer than I expected, but work got hectic as soon as the semester started and then I got the flu. I hope the fact that it is a bit long and there are some revelations in this one will make up for making you wait.
> 
> Like always please leave your comments and suggestions.
> 
> Again the characters and Arrow belong to the CW and DC, the story has little bits of me sprinkled into it.

It had been almost two, silent and uneventful, weeks for the vigilante. Felicity was honestly grateful seeing as she had so much to do at QC plus everything she was working on for Mr. Steele while he was in Australia. She knew exactly why he had left-the Gambit- and she was still waiting for the last of the results on the particulates she took from the warehouse. She was glad she had managed that much because 3 days after she and Mr. Steele found it, it had been moved and she was still trying to track the people that took it. Another reason why she cursed the vigilante, she had been so distracted with him she had waited too long to return to the warehouse.

Although if she was being honest she kind of missed trying to track his moves and messing with him. Yet, she figured her last little stunt had made him retreat into his 'metaphoric' cave. She worried that he might be planning and conspiring against her but, not enough to seek him out when he was staying out of trouble. Oliver Queen on the other hand, that boy seemed to be getting harder and harder to figure out and she was really considering infiltrating his inner circle. She had her run-ins in the past with one Tommy Merlyn, well one of her more flirtatious personas had a bit of history there, she figured she could always play that card again.

**FLASHBACK**

Two years to the date, after the disappearance of the Queen men Felicity was deep into her search for answers. She was determined to exhaust all possible leads and interrogate everyone and anyone who ever came in contact with Robert and Oliver Queen.

That is how on a Friday night she found herself in a high end bar in downtown Starling City. The bar was full of suits and pristine, model like women, Felicity would never fit in here, Cordelia on the other hand could be a regular. With her long wavy highlighted chocolate brown hair, designer pencil skirt and blouse and sky high Jimmy Choo's, she turned heads the minute she walked in, including that of one Tommy Merlyn. As she walked towards the bar pretending to be oblivious to all the attention she was getting she made sure to sit a couple of seats down from Tommy and made eye contact with nobody.

"Old fashioned blue label on the rocks, please" she said without missing a beat as she laid her jacket and bag on the seat next to her. As the bartender brought her drink and took her card she heard the seat next to her shift as the pleasant smell of expensive cologne hit her.

"I'll have what the lady with such remarkable taste is having" as she turned to the voice the disappointment was hard to hide as she realized it was not Tommy Merlyn at her side, but a random businessman, good looking but she was here with a purpose.

She turned to the bartender and with an unimpressed and slightly annoyed tone she said "put it on my card and the gentleman will have his drink to go" she looked at him pointedly handed him his drink and then turned to give him her back as she sipped her drink. She heard a chuckle come from across the bar and it took everything to not turn around. After her little dismissal she couldn't come off too eager.

Suddenly she felt another shift next to her and a voice oozing with amusement and charm chimed in "If I give you an overused cheesy line will it earn me a free drink as well" she couldn't help the smirk that took over her face, luckily she reeled it in before turning to look at him.

"No, but your overused clichéd attempt at sympathizing with me through the use of humor and pointing out the stupidity of your gender might earn you a roll of the eyes and an empty chair at the bar" the sudden look of surprise followed by the wide grin that took over his face told her that she had him right where she wanted him

_**Hook, line and sinker Merlyn** _

"I personally prefer charm over humor, and to point out the obvious about my gender would only be counterproductive to my end goal of impressing you. I would have gone more with the typical but never old 'we aren't all the same' line followed by flattery lots and lots of flattery"

She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips, he was really good at this. She raised her hand getting the bartender's attention and softly pointed to Tommy's drink, within seconds he had a new drink in front of him and an even wider smile on his face

"I assume that would have been your next move, right?"

"Oh, so you have played this game before?" he chuckled

"Probably not as long as you have" she said with a sidelong glance

"Touché, Tommy Merlyn" he said raising his glass towards her

"Cordelia" she answered raising her own glass

"Cordelia, what?" he asked with a tilt of his head

"Cordelia for now but the night is young" she smirked at him

"Indeed, Cheers Cordelia"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She would have to really think whether bringing Cordelia back to Starling City was a smart choice if anything she could tutor Thea Queen, again. Although that would be a bit too close for comfort, too many already knew her as Felicity.

As she let out a long winded sigh and willed herself to open her eyes and get ready for work she couldn't help come back to that nagging sensation in the pit of her stomach that kept telling her that something was off. That something or someone was not at all what it seemed and she hated that she couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. She once again resigned herself with a groan and opened her eyes.

As she tried to focus on starting her morning, the arm that suddenly draped over her reminded her that those two weeks had also helped in moving along her "relationship" with Josiah, her cute as a button co-worker whiz kid…boy...man. Last night this had been a fantastic idea and treat for all her hard work in the past months, now, not so much.

_**Shit! Way to break rule #5 Smoak, no sleepovers. The repercussions can be endless including putting his life in danger. The immediate repercussion of deciding to go to work separately and pretending nothing happened will be enough awkwardness to last me the rest of the day. Maybe if I am very quiet I can get ready and only wake him once I am out the door. Hmmm that could definitely…** _

"Morning beautiful" a groggy voice called her attention from across the bed

_**DAMMIT!** _

* * *

Oliver and Dig had spent those same two weeks trying to run down leads on the mystery woman. Diggle would religiously turn on the phone once a day looking for messages. He had only received one, 2 days ago, and he hadn't shared it with Oliver because he knew it would only piss him off more,

**F-Would you stop turning it on once a day, please the notice is getting annoying. When I said I would communicate with you I didn't mean through this phone, I have other ways as you already know. So toss it or forget it in a drawer because I am throwing out the number. :)**

**D- Should I expect another note in my pocket?**

**F- Even I know you only do that once, well maybe twice ;)**

**D- We need to meet**

**F- I know, soon**

**D- When?**

**F- On my time, bye**

**D- I NEED A DATE!**

**F- Try**

**D- HIS patience is running OUT**

**F- HIS problem, bye**

**D- WHEN?**

He didn't receive an answer after that. Diggle couldn't help but laugh. He didn't think he would ever get tired of saying it, she was damn good. He had done as she said forgot it in a drawer. Every time Oliver asked he simply said "nothing". Eventually he would have to tell him. But not this morning.

As Oliver hit Diggle in the face while sparring he was reminded as to why he hadn't told him.

"Where did you learn that move?"

"His name was Yao Fei" even as the words left his mouth Oliver knew that he was opening the door to something he wasn't ready to share, must of been all the adrenaline that had him blurting out before he could stop himself.

"Did he give you those scars?" Diggle couldn't help but ask, Oliver had casually given him an opening and he was taking it.

"One of them" he said a little more tense

"And the others? you know one of these days you are going to be straight with me about what happened on that island" Diggle continued to pry as they started sparring again.

"Absolutely" Oliver says a bit more relaxed and with a bit of a smirk as he sees an opening to catch Diggle by surprise again, as he takes a swing at his legs and Diggle stumbles he finishes his statement,

"But not today" he walks away with a smirk as he picks up his towel and water.

Before Diggle could ask anything else he brings up the next name on the list, Scott Morgan. He informs Diggle that he has control of the power in the Glades and a nasty tendency to hike up prices in the summer and winter and then cuts off the power to buildings in the Glades when tenants can't afford the raised prices.

Diggle reminds him that winter is a couple of months away and then brings up a recent spree of bank robberies which until now had not had any victims but in the last one The Royal Flush Gang, as they have been labeled by the media, shot an off duty cop who is now in critical condition in the hospital.

"I think you have the wrong impression about what it is I do" Oliver tells him a bit annoyed

"You take out bad guys with a bow and arrow" he says very matter of fact.

"I don't fight street crime. That's a symptom of what is wrong with this city, I'm trying to cure the disease"

"Maybe you can make a difference if you think beyond the scope of those pages. I'm sure your father wouldn't mind"

"No you don't get it my father died so that I could live. Live and make a difference by fixing the city that he and the people in this book ruined. Every name that I cross off this list honors that sacrifice." Oliver says his annoyance turning to anger quickly

"Oliver there is more than one way to save the city" a frustrated and angry Diggle shots back.

"Not for me! Crime happens in this city every day. What do you want me to do? Stop all of it" he doesn't know why he can't just understand that this is not what he is doing.

"Sounds like you have a narrow definition of being a hero" Diggle says more disappointed than angry at this point

"I'm not a hero" Oliver spits out not sure anymore if his anger is directed at Diggle or himself.

**FLASHBACK**

Oliver lays in a damp, dark cave, trapped, all hope lost, when he feels a hand reach and land on his shoulder as he turns he can't believe his eyes.

"You died" he says wide eyed, staring at his father, looking like the last time he saw him.

"I asked you, I begged you to survive, but if you don't think you can" he pulls out the gun he shot himself with, Oliver reaches for it as he wraps his hand around the barrel Robert slightly tugs it back and continues, "but Oliver my death is made meaningless by yours. The lives of so many will be cast aside by your choice" He lets go of the gun as Oliver contemplates it.

"I'm starving. I'm going to die anyways and I just want it to be quick. I want it to be quick like yours was" he responds his voice devoid of any strength or desire to continue living.

"You can survive this. You can get back to everything. I promised you that you wouldn't be alone son, and you won't I swear, she will be there!"

"No I can't am not as strong as you think I am, I'm sorry" Oliver begins to raise the gun to his temple.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

As Oliver and Thea bicker about their mother's well-being, Moira hangs up the phone and hears them coming down the stairs. She can't help but catch the end of their conversation and smile. It reminds her of the days before, the large house full of voices and laughter. When she realized they were worried about her she couldn't help the warmth that spread throughout her body and the hope that filled her heart that slowly they were going back to being the close family they once were.

She decided this might be the perfect time to schedule some family time. Especially since her old friends the Bowen's were in town. The minute she mentioned them both her children began complaining, mainly about the perfect son Carter Bowen.

"Can you do brunch?" Moira asked Oliver as he and Thea continued to mock Carter Bowen.

"I have plans" answered Oliver quickly.

"Well, that's fine, brunch is tomorrow" responded Moira with a knowing smirk.

"Inches from a clean getaway" mocked Thea

"Well, you too Thea" added Moira

"SNAP" smiled Oliver pointing at his younger sister.

"Nobody says snap anymore" an annoyed Thea pointed out.

"What?" damn He had missed so many small things.

Oliver turns to his mother and tries to refuse once again but ends up giving in and promising that both Thea and he will be there. As Thea leaves the room she points out that she hates him while sticking out her tongue at her easy target of a brother.

As he contemplates the familiarity of their little interaction he can't help but slightly smile. He is taken out of his thoughts when he receives a call from Diggle about how Scot Morgan tried to commit suicide. His mood quickly changing as he gathered the keys to his bike.

As Tommy approaches the Queen Mansion he isn't really sure why he came to see Oliver. Down deep he knew that he wanted to talk to his best friend about his girl problems, like before, unfortunately he couldn't because this particular girl was Laurel Lance. He had tried to sweep her off her feet with a typical billionaire line that had failed miserably. So as he drove here he knew he couldn't talk to Oliver but that didn't make his need to see him any less, maybe even if it was to forget how he was rejected.

"Hey just the man I wanted to see I just picked up a new sports car and I'm thinking we can open her up and pick up a few speeding tickets" said Tommy as he walked in the door.

"That sounds great but something came up. I gotta jet"

"Oh, Okay nice talk thanks" he says more to himself as Oliver has already left. Well there went the one person he just wanted to spend some time with and talk to.

"Moves fast doesn't he?" said Thea as she entered the foyer

"It's ironic since you are the one we call speedy"

"Called, please for the love of god, but if you need someone to talk too"

He decided to take the help where he could get it and to his surprise Thea's advice makes a great deal of sense. He thanks her and leaves determined and with a new plan.

As Oliver arrives at the hospital Dig is waiting outside for him. He is already questioning his story and Dig has no choice but to confess that it was all a ruse to get him to the hospital he introduces him to Stan Washington's wife and tells her that Oliver is taking care of her expenses and the move to the better hospital. she thanks him and he realizes exactly what Dig is doing and he is definitely pissed yet somewhat contrite when he shakes the poor woman's hand. As she goes inside with her husband Oliver turns around slowly and Dig knows what is coming.

"You lied to me" Oliver reprimands

"And you asked me to work with you not for you and when you did, you said it was because you understood the kind of man that I am. Well, Oliver I'm the kind of man that doesn't walk away when there is a chance to make a difference, and neither does Stan Washington. If you are worried about Scott Morgan, don't be. He has been taken care of and is no longer a problem"

"What are you talking about?"

"The water and power company was bought out by Green Angel Initiative, who specializes in low cost solar and environmentally conscience energy and water. Morgan stepped down and left Starling City this morning and was kind enough to pay 2 months worth of water and power for every resident of the Glades at his old rates."

"What?... How?"

"All I know is that I got a message this morning with the information, from her"

"Dammit, and you tell me now Diggle" Oliver almost yells at him.

"I tried everything, there was no way of knowing where it came from. Plus, I realized this would leave an opening for dealing with these robberies, unless you are still adamant…" Oliver walks past him and heads to his motorcycle

"Oliver I'm not finished talking, where are you going?" he yells at him as he thinks she was right when she told him not to tell the vigilante it was her who helped him because that was simply asking for trouble.

"To go make a difference. Seeing as my schedule just opened up let's catch some bank robbers" he says as he jumps on his bike "but we, are not done John."

They arrive at the foundry and begin to research the footage. They see the punch one of the robbers delivers straight to the bank manager's face and the ring the robber was wearing. Oliver figures a ring that size would definitely leave an imprint behind. He decides they need that image if they are going to track the ring to its owner which he knows will be in evidence lockup.

"Please tell me you are not going where I think you're going" Diggle asks already knowing it is useless.

"Diggle why do you even ask" Oliver responds. As he starts to walk away Diggle calls out to him, something different in his voice stops him dead in his tracks. As Oliver turns Diggle makes eye contact hesitates a bit and then turns the computer screen over so he can see.

His screen is completely black, white letters are slowly appearing before their eyes until the message is clear

**HELLO STARLING CITY'S OWN RESIDENT VIGILANTE, SNOOPING AGAIN I SEE**

He rushes to the computer to try and figure out where the message is coming from or at least stop it before the person knows exactly where they are, but before he can do anything the message changes

**Another sign of good faith from me to you**

Then an image slowly appears, it's the imprint on the manager's face from the robbery. Underneath it says **LARCHMONT HIGH**. Then another message slowly appears again.

**If this feels like a test, it's because it is. Tread carefully Vigilante I will be watching. Have a good day, you too Mr. Diggle :)**

The screen goes back to normal as Oliver gets up and tosses his computer chair across the room. Waiting was not working they needed to find her NOW!

* * *

The Royal Flush gang had also caught Felicity's attention. As has become habit over the last couple of years she decides to aid the SCPD in finding and stopping them, she has a couple of programs running trying to find as much information as possible while hacking the video cameras and analyzing the footage.

As she works in her office her tablet dings with an alert. As she opens up her programs she sees that someone else is hacking the video feed as she back traces the feed she slowly realizes that it must be the vigilante. She can't find where the hack is coming from but she can send a message through the connection as long as they don't log off. She decides to take a shot in the dark in hopes that it is the vigilante.

She quickly begins to type away and send him some of the information she has already forwarded to the SCPD.

**Perfect, this is my opportunity to find him once and for all. I'll send him one piece of bait if he follows it then I will be able to confirm that it is the vigilante and with luck he won't log off and I will be able to run an extensive trace and hopefully find the location of his computer. Here goes nothing.**

* * *

Oliver and Diggle come out empty handed not that Diggle expected it to be that easy, if he has learned one thing it is that this woman should not be underestimated and that she is way better than them put together. They settle on solving what they can right now, after much convincing from Dig, and Oliver decides working on this case might lure her out. They look into the information she sent by hacking the Larchmont High records and cross referencing the description of the robber. As Felicity receives another two alerts she triumphantly pumps her fist knowing she has her man.

She quickly starts some extremely high end tracking programs, military grade, and puts them to work in finding the exact location of the connection. As she settles her tablet down content to wait for results she sees the image of Kyle Reston pop on her screen. She must admit he is pretty good at what he does, he found him almost as quickly as she had, almost.

As programs are running on both sides and each are hoping that the trap they set would work they both let out a sigh of relief. Just then Oliver realizes he is late for brunch with his mother and the Bowen's and quickly changes and heads out leaving his computers logged on, just like Felicity expected.

The brunch quickly proves to him once again that five years on an island changes many things and that his pop culture knowledge is so lackluster it is embarrassing but it also proves that some things never change as Carter Bowen is still the walking image of perfection. Just as he begins to regret having agreed to this brunch Diggle steps in with an update.

There has been another robbery and as he excuses himself his mother privately let's him know that she is hurt and disappointed by his sorry excuse for an attempt at spending time and bonding as a family. He feels guilty over her statements but knows that it is part of the choices he made many years ago.

As Oliver enters the subterranean room that he and Diggle discovered and knew would be the exit point for the gang, Diggle waits as back up 2 blocks down near an alley. As Oliver waits, Diggle feels his cell phone vibrate.

Felicity had also been alerted to the new robbery and quickly got a live stream of the bank and surrounding areas in hopes of helping the SCPD catch them this time and hopefully getting a glance of the vigilante. What she finds is one Mr. John Diggle 2 blocks away and that could only mean one thing, the vigilante is there, armed and deadly. She quickly sends a message to Diggle.

**F- I hope your partner isn't feeling trigger happy, one man in the hospital is already one too many**

**D- He's trying to help**

He responds a soft smile pulling at his lips as he realizes that whoever this woman is she has a genuine concern and what seems to be an unyielding moral compass, he likes that.

**F- Warn him that I am watching, closely**

**D- He won't like that**

**F- Too bad**

**F- I could do it myself Mr. Diggle**

**D- Point taken**

**F- Thanks**

And she is polite, he really wants to meet her. He quickly tells Oliver over the comms getting only a low guttural growl as a response, he knows not to ask anything else, they fall into complete radio silence until the sound of footsteps echoing on hard pavement fill the room Oliver is in, followed by yells and panting.

As the Hood draws his bow and sends a warning arrow straight into one of the money bags the gang stops dead in their tracks. Looking around to try and figure out where the arrow came from, they panic and begin to run. The Hood shots another warning arrow and tells them to lay down their weapons and surrender the money, the youngest in the gang laughs incredulously while he lets out a couple of rounds into the shadows.

As he is pulled away by the rest of the gang the police is now in the room and shouting the same warnings that the Hood had already said and been ignored. He decides he needs to hide deeper in the shadows before they know he is there. He tries to get closer and stall them in order to give the police a chance but they are gone before he can interfere any further and now he is the one making a run for it as he is spotted by an officer.

As he makes his way out towards Diggle, he is spurting curses over his steady and slightly labored breathing. Diggle curses knowing they got away and while he contemplates texting Nia, that's what he has decided to call her as she reminds him of an old Swahili folk tale his grandmother used to tell him about a young warrior woman named Nia, which means 'purpose' he smiles at himself, as he gets in the car ready to drive off, for picking such an appropriate name. As he starts the car his phone dings

**F- I said don't hurt them not let them get away**

**F- Until next time boys**

**D- I had a feeling I didn't need to let you know the mission was a bust. Probably knew before me.**

**F- ;)**

Just then Oliver gets in the car and Diggle takes off straight for Verdant only tossing his phone so that Oliver can see the messages. He lets out another grunt as his irritation grows.

"We need help finding the Reston's, they are off the grid and now that they know the Hood is after them they might not surface again."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Diggle a bit confused

"Tomorrow morning we go to QC"

Diggle eyed him through the rearview mirror and Oliver simply shrugged while he said

"You're going to meet the 3rd unofficial member of the team."

* * *

As Felicity gathered the last bit of information and footage and added it to her ever increasing file on the Hood, she couldn't help but smile at the progress she was making. She was sure she had Mr. Diggle on her side, if the day where she had to expose herself to the Hood came at least she had one ally.

_**I can't get too comfortable just because Mr. Diggle seems friendly enough. I need to be 100% before I risk being exposed to them. There is something that just doesn't add up. How does Mr. Diggle spend so much time with the Hood and still manages to guard Oliver Queen. More and more this trio is making me suspicious. What if Oliver Queen is in on it all, maybe he is the unofficial donor to the Hood. That could be how he has all those gadgets and it would explain Mr. Diggle's involvement and why Mr. Queen seems a bit of kilter… OH MY GOD, it's a trio, Oliver Queen is the money, Diggle is the sidekick and The Hood is the muscle! That's it! Maybe Robert did tell him about the mission and Queen did what his family has always done, hired some muscle and threw money at the problem. Damn I need more intel.** _

Felicity realized that she might not be able to track the Hood without risking getting caught, because if anything she had to admit he was damn good. Yet, Oliver Queen she could handle him, no problem. She was going to focus her full effort into infiltrating his world and he would lead her to the Hood and all the answers she needed. All she needed was to determine if Robert had set him on this path and if he had then she would gladly offer her services. They had the money, the backup, the muscle and now they would have the tech.

So proud of her deduction skills, the next morning she begins to set her plan in motion by sending one Tommy Merlyn an email about how she, Cordelia, would be visiting Starling City in a week and would love to meet up. She followed it up by hacking into Thea's private school database and sending out an email to the Queen family and some of their closest friends letting them know of tutoring opportunities. She was really going to play all her cards now that she had a viable lead. Feeling prod she sets off for work.

As she steps of the elevator 2 hours after her shift is supposed to begin, due to a meeting, before she even reaches her office she is informed that Mr. Queen has been waiting for her for 2 hours. As she quickly composes herself and runs into her office to gather some things all she could hear was the receptionist tell her again how THE Oliver Queen was waiting for her, and how bad of an idea it was to keep him waiting. As she gathers her things and runs past the receptionist all she says to a shocked older woman is "if he waited 2 hours it is safe to assume he'll wait 5 more minutes".

As she finds him and Mr. Diggle sitting in one of the executive conference rooms on the top floor, stoic and silent, she internally smirks thinking that she could of easily bugged him for a third time, not really for info, but for fun. She makes eye contact with Mr. DIggle first, as she is about to smile she remembers that technically she doesn't know him so she remains neutral as she approaches Mr. Queen.

The minute he sees her he stands being reminded again of their first meeting,

_**Still all smiles, cute, and with a glint of 'I have a secret you are not privy too'. At least some things remain consistent.** _

"Good Morning Felicity that must have been some meeting to keep you away from the office so long. Josiah said you would be back an hour ago. I think that might have been wishful thinking on the part of the IT department. I don't think they could survive without you for much longer" she practically cuts him off with a sweet smile and a greeting.

"Good Morning Mr. Queen" she turns to Diggle and smiles "Good morning sir" she greets him as Dig slightly chuckles at her formal greeting

"Call me Oliver, please and this is John Diggle, no need for such formalities Felicity" he interrupts her, she slightly tilts her head not sure if to respond or simply move on, Diggle decides to respond

"Speak for yourself, I like this whole sir business" he chuckles. Felicity smiles wider and nods at him appreciatively. She turns to Oliver and simply continues the conversation.

"In reality it pretty much runs itself we just check the computers"

"Well your colleagues would beg to differ. Including your…friend? Josiah" he smiles, noting how her brows slightly furrow only to quickly be replaced by what he thinks is a bit of defiance and amusement.

"Now, I know you didn't come here and wait two hours to discuss how indispensable I may or may not be to the IT Department, so what can I help you with Mr. Queen and Mr. Diggle?"

"Felicity, call me Oliver, please."

"I like Mr. Diggle"

"Me too" she said a little too loud and for everyone to hear, her eyes going wide as Diggle smiled and Oliver looked amused. There was a bit of pause as Felicity squirmed and Oliver finally decided to take her out of her misery.

"I have a friend that I am trying to reconnect with. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to locate him and I was hoping you would be able to work a bit of your magic and help me."

"I guess I should add personal internet researcher for Oliver Queen to my job title" Oliver looks at her slightly shocked and amused while Diggle was all amusement, knowing she might have, maybe, taken it a bit too far she added "happily, I mean" as if it would make a difference.

Oliver exhales as a smile tries to pull on his mouth and ponders a witty remark before deciding against it.

"His name is Derek Reston, we were close before I went away and I want to get back in touch."

"Guess you didn't have Facebook on that island" she says before she can stop herself

"Nope, not even a Myspace account. It was a very dark time" she gives Mr. Diggle another appreciative smile at his making light of her slip up. She begins to type away as windows pop up rapidly on her laptop.

"There is not much here that is recent. No credit activity, no utility bills," as his QC employee ID appears for her eyes only she makes an assumption and voices it, "So you guys must of met at the factory?"

"Wait? What? What factory?" ask Oliver extremely confused and very aware that his little charade is starting to fall apart, again.

The instant she sees that confused look on his face she knows that once again he has made her a part of one of his poorly constructed lies, and once again she is not going to let him get away with it.

"The…Queen…Steel Factory!" she says very matter of fact and with a bit of sarcasm then decides to go full force, because if Mr. Queen wants to play with the big boys she'll gladly give him a crash course.

"Derek Reston worked there for 15 years before it was shut down in 07." She waited for his reaction.

"Derek Reston worked for my father?" he said full of disbelief and more as an affirmation to himself, not fully intending to voice and completely destroy his own lie. There it was again that 'you are full of shit' tilt of the head, he had a feeling he would be seeing a lot of that.

"You were really close friends, huh?" she smiles as her voice oozes sarcasm and annoyance. She pauses making sure he notes her disappointment and continues.

"Looks like Derek was a factory foreman until your dad outsourced production to China, 1,500 employees got laid off and the finance guys even found a loophole in the union contract"

She knew this well, she had helped Robert as he attempted to fix as much of this as possible. He couldn't re open the factory that would raise too many questions but he did have her set scholarships and funds for the families, some of them even managed to get their houses back. She also made sure those finance guys, that brought the idea to Robert about screwing all his employees, got what was coming to them. She felt herself being overwhelmed with the memories to the point that she wasn't even reading the information off the monitor she was recalling from memory her voice carrying all the disdain and contempt she held for the actions, not the people, but Oliver didn't know that. It was hitting him hard and she was pulling no punches as she continued.

"So they didn't have to pay severance packages and pensions to their employees. They all pretty much lost their homes, including your friend." She said the last word emphasizing the d at the end to make a point, she knew by his downcast and slumped shoulders he understood.

He quickly stood and started walking towards the conference door. Realizing he had said nothing he turned and walked half way up to apologize and thank her, but before he could she got up and started walking towards the door, she stopped in front of him and handed him a business card.

"If you need anything else that's my contact information." She turned with a genuine smile towards Dig, "It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Diggle." As she walked towards the door she heard him sigh deeply and she's not sure what compelled her to say what she did but like many other times with this particular Queen she found herself speaking before she could stop herself.

"Mr. Queen" his eyes remained unfocused and contemplative. "Oliver" at that his eyes quickly connected with hers. "You might be a Queen, but you are NOT Robert Queen. You are Oliver" she smiled and made her exit not once turning back although she could feel both men staring, burning holes into her back.

**FLASHBACK**

"Dad I need the keys to the Ferrari, mom said you had them and I have..."

"Oliver Jonas, don't you knock? This is my office you can't just barge in making demands. I know I have raised you better than that. Now excuse yourself and wait outside."

"But Dad I just need the keys"

"Now Oliver!"

As Oliver makes his way to the large double doors of his father's QC office he caught a glimpse of blonde hair highlighted in what looked like purple and aqua. He immediately stopped anger rising up knowing just how to push his father's buttons.

"Where are the manners my father so proudly boost about, hello Oliver Queen." he said as he walked back towards the blonde on the seat. before he could reach her and see her face his father was standing in front of him with a stern look he knew not question. He raised his arms in surrender and simply walked out of the office.

"I am so sorry about my son, Felicity, he can be quite exasperating at times but he's a good kid, he means well. It's not his fault, I've made him into what he is by spoiling him and now I want to make him into a better man. It's not easy."

"It's okay Robert. I'm young I get it. Plus you don't need to tell me he's a good person, he's your son, he was bound to be good"

"I do want you two to meet eventually under the right circumstances. I think you would be good for him, I hope you can be friends. Maybe when all this is over I can share with him everything and how you helped."

"I would like that."

"Felicity can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Keep an eye out for my son. How only you can. I would worry less if I knew you were watching after him."

"I will keep an eye on him"

"Promise me, Felicity"

"I promise." she answered not quite sure why he had gotten so melancholic all of a sudden and asked her something so personal. As she watched him stare at the office doors as if he could still see Oliver on the other side, she felt a knot at her stomach. It would be one of the most important promises of her life. Feeling it come full circle the day Oliver Queen returned to Starling City.

_**END OF FLASHBACK** _

He knew exactly what she meant, she was telling him that he was not his father that it was not his fault and he wanted to believe it but the guilt was too strong. Diggle squeezed his shoulder and gave him a knowing nod as they made their way out of the building. As they exit the tension is palpable, Oliver wants to give Reston a chance to redeem himself, feeling guilty he feels he owes him that much, Dig believes they had plenty of chances to do the right thing and they now, need to stopped. He follows Felicity's example and reassures him it is not his fault but Oliver is already on his bike and out of sight in seconds.

* * *

As Oliver heads back home to get ready for the CNRI Gala he can't help but be distracted. He gave Derek an opportunity and a way out. As the man lashed out against his father he couldn't blame him for his anger and resentment. Yet, with all that said and done it seems he hadn't been persuasive enough as the communication he and Diggle listened to through the bug he placed on him clearly stated that they were doing one more job before ending it once and for all. Derek seemed hesitant and Oliver could only hope he would change his mind and not be pushed by his son Kyle. If not he would not hesitate to take them down.

As he got dressed and headed to the Gala he was on edge but he knew that he had disappointed his mother one too many times already so he had to make an appearance.

Felicity being on edge knowing very well that the dynamic trio, as she called them now, would be trying to stop the Reston family she did as planned and decided to keep a close eye on Oliver Queen, in hopes that if the Reston's acted he could lead her to the Hood. She had planned to sneak into the event either as an employee of sorts or through the good old back door. Yet, she didn't have to do either. She had ran into an old friend at her local coffee shop and he had invited her to accompany him to the gala which she gladly accepted. No easier cover than being herself.

As she exited the car in front of the gala with the help of Carter Bowen's arm she smoothed out her floor length lavender gown and smiled at him. He told her again how beautiful she looked and she thanked him. Just as they made it through the door. Carter is almost side swept by a rushed Oliver Queen making his exit, she tries to turn her head quickly but right before her curtain of hair can give her some cover she registers recognition in Mr. Diggle. But he doesn't stop.

She doesn't wait before feigning an emergency and leaving a very confused and worried date at the door calling after her as she runs around the building towards the back, not before noting the direction of the Queen car. She makes quick effort of her change as she hops on her bike and takes off after them. Immediately linking up with the police transmitter. As the chatter comes through she knows exactly where they are going.

When she arrives there is a full on battle going on. The Hood is fighting who she assumes is Kyle Reston, she is so focused and has her gun aimed at the both of them that she doesn't register the guard that has woken up and is now heading back with a shot gun.

When the guard orders them to drop their weapons Oliver tries to get him to drop his weapon, just then Derek comes out gun drawn and everything happens so fast she barely has time to react, shooting a rubber bullet and disarming Derek but not being able to do the same to the guard before he lets out a shot at Kyle that Derek leaps in front of.

As he drops and the Hood knocks out Kyle he orders the guard to call an ambulance. Yet, his eyes are scanning the whole room looking for where that shot came from. He thinks he sees a shadow but is drawn back by Derek calling out for Kyle, his son. As he calls for him again the Hood hovers over him and pulls down his Hood.

"He's okay, he's just knocked out"

"It…It wasn't his fault. I turned my son into this" he says with labored breaths. Pleading one last time for mercy, for his son.

**FLASHBACK**

"You can do this son, you will survive this, you will be a better man than me. Promise me Oliver, promise me"

"I promise, dad. I promise." he kept repeating over and over as sleep and exhaustion began to take over his body and his lids closed letting the dark in, a darkness that continued to haunt him every time he closed his eyes.

Many times he would wake up whispering those same words "I promise dad, I promise"

Many times he would wake screaming "I can't dad, I can't."

Most times he was just grateful he was awake, alive and surviving. He had a promise to keep.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Get out you need to go the police is coming" She yelled across the room. The minute she saw him get on his feet and turn in her direction she bolted.

He hesitated for a second before hearing the footsteps of the SCPD and running out to meet up with Diggle. He quickly got in the car without saying a word and Diggle knew very well something had gone very wrong but he didn't say anything.

As they reached the lair they were both unaware that they had been followed.

As felicity stood in the bank lobby watching the hood hover over an injured Derek Reston the last thing she expected when she saw him reach for his Hood was to see Oliver Queen. She was frozen in place, she was speechless, she was angry, with herself.

In that instant it all came forward, hindsight was really 20/20. She couldn't believe she missed all the coincidences, the set-up, his build, the video of him taking out the military team she sent to rescue him, and his cologne, his damn cologne. Now she could piece it all together and she was fucken pissed. It had all been there and she was blind to the most important part of it all.

She wondered how everyone could be so blind. How can those that knew him before the island not see how broken he was haw far down the rabbit hole he had traveled. Then she heard the police and SWAT giving orders to rush the lobby and she had to get out, she focused on his looming figure and he wasn't moving. Before she could worry about her own safety she yelled at him to get out.

The instant his eyes made contact with her, she swore he could see her, but she knew that was impossible. She waited until he got up and then she was gone. By the time she reached Mr. Diggle she was 3 roofs over watching and waiting to follow.

As she approached the old Steel Factory, she couldn't help but laugh, he really had made it so obvious. She waited until they entered before preparing for her next move.

As Diggle and Oliver enter, Oliver runs down the steps paces around before he throws his bow across the floor as he shouts,

"She was there, DAMMIT!"

"What?" Diggle couldn't believe it.

"She was at the bank, she shot at Derek" Oliver ground out.

"WHAT? Is he…?" Now Diggle was really shocked he never thought she would shot someone.

"Rubber bullets"

"ohhh" he shouldn't of sounded so relieved but he did and he knew Oliver noticed.

"But Reston is dead" he added as he stiffly walked over to the training area

"How?"

"The guard" he said in the distance then stopped and Diggle could see his entire body tense as he added,

"She saw me"

A long silence passed before Diggle knew what to say, she had been there, helped him and now she knew his identity. To say he was worried was putting it lightly. They no longer held any cards, this was her game now and they were just spectators, he knew Oliver didn't like that at all, he didn't like it.

He decided to give Oliver some time as he started to train Diggle decided to check for updates from the Police and while he was at it he would text her, ask her what her next move was now that all their cards were on the table.

**D- Now that you know, what comes next?**

As Felicity was deciphering the code for the door her phone vibrated she looked down and couldn't help but think the same thing, what was she going to do.

She was sure Robert had either revealed part of his secret or Oliver had somehow figured it out, but what else did he know? Did he know about her? And if he did why didn't he seek her out? In that moment she makes a choice that is only reaffirmed by Diggle's next text.

**D- If you don't talk to him he will never trust you.**

Trust that was the keyword. As much as she wanted help, wanted someone to talk about the last 6 years of her life, her journey that began at 18 when Robert Queen walked into her life she had to be honest. She didn't fully trust him. Her entire survival was dependent on not trusting.

She couldn't tell him who she was until she knew who he was, truly. Until she knew he trusted her. She is going to play het cards close and she won't make him privy to anything he doesn't need to know.

Whatever information she does share will be with a purpose. 1) To gauge his reaction 2) learn his motives 3) be able to decipher the true Oliver 4) earn his trust as Felicity. For once it would pay off to simply be herself, no secret identities.

She manages to rewire and get the doors open and she can hear voices echo off the large concrete walls. As she gets closer the voices tune in and she is able to hear everything.-

"What went down wasn't your fault" he hadn't said anything but Dig knew very well that Oliver was adding something else to his guilt list.

"I didn't say it was" he sounded confident but his eyes gave away to the guilt that was coursing through him.

"Oliver, it wasn't your fault, man. You gave Reston a chance that was more than he deserved"

"I'm not so sure about that?" He said not daring to look directly at Diggle.

As Felicity slinked her way closer she was beginning to see all the cracks in Oliver's armor. He was nothing but a battered, broken boy unprepared and so full of guilt, anger and pride. She knew he wouldn't last much longer. She had been there and she had almost lost herself.

"Well, listen I'll tell you this much. You say going after the guys on that list is a way to honor your dad" Oliver slightly looks up and simply nods at him.

"Well, if your dad could have seen you this week, the way you cared about the people he had hurt. The way you stepped up to try and help them, I'd say he'd be pretty damn honored. So maybe there is more than one way of saving the city"

He pauses for a bit considering the words that oddly enough did give him some respite, "Maybe" he says with a tinge of hope.

As Diggle notices his face turn dark once again he knows he needs good news and he has some.

"By the way Stan Washington woke up, he's going to be fine" Oliver looks up, finally some good news. As he stands up to finish putting away his equipment they are both suddenly startled by an unexpected, yet, highly anticipated voice.

"Robert would have been proud" her voice carried with a softness and truth that had the fact that she was an intruder not put him on high alert he would have found comfort in her voice.

"I might have misjudged you Mr. Queen, you might be more like your father than I thought"

Oliver reacts quickly almost inhuman, halfway through turning to face the intruder at the door his bow is already armed and ready to release. Yet, it is not quick enough, he never really stood a chance.

When Felicity entered she might have been taken by the conversation she encountered but she was no fool. Before she made her presence known she already had her gun aimed and ready, directly at Oliver. Not to belittle Mr. Diggle's training but she knew Oliver was a shoot and ask questions later kind of guy and Mr. Diggle was far more logical. Before Oliver even registers the boom of the gun his bow hits the floor with a loud clank that echoes all throughout the cavernous basement.

"Tsk tsk Mr. Queen" She says as she points her gun at Dig who is now aiming his gun directly at her.

"Manners, boys! Is that any way to welcome a guest?" Dig begins to create some space between himself and Oliver to have a better advantage. She immediately turns to him and slowly nods her head and with her gun motions for him to move back, he obliges begrudgingly. Oliver has remained motionless the tension in his body invading every inch of him the anger boiling within, she can see it and knows she has very little time left before she is truly in danger.

"Now can we talk or are you going to try and kill me again?" she smirks at them, not that they could see her face, they tried she never moved from the shadows as she continued to talk.

"I figured I should come and talk to you seeing as the cat is out of the bag."

"What do you want?" Oliver's voice was so rough and unyielding that it almost caused a shiver to run down her back.

"A little more good faith, from me to you. Most importantly the phrase you want to hear I believe is, your secret is safe, and it is."

"More importantly, how do YOU know my father?"

"That is a story for another day, in the future when we have more trust." A look passed through his face and she knew it was confusion.

"Would you believe anything I said, otherwise" she said in a knowing tone.

Oliver instinctively took a step forward as Diggle put his hand on his shoulder and held him back. Felicity shifted where she was standing knowing very well she had to get out, she was pushing him too much.

"Look I think it is evident that we are on the same side and we have been set on our paths by the same goals and probably the same person. I am here if you need my help, I will send you contact information where I can be reached at all times. You need to trust me and I need to start trusting you. I know there are lots of questions and I promise in due time I will answer them all."

As she slowly walked back towards the door, Oliver spoke almost inaudibly

"Find her, you can trust her, she will help you, you are not alone" Diggle turned and confused asked "What is it Oliver?"

At the sound of one of her footsteps his eyes cut to her as he said loud enough this time "You are not alone" something unleashed inside of him, he wanted all the answers now, he wanted to see her face he needed to know.

He sprinted towards the stairs as she let out a warning shot only grazing him, but it did nothing to deter him she quickly reached the door and opened it as she sprinted across the factory towards the front door. She could hear his footsteps behind her with a quick glance she looked back, dropped and slid across the floor as she shot at his feet with the rubber bullets almost instantly Oliver's feet gave out from under him and he hit the ground hard and fast barely avoiding hitting his face as his hands sprawled in front of him.

He heard the door open he immediately jumped to his feet and ran only a breath away from her, he could almost reach her. When he reached the door she had just gone through and looked outside, she was gone. The entrance was empty, not even a shadow. He cursed loudly and punched the door as Diggle got there and realized she had done it again, she had vanished.


	7. Our Mistrust of the Future Makes it Hard to Give Up the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The FLASHBACK Chapter. Felicity must resort to her past in order to succeed in her current mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A MILLION APOLOGIES for the huge delay, i have no excuses so I won't even attempt, simply here it is!
> 
> This chapter will cover the 6 week gap in the Show right up to the appearance of the Huntress. It will also be the Flashback chapter where we learn a bit more about Felicity and how she came to be who she is now. There will be appearances by quite a few other DC characters, for those of you not familiar I have included a brief description of each character, at the end. Please remember most of this is AU. Thanks. Leave a review, let me know what you like and even what you don’t :) ENJOY!!!
> 
> Also because there is a lots of back story just know that sometimes i refer to felicity as Cordelia, I hope it is not to confusing I try to confine it only during the time that she is pretending to be Cordelia.
> 
> I do not own Arrow nor do I intend on purchasing them anytime soon.

It had been 2 days since her little impromptu appearance in the Hood's lair and if she learned one thing it was that she wasn't planning on doing that again, anytime soon. It had been too close for comfort and to be honest she was still kind of reeling from the experience. In all her years delving into the mystery that was everything Queen related she had never let her guard down to the point that she was almost discovered. She had broken her number one rule and she hated herself for it. She wouldn't be making that mistake again, ever. Her survival depended on it and a recently resurrected playboy with a boyish grin was not going to jeopardize all she built in the last 7 years of her life.

She had kept radio silence no matter how much Dig sought her out and how far and deep Oliver dug to get more information on her. She was thankful for one thing, their computer skills were lackluster at best, I guess island living doesn't come with technological upgrades. She made sure they hit every road block possible and sent them on one wild goose chase after another.

She had almost caved the last time Dig had called her. She even answered the phone deciding to let him talk and then hang up.

"Finally, why haven't you picked up?" she heard the anxiousness in his voice yet, didn't answer. He quickly realized she could hang up at any moment and decided to say everything he needed to say whether she answered or not.

"Look I know our last encounter got a bit out of hand, but you have to understand it was a lot to take in especially for him. He was… we were not expecting everything you revealed about Mr. Queen and your involvement with, well, everything. It seems as…That isn't important what we need now is to talk, clear everything and begin to work together. He might take some convincing but in time… we just need to meet again, with less hostility"

A long silence passed and Diggle was ready to give up when he heard a long sigh come from the other end, so he waited. She tried, she really did but regardless of all her promises to herself she was finding it increasingly hard to ignore one John Diggle. There was something about him that she identified with, so she caved and answered him.

"Time, I can give him time, what I can't give him is answers, not right now. Soon, I promise. Until then Mr. Diggle"

"Okay" was all he could say, in reality what more could he say he was powerless in this battle. He had put his cards on the table and now it was up to them to move forward and he hoped they knew that but, more importantly he hoped that she had Oliver pegged and figured better than him, because he was at a loss from this point on.

"I guess until next time then, oh just one more thing" he took the silence as assurance to ask away "What should I call you?"

"Does it matter?"

"I'd like to think it does"

"What do you call me now?"

"Her? And well I…nothing"

"Mr. Diggle, spit it out"

"Nia" he hears her lightly laugh and he is sure that is the first time he has heard her actual voice, it was airy, lightweight, and different. With obvious amusement she answers him

"Like the warrior in the Swahili folktale your grandmother would tell you?"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU…THERE IS NO WAY…HOW?"

"I like it, let's keep it" she knows his heavier breathing is him racking his brain to figure out how she knew but she is enjoying this way too much to give away her secret, which is just an email he once sent where he wrote about the story and his grandmother with his brother.

"So, it's settled. Until next time, oh and Thank you Mr. Diggle, for everything" the click of her hanging up was what made him react, but he was too late. He tried to call back and it went straight to an automated message about the number being out of service. He used to think she was pretty impressive now he would be lying if he didn't admit he was seriously creeped out.

To say that his conversation with Oliver went, horrible, would be putting it lightly, the proof was in the new supply table that was being delivered seeing as he had broken the last one out of anger and frustration. He didn't understand how Diggle could be so calm. There was a complete stranger out there who knew all their secrets and possibly more than even he knew and yet, he was at her mercy. She had all the balls in her court and he hated it, a lot.

Felicity knew very well that she was like a moth to a flame when it came to the Queens, and if she was being completely honest she was especially partial to one Oliver Queen, but she wasn't in the business of honesty, she was a puzzle solver.

Knowing that now more than ever she needed to tread lightly and play her cards just right she began to set her plan into motion. Contacting old friends and not so friendlies in order to completely and fully infiltrate the Queen's lives, she was not taking any more chances. As she settled her last plans and booked her flight to a city she had hoped not to return to this soon she sighed and let it settle. The next couple of weeks were going to be anything but, enjoyable.

As she sunk into her couch with a glass of her favorite wine to run over her plans one last time her computer dinged that distinct tone she had set. She took one last long swig of wine knowing very well that ding could set everything off kilter.

 **AcidBurn:** Hey there love

 **FlyTrue:** What you got for me, been waiting long enough

 **AcidBurn:** Hey, hey you requested a lot of information, a man can only do so much

 **FlyTrue:** Well I thought I was dealing with a top level analyst, not just a man. My mistake!

 **AcidBurn** : Ha! Ha! Alright I get it, well I don't know what you were expecting but if that was a shit storm coming your way, wish granted

 **FlyTrue:** I've never been the wishing type.

 **AcidBurn:** I totally see that. Well hold on because here I come… I analyzed everything you sent for particulates, chemical composition, and origin just like you asked. Origin was simple enough most of it was an alloy composition mainly used on boats, top quality. Now some of the bits sent my spectrometer off the wall. Whatever boat those pieces came from it is now resting somewhere in the Indian sea, because those other bits were from a bomb.

 **FlyTrue:** Indian Sea?

 **AcidBurn:** Sea minerals and deposits from the Indian sea were found, I am sending you the coordinates of the approximate area.

 **FlyTrue:** What about the bomb?

 **AcidBurn:** Remnants of high level explosives, white phosphorus to be exact, was the main cause of the explosion. Nasty stuff and highly unstable. Now the interesting part is that when I searched into the use of white phosphorus along with my other findings one name kept coming up, they seem to be very much the trademark of one Ulysses H. Armstrong, also known as

 **FlyTrue:** The General, I know him well. What else?

 **AcidBurn:** that's it, with the limited information that is as far as I got. Besides that, all I can tell you is that the boat was under water at least 2-3 years based on the corrosion of the material.

 **FlyTrue:** Great, send me all the results, you know where to send it

 **AcidBurn:** You know if you give me more details maybe I can look into the finances of The General and backtrace who hired him

 **FlyTrue:** Or I can do that

 **AcidBurn:** Right! Hacker, my bad

 **FlyTrue:** ;)

 **AcidBurn:** Well, I just sent it, happy findings

 **FlyTrue:** Thanks and like always payment is in the metaphorical mail

 **AcidBurn:** Much appreciated

**Dammit, what the hell does The General have to do in all of this? I guess I am taking this trip not a minute too soon. Robert, I knew something had gone wrong but I had no idea the extent. Just when I think I've gained an advantage I end up 3 steps back. I must admit your son came into my life probably just in time. Don't worry I will keep my promise and keep him safe. Shit, I wonder how much vacation time I have at QC?!**

* * *

As Oliver finished taking out his frustration on Diggle, he couldn't help but shake the idea that there was someone out there who knew the whole story. He had a confession from his father, a book he later found, and his hallucinations to guide him. While it was evident that she, whoever she was, knew everything and had all the answers to his past 5 years of questions. Yet, he knew nothing about her, didn't even have the simplest form of communication.

He knew it was his fault, he had been rash and aggressive and scared her away. Well, maybe not scared, he had a feeling she didn't scare easily. But he had sent her running and cutting off all communication, he had been an idiot.

As Diggle approached him with water he was so entrenched in his thoughts he didn't quite hear what he said only catching the last part which was enough to catch his attention.

"What? My IT Girl? What about Felicity?" He asked genuinely concerned, he could feel the tension growing in him, he had feared seeking any type of outside help knowing that he could be putting them in danger as he wasn't even sure what he was dealing with. As Diggle registered his concerned face he moved to quickly clarify.

"Relax, I was just saying that I saw her, your IT girl, at the Gala last week"

"Felicity?"

"Yeah, Felicity. Unless you have some other IT girl I don't know about?" he said trying to make light of the conversation seeing as his small talk had just got turned on its head.

Oliver's glare and growing frustration for him to explain where this was going made him sigh in resignation as he continued.

"She was there, at the gala, with that dude you had lunch with at your house with your mom"

"BOWEN? Carter Bowen?"

"I guess, you think that's her boyfriend? She was obviously his date" Seeing Oliver's expression he has to ask the next question and he would be lying if he didn't feel a bit of worry began to creep up on him as well.

"Is that going to be a problem, is he a problem? Oliver if she is in some kind of danger we have..." seeing Dig's concerned and confused face he reigns in his features and simply says

"Not at all. I was just surprised she didn't strike me as the, nevermind. It is not a problem. So what do we have on the next name?"

A long silence passed between them and as he watched Oliver walk towards the salmon ladder to continue training. He knew that was a conversation he had to bookmark for later.

As Oliver began training he wondered why he hadn't noticed Felicity at the gala. Feeling a little uneasy about the whole thing he decided to check in on their unofficial member the next time he was at QC.

* * *

Felicity knew her time was scarce and that if she wanted to make a move on the whole Tommy/Cordelia situation she needed to do that now that his father had cut him off and seeing as he had been so receptive to the contact she had already made with him, it was now or never. She had a meeting set for drinks in a couple of hours at a hotel near Starling City National Airport, using the excuse that she was only in the city for a couple of hours before she had to head back home. As she finished getting ready and summoning Cordelia she found herself a little rusty when it came to the very breathy posh british accent she used. She couldn't help but admonish herself for falling out of practice and becoming too comfortable as just Felicity. She had been warned of the dangers of complacency.

**FLASHBACK**

"Look, you say you want this that you know exactly why you are doing this, but all I see is insecurity, doubt and fear. Sorry sweetie but that shit is just not going to cut it. You need to toughen up or get the hell out and stop wasting my time."

"I am not going anywhere and you can't kick me out, you OWE me, or did you forget?"

"How could I? You remind me every step of the way, my gratitude will run out, soon"

"You've been saying that for the past 3 months"

"And you haven't improved in the last 4"

as she stared at him mouth agape and with slowly narrowing eyes she couldn't help agree with him.

Two years prior she had found herself in the middle of a fight that wasn't hers, she had no idea until it was over, who she was fighting and just who she had just made her enemies.

The minute she heard the words 'Suicide Squad' she knew, for lack of a better word, she had fucked up, royally. She was already in her own war and here she was now jumping into a fight fresh out of training disobeying her mentor and friend. Halfway through she realized she was standing there face on display for all to see, man she truly was a newbie.

Just as she decided to resort to defensive maneuvers and get out of there ASAP she was hit with a powdered substance right on her face. She lost sight for a bit and immediately dropped low and all her senses went into overdrive. As she walked back she stumbled on something and clearly heard a groan.

Regaining her balance she looked down and saw a blonde man in black tactical gear wounded and weak. She immediately grabbed him from his shoulder holster and began to drag him away. Stumbling more than once and unable to properly coordinate, she was beginning to worry for both their safety.

As she made it to one of the jeep convoys she managed to throw him in and drive away, vision blurring and minor spasms began to tell her something was seriously wrong. As she began to swerve she felt a limp hand lay on her arm as she turned and made eye contact with half hooded blue eyes she was surprised to see the man had propped himself up in the seat.

"Pull over"

"I can't. I need to get to the safe house"

"Pull. Over"

"No, now concentrate on not dying"

"If you don't pull over we are both going to die, 100 meters turn right cabin down the road stop there"

She didn't question him she didn't have the luxury to do that her tongue was going numb and she could feel the spasms spreading to her hands and her feet which was evident by her suddenly hitting the brakes. She drove faster, she was scared.

As soon as they reached the cabin she went to get him out, as she helped him out she felt a prick on her neck. How the hell did he inject her? How did she not see it? Out of surprise she dropped him on the ground. He landed with a loud thump and an even louder groan. Before she could turn on him he said one word that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Antidote"

In a flash she understood, the powder, she quickly picked him up and took him inside to tend to his wounds. She was still reeling and her senses were still all wonky but the spasms had stopped. As she tried to help him he simply nodded and told her that all they both needed was rest.

She couldn't agree more she was struggling to keep her eyes open. As she began to give in she saw him get up and grab the first aid kit, last image she got was of him cutting his shirt open and gathering supplies.

When she woke up 2 hours later she felt like, well, like she had just been ran over by a freight train, twice. Her head felt like it would explode and the low burning light of the candles felt like halogens in her eyes. She tried to get up and quickly laid back down.

When she opened her eyes again she saw those blue eyes again scanning over her and with a glass of water in hand, he was her new favorite person now. She gladly took it and drank it all. When she looked up he had a smirk on his face and was reaching his hand out

"Welcome back, that's some nasty stuff, huh? No worries the headache will pass, eventually."

"What was that? Who were they? Who are you?"

He slightly chuckled before he took the glass from her still weak hands. She couldn't help but notice the wince when he reached and she knew his injuries had been worst than he had said earlier. She could also tell he was favoring his left side, she made note of that in case she had to get out of this cabin, in a hurry.

"My name is Nemesis, nice to meet you?"

With a tilt of her head and a look of disbelief she questioned him "Seriously, Nemesis? That's what you're going with? Sounds like a comic book villain"

"Then you are going to love this, those guys were the Suicide Squad…"

"Suicide Squad? That is just as ridiculous. They're not real, that's just ridiculous"

"Maybe, but we are effective"

"We?" it hit her like ice cold water, he was one of them a member of this secret government squad composed of criminals and convicts. That up until a couple of hours ago she thought were just a conspiracy theorist wet dream. She had been wrong, obviously.

She didn't even know when she had picked up the large fire iron and had taken a defensive position but his raised eyebrows and surprised look told her he wasn't expecting that. Had he wanted to kill her he would have done it while she slept.

As he raised his hands in surrender he opted to sit down, with a deep sigh he began

"Seeing as you did save my life, the name is Thomas Tresser, pleasure to meet you?"

"Felicity, just Felicity"

"Well, just Felicity, now that we are acquainted I guess it's only appropriate that I thank you for saving my life, Thanks, I owe you."

"I'll hold you to that. Now what the hell was all that"

As he laughed at her complete change, she looked more relaxed and almost feisty, he would be lying if he didn't say he kind of liked this girl, she had spunk.

"That is a long story, the point is some people are not happy that we are working for the government and some hate it even more when we come to their 'territory' and well sometimes fighting ensues. As to what that was, in particular to what happened to you, that's a little nasty substance created by one of my less than friendly squad members, a lunatic by the name of Count Vertigo"

A quick and hard smack to her head took her out of her memory. She was about to respond and then realized she had gotten distracted, again. She gave him an apologetic smile and got ready.

"You ready to do the exercise again and again until you are flawless?"

"Yes!"

"Great, this is a skill Felicity, the minute you become overly confident or stop practicing it, is the minute you get caught in your own lies, get tangled up and you lose, everything. Got it?"

She simply nodded and continued to practice. She was thankful that an expert of disguise of Tom's caliber had taken her under his wing even if that meant the occasional scuffle with the 'good guys' she had a mission and Tom was a necessary asset.

"Now sing, and make me believe you are Cordelia from London, Cambridge graduate and yada yada yada"

She still didn't quite understand how this would train her to disguise her voice but she trusted him having seen him on the field she knew damn well that if he asked her to sing row row row your boat while jumping on one leg and spinning down a busy interstate, she would probably do it, but he didn't need to know that.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She entered the Ritz feeling fully confident that she was Cordelia from her overly primped hair to her Louboutins. As she sat at the bar to wait for Tommy she knew she had to play this just right, she could not burn through this identity like some of the others, Cordelia was a valuable asset.

Tommy wasn't quite sure why he had agreed to this meeting. He had always been attracted to Cordelia but it had become clear from the beginning that she was all business and that had made him like her even more, over time. Now here he was 40 minutes outside of the city having drinks with her at a hotel bar.

When she contacted him he didn't know what to think when she said she had a business proposition, he couldn't help but notice she had appeared at exactly the right time. He easily spotted her out and walked eagerly towards her. As he approached her she instinctively turned, eyebrow raised and lip slightly turned up.

"Cordelia, wow you are quite a sight for sore eyes"

"Oh Thomas, always the charmer, thank you." She waves over the waiter with a barely noticeable gesture and they are quickly being seated in a quiet private table. His favorite drink being placed in front of him before he could even order it. With a devilish grin he thanked her.

"Now, let us get to business."

"Always the same with you Cordelia all work and no play. How have you been? How's life?"

"Busy. Now I contacted you because I am looking for a contact I can trust in Starling City whom can protect my interest, naturally my favorite Starling resident came to mind."

"Well, I hope I rank higher in your favorites list than just within Starling City" he said with a smirk. She allowed herself a subtle chuckle before she continued.

"I am expanding my marketing and public relations business to the west coast and I need a field manager for the whole west coast. Let us be honest Thomas nobody handles the media and public quite like you and I would love to tap into that particular skill set."

"Years of being a tabloid darling finally paying off, and here my father said that all that bad publicity would never amount to anything."

"So you are interested?"

"Very"

"Great! I am heading to the US home office to settle last minute details. Meet me there a week from today we shall go over the details, your contract and negotiate. If all goes well in two weeks time we will be partners." She said the last bit with a wink and a raise of her glass. He gladly toasted with her. With a promise to see her in 3 days time they said their goodbyes.

Felicity was surprised by how well that meeting had gone, she honestly thought she would have a little convincing to do but it seems like Tommy was more than eager.

Everything was set for her plan Now she had to finish prepping. QC had given her the time off she needed and her flight was set to takeoff in 3 days time. Meanwhile she would have to prepare herself to reunite with people that might not be too happy to see her.

The 3 days passed in record time as the seat belt light lit up and the captain announced that they would be landing soon she took a deep reassuring breath. She was ready for this, it had been 3 years but she was coming back to one of her dearest friends and that outweighed the fact that some other acquaintances might be waiting too.

As she walks through Gotham City International Airport and is looking for her hired driver she realizes she is running 10 minutes late for her meet with Cassandra as she makes her way towards the exit she hears an unmistakable voice

"Well, to what does Gotham owe the pleasure of your visit Ms. Todd?"

"Business, Mr. Todd" she says turning slowly, chin up, and unaffected stare into deep blue unyielding, cold eyes.

"Well then, shall we?" the unwelcome 'acquaintance' says with a smirk.

"I have a driver" she says quickly turning around and continuing on her way.

"That would be me, and I prefer to think of it as an old friend doing you a favor" he smirks at her as he catches up and stands in front of her impeding her from continuing any further.

"I'll take a cab" she says with aggravation as she walks around him.

before she can go too far, not that she could get very far in those stupid Louboutins, he grabs her arm and turns her into him

"Seriously, Cordelia I love our cat and mouse play but Cassandra is waiting. You know how she feels about waiting" she sighs deeply and simply nods he winks at her and she can't help but roll her eyes as she walks ahead of him.

If she knows him and she does, he is parked directly in front, illegally and not really caring. That used to be charming and alluring now it's exasperating and immature, especially when she is supposed to be the one in her early twenties and reckless.

He opens the door and helps her in letting his hand linger a bit too long on her elbow, With a poignant look he lets go and they are on their way. Of all the people she expected to see, he, was the last she ever expected to make an appearance. To say that his unexpected presence worried her was putting it lightly, it set her on edge yet, again he always had a way of setting her on edge, setting all her emotions to their max.

**FLASHBACK**

"Jesus, Cass did you have to move to the sketchiest neighborhood in Bludhaven? It took me two weeks to find you and believe…"

Before he could finish his sentence the butt of a sword was hitting him upside the head and the room went black. When he came to he had a pack of ice on his head and a pair of apologetic eyes scanning him over, apologetic beautiful eyes he noticed once his sight focused a bit more.

As he sat up he saw Cass come into sight with a smirk and a pair of aspirin. "Here you fool, you know you're lucky she was here."

"HA! Lucky? Getting knocked out isn't necessarily lucky"

"Well, had I been here I would of killed you"

"I guess I am lucky" he answered sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Our friend sent me to find you"

"Well, you did now you can go back to Gotham."

"and bring you back"

"Oh I am afraid that part of your mission will be a bust"

"Come on Cass. We need you back home. You can't tell me you would rather be here in this shit hole with baby blue eyes there."

"Careful, Todd or I'll let her show you how much more effective she is with the other end of that sword."

He snorts loudly before getting up and walking directly into her personal space and extending his hand, "Jason Todd, and you are? Besides gorgeous"

Felicity makes quick eye contact with Cass and she gives her an approving nod, "Felicity, just Felicity"

Three weeks later Jason had made himself at home with them and had even partaken in her training. He definitely was impressed with her martial arts skills even more when he learned that she had previously trained with Richard Dragon.

"Wait, wait you trained with Dragon and now you are here training with Cass, what can she possibly teach you that a master like Dragon didn't already?"

"Many things, more importantly modern weaponry. Also let us not diminish the value of training with a woman who understands your limitations and knows how to turn them into an advantage."

"Modern weaponry? You call the sword modern, cause sweetheart let me tell you your definition of modern…"

"Dragon showed me the sword" she interrupted him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise before he continued

"Well, aren't I glad you never showed me your skill set that first night we met."

"Lucky, you were lucky" she smiled at him

"So, I've been told" he winked back at her.

Six months later her training was coming to an end but she had one last job to do as payment to Cass. She had to assume a new identity and infiltrate a company in order to gather intel.

"Everything is set, all you have to do is enter your name and you will be cleared to enter the company under your new identity as an overseas consultant."

"Name, damn I need a new name. How about Cordelia?"

"I like that, it suits you, fucken sexy." emphasized Jason as he came to sit next to her leaving no room in between them. "Cordelia what?" he asked as he brushed some hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Uhmmmm I have no idea, Cass?"

"It needs to be something easy to remember that you won't get tripped up by, maybe something common."

"How about Todd? Cordelia Todd! damn I always wondered what my last name would look like on a beautiful lady, I like it. How about you Ms. Todd?" he says as he stands and extends his hand to take hers.

"Has a nice ring to it, Mr. Todd" she answers with a smile as she takes his hand and stands up

"So it is settled, the birth of Mrs. Cordelia Todd" he says as he raises her hand and places a kiss on it.

"Uhmm not quite. It is actually Miss Cordelia Todd, single" she says with a smirk and a wink as he raises his eyebrows and a sneer overcomes his lips which are still lingering on the back of her hand.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

His hand on her arm and the sudden stop of the car brought her out of her memory. She would have never imagined back then that only a year later she would find herself showing him those precise sword skills she had once mentioned in friendly conversation. Life definitely had a way of turning friends into strangers and lovers into enemies. His voice finally brought her completely out of her reverie.

"Anytime sweetheart"

She simply nods at him as she makes her way out of the car and towards the cafe.

She sees the woman she has called a friend for many years sitting looking as lethal as always. Normally she would attempt to sneak up on her and spark that glint of surprise and pride every time she got one up on her but with Jason she knows that is impossible he is as inconspicuous as an elephant in a china shop and the minute they park tires screeching she knows Cass is waiting for them.

"Hello Cordy" she says with a warm smile and a look that lets her know she really means "Hello Lizzie". She smiles back and can't help the rush in her step as she hugs her, something about Cass always felt like home. They sit and quickly move past emotions and catching up and dive right into business.

As Jason comes and takes a seat putting a cup of Moroccan mint tea in front of her she sighs her irritation evident and is about to say something when Cass, ever perceptive, beats her to it.

"You had many request, some required pulling some strings that are not mine"

"That's where I come in Gorgeous, oh and by the way you're supposed to say thank you when someone brings you your favorite tea" he says leaning forward and into her personal space.

"I prefer coffee" she says without even looking at him keeping her eyes on Cass.

"Since when?" he is genuinely surprised seeing as when they were better acquainted he had a cupboard full of different exotic teas just for her. Her favorite being a Moroccan mint mix he had brought back from Morocco.

"Always" she looks pointedly at him out of the corner of her eye and then purposely turns her whole body to look at Cass ignoring Jason and says "If he has to be here then he has to be quiet"

"Fine by me" smirks Cass.

"HEY!" but that is as much protest as Jason gets in before they both turn to look at him so intensely he almost squirms, almost. He smirks then snorts before sitting back and sipping on his coffee.

They continue to talk business for the next 2 hours until Cass gets a call, the building she rented to be the face of Cordelia's business is ready and the crew is there for any last minute changes. They head out and continue to discuss their plan on the way, Jason only chiming in every now and then.

Everything was set and so far no one had caught wind of her return to Gotham City. Tommy was set to arrive in a couple of hours. She had arranged to fly him over privately. The business aspect was running flawlessly and Jason had even agreed to make an appearance as himself in waiting room. Chatting up Tommy and legitimizing her business even more.

As Tommy made his way into the Lobby he made no effort to look around or take in any of his surroundings. He had grown up in big fancy buildings they didn't impress him. As he approached the receptionist she immediately greeted him without him uttering a word.

"Mr. Thomas Merlyn, pleasure to have you in Gotham City. I hope your flight was pleasant. Ms. Todd is waiting for you on the top floor one of our security will accompany you. Now if you would please check in your cell phone and any other electronic devices we would greatly appreciate it." at his confused look she further explained.

"It is company protocol. We have many high profile clients and privacy is our number one priority." she stated with a smile.

"Of course" was all he said as he placed his cell phone and laptop in the secured drawer.

"Now go ahead and pick your own password and i will lock this in front of you so that you are assure that no one will have access but you sir."

At that he smiles as he enters his code and shuts the drawer. He is escorted to the top floor and asked to please wait while they inform Ms. Todd that he has arrived.

As he sits and waits he hears a loud laugh carry into the room before he sees the man it belongs to. immediately recognizing him.

"Tommy Merlyn as i live and breath, what the hell are you doing in Gotham City? And more importantly why aren't we getting drunk with a pair of beauties on our arms" he says as he embraces him.

"Jason Todd, it's been ages. I see the Wayne lifestyle is treating you pretty great."

"Can't complain. So what are you doing here at True Image"

"i have a meeting with Cordelia Todd"

"Ohh, please tell me that is a business meeting and not a pleasure one. because I have been trying to change that woman's name to Cordelia Todd- Todd, if you know what I mean, for ages and if a green billionaire playboy like yourself beat me to it I am going to be devastated" they both laugh loudly before Tommy finally clarifies.

"No, not at all. All business on this end. But I see you are still same old Jason on that end."

"Until the day I die. Honestly though no one does the marketing and public image like Cordelia, she is the best. Only person Wayne industries uses."

"Glad to hear it." with that Jason excuses himself with a phone call. A minute later Cordelia comes out and welcomes Tommy. They jump right into business and after a couple of hours and a lunch meeting later everything is settled and his contract is signed as the new West Coast Field Office Manager.

As she walks him down to the lobby they are about to say goodbye when Jason intercepts them again calling both their names from across the lobby floor. Knowing very well that she will have to put on her business face he goes full force and takes advantage of her predicament.

"Tommy boy leaving so early? No way I cannot let you leave Gotham without having dinner with me tonight. Cordy and I have dinner reservations at Rioja Crianza, best red wine in Gotham and you have to join us."

He shots a knowing smile to Cordelia as she cringes for his use of her nickname. She then turns to face Tommy and puts on her best business smile.

"Of course Thomas you should join us, enough business for one day."

Tommy concedes and they make plans to pick him up at 7:30pm.

"Cass did we get all the info from his cellphone and laptop?"

"Yes we did and the tracker has been set on both. We have full access to his devices I already tested everything and it is up and running. FYI he got an email from his father, let's just say he is making it awfully easy to keep him working with us. He just asked him to pick up his things and move out of Merlyn Manor."

"Hardly a father, I'd say. Poor guy no wonder he got in so much travel growing up. i always thought he was exaggerating when he said his dad was a monster"

"Guess not" added Felicity.

As she sat down to add some ghost programs onto his computer she couldn't help but smile at how well her plan was evolving. Quickly finishing up she headed to get ready for her unplanned dinner, hoping Jason didn't have anything up his sleeve, but he rarely did anything without an agenda.

As she finished getting ready slipping into an elegant lace black dress she expertly tied her knife holster to her thigh

"I see old habits die hard" said Cass with a melancholic smile

"I could say the same thing to you. What ever you are trying to read, stop. I am not hiding anything."

"That's not what your body is saying"

"Yeah, well you aren't an open book either. I saw your reaction, subtle as it may be, to the information on the laptop. Whatever you suspect you know you have to share with me" Cass slightly huffed in amusement before she sent a defiant look towards Felicity.

"Hey, I was taught by the best."

Trying to change the subject she focuses back on the knives

"You still favor the Cold Steel throwers"

"Only after I have them modified" she winks at her.

"I remember" she says subconsciously ghosting her hand over her left thigh, where a 5 inch scar lay.

**FLASHBACK**

As Cassandra Cain leaped gracefully from rooftop to rooftop keeping in her line of sight the dark haired woman dressed all in black she couldn't help but hope this was the woman from the picture she had been searching for high and low. Her last link to the man that could save her life.

As the woman turned the corner into an alley Cassandra rushed to have an eye on her again but she was gone. As she came to a halt and started to look around she saw a shadow on the fire escape of the adjacent building yet, heard nothing. Shifting to get a better look she lost sight of her again, only to see her take a swinging backwards leap onto the roof from inside a window on the top floor.

She immediately took off running behind the woman trying and half the time failing to keep her in sight. This had to be her. The way she moved and glided through the high skyline of Bludhaven only confirmed this was the young brunette from the picture she found, her only link to Richard Dragon.

Reading her movements she realized she was getting ready to lead down the building, judging by the way she shifted her center of gravity and tightened her body, anticipating her next move she leaped down and immediately took off to intercept her descent.

Her plan payed off as she came around the corner just as the woman hit the ground with a grunt. Immediately picking up some heavy debris she tossed it taking her legs from under her. Before the woman fell she twisted her body and before her body even touched the ground Cassandra felt a sharp pain in her left thigh, as she looked down she saw a jagged throwing knife embedded deep in her thigh.

With surprised eyes she turned to look at the woman who was already up and running again. After what seemed like hours of chasing she had lost her in the twist and turns of a city that the woman obviously knew better than her. As she slowed down to take in her surroundings and try to track her, she felt another knife pierce at her throat and a strong arm around her.

"Who are you? What do you want? Why are you following me?"

"I am not your enemy, I just need some information"

"Nice try, crazy leather lady. You don't hunt down someone that you want information from"

"Look, I mean you no harm I am just looking for Richard Dragon and I know you…" Cassandra didn't even get a chance to finish her statement before she was being punched in the ribs repeatedly and tossed to the ground. The mention of Dragon obviously setting her off.

Cassandra had no choice but to fight back immediately taking a defensive stance and dodging a knife that flew straight at her chest. They both knew they were in for quite a fight. What the woman hadn't expected was for the crazy leather lady to counteract every move she threw her way and predict every next move she planned.

Exhaustion was quickly taking over as she realized her predator was blocking her every move never really hitting her unless absolutely necessary. As she began to recognize her strategy she drew back her attack,thankful, seeing as she was on verge of collapse after running more than 5 miles, jumping off a building and fighting for the better part of an hour.

With heavy breaths she asked again, still with a knife in her hand, she was no fool after all, "Who are you?"

"Cassandra Cain, and please don't hold it against me."

With evident shock she stated "Daughter of Lady Shiva" Cassandra only nodded while raising her hands in surrender.

"What do you want with Master Dragon"

"I am hoping he can save my life" she said sincerely.

"How?"

"Well that is a long story, and it is quite cold and I am aching. Can we talk somewhere else?

Hesitantly she reached down for her phone made a few precise strokes then nodded for her to follow her

"You know my name, but I know nothing about you"

The woman stopped abruptly contemplating her next move, Cassandra saw her shoulders relax in resignation before she turned to face her and extended her hand "Felicity, just Felicity".

**END OF FLASHBACK**

As a very cocky Jason, a slightly sad Tommy and an irritated Cordelia made their way into the restaurant they were quickly seated and the best bottle of red wine was presented to them. Cordelia gave an approving nod. They talked and ordered dinner as the night passed without a hitch. Cordelia couldn't help but notice the sadness that laid behind Tommy's smile.

She had no doubt he had read his father's email and she couldn't help but sympathize with him. She really hoped that this new venture although in many ways fake would provide him with some pride and much needed distraction from his family problems.

As the night ended and they said their goodbyes Cordelia couldn't help let a little Felicity out as she took a minute to talk to him alone

"Thomas, I know this is none of my business and I have no place in this but as you know within our circles news especially gratuitous gossip spreads quickly. I don't pretend to understand your relationship with your father but if he fails to see what I saw the first time I met you then there is no more you can do than live your life for yourself and hope that time will show him otherwise. You're a great man, and a great businessman Thomas and I hope, in time, I will be proven correct in assuming you are also a great friend." She squeezed his hand which she still held and gave him a soft smile, unbecoming of Cordelia Todd but very much that of Felicity Smoak.

He could do nothing more than nod from the surprise of her sudden speech but couldn't help but return her smile with gratitude and a new sense of admiration for more than just the businesswoman.

As the days passed she finished up her business in Gotham City, and was thankful that everything on the home-front had been quite. As she laid on the couch drinking a great red with one of her closest friends she couldn't help but admit that she missed this, the familiarity and ease of having someone on her side.

Taking her first deep breath in weeks, 6 to be precise she hoped that everything she had set in motion would be well worth it and that her many lives wouldn't collide and drag her down with them. As she contemplated her next move in Starling City she heard Cassandra shift and sigh for the 3rd time.

That was enough to remind her of their pending conversation.

"Spit it out Cass"

"Lizzie"

"Don't Cass. You saw something in that laptop that set you off now spill"

Taking a deep breath she slumped into the couch and felicity knew she had won. " Merlyn's dad?"

"Malcolm Merlyn. CEO of Merlyn Global, what about him?"

"I ran into some of his pictures on Tommy's computer, he looked familiar, something about him set me on edge and I can't quite place it. How much do you know about Merlyn Senior?"

"Not much but I am starting to think I should maybe look into him?"

"Yes, you should. I might be confusing him but my instincts are telling me that…"

"Say no more. If I have learned one thing it is to never doubt your instincts. You know my hands are pretty full right now and well maybe…"

"No worries I will look into him maybe get in contact with some people and scratch this itch."

"Thanks Cass"

"Now that that is settled i can almost see the bottom of your glass and that is" she says pointing at Felicity for her to finish

"Unacceptable and atrocious" they both laugh only being interrupted by a ding from her tablet which is immediately followed by a couple more dings.

As she reaches for her tablet she quickly opens her programs to see the flurry of news of a shooting at Queen Consolidated in which one Moira Queen was almost injured and one very well known and notorious mobster, Paul Copani, part of the Bertenelli Family.

She grunts in frustration as she quickly access the street cameras and is not surprised to see a very quick and agile Oliver Queen almost run down the mysterious motorcycle shooter. She grunts once again as she calls the hanger and ask them to prepare the plane, she needs to be in Starling City before sunset.

Cass gives her a knowing look to which Felicity just shakes her head raising her hand telling her to not even ask. Cass smirks and gets up to help her pack. She figures it was nice while it lasted but they both had complicated lives and they needed to get back to them.

They say their goodbyes and reassure each other that they need to do this again, soon. As felicity Arrives at the runway she isn't surprised to see Jason waiting for her, that man really did have his finger on the pulse of Gotham City.

"What ever it is Jason I promise you I have no time and even less patience"

"This is all business Felicity just some info that I think you should be aware of."

"Okay, what is it"

"Wayne and I recently encountered two old friends of ours while overseas on business. Normally I wouldn't share any of this with you but seeing as one of them went out of his way to mention you, i figured it was courtesy to inform you."

"okay now you piqued my interest Jason. Spit it out already"

"Constantine Drakon and Deathstroke" he couldn't have missed the slight gasp that left her lips as she heard the name of the man that killed her parents.

"When?" she asked through gritted teeth

"Two weeks ago when I left the country"

"And you tell me NOW?!"

"Look Felicity Drakon made no mention of you I don't think he realized that the you that Deathstroke spoke off was the same you that Drakon knows."

"What else?"

"Deathstroke mentioned Red, I immediately knew it was you. he said he knew we were affiliated and to warn you that he was going to find you and kill you for your interference on the island" she said nothing as he contemplated whether to continue "Felicity, this mission of yours seems to come at a price…"

"Don't Jason just don't we've had this conversation before" she interrupted clearly upset.

"Fine. Just promise me you will be extra careful and I will let you know if I hear anything else. Please Felicity take care of yourself"

As she walked away she said over her shoulder "Don't i always" as she boarded the plane and the doors closed

"No, and that's what worries me Lizzie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is... Comments??
> 
> Cassandra Cain- most famously known as bat girl, well one of them. Daughter of Lady Shiva DC villain and martial arts expert. Cassandra trained with the League of Assasins at a young age before she made the switch to the good side. She is a martial arts expert and posses a special skill to read people and therefore predict their next move in a fight and their subtle changes in body language.
> 
> Jason Todd- most famously known as Robin, well one of them. He was the most volatile of the Robin's and probably the most up to par in build and size to Batman himself. He shares many of the same similarities with the other Robin's a childhood plagued with misfortune.
> 
> Richard Dragon- one if not the best martial artist in all the DC universe. A good guy and highly elusive.
> 
> Thomas Tresser- most famously known as Nemesis. Began as a vigilante trying to clear his brother's name which he did with the help of Batman. He then because a government operative where he utilized his highly specialized skills as a Master of Disguise later being assigned to the Suicide Squad.
> 
> Constantine Drakon- expert martial artist and dangerous assassin. Directly affiliated with Deathstroke and just as lethal.
> 
> The General- Ulysses Hadrian Armstrong was a psychotic child with the mind of a military genius. Grows up to become a foe for Batman and an expert with explosives, arson, combat and mastermind. For hire at one point and eventually creating a gang 'army' in Gotham.
> 
> I think that covers everyone, I hope!


	8. LOSING AN ILLUSION MAKES YOU WISER THAN FINDING THE TRUTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena finally makes her appearance as the Huntress and she sends all the Starling City players into a spiral where everyone is left choosing sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is extremely long, but it kind of got away from me and i didn't want to split it since every episode is one chapter. So I didn't read it and correct it as thoroughly as I usually do so if you spot something please let me know so I can fix it. Thanks

As her plane landed in Starling City she took a deep breath and prepared for the inevitable, she would have to reinitiate contact with Oliver and she wasn’t quite sure how that would all go, especially since she now had, in Cass’ opinion, one too many identities roaming around Starling, and one too many persons who could recognize her at any point.

She had scoffed at the, as she saw it, criticism of her abilities. Cass should know better, hadn’t she fooled her once before to prove this point. She would never admit it but Cass’ worries did affect her. She had felt herself getting tired and some nights everything seemed to overwhelm her and threaten to drown her just as sleep would creep in. If the panic attack she had after her last encounter was an indicator she wasn’t as together as she told people.

Yet, she didn’t have time to dwell, especially not as she was leaping across buildings following this mysterious leather clad woman on a motorcycle. Well, she suspected it was a woman her figure and mannerism were a dead giveaway. She was going to put an end to these hits, the right way.

As she saw the bike come to a stop in the distance near a dark warehouse she hurried across the last 3 rooftops to catch up and get a better look. Propelling down the side and landing silently in the alleyway she sneaks into the warehouse before the door closes, sticking close to the shadows. Her eyes adjust just as the helmet comes off revealing long brown hair, she had a bet going with herself that it was a woman, guess she had just won.

She considers confronting her just then but thinks better when the woman turns and she realizes that she looks awfully familiar. She snaps some pictures and stays to gather some intel before heading off to better plan her next move.

As she is about to leave she feels her phone vibrate and silently curses herself for forgetting to turn it off. Luckily the woman is gone but had it gone off just 2 minutes prior she might be in the middle of a fight she didn’t want to have, not yet at least. As she looks down she is not surprised to see the 10th message from one exasperating Oliver Queen. She is beginning to regret ever giving him her number. Wow, she never thought she’d say that about the playboy billionaire, how quickly time changes everything.

**_Oliver:_ ** **_Where are you? What was the point of this number if you don’t answer? We have a problem in Starling City._ **

She smiles down at her phone at his use of _“we”_ , at least it seems he is warming up to the idea of teamwork. She puts the phone away and finishes taking pictures before heading home. On her way back she receives 3 more messages the last one from Dig, stating an emergency. She simply rolls her eyes, boys can be so dramatic.

* * *

Tommy is man enough to admit that what he is about to do is scary, really fucken scary. Yet, he knows that with the way his luck is going lately he better ride this high before it turns on him. As he knocks a young man comes to stand next to him, he sighs deeply, and damn he spoke too soon.

_“Hi Laurel, to be fair I was here 10 seconds before this guy”_ Tommy says as charming as he can possibly be standing outside of Laurel’s apartment carrying take out next to the pizza delivery guy. As she pays and lets him in, he decides he needs to jump straight in, before his luck further declines.

_“Look Laurel, I know we went about this the wrong way from being friends for a very long time, to friend's with benefits, very good benefits, and now I would like to take you out, to dinner”_

_“So you brought dinner, to invite me to dinner?”_ she smiles at him

_“Yes, I feel like recent events in my life are finally taking me in the right direction and I’d like for everything to also feel right, and that involves you going out with me, on a date.”_

She can’t help but beam at him, damn he is charming she must give him that and he is also right, the benefits were great.

_“Fine, dinner sounds great then maybe you can tell me all about this new direction in your life.”_

_“Well, dinner is right now so sit down and let me tell you about my new job.”_

_“You have a job?”_ she teases with amusement

_“Yes, woman of little faith. I am an executive”_

_“At Merlyn? I thought your dad…”_

_“No, at True Image, Cordelia Todd’s PR Company.”_

_“Cordelia Todd’s company?”_ she ask a little suspicious

_“Yes!”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Huh, what?”_ he ask curiously

_“Nothing, you were saying?”_ she responds a bit weary of this woman’s reappearance into their lives

_“Oooookay, well…”_ Tommy excitedly tells her all about his trip to Gotham and the great job that Cordelia recruited him for. He seems genuinely happy and quite proud of himself and Laurel can do nothing else but smile at his happiness. Maybe she needs to reconsider her first impression of Ms. Todd.

**FLASHBACK**

_“Laurel Lance this is Cordelia Todd, she’s visiting from Gotham City”_ said Tommy as he introduced the two women.

_“Pleasure, are you enjoying your stay in Starling City?”_

_“Absolutely, Tommy has been quite the tour guide and so accommodating I might never want to leave Starling”_ she responds, holding Laurel’s gaze. She knows exactly what Laurel is doing and if it was her, Felicity, she would rush to clarify that she had no romantic intentions towards Tommy and she would blush profusely at the implication. Yet, right now she is Cordelia and she doesn’t bow her head to anything or anyone.

Women like Laurel are her equals and if anything are intimidated by her. This will not be the exception. She squares her shoulders and with a glint in her eye she aims to compliment and kill with kindness without ever losing the upper hand. She quickly succeeds as Laurel can’t find one, damn thing wrong with her.

Laurel contemplates this woman with all her poise and confidence as she talks politics, science, art, philanthropy, fashion and really any topic anyone brings up with command and certitude. Yet, there is something about her that doesn’t sit well with her. She tells herself it has nothing to do with the way Tommy looks at her like the new toy in the store or how everyone hangs at her every word but she has to admit it is partially due to that.

_“You know Laurel, if you give me a chance you’d be surprised by how much we have in common”_ Laurel is startled by her sudden appearance right next to her, how did she get there that fast and without her noticing? She focuses on answering when she sees Cordelia give her a curious glance.

_“What do you mean ‘give you a chance’?”_

_“You are far more transparent than you think. You’ve been looking at me like I am one of your case files all night”_

_“Sorry I didn’t…”_

_“It is quite alright. I get it, newcomer on your grounds, I would expect nothing less from a strong, smart woman like yourself. Yet, like I said we could get on famously, if I pass the test, of course”_ she said with a genuine smile.

Laurel couldn’t help but smile coyly at being caught, gauging her teasing tone she gives _in “I like you more already, Cordelia”_

_“I can be quite the charmer!”_ she said with a wink.

Both women laughed heartily. She hates to admit it but she does like her, she just can’t figure her out and that she definitely doesn’t like. For a few seconds they do get along quite well that is until she asks too many questions about the Queen family sending all of Laurel’s red flags up and with them her wall of doubt. Immediately putting distance and causing Cordelia to lose the hard to gain ground she had accomplished.

Years later as she maintained contact with Tommy and occasionally that meant run-ins with Laurel she realized that the Queen family subject was as delicate a subject for Laurel as it was for her. Of all her youthful, eager mistakes losing Laurel as a possible asset was one she regretted the most.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

As they settle to eat Tommy’s phone rings, he looks at the caller ID and excuses himself

_“Cordelia, what can I do for you?”_

_“Thomas, hope you are back and ready in Starling City?”_

_“Absolutely, thank you for flying me back”_

_“My pleasure, just one of the perks. Now I presume that you have settled in and are ready to get to work?”_

_“Yes, of course.”_

_“Perfect. Being the new kid in the west coast game we need new clients if we hope to keep this expansion going. Seeing as our reputation precedes us we already have some clients yet, we are hoping to have a full portfolio come the end of the year. That is where you come in.”_

_“You need me to make the rounds at the parties and get you new clients?”_

_“Not necessarily I need you to get our publicist and agents into the parties and introduce them to the right people, so we can get exclusives on the hottest places in Starling City, for example the Verdant Night Club and Per Se Restaurant grand opening, they will do the rest. Remember Thomas, you are there to run the office, not work the grime, they have that handled. I just need you to close the deals after the work has been done. Is that okay?”_

_“Absolutely.”_

_“Perfect, we will be in contact. Keep me posted on those two events. Best of Luck!”_

_“Yes, The Verdant and per se grand openings will be a great start and luckily I already have my invitations. Thanks_.” As he hangs up and heads back to the table, he can already see the stealth in Laurel’s look. He knows Cordelia is a sore subject especially when Cordelia and the name Queen is in the same sentence.

_“So, I take it that was your new boss”_ she says with what he can only describe as disgust.

_“Yes, looks like I have my first assignments”_

_“I heard, so Verdant, huh?”_

_“Yeah, and Per Se, so?”_ he asked already knowing exactly where this is going.

_“Convenient that you happen to be best friend of the owner who also happens to be the heir to Queen Consolidated and more importantly back from the dead Oliver Queen”_

_“Laurel”_ he says in a warning tone

_“Do you want the pizza or noodles first?”_ she ask with an apologetic smile

_“Both”_ he says smiling back.

He’d be lying if at first he wasn’t hesitant by the sudden contact Cordelia had made especially after the topic of Oliver Queen came up, although mainly brought up by Jason Todd, his return had been big news and many were trying to get a piece of that cake. Yet, his worries lasted up until she gave him his little pep talk, as he called it. The sincerity with which she approached him and expressed herself could not be faked. He didn’t know why but he trusted Cordelia Todd even if no one else did.

* * *

As Oliver continues to take out his frustrations on the dummy he is reminded by Diggle that he needs to go home and that Thea is waiting for him to relieve her of babysitting duties to which he simply scoffs knowing very well that he needs to follow up on Bertenelli on his own.

_“Bertenelli has a lot of enemies. The best way to figure out who is targeting his organization is to get inside of it”_

_“Let me get this right Oliver? Your mother is shot at nearly killed and the way that you process this emotionally is by going undercover with the mob”_

_“I am not trying to process it emotionally”_

_“Yeah well I think that’s your problem, man. Ever thought about just being there for your family.”_

_“I tried that today with Thea. She told me I wasn't being honest with her, and she is right. I can't very well explain to her that I left our mother alone and bleeding on the pavement because I am fast enough to almost run down the attacker. But what I can do is protect my family. Diggle when I find out who this guy is, he is a dead man.”_

_“That very well may be the case Oliver, but you still should go home, spend some time with them while we wait and figure out a plan.”_

_“I have a plan…”_

_“Yes, undercover, got it. Now let’s wait for your back up and maybe some more intel from her”_

_“I don’t need backup. In any case you sent her the message, right? And? Nothing!”_

_“Yes, for the 5th time. I told her it was an emergency and NO, she hasn’t responded. Probably because she knows it’s a lie”_ Diggle mumbled under his breath. Oliver having heard him grunts in frustration and acknowledgement because he is probably right.

As he walks away he tosses his escrima sticks across the room and curses out loud. He would be the first to admit that he was adamant , to say the least, in letting the mysterious woman join their efforts, but he can’t deny that she always seems to be one step ahead. Therefore she must know what is happening with Frank Bertenelli’s people and more importantly who is taking them out.

_“Will you relax, she comes around on her terms. If she felt there was something we needed to know she would have contacted us already”_

_“How can you be so sure? She has been silent for over a month”_

_“I don’t know man, but she seems like the type that doesn’t go away that easily”_

_“I hope you are right, She… I just hope you’re right.”_

_“We all have questions and she seems to have the answers, I get it, but we have to play this right, okay?”_

Oliver simply nods. Knowing Dig is right doesn’t make the waiting any easier.

His cell phone dings. They both turn immediately and rush over to the desk. Diggle answers the phone, but before he can say anything she answers.

**_Felicity:_ ** **_Frank Bertenelli’s people, on it. Talk soon._ **

And just like that without waiting for a response, much to Oliver's dismay, she hangs up.

_“Told you, man”_ Dig says with a smile as Oliver simply grunts and mumbles angrily under his breath as he begins to punch the mannequin, poor defenseless mannequin thinks Felicity as she watches him from the remote access camera she hid in the basement.

**_DAMN, I am so good, it’s scary_ **

She laughs at her own ego, before checking her running searches on the entire Bertenelli mob family and begins her training, mimicking Oliver and learning his moves. You could never be too prepared to fight Oliver Queen, another thing Cass had reminded her of.

* * *

Just as Oliver heads home Felicity’s searches end and she begins to review the data while checking the face recognition software she has running on the pictures of the woman she took. Just as she settles and skims over FBI surveillance photos she pauses abruptly. There she is on Frank Bertenelli’s arm at dinner and coming out of his house as she goes over the surveillance photos dread falls over her. His daughter is the one carrying out these hits, the question is why? A little more digging gives her the answers she wants and she knows this is truly trouble, a woman scorned and heartbroken is no easy feat, especially when she is determined and trained.

She decides to investigate a little further and much more in depth and there is no better way than to appeal to Mr. Bertenelli through his business and offer him a deal he cannot resist. She preps everything and using contacts in the mob that are on her payroll she gets a meeting with him for that afternoon, in his home per her request. She figures if she can beat Oliver to the punch then maybe he would be more willing to spend time with his family. Family was always so important to Robert and she hates to see Oliver so distant from his.

**FLASHBACK**

_“Felicity, Felicity, guess what?”_ a squealing and flustered Iris yells as she enters the coffee shop where Felicity is sitting and trying to finish up some research.

_“Jesus, Iris. Calm down you spooked half the patrons to death. What’s going on?”_ Felicity had met Iris while at a Harvard frat party where she had an unfortunate incident with a pot brownie, not because of the pot but because of the nuts, which she happened to be allergic too. Iris was a Harvard 3rd year student and had noticed Felicity’s adverse reaction and had helped her out and gave her a ride back to MIT. After that they had been fast friends, I guess anaphylaxis has that effect sometimes.

_“Don’t you tell me to calm down when I have incredible news that is going to make this trip to your hometown totally worth it!”_

_“Oh gee thanks, here I thought spending the holidays with my family and I was enough, not to mention the all expenses paid trip to a thriving west coast metropolis. Sorry, my mistake”_

_“Oh come on City you know what I mean and you know there is only one reason that would make this trip so much better  than it already is which is difficult because this has been bar none the best most amazing….”_

_“Okay, okay I get it, nice save. Now what’s the big news that has you so flustered? The last time you were this flustered it…. OHHHH NOOO no, absolutely not! This has to do with Oliver Queen and my answer is no!”_

_“Come on City, don’t do this to me. I got us an in to the Queen annual Christmas party, the biggest party of the year and you have to go with me. You just have to.”_

Felicity didn’t know how it happened but she found herself dressed in a taxi approaching the front entrance valet at the Queen mansion. She had sent Robert and encrypted email warning him on the way there but she highly doubted he was in front of his computer checking his emails. As they exited the car and Iris gleefully extended the invite to the security at the front door Felicity prepared herself. Robert and Moira queen were there greeting their guest as they approached them she clearly saw the look of surprise and fear that crossed Robert’s face as she shot him an apologetic smile. They said hello and welcomed the girls.

Iris immediately made quick task of searching out Oliver while Felicity stayed as much out of sight as possible and tried at some point to talk to Robert alone. As he finally made his away from talking to the mayor towards the bar she hurried to intercept him catching him right before.

_“Mr. Queen I would just like to commend you on such an amazing party and express my deepest apologies for the unannounced visit.”_ Robert simply smiled at her pulling her by the elbow towards the bar he placed his order and ordered her a soda. While they waited he slightly leaned in and told her.

_“Felicity you are always welcomed in my home and your visit is never something to apologize for. I hope you know that under different circumstances I would have invited you personally”_ he warmly smiled at her

_“Thank you Mr. Queen, my friend somehow got an invite and forced me to come with her.”_

_“I am glad she did. Meet me in my study in 20 min I have something for you”_ Felicity simply nodded and smiled at him as he handed her the soda.

Felicity made her way back to the crowd looking for Iris as she spots her, she makes a beeline towards her only to stop 10 feet short as she notices that she is talking to none other than Oliver Queen. Knowing it best to avoid that introduction she immediately turns around, not so subtly and walks away, she figures she will deal with that problem later after her meet with Robert and possibly with his help.

She waits by the bar and then heads for the study as inconspicuously as possible. As she makes her way in Robert is already sitting there with a drink in one hand and completely lost in thought. She makes sure to clear her throat and make her presence known. Robert immediately looks up at her and smiles. As she takes a seat he leans over and takes out 2 envelops and a small box with a bow from his office safe and hands them to her.

Only slightly laughing at her genuine look of surprise. As she reached over and took the gift he held her hand as he spoke

_“This is just a little token of my appreciation but please open it until you get back to school, for me”_ he adds letting go of her hand.

_“Of course, although I will admit I am not the best at patience and surprises. Actually, I am quite horrible and_ _the likelihood of me waiting is slim, but I will do my best.”_ she added shyly as she realized that once again Robert Queen was staring at her extremely amused.

She thanks him once again as she opens her bag and pulls out a small gift, with a coy smile she hands it to him along with a letter.

_“Not until I leave_ ” she says

_“Deal”_ he smiles warmly.

_“You know Felicity, I am really pleased that this worked out this way and that you got to be a part of one of my favorite events of the year. You know that the Queen family has been throwing these parties for over 25 years. Ever since Moira and I married. We actually began the tradition our first Christmas as Mr. and Mrs. Queen. Now it is the one party I actually look forward to every year.”_

_“I know. I’ve read and heard about the exclusive Queen Christmas party ever since I moved to Starling City. Never really thought I would actually attend one, let alone be sitting here with THE Robert Queen”_

_“As a guest of honor, as a matter of fact”_

_“Well, look at that moving on up in this world”_ she laughed thoroughly amused by their current situation. Any outsider would be puzzled as to the link between the two. She guessed that is exactly what made them the best of allies.

_“You know years back the best part of these parties came after when everyone had gone and we would gather around the tree and open up the first Christmas gift before sending Oliver and Thea up to bed. Now we are lucky if Oliver even makes it to the house by Christmas day let alone if he stays long enough to open a gift with us.”_

_“He is young, I know how that feels, priorities get all screwy, we are kind of dumb, even us geniuses”_ she said with a smirk in an attempt to lift his spirits.

_“Are you trying to reassure me Ms. Smoak that it will get better given time and maturity?”_

_“Nope. Just saying that we kids sometimes disappoint out parents, because we don’t always realize that the things we find small and mundane are important and sometimes precious to them. Like a simple family tradition by a Christmas tree or coloring Easter eggs for Passover rather than going to spring break by the beach.”_ At his raised eye brow and questioning look she simply said _“don’t ask”_

He smiled as she continued, _“All I am saying is that yeah he’s a jerk now but he’ll grow out of it and someday he might even start this tradition with his own family.”_

As she saw his smile grow at the possibility along with the silence between them she began to get up and make her way out only stopping when he called her name.

_“Felicity”_ as she slowly turned to face him he walked around the desk and with the most relaxed and sincere smile she had seen on him. She realized that that must have been the smile that at one point came naturally to Robert Queen. The Robert of Christmas past, before his burdens and guilt had grown to overwhelm every part of his life. He must have been so easy going carrying a sweet and fatherly smile. She could see in that smile, that he probably thought he had lost, that given time the Robert of the past could return. She guessed Oliver Queen wasn’t the only Queen whom had changed over the years.

_“Thank you, once again for everything but more than anything that keen sense of wisdom that is beyond your years and continues to amaze me. Now I know without a doubt that I made the right choice in your gift. I really hope you like it.”_

_“Well that is just not fair because now I really won’t be able to resist”_ she said with a mischievous smile.

They both laughed as she headed for the door only slightly hesitating as she turned back around and without warning hugged Robert tightly, like a daughter hugs a father. He hesitated for an instant and then hugged her back extremely moved by her gesture. Before she pulled away he quietly told her

_“I hope one day you get to see the Queen Family tradition in person. I really hope you are a part of it because to_ _me you are like my daughter. Thank you, again Felicity.”_ He gently kissed her on the cheek as she simply said _“I’d like that”._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Unbeknownst to her, which was rare, Oliver makes plans to visit Bertenelli that same evening, but relying more on his charm and Bertenelli’s already expressed interest in doing business with QC than any mob connections to garnish a meet or rather showing up unannounced. As he makes his way down the steps in Queen Manor he runs into Thea.

_“Speedy, where are you going?”_

_“Clubbing which is difficult to do when you’re at your house and not at an actual club”_

_“I have to go out tonight. I thought you would be watching mom?”_

_“I spent the whole day with her I thought you were taking the night shift”_ she says quite annoyed

_“I am sorry but this thing is important”_

With a sigh she responds _“You know sometimes Ollie I just don’t get you and by sometimes I mean ever”_

_“You are actually not the first person to say that to me”_

_“Oh, why am I not surprised”_ she says cynically.

As she turns to walk away Tommy comes through the front door all smiles.

_“Oh, nice dress where are you headed?”_ he ask Thea only adding to her annoyance

_“Upstairs. Apparently”_

_“Long story”_ utters Oliver in a whisper.

_“Hey I heard about your mom is she alright?”_

_“She’s resting upstairs more shaken up than anything. I’ve got to run to this business thing, but I do appreciate you stopping by”_

_“No problem just so long as your mom is alright”_

_“Yeah”_ he says as he smiles

_“Hey one more thing. Mainly because I don’t want you to find this out from someone else that someone else especially being Laurel. Uhmm… we are going to dinner as in a date”_

Oliver hesitates for a second before responding as genuinely as he can _“That’s…that’s good. Laurel deserves someone special and so do you”_

_“Thanks, man”_

_“I got to run to this thing”_

_“Absolutely I’ll catch you later, there is something else I want to talk to you about_ ” Oliver sends him a weary look and he smiles adding _“good news I promise”_

Oliver goes to leave only stopping to say one last thing _. “Oh and Tommy if you hurt her, I’ll snap your neck”_ At Tommy’s uncertain look he finally chuckles and says _“am just kidding”_ leaving a laughing yet, uncertain Tommy standing in the foyer.

* * *

As Felicity drove up to the Bertenelli’s house she took one last long breath. If there was one persona she hated ever having to create it was this one but after years of trying different methods she was resigned to having at least one opposite end of the spectrum, someone with her hand in the criminal world, it was old and it was a cliché but it was true some evils were necessary.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

_“Look I am tired of your shit, this is the first and last time I say this, YOU sought me out not the other way around. You know my rules, no exceptions. Now, my cut is 10% and my work is guaranteed, don’t come in here and disrespect me by trying to haggle. You don’t like it, there is the door. Are we clear?”_

_“You know little girl I am not the Falcone or Odessa family, so your empty threats are worthle…”_

Before he can finish his sentence she pulls out her waist knife and throws it across the room, directly into the hand of his lead man who was pointing a gun at her at the moment, making him drop the gun and everyone turn giving her time to pull out her gun and place it under the chin of the nephew of the head of the Triad.

_“I really would have thought that Zhishan would have taught you manners. You come into my place of business seeking my help and my services then you try to not only skimp on my percentage but then you threaten me, you are lucky I respect your uncle or else the insides of your head would be all over my ceiling right now and if you want to keep your grey matter inside your skull don't ever call me little girl again.”_

As she sees one of his men move she throws another knife straight into his knee and he drops. She further pushes the barrel of the gun into his chin as she glares at him while simply saying

_“I think it is time you and your men leave, and I think it goes without saying but seeing as you’ve proven to lack common sense I’ll say it, for your benefit, NEVER come back”_

With that she moves the gun and starts to walk away before looking over her shoulder and adding _“and take the trash out when you leave”_ and just like that she leaves behind bullet proof glass and three men with guns came out to make sure they leave.

Not more than 20 minutes after they leave she receives a call from one very apologetic head of the Triad promising that his inept nephew would be taken care of and will never bother her again. She smirks and thanks Mr. Zhishan as she sets up a meeting with him and another of her associates to finish laundering his money.

Man, did she hate being this woman but never had she been more effective with the organized crime in Starling City. She had managed to rid the city of the Falcone’s and the Odessa family before they tried to expand from Gotham and Chicago. Now she was infiltrating the bigger families in order to track their money and make one big power move at some point. Plus this way she knew faces and could set up lower level players and throw the occasional wrench into their organizations.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She talks business with Frank as she calls him, having come highly recommended by associates of his and offering a better business deal than his current associate he quickly takes a liking to her.

Like any good mob family he introduces her to the rest of the family mainly Nick Salvati and his daughter Helena. She manages to place a couple of bugs on the property along with a tracker on all three of them. With Frank all it took was a handshake, Nick a bit of flirting and missed step yet, Helena proved the most difficult and she settled with placing one on her purse which was in the foyer on her way out of the house.

She manages to pique his interest and before she leaves they are in full business and they have scheduled a test run of $100,000 by the end of the week. As they finish their last drink Oliver arrives at the Bertenelli house. Her phone dings letting her know he is close by and she curses under her breath. Man he really is an impatient fool.

As Oliver arrives at Bertenelli’s the first thing he notices is a black and tan sports car sitting in the roundabout. He is immediately taken by it, it is an exact match to his father’s favorite car. He remembers every detail of that car perfectly, it was not only his father’s favorite but his as well. He remembers how angry he was when his father seemingly got rid of it from one day to another. He had argued and fought with him about the car eventually storming out of the house and not returning until 6 days later, hung-over and with some model like girl on his arm to celebrate the New Year.

As he runs his hand across the body of the car he can't help the nostalgic feeling that overwhelms him, if he didn’t know better he would swear this was his father’s car. Just as he comes around the car still admiring it he notices the front door open and Frank Bertenelli accompanied by an unknown woman appear.

The woman is about to leave as Frank helps her down the steps meeting up with Oliver’s current position. He apologizes and introduces himself. She shakes his hand before saying goodbye to Frank with a kiss and walking around Oliver with a courteous nod and an amused smile as he is standing in front of her door and doesn’t seem to move.

Frank tells her that his offer still stands, anytime she wants he’ll take that beauty off her hands, gesturing towards her car. Then noting Oliver’s obvious admiration of the car and now the woman it belongs to he turns to him before saying _“I saw her first Mr. Queen”_ an impish smirk on his face at the double meaning of his statement.

Oliver realizes that the car belongs to the unknown woman who by the way did not introduce herself, now that he thinks about it. As he moves and turns to ask her she makes her way into the car winks at him and without saying anything more the car purrs and takes off.

Before even thinking she immediately parks outside and watches as they go inside. Once she is sure the coast is clear she contemplates her next move. She knows she is taking a risk and frankly doesn’t know why. Cass would say that she wants to be discovered, that she wants to drop the facade and tell Oliver Queen everything. Cass would also say that she wants to prove her wrong and show that she can interact directly with Oliver Queen in all her different personas and have him be none the wiser.

Whatever her motives she finds herself breaking into Oliver’s car and leaving a note in his jacket that simply reads

**_ What did I say, Queen? We are really going to have to work on Patience and Trust! _ **

She heads back outside and hops back into her 56’ Porsche roadster, her favorite Christmas gift from one Robert Queen.

Inside the Bertenelli house, none the wiser to everything outside Oliver quickly pulls his playboy persona and gets straight into business.

_“Mr. Bertenelli”_

_“Call me Frank”_

_“Call me. Oliver”_

_“Thank you for agreeing to meet me in my home. As you can see I had a very important meeting with a very beautiful woman and in any world that is always priority”_

_“Of course, who could blame you? Well, my father used to say that living rooms make the best conference rooms”_

_“Oh, I am going to steal that”_ he points to man standing behind him and introduces him _. “Nick Salvati, my associate”_

_“How do you do.”_ he greets him as Frank pulls him into the main living room.

_“Let’s have a drink”_

As he follows him he sees Helena on the second floor and is immediately taken by her beauty yet, there is something in the way she is looking at him that tells him that she knows exactly who he is and she doesn’t like him very much.

_“So Oliver I will be honest with you I was surprised to hear from you it was my impression from the local news that you were not going to be involved with your family’s business”_

_“Apparently there were a few catch phrases that I missed while I was away for 5 years. One of them being lame stream media”_

They all laugh at his comment before he continues.

_“The press never gets anything right”_

_“Oh, I know a thing or two about that”_

Nicks excuses himself as his cellphone rings. A call that felicity is immediately tapped into and listening in from her phone as she drives home. Meanwhile Oliver and Frank continue their business meeting.

Frank quickly informs him that he wants the contract to the new applied sciences division at QC, which Moira had denied them. Oliver assures him that he wants to do business with him. They exchange condolences for the recent events involving Paul Copani and his mother.

_“You know sometimes I wonder why I stay”_ adds a thoughtful Frank

_“I have the same thought”_

_“So why did you come back after that island? You could of settle anywhere in the world”_

_“Because Starling City is my home”_ he says pointedly and with deeper meaning than Frank can understand at the moment.

Just at that moment Helena walks in speaking _Italian “chi si volta e chi si gira sempre a casa va finire… no matter which way you go or turn you always end up at home_ ” Oliver looks at her with deep regard and it is still there that disapproving look directed at him.

_“Oliver this is my daughter Helena”_

_“Hello”_

_“Nice to meet you. I am heading out”_ she directs to her father.

_“Alright just take one of the guys with you”_

_“I can take care of myself”_ she says with childlike irritation

_“I wasn’t asking sweetie”_ Frank adds trying to maintain composure in front of a possible future business associate.

Just in that moment Nick interrupts letting him know that the meeting they had asked for is set for right now. Oliver excuses himself but Frank won't have any of it and ask for a minute while he talks to Helena.

As they walk into the next room Helena finally says what Oliver has been reading in her eyes.

_“Oliver Queen the rich man’s Lindsay Lohan”_

_“Look, I’ve got to go to this other meeting but I need someone to take him to dinner”_

_“So you pimp out your daughter”_

_“No, I ask her to help me close a business deal. I remind her that the family business is dying and that we need this contract and Oliver Queen can give it to us. Please sweet pea for us, for me”_

She nods reluctantly agreeing. Oliver is hesitant but Frank insist and he agrees to go to dinner with Helena as they all leave.

Frank heads to his meeting unaware that right on his tail is Felicity. Knowing very well that a meeting between Bertenelli and the Triad can turn deadly quick she decides this is one meeting she needs to attend in person. To say that she was worried about an unaware Oliver having dinner with the very person he was looking for was putting it lightly which was why she texted Diggle and told him to keep an eye out for their boy simply saying, he might be a little above his head on this one.

The Triad meeting goes as expected a lot of denying and a lot of threats. But nothing more. Now she really had to stop Helena before this escalated into a gang war. She quickly patches the audio over to the SCPD where Lance and Hilton are on the case.

_“Sounds like Bertenelli is ready to put the screws into whoever pays him protection money”_ observes Hilton

_“Yeah well three of his best men have been murdered. He’s got to make up the cash somewhere. Whoever is pruning the family tree is looking to make Bertenelli suffer”_

_“So you do think it is one of the other families”_

_“No”_

_“Then who?”_

_“Well according to the crime reports none of the vics took a clean shot about half the bullets missed. Our killer is not a pro”_

_“That’s not stopping him from pulling that trigger”_

_“That’s up to us. Or this is going to blow up into an all-out mob war”_

Felicity contemplates simply letting the police know that it is Helena and getting it over with. Then she remembers that Oliver is with her and that might turn out very bad. She also can’t help but feel there is more to the story and decides to simply keep tabs on her and not allow her to kill again until she can figure everything out and give Bertenelli an answer he will believe that will not cause a mob war.

* * *

Oliver and Helena are welcomed by the owners and Oliver can sense that they are bending over backwards to please Helena. Something tells him they have some involvement with her father if the fear he sees in the owner’s wife is anything to go by.

_“I heard about your mother accident. Is she going to be okay?”_

_“She is going to be fine thanks”_

_“I am glad. So why would you want to go into business with my father you know who he is and how he made his money.”_

_“You don’t approve of your family’s enterprises”_

_“We share a name that name defines us whether we want it to or not you already made judgments about me just like I've already made judgments about you”_

_“Right, I am the rich man’s Lindsay Lohan”_

She scoffs a bit embarrassed before saying “ _sorry”_

_“That’s okay”_

_“Hey can I ask you something”_

_“Yeah”_

_“I know it must have been hell for you alone on that island for 5 years but…”_

_“But what?”_

_“But was there ever a day when you were just happy to be away from everything no pressure from your family no need to be the person that everyone else expects you to be. Was there ever a day when…”_

_“When I didn't feel lost and felt free? More than one and uhm, those are the days that I miss”_ Oliver didn’t know why he was being so honest with her. But something about the way her eyes desperately searched to make a connection. The way she spoke about her family made him feel like she would understand. She would accept without question his reasoning.

_“People are always asking me what I missed the most… Air conditioning. Satellite radio. Tag ell- te-”_

_“Tagliatelle?”_

_“Right. But those are the answers that I give people because those are the answers they are expecting”_

_“Why can’t you just be truthful?”_

_“I don’t know how truthful I can be”_

_“You’ve been through a crucible and it changed you how can it not”_

_“That’s beautiful”_ he said changing the subject and nodding towards her necklace. _“Your cross”_

_“It’s a gift from my fiancé”_

_“Fiancé”._ He breathes out slightly embarrassed _“I didn't know you were engaged”_ he says apologetically

_“I’m not”_ at his confused look she elaborates _, “anymore, he died”_

_“I’m sorry”_

_“Me too. That was my crucible”_

_“Well it’s nice to... It’s really nice to be with someone that I could be myself with”_

_“It’s nice to be with someone who knows how hard it could be.”_

Meanwhile Dig is in the foundry keeping tabs on everything when he realizes that the Bertenelli family has been going around hurting people. He goes to call Oliver when his phone rings.

_“So how is our boy doing on his date?”_ Diggle immediately knows it is _her_ , or Nia as he likes to call her

_“I was about to call him”_

_“About Salvati and his little visits. Looks like at least two of us are keeping our minds on the job.”_

_“Why am I not surprised that you already knew.”_

_“Been there done that. Well looks like they will be hitting Russo’s next and our boy happens to be right there having dinner so call him have him get out and suit up, I am on my way.”_

_“How do you… never mind, I’ll call him, by the way why do you call him ‘our boy’?”_

_“Do you think he would like it?”_

_“Hell no!”_

_“That’s why”_ the phone clicked and Dig couldn’t help but laugh. She was really going to make Oliver work for this, he kind of liked her more for that.

Oliver’s phone vibrates interrupting their conversation he sees that it’s Dig and excuses himself to answer. Dig tells him that something important came up and to call him back immediately, of course he leaves out the part about their mutual friend.

_“Helena, I have to go there’s something that I have to do. It’s about my mother or otherwise I would uhmm I would stay”_

_“Yeah, I would like that”_

He puts money down she reaches over and grasps his hand as she says

_“My father would kill me if I let you pay”_

He takes it back and smiles _“I have a confession_ ” he says as he stands. _“I didn't want to go out with you tonight”_

_“That makes two of us”_

_“I am really glad that I did”_ he adds

_“That makes two of us_ ” she says with a coy smile.

He smirks and hums his approval and turns to leave only turning when she calls his name.

_“Oliver, be careful with my father”_

He simply nods and steps outside and around the building to make his call.

_“What happened?”_ he ask a bit irritated at Dig.

_“It’s what is about to happen. Bertenelli’s enforcer Nick Salvati”_

_“Yeah, drank a scotch together, he seems like a real stand up mobster”_

_“Yeah, well he has been paying visits to everyone that owes the mob protection money”_

_“Diggle I am trying to figure out who took a shot at my mother not take on all of organized crime”_

_“Well, listen Oliver, Salvati and his goons have already put 4 people in the hospital tonight and if somebody doesn’t stop him. The poor bastard who owns Russo’s will be next”_

_“Wait, wait Russo’s?”_

_“Yes, where you were just at having dinner. So suit up and…”_

_“How did you?”_

_“What? Know that you were having dinner with Beretnelli’s daughter? Which by the way Oliver, you are supposed to be going undercover not speed dating”_

_“I didn’t have a choice”_

_“Yeah, well I've seen her on the web, you made quite the sacrifice”_

_“Salvati is here. We will talk later.”_

_“Duty calls”_ with that Diggle hangs up as Oliver runs to his car to change and intercept Salvati.

Salvati and his men enter the restaurant making threats and asking for payment as Mr.Russo tries to argue they begin to wreck the place and when they are about to hurt Russo and his wife an arrow pierces threw the room and takes out the lights.

The Hood takes out the first man and avoids getting shot at by Salvati as he is about to take the other man out, Helena in her leather and wearing her motorcycle helmet dashes in opening fire on the entire place and hitting Salvati on the leg. Oliver recognizing the helmeted person from the attack at QC immediately responds by disarming the attacker. They fight back and forth and his bow strikes the face mask of the helmet breaking it and jerking the helmet off to reveal his recent dinner companion.

As she runs out he is stuck in place shocked by the discovery and extremely confused just as he turns towards the door he sees a figure jump down from the fire escape across the street and run in the same direction disappearing around the building. Just as he is about to run out his phone vibrates, he has a text

**_Felicity:_ ** **_you could have stopped her, put an end it to it all. I will take care of this now, just stay out of my way._ **

Knowing he won't be able to track them and needing answers he heads back to the foundry

_“I don’t understand why she is targeting her own family?”_

_“I don’t know. Here I thought you had parental issues”_

_“It is not a joke Diggle, and how was she there? You knew. That is how you knew I was at Russo’s. Did she know about Helena? Did she tell you what she was going to do to Helena?”_

_“Oliver, you are not falling for this girl, are you? Because I know you can't be that crazy. Helena Bertenelli shot at your mother and she also murdered 4 men in cold blood.”_

_“She has to have reasons for what she is doing. I need to find her”_

_“Reasons? Since when do you care about the bad guys reasons? Oh, because she is the bad guy, Oliver. She is the killer and whatever is going on in your head you better get it straight, man. Any attempt on his right hand is going to send your new friend’s father on the war path. She had the right idea, you should have stopped her. You’ve been compromised. Let her take care of it now and let’s just stay out of the way.”_

_“I know what I am doing”_

Diggle stares at him almost not believing what he is hearing before he sighs resigned and says all he has to say before he leaves _. “Now, I know how your family feels when you lie to them.”_

Oliver heads home knowing that going out tonight to look for Helena would not be a good idea. He needs to clear his head and more importantly he needs to make sure he doesn’t have a run in with _her._ Although he can’t help but wonder if she caught up to Helena and is so what exactly did she mean when she said she would take care of it now?

As if he had spoken out loud _she_ shows up on his terrace. She stares at him as he paces the room waiting for the right moment to interrupt his contemplative state.

_“I didn’t kill her if that is what you are worried about”_ she says as he turns around quickly flinging with great accuracy a throwing arrow across the room. She grunts and doubles over as his eyes go wide realizing who he just shot. As he goes to move she raises her hand up to stop him and chuckles

_“Just kidding”_ she says showing him that she had actually caught the arrow in her hand.

His eyes go wide and then he glares at her as he is about to step forward she smirks and clicks her tongue at him.

_“Now, now calm down just wanted to teach you a lesson, if you are going to be so pensive don’t lose sight of your surroundings even in your own home. Isn’t that like survival 101?.”_

His response is to simply growl, she wouldn’t believe it if she hadn’t clearly heard him growl, she might be wearing him out far more than she thought, that kind of makes her feel a little proud of herself.

_“A growl, that’s what you are going with? Great choice! Alright before you lose your cool completely I’ll just tell you what I came to say and be on my merry way. Like I said I didn’t kill her, not that that was even an option, not my M.O. She and I had a very calorie burning conversation. Your girlfriend has some moves, some,_ _as in limited.”_ At his exasperated look she simply raised her hands in surrender and continued _. “I made her an offer, stop this crazy killing spree and I would help her bring her father and his whole organization down, the right way. I would also give her a new identity and a chance at a new start, unless you want to offer her the role of future Mrs. Queen, well, then that is fine as well. But just make sure that she never does it again or else I will, and you won't like it when your little love match turns into a threesome, and not the good kind.”_

_“Do you find this amusing? Is her crucible entertaining to you?”_

_“Oh I see we reached the pissing contest part of the evening. My crucible was worse than yours, no mine was. Spare me, I frankly don’t care who suffered more or the reasons behind it, or how little you were hugged as a child. We all have plights, we all have regrets but we don’t all turn to murder to satiate those pains. For that matter we don’t use pain or fear either. A lot can be accomplished with truths. Whether you tell them or make others face their own. So spare me your righteous rant, you want to show me how deep her crucible runs then get her to see reason and move forward with her life. Make her see that murder was never the answer to any of her pains.”_

As she turned around to leave she stopped as she stood on the terrace rail before jumping and looked over her shoulder, _“Oliver, you should talk to her, the real you, maybe if it comes from a place of honesty she will see reason.”_ As she took one foot off the rail she suddenly pivoted back around to face him balancing simply on one foot the entire time, as she said,

_“And Oliver, you should never have to worry about how truthful you are to the people that truly love and care for you. Robert wouldn’t want you to live life the way he did, shrouded in secrets.”_ As he was going to respond, wanting to know how she could possibly know his exact words from his conversation with Helena, she simply leapt off the terrace into an elegant backflip keeping her legs completely straight until right before she made contact with the floor. As Oliver peered over the terrace he saw her crouching in a feline like stance then get up and just like that she was gone into the shadows.

Deciding that he had way too much to think about he opts to work off some of his energy and then for the nth time attempt to sleep.

* * *

The morning came too soon and with it a plethora of unanswered questions but more suspicious was an unexpected visit from one Detective Quentin Lance. Having seen Oliver having dinner with a mobster’s daughter the detective did something that he never thought he would.

_“Detective is everything okay?”_

_“Your uhmm… your buddy with the arrows was at Russo’s last night”_ he just couldn’t seem to address Oliver Queen without taking some sort of jab at him, baby steps he told himself.

_“And I was there earlier with a date, so what?”_ he responded already sensing where this was going, once again. _“You think I’m the hood guy again?”_

Lance can’t help but Scoff before answering _“no, your date Helena Bertenelli, if I were you I’d stay away from her. Her family is bad news on a good day.”_

_“Why the sudden concern for my well-being?”_

_“A few weeks ago I made a mistake. I almost got you killed”_

_“And you felt like you owed me one?”_

_“If, I did as far as I am concerned this clears the books”_ and without another word he leaves as Oliver stands there slightly perplexed and the tiniest hint of a smile playing on his lips.

* * *

As Felicity also begins her day and goes over everything that happened and caught up with everything she missed, she made herself comfortable on her couch and the first thing that managed to catch her eye was Tommy’s predicament at the local Indian restaurant where his card was declined and confiscated, she sighed that must have been during his date with Laurel Lance. She makes a point to contact him later today maybe make up something about an executive expense account or something.

As she continues she sees that she had also missed the visit of one Malcolm Merlyn to one Moira Queen, that shouldn’t be suspicious seeing as they were lifelong friends but at this point in her life she knew that nothing could mean everything so she also put a pin on further looking into that visit.

Just then she sees that Tommy has had quite a busy morning, his car was reposes all his accounts frozen and as she checks into him he is currently at his father’s home, which cannot be good. She sets up a live feed and listened into their conversation.

_“Do you think it is a joke?”_ She slightly smiles, he and Oliver had a lot of things alike.

_“No you are. Although I must say your chronic irresponsibility and terminal laziness has lost its humor.”_ Ouch she knew that had to hurt, Malcolm really was far more ruthless than she had ever thought. _“Hmm you are wondering, why now? The better question is why not sooner.”_

_“It is my trust fund!”_

_“Which is comprised of my money. Oh excuse me, was comprised.”_ Felicity can almost hear the disdain and smirk on his lips. Salt into his own son’s wounds, she’d seen animals with more parental instincts.

Tommy goes to walk away but before doing so he adds. _“You know a lesser man would let this end him but I was recently told that I cannot do anything about the assumptions you have made about me, the only thing I can do is continue to live my life knowing that in time all will be exposed for what it is. That is what I intend to do, keep your money and along with it keep your need to be a father because I don’t need anything from you I don’t think I ever really have.”_

Felicity can’t help but let her lips tug into a sad smile at Tommy’s use of her words. Now she knows or a fact she really likes one Tommy Merlyn and even if the last thing she needs is one more enemy and mission in life she will help him prove his father wrong and turn him into the most successful PR guy on the west coast.

She waited a beat before she called Tommy, crossing her fingers that he would answer, and he did trying his best to sound as normal and pleasant as always.

_“Hello Cordelia, great to hear from you but I am starting to worry that you don’t trust that I can do this job.”_

_“On the contrary Thomas, I am constantly told by my legal team that I might be trusting you a little too much, pishposh. I actually wanted to let you now that I have set up a ridiculously high expense account for you, along with a company car at your disposal. We also have a couple of executive apartments in the city which we offer although I don’t know if they will be of any use to you, as well as the car but it is something we give all our executives so why should you be any different. I have it all set up I just need an address to deliver everything to, hence my call.”_

_“Cordelia you are a godsend”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“Nothing, at the moment I am staying, well that is irrelevant but you can send it all to a friend of mine’s home, I bet you remember her, Laurel Lance. I’ll email your assistant the address.”_

_“Nonsense it is Saturday my assistant has the day off just text me the address I already sent it to Starling I just have to make a call and you will have it by this evening.”_

_“Great, it really does pay to work for Cordelia Todd, thank you Cordelia, really thank you”_

_“My pleasure Thomas. Also if you need anything and I do mean anything please do not hesitate to ask. I know that over the years we have become no more than acquaintances but I really feel we can be great friends and a token of that is extending my hand for anything you might need, simply ask.”_

_“I would really like us to be friends as well. Thanks again Cordelia.”_

_“You are welcome, and Call me Cordy.”_

_“Well, then please call me Tommy”_

_“Of course Tommy”_

They both slightly laughed and said goodbye before hanging up. Tommy didn’t know how she could have such great timing but he was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. With new conviction he texted her the address adding a final thank you, to which she sent back a smiling face saying _“at some point you will have to stop thanking me, I highly encourage it as a matter of fact.”_

He then headed to Laurel’s to share the good news as Felicity simply sank back into her couch with a new found smile that was until she remembered her unfinished business with Helena and Oliver. Sighing deeply she sends a text before heading to the shower.

**_Felicity: I gave her a 5pm deadline, make sure and speak with her before that._ **

At that Oliver almost tosses his phone across the room but simply takes a deep breath and decides to head over to her house and follow Helena in order to find an opening to talk to her.

* * *

Oliver finds her at the gravesite of her fiancé deep in thought. He knew she was contemplating the ultimatum that _she_ had proposed. If Helena was anything like him she was probably not taking kindly to being given an ultimatum, god knows he wasn’t dealing with it all that well.

_“You said that losing him was your own crucible that it changed you, you didn’t say how?”_

_“When you love someone as much as I loved him with all of your heart, you can’t just turn that emotion off when they are taken from you. You still feel things as deeply. And if it can’t be love that you feel then it becomes hate”_

_“Hate for who?”_

_“Oliver, you should stay away from me”_

_“Helena…”_ just as he is about to plea with her to abandon this path they are interrupted by Nick Salvati and some of his men. They are taken at gunpoint and forced into a van. They drive for about 20 min before they get off at a warehouse in the Glades. One glance let’s Oliver know where they are and the fact that he wasn’t blindfolded tells him that they intend to kill them both.

Once they are tied up and Nick is standing defiantly in front of Helena she speaks. “My father is going to kill you for this”

Nick simply smirks as he slaps her across the face and knocks her down, chair and all. As Oliver tries to escape from his zip ties his patience is wearing down, and knowing that it is nearly 5 pm he is not sure if he should be relieved or more worried.

_“I’ve wanted to that for years. Spoiled bitch.  I knew it was someone from the inside waging war against your father and me. I just never thought it would be this inside.”_ Nick said with deep hate to Helena as he pulled something out of his pocket he showed it to her as he continued. _“You dropped this at Russo’s.”_ he had her cross necklace.

_“You’re smarter than I gave you credit for Nicky”_

_“You’re not”_

Oliver can’t help but interrupt their little back and forth in hopes of still getting out of this unharmed or in the least buying some time.

_“Hey! You’re a business man right, so let’s talk business.  I can offer you a lot of money if you let us go.”_

_“This isn’t about money Richie rich, this is about loyalty”_

_“He’s got nothing to do with any of this”_

_“Then what the hell is it about”_

_“My father had Michael murdered”_

He _laughs “of course he did he didn’t want you to know the truth your rat of a fiancé. He was gathering evidence he was talking to the freaking FBI. The love of your life was going to destroy your father.”_

_“You’re wrong”_

_“I found a laptop in Michael’s bag, Helena. Everything that could send your father and me to prison for the rest of our lives was on it”_

_“That computer WAS MINE.”_ She screams at him tears already clouding her eyes. _“Michael wasn’t the one talking to the FBI, I was.”_

_“You?”_ Nick says in disbelief.

_“My father is a monster he doesn’t care who he hurts to keep his money and power and I wanted it to stop.”_

_“Well then it is your fault Michael is dead, not your father for ordering the hit or me for carrying it out. Yours”_

_“You shot Michael?”_

_“In the chest so he knew it was me just like this…”_ he says pointing the gun at Helena’s chest.

Oliver knows he can’t wait any longer and he would be lying if he wasn’t disappointed that the mystery woman did not show up. He rips through his zip ties and tackles Nick. Helena rips hers as well and goes for Nick while Oliver stops the other two men in the room. As Helena is chocking Nick he tells her

_“You are going to burn in hell for what you have done”_

_“It will be worth it”_ she responds almost breaking his neck. Just before she does his body goes limp in her hands and she sees the dart in his shoulder. As Oliver is about to kill the last goon he turns to see nick on the floor and feels the body in his hands go limp as he turns he sees that the man has a dart in his neck. He turns to Helena and she is also passed out on the floor and he can’t help the pang that hits him as he says her name and sees the pain in her eyes.

Before he can react he feels a dart hit him as he drops to his knees he hears footsteps walking towards him he tries to react but cant. His vision is blurry but he can clearly hear the voice of _her_ tell him what a fool he has been. He hits the floor with a loud thud, the last thing he sees is a pair of black boots and then he hears that voice, again, that all too familiar voice now _“why can’t you just listen, for once, Oliver?”_

She calls in the three men in the warehouse to the SCPD along with a slew of evidence as to everything they have done. She doses them with a special chemical blend she acquired on the black market in Marrakesh, a little something they call نسى (nasiya) which means to forget. Then she calls Diggle and has him meet her with a new set of clothing for Oliver in a nearby warehouse. Diggle would never admit it but the tone in her voice told him everything he needed to know. They were in trouble, big trouble and she was beyond peeved.

The SCPD picks up the one dead body and the two unconscious ones along with all the evidence Lance can’t help the cold chill that runs through him at what the consequences of this might end up being. When they can’t explain what happened or how they even got the drop on the warehouse he knows that trouble is just around the corner if Bertenelli decides that he needs to exact revenge. Whoever left all this for them better have a plan for all the aftermath

As he picks up the evidence a note drops all it says is **_“I know how to stop the mob war, I will contact you soon.”_**

Once she is sure that the SCPD has left she turns to face a tied up Helena and an unconscious Oliver with now two darts in his neck.

As Helena wakes up, Felicity assures her that she is safe, for the time being.

_“Look Ms. Bertenelli, I get it you wanted revenge, you needed it, but there were other ways, there were better ways. Now because you decided that murder was the only way we are here at this crossroads. I don’t do this often but I sympathize with your plight and Mr. Queen”_

_“You mean the vigilante”_

_“Well, I guess that cat is out of the bag. He seems to have taken a liking to you and seen something that might be there. I promised him I would try and trust him so I am trusting his instinct just this once and giving you a second opportunity.”_

_“I didn’t know you had given me a first” at Felicity’s nod she continued “because all I remember is an ultimatum and I don’t do well…”_

_“Yeah I know, prideful people never do. You two really are kindred, aren’t you? Look I frankly don’t care what you saw it as before. What it is now is your final chance. Take my original deal and then disappear, staying in Starling is no longer an option for you, and never come back to my city and all will be forgotten. I will make sure that your father pays for his crimes, all of them”_ she added pointedly.

Helena simply sits there not sure if she has the strength to truly let go of all that hate she has so deeply harbored. Knowing that she needs to respond she hastily agrees under the condition that she gives her an opportunity to settle her affairs and say goodbye, the last bit she says pointedly looking at Oliver. Felicity simply nods and darts her in the neck, again. Just then Diggle comes in and simply stops and says,

_“Do I even want to know?”_

At her low chuckle he shots her a half smile and ask what they do next. She tells him that she has to drop off Helena at her apartment in the city and that Oliver is his to carry. She tells him to drop off Oliver at his house and that she will meet him at their lair in 2 hours. At Diggle’s questioning look towards Oliver she simply says, this is between you and I Mr. Diggle, about our mutual friend. He nods and they both head on their way.

* * *

As Felicity arrives at the foundry her phone pings letting her know that Oliver is at Helena’s place she simply lets out a breath. She should have known that after Thea’s heartfelt conversation with her brother and telling him all that stuff about needing to open up and be honest with someone, needing to connect with someone and be happy, that he would run to none other than Helena. She just hoped that Helena stuck to their plan and said her final goodbye. She hoped for all their sakes that this was the end of the Bertenelli/Queen affair, at least for now.

She decides to trust Oliver and let him handle this last bit. She places her phone on silent and breaks the code into the foundry.

As she walks down the steps the light go out and only the dim emergency lights turn on.

_“Always with the dramatic entrances I see”_ echoes the voice of an amused Diggle.

_“We secret identity types live for the drama, to be enigmas wrapped in mystery.”_

_“I get it now”_

_“So, our boy…”_

_“I left him at home”_

_“Well, he is at Helena’s now”_

_“What? That boy is going to be the end of me I swear”_

_“Us, Mr.Diggle, us!”_

_“You know you can call me Diggle or Dig”_

She smiles at him before saying _“You can keep calling me Nia, for now”_

At his understanding smirk she continues.

_“We need to talk about Robert Queen”_

_“I think I should sit down for this”_

* * *

As Oliver makes his way into Helena’s apartment she senses him and before he can say anything she speaks.

_“I’d ask how you got in here but the Starling City vigilante goes and comes as he pleases, doesn’t he?”_

_“How did you know?”_

_“I saw you fight, then I saw your eyes and then, your friend? Confirmed it.”_

_“She’s not my friend”_ he says through gritted teeth. She simply continues.

_“That island changed you in ways that only someone like me could understand, Oliver”_

_“No, what you are doing right now, I know that it feels like justice but it is not. It’s revenge.”_

_“Sometimes revenge is justice. Or are you under the same belief as your non-friend?”_ Helena knew she should have been saying goodbye and not trying to rattle Oliver and put him against this mystery woman in hopes that he would side with her rather than that woman, but she couldn’t help it she had to play all her cards.

_“Your father killed your fiancé”_

_“And what did your father do to you? Isn’t the man in the hood fighting to set things right? Why is your_ _vendetta more valid than mine? We’re the same you and I!”_ Her anger was rising and getting the worst of her she could see it in Oliver’s sympathetic eyes. At least they showed sympathy and not contempt, she could work with sympathy she could manipulate sympathy.

_“No, we’re not”_

_“Hiding in plain sight. Concealing our anger with smiles and lies don’t lie to me, Oliver you feel the way I do, I know it.”_ She couldn’t hold it together anymore she needed him on her side she needed someone on her side. Her emotions were overwhelming her and she couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. In all reality behind all her anger she was still very much a scared little girl whom was betrayed by the one man in her life that should have always protected her, her father.

_“Why are you crying?”_ Oliver asked, something inside of him dying to come out, soothe her and hold her. He stepped closer to her and wiped the tears from her face cradling her face in his hands.

_“I don’t know maybe it’s because I have been alone in my hate for so long, it feel…”_ her voice breaks but Oliver doesn’t need her to finish, he knows exactly what she feels, because it is embedded deep in him as well.

_“It feels so good to tell the truth_.” He says in a deep voice closing the space between them he kisses her. She gives in completely yet, in the back of her mind she can’t help but feel that maybe just maybe he can still be on her side. That if she stayed he would fight for her and stand up to that mystery woman. She could hope, she could give in to him.

Oliver knows that she is still uncertain yet, he can’t help but get lost in the idea of being with someone that truly understands him, that knows his secrets and accepts them. Accepts the murderer and doesn’t run away. Someone that he could help and guide to control her hate and cause some good.

He couldn’t help the tiny voice that plays in the back of his head telling him that only fools trust so easily, that only fools let a pretty face manipulate them, that voice sounds a lot like Slade. Yet, he also hears a voice tell him that he needs to let her go. She is not ready for this she is not disciplined like him, not forged out of survival and need. She made a choice to follow this path, to ease her pains with the death of others, to let her crucible run so deep that it stained her soul and hands with blood. Something physically shakes in him as he realizes that it is the voice of _her_ in his subconscious, he has no idea when that happened but he tries to shake it off as Helena leads him to the bed. The instant he hits the mattress all his doubts leave him and he decides if just for tonight to give in, tomorrow he could say make a choice.

* * *

As Felicity finally arrives home after an exhausting day she showers and gets ready for the few hours of sleep she hopes to get, feeling thoroughly pleased with the conversation she had with Diggle and the fact that he is now completely on Team Felicity and Team let’s save Oliver, from Oliver. As she settles into bed she checks her tech one last time and sees that Oliver is still at Helena’s, not surprised. As she nestles into her down comforter and she feels sleep begin to seep in her tablet dings.

She lets out an audible groan and just as she is ready to ignore it, to hell with the world, her tablet dings 3 more times. She reaches over and picks it up only to see her recent pain in the ass, Queen love interest has decided to venture out. She makes a bet with herself that Helena is probably up to no good and our local vigilante is none the wiser that he has just been given the slip.

She scrubs her hands over her face jumps out of bed and decides it is finally time that Helena gets sent away rather than told to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pheeewwwwww you got through that . Now let me know what you thought i love to hear from all of you!!!


	9. It is Easier to Build Strong Children than to Repair Broken Men Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Helena now a major player in Oliver’s life, Felicity must interfere further but she might not have the patience to deal with Oliver’s new girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the first part of this chapter I had to break it up because one it was getting too long and two the next half has a lot more reveals about Felicity and how she manages everything she does as well as the first major turning point in Oliver’s new life. I hope to have it up soon like a couple of days. Hope you are all still enjoying this story, if so please let me know! :)

This isn’t how it was supposed to turn out. This was not the plan, everything had gone to hell in a blink of an eye and he only had himself to blame. Losing an ally he never even knew he wanted, creating a rift between the one ally he was sure he had and all because of what, pride, fear, loneliness… all for nothing.

As Oliver sat in the foundry contemplating the last week of events. More importantly, the last 72 hrs, he slammed his fist into the desk at the sheer fuck-titude of the downward spiral spanning the last three days. Foresight, every man’s personal reminder of their failures and shortcomings. Three days ago Oliver came up short.

_ ONE WEEK EARLIER _

As Felicity leaped into her closet and opened the false paneling that concealed the hand scanner, she placed her palm initiating a mechanical sound that caused the entire side wall to open, leading straight into the small studio apartment next to hers. The small studio was supposed to belong to a man by the name of Gideon Ashan, a man that only used it on the rare occasion when he was in the city. Only a couple of tenants had ever seen him in the 3 years that he owned the studio. If you walked inside it looked like a simple studio not much in it and seemingly a lot smaller on the inside. If anyone ever paid closer attention they would notice that there was something odd, like the fact that even though no one was ever there it was spotless or the fact that nothing in there was what it seemed, it was no studio at all.

** FLASHBACK **

When Felicity moved into this building it was extremely small, standing 5 stories high and only 3 apartments per floor and fairly empty. It was perfect. She quickly rented the 2 bedroom apartment on the top floor, 6 months later the couple in the next door studio broke up and moved out. A day later Gideon Ashan bought out the lease, three days later movers came with minimal furniture. A week later the manager posted up a notification that apartment 5C was going to be thoroughly repaired and remodeled so there might be some noise and commotion but it would be quick and they would all be receiving a price cut on their rent for the duration of the construction.

If anybody asked why only 5C was being repaired, a vague answer was given and any further inquiries were ignored. The truth was Gideon had paid off the manager to let him remodel the place and even offered to cover half the other tenant’s rent. The construction lasted 2 months with only one incident. While remodeling the bathroom the tub ‘accidentally’ fell through to the downstairs apartment. Apologies were made and repairs covered. When the tenants moved back into their apartment they were none the wiser that the ceiling above them had been reinforced and was now almost impenetrable. A week after that the manager quit his job and left and a new elderly lady was brought in. She quickly took a liking to Felicity and when the noisy people moved out of 5A she made sure to only rent it out to quite kind people, Felicity was grateful.

Gideon’s studio at first glance was the typical bachelor studio, one couch one bed a TV and a set of three drawers. Yet, half of it was an illusion every surface every wall had purpose and use.

What better place to hide weapons from small throwing knives to a bazooka if it was needed than in the walls. Where else do you store high level computer systems? In a false kitchen within a studio that served as a high level faraday cage with extensive insulation against satellite imaging, thermal readers and any listening devices while rendering any cell phone useless, except for her own, of course.

A walk in closet full of a variety of clothes, wigs, shoes, and everything to be 100 different people in a coat closet with false paneling and mechanical racks.

In what should be a tub laid a high level Döttling vault, let’s just say that the lead designer for Döttling had a thing for blondes and a loose tongue after a couple of shots of vodka. The once almost unbreakable vault had been modified with personalized security software now, it was unbreakable. An electronic password that changed every hour, a hand and retina scanner and a two key protocol. Not to mention that once you opened it each individual compartment had its own protocols. Each compartment had an identity, each identity a life and a persona and everything necessary for it to pass any background check from any agency.

The largest compartment the most secure which should hold money or jewels or nuclear launch codes had paper files, a book, pictures of all sorts a framed picture with a 5 year old blonde ray of light each hand being held on either side by a man and a woman. If you took the picture out and turned it over the inscription read

_ Cooney Island 1994 _

_ Meghan, Gideon and Lissie _

_ Smoak Family vacation. _

On top of all that was a couple of handwritten letters from one Robert Queen and the keys to a Porsche.

** END OF FLASHBACK **

She immediately accessed her computers and grabbed her gear. As she was changing into her combat gear her monitor pinged again. It seemed she wasn’t the only one losing sleep for this woman, Oliver seemed to be right on her heels. For some reason that helped her relax she allowed herself to slow down and clear her head. The last thing she wanted was to attack this woman after she had slept with Oliver, well she assumed he had slept with her, playboy after all.

She gathered her gear, weapons and sent a text to Diggle and climbed out of the small studio through a roof access in the living room. As she overlooked the city she took a deep cleansing breath and leaped off the roof to the next, doing it a couple of times until she reached where she stored her bike and took off like a blur.

 

* * *

As Oliver neared where Helena was he spotted her just standing in the shadows of the alley as her viewpoint came into sight he realized she was targeting the Triad again he rushed as fast as he could but not fast enough to stop the first shot from exiting her gun with a loud bang that was only echoed by the rapid fire of the Triad muscle. He manages to pull her away as the triad car takes off.

“Let go of me Oliver” she shouts shoving him into the alley.

“You need to stop this, now.” the frustration evident in his voice.

“I have weakened my father’s organization to the point that they cannot survive the onslaught.”

“What then? You’ll have your revenge”

“Then I have justice for what he did to Michael and me”

“It is not justice” he pleads with her.

“And what you do is?” she scoffed as she reached for her keys, ready to leave

“Would you let me show you?” he begs taking hold of her hand where she holds her keys.

“How about I show her the way out of Starling instead” A no nonsense voice they both immediately recognized came from above them. As they looked up they saw her leap from the roof on one side of the alley to the low standing fence on the other side balancing on the narrow beam and then gracefully droping right next to them.

Helena immediately saw red and without missing a beat turned on her “You again? You bitch!!” as she leaped towards her pulling and aiming her gun, Felicity quickly duck down swinging her leg in a fast sweeping fan motion from the ground all the way around rotating her entire lower body making impact with the gun sending it flying in the air as she came back around and back up in fighting stance, it all happened faster than Oliver could react. The gun landed on the roof with a loud clang. Helena spun trying to make contact, which Felicity easily deflected using her own weight against her and sent her barreling onto the floor splayed out like new born calf.

“Stay! The adults need to talk now!” she said with a hint of condescending to her voice as she pointed her finger at her. She took two steps away to be out of her reach and turned to Oliver as she pulled out a gun and pointed it at Helena. Oliver’s eyes immediately grew wide when he saw the gun but she simply mouthed “tranq gun” and he visibly relaxed but still maintained a fighting stance and eyes on Helena.

It was hard to miss the concern that flashed in his eyes when he looked at Helena and the anger and disconcert directed at her. But she didn’t have the time or the want to reassure him of anything else but the fact that she had no intention of killing her.

“You were supposed to say goodbye. So why am I now going to have to stop a mob war? Care to explain, Queen boy”

The change in his face was immediate. Rage and impatience she knew that he would strike at any other provocation and she nodded in disappointment.

“Tread carefully” he warned “you watch the way you speak to me. I have no hesitation towards…”

“What?” she interrupted the ire growing in her as well “hitting me, putting me in my place, please. Stop acting like a child throwing a tantrum and then you might have a say in what is going to happen, but not this time, SHE” she says pointedly nodding and following Helena with her gun as she had slowly been moving towards Oliver. “Is gone, Tonight!”

“I can help her I can…” he began to shout, but was immediately cut off.

“You can stay out of my way is what you can do.” She says as she takes determined steps towards him “Think with your head. She is beyond your help.” The instant she realized that she let her frustration place her within reach of Oliver she knew she had made her first mistake that night.

Oliver’s hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist she saw him swivel to disarm and she anticipated the movement and quickly twisted and pulled her wrist lose taking out a knife to keep him at bay but his movements were quick and she felt the blade slice through something, mild panic rose within until she heard the quiver land at their feet. She spun to avoid his hold and locked his arm behind him and slammed him against the wall face first pinning him so that his own movements would break his wrist therefore forcing him to stay still.

She heard her breath before she felt the arrow pierce into her right shoulder only stopped from piercing her entire shoulder because Helena had used her hand rather than the bow to stab her. She immediately used her body to push back, released Oliver and used the full force of her elbow and smashed it against Helena’s face knocking her out cold. Oliver turned ready to keep fighting but she was gone all that was left was one of his arrows bloody on the floor and an unconscious Helena.

 

* * *

As Felicity finished cleaning her wound and gluing it shut she cursed as the sting carried through her entire body. She had tried to reach in order to stitch it but that wasn’t happening. At the same time Oliver was in the foundry cleaning up Helena’s wounds. She had scrapes on her hands, a popped lip, a possibly fractured cheekbone and she was going to have a very noticeable bruise across her face, luckily her nose wasn’t broken.

It had taken a whole lot of convincing and promises to get Helena to stay and not go out seeking

“That bitch”

“Helena” muttered Oliver a hint of warning in his tone

“What?” she nearly spit out. Sensing that if he said the wrong thing he might lose her he decided to change the subject.

“Nothing. Just let me finish cleaning your wounds. Look if we are going to do this we need to stay off Her radar. I already have a friend working damage control. Take it from me, we do not want to cross Her and we are sort of on the same side”

“If you work with Her I am leaving”

“Look, let me just make sure you don’t need any stitches on your lip and we will get some food and talk it over.”

Oliver knew it would not be easy to convince her to stay without dealing with Her but he was also very aware of the fact that there was nothing he could do to stop Her from interfering. He had to resign himself to mediation and damage control rather than full control and he didn't know if this was the best mindset to be in while trying to reign in Helena. He needed solutions and finality to this back and forth with Her. He needed to get ahead of Her and that meant starting with Her identity, screw the consequences.

Shaking his head reminding himself to take it one step at a time he opted for the problem at hand, getting Helena to stay and doing things his way. As they talked about doing things his way and letting him train her in order to seek justice he had to admit to being taken aback by her brash honesty. 

“Thank you for the coffee and the sex but I am not interested” Helena didn’t seem at all remiss as she got up from the bar and headed towards the door. He knew it was now or never.

“Okay. Stop, wait. Let’s compromise, you can help me look further into the identity of the mystery woman if you let me show you what it is I do. At the end you decide what you want to do with that.”

“I want to deal with your little ginger girlfriend my way, I get my time with her.”

“Helena” 

“There is no compromise here Oliver”

“Okay how about we take a day to cool off and come back to this see where we are?”

“You take a day, I want that bitch” she said as she left Verdant 

 

* * *

On the ride over to the foundry Oliver had called Dig and informed him of what had happened, there was something in Dig’s voice when he asked him to please contact  Her and try and smooth things over. Dig’s responses were clipped and short and he hung up before Oliver could finish. Oliver knew they would be talking about this later Diggle would make sure of that. As Dig sat in his apartment contemplating whether or not to contact Nia he felt his anger and dislike towards Helena grow more and more. He was in his own head trying to figure out how to make Oliver wake up and whether he should even play mediator when his phone began to ring.

“Have you ever tried to stitch your own back? Not pretty. I gave up” she said with clear annoyance in her voice

“How bad is it? Need help?” Diggle decided is she was going to skip the pleasantries so should he. 

“Nope. What I need is self control and at least 100 feet between me and a weapon”

“I suspect everything is a weapon to you”

“Good point”

“Soo…” he asked carefully not really sure how to breach the subject.

“I AM DONE, with OLIVER… not you.” she quickly corrected. “ He wants to save his little girlfriend well, then he will do it alone. This is all going to hell and he is driving the bus and I will not interfere.”

“This could have consequences beyond just them two”

“I know” a clear sadness in her voice.

“He has good intentions misguided as they may be but…”

“Look Dig, you don’t have to convince me of his intentions, I know he is a good man that’s not what this is about. I saw the look in his eyes, the desperation to see something in her that you and I both know is not there anymore. Helena is just waiting for an excuse to get back on track with her vendetta, but Oliver will never see it, he is going to have to live it. So, as far as my involvement, there will be none, I will let him make his mistakes and see this one out to the bitter end. I will diminish the collateral damage where I can but that is all, my life does and will not revolve around Oliver Queen. If  you need me, contact me, anytime. Take care Dig and good luck.”

“Thanks.” was all he could say as the call ended and he dwelled on everything she had said. There was something in her voice, he thought it was disappointment, but he couldn't be sure. He decided that it was better to not let Oliver in on this conversation and much like Nia take a back seat to this, well after he said his piece. He figured he would give him a day, or rather himself a day to decide what he really wanted to do.

 

* * *

 

As Oliver bent over and propelled himself into a controlled headstand against the wall he had a million thoughts running through his head. He was frankly surprised that She had not made an appearance and even more surprised that when he called Dig to check on his progress, he simply texted him back

Dig: We will talk later.

Something was up with Dig, Helena was still not committing to anything and this damn woman

Damn Woman!

Everywhere he turned, there She was meddling into his business, telling him what to do, denying him the truth, slamming him into the wall and almost breaking his wrist. “DAMN WOMAN” he grunted as he pushed up from his headstand push up. 

“I don’t know where the next Olympics are at but you might want to think about signing yourself up. So you want to talk about last night?...Okay! last time you and I spoke you were on your way to stop Helena Bertenelli from her one woman war against the mafia.” at Oliver’s non- answer he continued on rounding the table to stand right in front of him. “How’d that work out for you? Well, let’s see, Nick Salvatti is in the ICU along with one of his henchmen and the other is dead.”

At Diggle’s tone Oliver swung his legs over and stood up face to face trying to convey his strength as much as he could “We got jumped. We didn’t have a choice.”

“We? Wow, it’s we now?”

“She knows Diggle”

“Riiight. I guess I should be thankful because all three would probably be dead if it wasn’t for Her. Funny how she didn’t default to killing unlike…”

“Dig” he said warning him that he wasn’t in the mood.

“Oh sorry, do you not want to talk about this? Because I would of preferred Helena not know our secret but we don't always get what we want”

“It was  my secret or her life” he spat out

“It’s not just your secret anymore, Oliver. This woman is a killer. She’s been dropping bodies all over the city.”

“Diggle she’s not what you think she is. Three years ago she was going to turn her dad over to the FBI, and it ended up getting her fiance killed, under her father’s orders.”

“That’s heavy but, she is still dangerous. If Bertenelli retaliates against the triad or is perceived to, the triad is gonna rain down hell and innocent people are going to be killed.”

“Dammit Diggle she is lost, whether she knows it or not. I can save her. Stop her.”

“That’s just it, you can’t save her, ok? Some people don’t change. She had two, Oliver, two opportunities to chose a different path”

“Those were ultimatums not choices, that damn woman had no business intervening She made everything worse.”

“Really, man. She saved those people, She gave her an opportunity to stay here and have her father brought to justice and what did She get? An arrow through the shoulder that’s what”

“She was forcing Helena to leave the country She pushed her too far.”

“So naturally she stabbed Her, oh yeah, you can save her” the sarcasm dripping from his statement

“I CAN, I can help her”

Seeing that he just wasn't getting through, Diggle decided he needed to bring his voice down and say his last bit because Oliver was ready to dismiss him.

“All right, maybe you think you’re more persuasive than you are or maybe she thinks she is fine the way she is on her mission of righteous fury. What ever it is either way all of  this, it ends badly and the further you push down this road the lonelier you will find yourself Oliver. The few allies you have are dropping like flies and when you hit the wall at the end of this I really hope you do what needs to be done.”

Jumping on the salmon ladder with his teeth clenched Oliver responded with the only truth he had at that moment “Either way, I got to try.”

 

* * *

Oliver needed to hold on to the only truth he had at the moment, that he owed Helena, that he understood her pain and could help her be better, and that he would do everything to accomplish that. With that conviction he sought her out and now found himself standing in front of Sara Lance’s grave with Helena. He knows he needs to appeal to her love, to whom she once was by showing her that he knows similar tragedy and yet has found solace in justice and not revenge. Making a connection with his pain Helena agrees to try it his way.

It begins slow and frustrating. He feels that archery is the best way to teach her patience and control. she obviously disagrees but after he demonstrates his impressive skills she figures learning a new, stealthier weapon could be a far greater asset than she anticipated. As they are training and flirting oliver can’t help but admit that this is the most he has enjoyed training and one of the first times he has felt that his mission and knowledge was truly helping and saving someone he cared for.

But of course because everything in his life is short lived he hears the foundry doors open and sees Diggle descend the stairs. The minute the man’s eyes land on Helena his face turns sour.

“Dig this is Helena” he turns to Helena faltering a bit “Dig is my...Associate.”

With a smile Helena reaches out to shake his hand as she says “ Well, any associate of Oliver’s…” 

“Is absolutely nothing to you, ma’am” Diggle quickly interrupted leaving no room for misinterpretation.

With a calculating look Helena stood up and simply said “ I’ll leave you to ‘associate” as she left. The minute she was out the doors, Diggle turned hard eyes on Oliver

“She knows my name, that’s …. lovely”

“You can trust her”

“Except I don’t. You sleeping with this girl, Oliver”

“Well I don’t think that’s any of your business, Diggle”

“It became my business when you brought me into this. And when I signed on, I told you I was gonna keep your head straight. Well, Oliver you’re lonelier than you want to admit and that’s why you think you can change this girl. Because you need to think you can. You’re like a dope fiend who thinks he can deal with his own addiction by making another addict go straight. Oliver, what you do is dangerous and getting confused about who’s good and who’s bad is a good way to get yourself dead.”

“Oh, like your little best friend. She’s good? How are you so damn sure about a woman you know nothing about who shrouds her entire life in secrets, whose name you don’t even know. Yet, Helena who is here putting her truths before us and who I am telling you you can trust you can’t even dignify to shake her hand. How are you so sure?”

“The same way I was sure about you. A name tells me nothing, actions Oliver, those are a person’s truths those are their reality and she has said so much more in actions than Helena has with both.”

“You done?” Oliver responded as his body vibrated with frustration.

Sighing deeply Diggle let his shoulders hang a bit low yet, held his chin high. “ Yeah, I’m done. With this. Everything else, I don’t know. I don’t know, Oliver. You tell me.”

 

* * *

As Felicity typed, well more like pounded on her poor innocent keyboard she kept telling herself to just let him fall. Easier said than done a small voice quipped, she hated that little voice, she hated more that it sounded like her father. She could see him standing in front of her arms crossed, shoulders relaxed with an amused and all knowing smile on his face, head slightly tilted to the side letting her know he was not buying anything she was selling. 

She sighed deeply as she picked up her cell phone and answered Diggle’s text. it had been 4 days since the last time she had seen Oliver and now here was Dig telling her that he was still hell bent on this mission and was going as far as training Helena, which she already knew, she might of looked at the footage last night when she couldn’t sleep and that he was on a sure path to getting himself killed.

** Felicity : ** I Know. I am still not interfering. That might be what he wants Diggle.

** Dig : ** Would you atleast stay on them and only interfere if things get really bad.

** Felicity : ** She can kill him for all i care, might be just desserts

** Dig : ** No you wont

She sighed and slumped back on her chair knowing very well if she had a chance to save him or anyone she would take it.

** Felicity : ** you’re right but I might let her knock him around a bit before stepping in

** Dig : ** as you should

** Dig ** : Can I rest easier than

** Felicity : ** yeah

** Dig : ** thanks

** Felicity : ** :)

As she put her cell phone down her tablet pinged and a heaviness fell over her chest, dammit all her digging into Moira Queen was sending her down the rabbit hole and she hated every bit of it what she hated more was the look on Mr.Steele’s face every time she revealed something to him, she hated hurting good people.

As she made her way up to the top floor she knew she had to address this carefully and only give him the relevant information. As she braces herself she decides small talk is the best ice breaker for ‘your wife is in some shady shit and she is lying to you about everything’ she really hoped she didn't babble into that conversation. 

“How was your trip to Australia I’ve always wanted to go down under, it’s just I have this thing about kangaroos, more of a phobia. They wig me out, they look evil and am sure their picture is up on everything, everywhere in that country.

** FLASHBACK **

Technically she had been to Australia, once before. More of a layover, which ended up being a 22 hr stay in which she missed her plane, got chased, shot at, and made some actual friends. While at the airport bar her cell phone picked up on a secure connection with high level encryption. that lead her to a possible lead on some of the islands off the coast of China she was just starting to investigate, these people had genuine knowledge that she had been seeking on her trip.

Okay so over the years she had become severely paranoid, especially when abroad, too many run ins with suicide squads, leagues of assassins, guys named dead something that she stopped taking chances and started relying on her number one truth: Technology Doesn’t Lie. She created a program that would pick up any secure connections with high level encryption with in a 5 mile radius of her current location. This particular connection was less than 10 feet from her, causing her to go on high alert. She pulled out her tablet and starting typing away. The minute she locked into the connection one of her ghost programs carbon copied everything that was being shared without leaving a single trace, at least that’s what it was suppose to do.

In the communication she learned of 2 secret service agents that had been sent to a remote island off of China the name was obviously a code name--  Fallen General , she could work on that later. She focused on trying to figure out who these 2 men were and the easiest way was hacking into the Australian Secret Service for unredacted files on the mission. Fifteen hours later she found out that her ghost Program needed some work. She reprimanded herself as she ran through rural Australia, was attacked by a group of kangaroos granted she startled them and fled from the Australian Secret Service into New Zealand where she met a wonderful family that helped her by chartering a  plane and hiding out in Thailand for 2 days with other relatives of theirs. So, yeah she hated Australia, but thanked the Australian Secret Service for setting her on the right path. Funny how chance and dumb luck, her mom would say destiny but her mom did say a lot of crazy things, played such a huge part in her life.

** END OF FLASHBACK **

She was brought out of her memory by Mr. Steele’s cool accented voice “You had something important to tell me Ms. Smoak?”

“Yes, I did. It’s about Tempest. Your wife’s mysterious LLC, the one she diverted company funds to.” 

“I appreciate your diligence on this but it’s just a simple misunderstanding between my wife and I and it has been resolved.” she understood why he was being so cold and distant, discovering teh Gambit could not have been easy. Although she really had hoped that her continued attempt at keeping him in the loop would help in keeping him safe because after all knowledge was power.

“No, see it hasn’t. There is something about the money transfer that felt hinky to me. The money your wife withdrew from the company I wasn’t the only one who tracked it. She was being shadowed by another entity and who ever it was, was good, NSA good but as you know am good too. so, even though they left almost no trace of their presence in our system, I did manage to find one thing well, one image.” As she pulls out the image that she had been trying to decipher for the past day, in hopes that he could identify it she hands it to him.   
“Does that symbol mean something to you sir?”

“No! What means something to me is one of my employees prying into my wife’s private business without my authorization. Should it happen again I’ll have you suspended. Is that clear?!”

“Crystal” she says nodding and leaving the office. As she presses for the elevator she can’t help but mutter under her breath. “sure all of a sudden he doesn’t want to hear it. Well, he sure let me say everything I was going to say and kept the image I printed before kicking me out. Figures, I should of known”

“Did you say something dear?” asked the secretary. Felicity quickly turned realizing she was heard and simply smiled before nodding and entering the elevator that had opened just at the right moment. As she leaned back against the wall she couldn’t help but think that the conversation Moira and Walter had upon his return had obviously had an impact on him. He was either listening to her and setting this aside or he was more curious than before but far more cautious. Either way she was going to have to reach out to some contacts and get to end of that image because she was sure it was important.

As Felicity got back to work, she did after all still had have to maintain the security system at QC seeing as the day job was her actual ‘normal’ life. Of course she was not, at all, worried or contemplating what Queen and his girlfriend were up to in the last 3 days since she last had seen them. She was done, remember.

Oliver was feeling much more adventures and secure in his mission to save Helena especially since he had basically been given free range and She has been staying out of his way. Dig had also taken a backseat so here he was now sharing every last bit of his life with this woman and hoping to change both of their lives, for the better. They were going to work a mission together and they had even created a new costume for her, purple, because as she said ‘I like purple’. Their target for the night one of her father’s biggest drug dealers and producers,none of that cheap $20 for a dime bag shit. this was prescription drugs, oxycodone, the kind rich privileged kids paid top dollar for. With this they would practically destroy Bertenelli’s main money supply all they had to do was take out one Anthony Venza.

As Felicity decided to call it a day she cleared her mind of all as she heads to her car relieved that for the first time in the past week she gets to go home with ZERO Oliver worries to deal with. As she drives past her favorite deli contemplating on stopping her phone pings that dreaded sound that has become her nemesis the one that tells her one vigilante playboy is up to no good. Glancing from the deli to phone she decides food, definitely food and tosses her phone in her bag. Halfway through turning her car she remembered her conversation with Dig and the worry in her voice with a deep sigh she makes a u-turn towards the docks. 

Leaving her car in a warehouse she happens to own she heads out on foot and notices she is right on top of them. She stops a couple of buildings over and watches as they near the building. Immediately she knows it is Anthony Venza’s operations. She had managed to hit them twice before but like nuclear holocaust roaches they just kept coming back. She recognized one of the gun men at the door she had broken his arm in three places 2 years ago I guess she hadn’t made as much of an impact as she hoped, maybe this time it would stick. As she prepared to enter the building she remembered what she had decided and pulled back. 

This time she would just wait and see, deciding to only intervene if things seemed to get out of hand she spotted  a perfect place where she could perch once they had entered the building. As she watched them enter from two different vantage points she made her way to the warehouse. She could see Venza and his men preparing to distribute and something itched in her to simply show herself knowing very well that Venza would surrender and no blood would be shed, let’s just say that his 2 month stint in the hospital thanks to yours truly had put him out of business for a year, seems like leaving the Bertenelli family was not an option, she should have known.

As Oliver and Helena made their grand entrance and in unison delivered their catch phrase Felicity couldn’t help but roll her eyes ‘seriously guys, come on. This is why nobody likes your bow wielding ass’ she whispered to herself. She watched them fight and stop the distribution. Catching sight of Helena taking things too far she was about to drop in when she saw Oliver pull her away and talk her down. She would be lying if she didn’t admit she was somewhat proud that he was using sincerity in order to help Helena. She wondered if maybe she had been too quick with Helena. It was very possible that Oliver had seen something in her that he hoped someone saw in him. Something worthwhile, a slither of something worth a second chance. She truly hoped that was the case, she wouldn’t mind being wrong this one time.

As she gets ready leave, she gives them one last look and sees them kiss. She feels a bit of warmth and ice invade her. There is a sense of hope and happiness that Oliver might be able to make this work. Find some normalcy and nitch his own little bit of happy, the way her father would want. Maybe not with the type of woman Robert would want but give the life Oliver lived now exceptions had to be made. She tried to focus on the hope and ignore the cold shiver that reminded her that if it went south, if she was right this could further break an already broken man and leave him with nothing left to lose and that scared the hell out of her. 

She waits for them to leave before she makes her way down into the warehouse takes Venza’s phone as he talks to Bertenelli. the minute Venza turns and sees her he goes pale and raises his hands in surrender pleading with her. She puts one finger over her lips and he quiets down. 

“Mr. Bertenelli as your associate has already informed you this operation your un, quite nice by the way, is over. Now if you want to avoid further damage to your business you will meet with me in 3 nights. Don’t worry about the when or how I will come to you.”

“Who the fuck are you?” he grounds out through clenched teeth,

“I’ll let Mr. Venza introduce me, we are very well acquainted” with that she tosses the phone back to Venza but not before warning him that he has 24 hours to disappear he quickly nods and when he turns the phone and looks back up, she is gone. By the time she gets home she is exhausted, her shoulder is sore and she can feel the headache building behind her eyes. Out of habit she turns on her computers and immediately regrets it when she sees all the updates and notifications with a deep guttural groan she kicks hers shoes across the room and decides text Digg first, a hot bath shower next, then updates and lastly sleep. 

 

* * *

Of all the things she had to look forward to she thought meeting with Frank Bertenell was the worse it turned out that there was always more complicated things waiting for her. She was definitely to blame for making a fake identity so fucken real. Having left True Image as fully functioning company of course Tommy would call the company when he couldn’t get a hold of her and of course having told her assistant that Tommy had complete access to her at anytime, being efficient as she was which is why she hired her, she informed Tommy that she was in Starling City at the moment. When she called to ask her how she knew, Elisa her assistant simply told her that she had heard her conversation with Mr. Todd where she said that she was returning to Starling indefinitely. Damn she really was efficient. 

As expected she had a voicemail from Tommy and no way to avoid him.

_ Hey there Cordy I am really not trying to take offense to the fact you are in Starling and I haven’t received a text or a call. What is a guy to think when their boss is in town and doesn’t even check in? I will assume you were so busy that it escaped you and forgive you only if you come out to dinner with me I will not take no for an answer I need to thank you for everything you have done and catch you up on the progress I have so Today at 7pm Table Salt be there. Oh yeah by the way this is Tommy...Merlyn. Okay bye. _

She really didn’t have time for this but she also had no choice which is why after apologizing for her inconsideration she accepted dinner and now she had 4 identities roaming around Starling, perfect just perfect, Cass would really get a kick out of this. As she prepared she was just glad she could start her day as herself even if it wouldn’t last very long and soon enough she would have to bury another identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is the first half .... things are getting complicated for Felicity and in the next chapter i will reveal a bit more on just how she manages to deal with all these identities and how no one seems to recognize her. Leave me a review let me know what you thought, if you liked it or not. If you have any questions or suggestions let me know I love to hear from you guys and I always respond.


	10. It is Easier to Build Strong Children than to Repair Broken Men Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With complications everywhere Felicity ends up face to face with Oliver, Helena and an unsuspecting Tommy. Meanwhile trying simply trying to keep her boss alive long enough to help him and finally with Helena spiraling out of control Felicity and Oliver find themselves at different ends of a fight with dire consequences for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part is here and things just got real in many ways. As the title states this shows how to children coming from broken childhoods to become broken adults forge to very different paths. I have included links for the outfits felicity wore with the exception of her vigilante outfit i think i might have to draw that up myself yo get it just like I wanted but i did my best to describe it, finally. Hope you enjoy it and remember let me know what you think! I OWN NOTHING, except all the crazy stuff that is starting to happen.

_previously…_

_This isn’t how it was supposed to turn out. This was not the plan, everything had gone to hell in a blink of an eye and he only had himself to blame. Losing an ally he never even knew he wanted, creating a rift between the one ally he was sure he had and all because of what, pride, fear, loneliness… all for nothing._

_As Oliver sat in the foundry contemplating the last week of events. More importantly, the last 72 hrs, he slammed his fist into the desk at the sheer fuck-titude of the downward spiral spanning the last three days. Foresight, every man’s personal reminder of their failures and shortcomings. Three days ago Oliver came up short…_

 

* * *

[Cordelia Todd's outfit at Table Salt](http://www.polyvore.com/cordelia_todd_table_salt/set?.svc=copypaste&embedder=9971994&id=116616567)

 [Rene Magritte's Outfit at the Bertenelli Compound](http://www.polyvore.com/rene_magritte_bertenelli_compound/set?.svc=copypaste&embedder=9971994&id=116784425)

Of course because she loves good news in the morning she decided to email Cass and ask her for any updates on Merlyn. The more she dealt with Walter and Moira’s situation the more suspicious she was becoming of everyone. So many years taking so many things for granted, the little progress she was making the pockets of safety she created in the Glades and now she was beginning to see that nobody was who she perceived them to be. As far as she was concerned everyone had an agenda and everyone wore a mask, should she really be surprised seeing as she was the biggest lie of them all.

Going about her day entailed many things first her 10 mile run into the Glades to get an update on everything that was going on, as busy as Oliver Queen had been keeping her she had to rely on the few informants she trusted to let her know how things were going.

“Morning Jellybear…:

“seriously, still with that”

“... I see you got my message so what’s going on?” she continued completely disregarding the irritated voice of her informant

“You are never going to drop that are you?”

She simply chuckles as she remains in the alley leaning against the wall hood up and giving him only her profile. he remains about 5 feet from her knowing better than to try and see her face, he’s tried he ended with his face to the ground and a knee on his neck, first and last time he tried. He has a hard time processing these two personas the playful nature of the woman that stands in front of him with the sharp precision of the fighter he has seen first hand.

“Alright so there the rumors of some new drug being produced some real nasty stuff  as far as I can see. It is a really small operation right now but has the potential to get real ugly real fast. And well, the usual small time stuff as always, wouldn’t be the Glades either wise.”

“How is your mom?”

“Fine.”

“So, not fine.” she watches him from her peripherals as he shifts his feet and pushes down on his red hoodie with his hands in the pockets. “Here I managed to get some more meds for her, and the bed at the rehab is still there. If you can get her to stay then do it.”  He simply nods and that’s really all the thanks she needs. She tells him to keep his ear to the ground and keep her updated while she puts some feelers out and communicates with her SCPD contacts. She thanks him and tosses him an envelope with money. as he catches it and raises his head to protest she is already gone.

“Figures. She is going to have to teach me how the hell she does that.” As he walks home he stops by the local shelter and drops off the envelope with money. he helps because this is his city, his home and the meds are payment enough. Regardless he can’t help but be thankful, even if he rarely says it, for meeting her.

**FLASHBACK**

“ Do you make a habit of getting into fights in alleys when you are outnumbered?”

“Whoa?!! What the Hell are you?”

“Thank you so much for saving my ass before it was handed to me. Oh no need to thank me just helping a fellow citizen in trouble.” she deadpanned as she leaned arms crossed against the wall.

“Just in case you missed it that was me helping you again… okay so nothing…. wow kids now a days no manners” as she turned to walk away she said over her shoulder “You’re welcome”

She had taken two steps when she heard him “Sorry, thanks”

“uhmm what was that?” she responded putting her hand to her ear.

He rolled his eyes and huffed out an irritated breath.

“Just kidding. So what was all that about. Why the kamikaze attack, those dudes had at least 50 pounds on you and not  to mention there were 3 of them and one lanky you.”

“All muscle, I had them”

“Didn’t look that way to me from up there” she said pointing at the roof of the 6 story building

“Who are you? And what are you wearing?”

“My name is none of your business and I think they call these clothes.”

“Are you always so…”

“Clever” she interrupted

“I was going to say annoying”

“Watch it”

“Snarky?” he winced

“Hmmm I’ll take it. The answer is yes, and are you always so rude?”

“Yes” he said raising his chin in defiance, she chuckled and once again surprised him

“You’re a smart ass, arrogant and cocky but smart, I like that”

“Thanks I guess…”

As she paced around him, he had to admit that he felt uneasy and extremely intimidated. she looked like a cage animal who had just been let out and it was making him jumpy. Plus the get up she had on was not helping. She was wearing all black, almost looked like a jumpsuit yet, there were holsters and pockets everywhere as well as a belt. It was rather form fitting which let him see that she was rather petite, how she managed to take those guys out he was still trying to figure out. Regardless of her size she looked capable and dangerous and that’s the assumption he was going with.

As he kept inspecting her get-up he saw she was wearing black combat boots which looked like they had slits for knives on the sides. As he worked his way up her body he saw a couple more holsters around her legs which seemed to also carry knives. Her belt had 2 guns, and some other gadgets which he had no idea what they were. She had shoulder holsters with a sword that barely peeked over one shoulder and a couple more slits on her arms. All her knives, gadgets and holsters neatly covered in black leather, he knew it was leather, he could smell it. The rest of her outfit he had no idea what it was made off because when the light caught it a certain way it seemed to blend with the background just perfectly making every move she took look seamless, effortless and almost like she was floating from one spot to another.

The final piece was the black hood over her head it was large and cascaded down to her shoulders shrouding in shadows most of her face. The extra material at her shoulders was wrapped delicately around her neck. Attached to the hood was a thin layered mesh that covered half her face from right under her eyes all the way to where the hood connected to her shoulders. Only her eyes were technically visible if it wasn’t for the hood that fell at a V over her face. Besides that all he could see where wisps of curly vibrant red hair that fluttered across her face when the breeze hit her just right.

When his eyes fell back on her face he realized that he had been staring and she had noticed, so he let his gaze drop.

“What did you learn?”

“Excuse me?”

“Now that you have thoroughly analyzed me what did you learn?”

He hesitated for a bit before he responded, “ You carry a shit load of weapons, but you prefer the throwing knives” at that she cooked her head and nodded for him to continue “You have them placed all over your body. You must be fast and very good with them or else you wouldn’t rely on them. You have great fighting ability and seems like you are more the type to disarm and neutralize an enemy rather than kill”

With an up twitch of her lips she asked “Why do you say that?”

“That on your hip is a tranq gun, only the other is an actual gun and you don't have any extra clips on you which tells me that you almost never use the one gun that you carry. Plus you also have rubber bullets on your belt.”

“Very Nice. What else?”

“You don’t care very much about hiding your identity or else you would wear a mask or something instead of just a hood.”

“Oh so close. Sorry game over”

At his confused look, she walked right up to him standing only a foot away and raised her head allowing her hood to tip back just enough to meet his eyes. As he regained his breath, because for a second he thought he was a dead man, he met her eyes. There under the black hood with the charcoal green satin lining he found the most intense green eyes he had ever seen, emeralds for eyes. For a second he became sort of lost in them until her raspy deep voice, with an accent he cannot place, snapped him back to attention.

“If an enemy gets close enough to pull down my hood then it doesn’t matter what I wear he will remove it just the same. A mask offers me no more protection than this hood. I never let anyone get close enough and the day someone does, only one of us is walking away from that fight with our identity intact.” with that she started to walk away from him and towards the fire escape on the side of the building. As she reached up to pull the latter down he shouted after her.

“I could of pulled down your hood. Well, I could of tried”

“Yeah, and?”

“But you said”

“I know what I said”

“Oh” was all he said as he saw her gracefully use the latter to propel herself up and jump effortlessly and silently from one floor to the next until she reached the roof. He backed-up to the other side of the alley to try and keep eyes on her and found it difficult to distinguish her silhouette from the light play of the city and shadows. Now he saw how she got around undetected. As he raised his hood on his head and started to walk away he had gotten about 3 buildings down when he felt something hit him on the head. He looked around and then up and there she was crouched down on top of the one story convenience store.

“Hey dumbass, what’s your name?”

“None of…” she crossed her arms and glared at him as he sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck

“Roy, Roy Harper”

“Nice to meet you Roy, see you around”

“When? Hey when will I see you again” he shouted as he hopped up and down trying to see where she had gone. As he jumped he heard a bell ding and looked down to find confused and worried eyes from an older man exiting the convenience store on him. The elderly man had walked out only to be greeted by a young man jumping up and down like a crazy person and shouting up to the sky.

Roy mumbled something as he picked up his hood again stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away, swearing he heard a feminine laugh in the wind. He really hoped he saw Her again. He would many more times.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

 

* * *

 

As the sun breaks through the cityscape Helena and Oliver are already in the foundry training, Dig has called in ‘sick’ and Starling goes about it’s business.  As the lunch hour rolls around Felicity is headed out for an extended lunch, she can feel the tension begin to grow in her neck.

Having changed she jumps into the Porsche and heads to meet with Bertenelli. The minute she arrives she knows everything is on edge. She presents him with his money, completely clean and ready to be used and then quickly tells him that she’s heard of his recent misfortune and seeing as she does good business with the triad she is a little conflicted on whether to continue her business deal with him. After a long conversation Frank convinces her to stick around by offering a more established position in the organization and letting her in on some secrets, which is exactly what she wanted. She needs to be close to him in order to protect him long enough for the FBI to haul him away. They strike a new deal and make plans to meet in 2 days when a new shipment is set to arrive and when he will schedule a meeting with the triad. His hope is that his relationship with, Rene Magritte, and her established relationship with the Triad will dissipate a lot of the animosity and tension between the families.

As she makes her way out they make final arrangements, she gets in her car and drives away. In the distance over the high walls sits Helena with long distance binoculars. She wonders what that woman is doing there again, Rene, that was her name. She worries that she might be helping her dad get back on his feet after the hit they gave him yesterday, so she decides to follow the woman. She hasn’t been following her more than 3 blocks before Felicity spots the bike maintaining a distance but not maneuvering discreetly enough. Or maybe it is just that Felicity always drives evasively precisely to spot out tails.

She decides to change the tables and moves into some streets she knows through a garage and back out only to turn back around and end behind her, the Porsche might be ostentatious but she had routes set up all over the city, her city. As she spots the bike now dead stopped at the corner of the third turn she took. She watches the driver and contemplates following the bike, she laughs at herself, yeah cause she wouldn't be spotted almost immediately. As the driver turns Felicity has a very good idea of who that was, Helena. Seeing as she only has 40 min to change and get back to work she contemplates confronting her now or later and decides she has enough going on, this could wait.

The end of the work day arrives faster than she had hoped, getting lost in programming and codes is one of the few reprieves Felicity still has and some afternoons she wishes she could stay late then mingle with her co- workers and maybe go out to a bar and grab a drink, talk about their day, complain about the executives and who knows meet someone cute and entertaining, like a normal 22 year old. Instead she has an email from Cass in her inbox letting her know that although Merlyn seems squeaky clean there are about 7 years of his life missing from any record. Yet, she might have a lead but needs time to figure it out. Time what a joke the last thing Felicity seems to have is time. After 5 long years of almost routine life, one castaway playboy later and time seems to be flying out of her hands right along with her patience and control.

As she drives she remembers that she obviously can’t leave her place looking like Cordelia Todd. So she had her assistant call the best hotel in the city and get her a suite for tonight. She calls the car agency and has them send a town car to the hotel. Lastly, she calls the concierge and has them send a rack of cocktail dresses for her to be ready in her room by the time she arrives at 4:30. Feeling ready she drops everything off in her apartment gathers her identity from her safe and calls a cab.

While in the cab dressed in slacks, a silk blouse, heels, and big sunglasses she wraps her hair in a silk head scarf that she expertly wraps around her head. She exits at the hotel and walks in full in Cordelia mode within minutes she is escorted to her suite where everything she asked for is waiting for her. She tips the bellboy and concierge extra generously so that no one knows she is there and no one disturbs her. She gets ready and in a matter of an hour and a half she is once again Cordelia, long wavy golden brown hair swept to one side, make up fully done, dressed to impress.

 

* * *

 

Table Salt is one of the top restaurants in Starling City, getting a table on short notice is nearly impossible unless you have a name that carries wait or a couple of hundred dollar bills to spare. As Tommy walked in with a gorgeous Laurel draped on his arm the place was full to capacity and there didn’t seem to be an empty table in the place. He walked right up and gave his name, when he was told the wait time was over an hour he reached into his pocket ready to pull out some bills and change the wait time when he remembered that he no longer carried an obscene amount of money in his wallet and that his new job perks came in plastic and he hadn’t quite arranged everything. So he sheepishly smiled at the hostess and stepped back. As they waited for about 10 minutes, they spotted Oliver come in with a beautiful brunette on his arm. Tommy could cut the awkwardness with a knife.

“Well, this is quite the coincidence Tommy Merlyn and Laurel Lance” he said as he reached out to shake Helena’s hand

“This is Helena Bertenelli” answered Oliver

“So, it seems a bit busy, right?”

“Yes, and I am starving” Laurel commented

Cordelia had already been on edge given her week but she physically came to a halt at the door as she spotted Tommy, not only with Laurel, which she should have guessed, but immediately recognized Oliver and by default Helena. For a split second she considered turning back around and making some piss poor excuse for not being able to join them, then she kicked herself for not bringing a date, where was Jason Todd when she actually needed him, lastly she hated the sudden wave of doubt that overwhelmed her. Was she really this good? Could she spend an entire dinner with Oliver without him realizing that; no she was not Donna the waitress, she wasn’t the mysterious woman with the Porsche, she wasn’t the vigilante that had been taunting him for weeks and most importantly she wasn’t Felicity Smoak-- slightly shy, babbling, nervous IT genius. He could only see Cordelia Todd, British business woman who has it all together and shies away from no one.

Catching Tommy’s eye and his smile she raised her chin with new conviction and smiled back as she walked towards them. Tommy stepped forward to meet her before reaching the group.

“Cordy, wow you look stunning.”

“Thanks Tommy you look dashing yourself. I had no idea this was a group dinner” she said looking towards the group whose eyes were now intently on them two. Her eyes locked onto Oliver for a beat before she returned her gaze to Tommy.

“Oh no, just ran into some friends, come I’ll introduce you”

As introductions were made she could feel everyone, except Tommy, scrutinizing her and trying to figure her out. As the awkward silence settled in everyone waiting for someone else to make the next move, to see who would break away first. What she couldn’t miss was the wince Oliver and Tommy gave when Helena suggested everyone dine together. Seeing no way out without disclosing too much they reluctantly agreed. Cordelia knew this was her chance to show her role and disperse any doubt that might be lingering.

As Oliver walked up to the hostess to pay her, in a manner he had patented over the years, he was left with his hand halfway up as Cordelia walked right up next to him stopping him with a side glance.

“Hello, Cordelia Todd…” the hostess interrupted her before she could even finish.

“Ms. Todd, of course. Will be it be your usual table, I can have it ready in one minute”

“Thank you,” she paused to look at the hostess’ name “Emily. It will be 5 of us tonight, Mr. Queen, Mr. Merlyn and their respective dates will be joining me.”

Without hesitation the hostess called the owner over who immediately hugged Cordelia telling her it had been too long and was walking them to their table and letting them know he would be taking care of them himself. As they were all seated and he walked away Tommy turned curious eyes on Cordelia.

“So, boss you seem quite chummy with the owner” before she could answer Oliver’s brows shot up as he asked,

“Boss?”

“Oh, right you haven’t been updated, big changes man, remember I told you about good changes happening well, Cordy is the source of most of those.” Oliver turned a curious eye towards Cordelia

“Well, I thought we would all talk and get to know each other over dinner but I see the Q&A portion has begun early. I’ll go first, I guess. I own a PR, media representation firm and to answer Tommy’s question I represented the Smith brother’s when they decided to expand their restaurant business from London into Starling City and Gotham.”

“PR, so you represent celebrities and athletes?” asked Helena.

“Actually, Cordelia focuses more on companies and organizations rather than individuals.”

“Well, that is true we do have a couple of celebrity and athlete clients but only under special circumstances or as favors for friends. But, yes, we do focus on mainly corporations and organizations. My specialty is non-profit organizations.”

“Really, I didn’t even know that” said a surprised Tommy. “I genuinely thought you were the head of the company I didn't know you had clients as well and maybe as your employee I shouldn’t have admitted that.” he said with a smile

“No worries Tommy, I actually don’t include that when I first introduce myself but sometimes I feel like I must in order to disburse the idea behind the fact that many people think PR firms are just glorified gossip spinners. I’d like to think True Image does something different.”

“Wait, True Image they represent Unicef, the World AIDS Organization, and O.N.E” said a surprised Laurel

“Yes, we do. We also work with smaller organizations much like CNRI.” added Cordelia pointedly looking at Laurel with a sincere smile.

“They also represent Wayne Enterprises” chimed in a proud Tommy. “Now they are expanding to the West Coast and Cordy needed a West Coast Field Office Manager and she called me”

“Wow, that’s great Tommy, congratulations.”

“Thanks man, I am super excited”

As the conversation progressed, they ate, drank and laughed. They swapped stories and everything seemed to be going pretty well. Just when she was starting to get fully comfortable and falling into the camaraderie of it all Oliver had to go and make an, in her eyes, inappropriate comment about their past, his and Laurel’s. It seemed like she wasn’t the only one getting caught up. She saw the way Helena picked up on the non-subtle subtleties that was Oliver’s behavior and she started to see the change in her immediately, her posture, her breathing and the way she scrutinized Laurel while smiling. She really hoped Oliver could see it too.

She tried to change the subject by talking business with Tommy, letting him know that she will need him in coast city in 12 days.

“Of course, I will be ready for whenever you need me to go” said an overeager Tommy ready to earn those perks she had given him.

“That’s the weekend of the fundraiser for CNRI, Tommy”

“Oh, sorry Laurel but it should be fine, this is my new job and I am really looking forward to this.”

“We could change the date if you prefer?” offered Cordelia

“I would of preferred something that kept him in Starling which is why I told him to ask Oliver for a job within his new club.” threw out Laurel looking down at Cordelia, who couldn’t help slightly shaking her head as a humorless small smile reached her lips.

“Laurel” warned Tommy

“I didn’t know you were actively seeking Tommy, I figured since Cordelia called you…”

“Yes, you are right”

“You never told him. Tommy I thought you said you would consider talking to him and weigh your options you knew exactly how I felt about you working for her” said an angry Laurel pointed at Cordelia.

“Laurel, enough! We will talk about this at home”

“No! Tommy…”

“I said ENOUGH, Laurel!” said Tommy as he stood up and threw down his napkin

“Hey, Tommy do not talk to her like that, relax”

“Stay out of this Oliver, it is none...”

“Stop it man…” as Oliver kept talking Tommy had already pulled Laurel’s chair out expectantly waiting for her to get up “Let’s go Laurel, I am sorry for everything Cordelia, I will call you later” Cordelia simply gave him a sympathetic smile and a quick nod letting him know he had nothing to worry, she understood the history.

“Laurel you don’t have to…” Oliver didn’t know how he felt about her leaving when Tommy was so upset, what he didn't realize was that it was not his place.

“Oliver, she is not your girlfriend anymore so stay. out. of. it!” Cordelia couldn’t help but wince knowing that struck a chord in everyone at the table. She tried offering a supportive smile at Helena but one look let her know this was all spiraling out of control, quick.

Laurel, quietly but with everything reflecting in her eyes, got up and walked out her head held high. Tommy knew he had overstepped but now wasn’t the time he could deal with collateral damage after he talked with Laurel. HE gave Cordelia a quick hug and made his exit. Oliver took half a step as if he wanted to follow them but Helena’s hand on his forearm stopped him. Then she rose, saying more in that one action than anything she had said the whole night. the way the chair screeched on the floor, the sound of her bracelets as she grabbed her clutch bag and the sound of her pivoting to face Oliver and shooting daggers with her eyes. As they had a silent conversation Helena turned and walked out.

Years of upbringing, manners and decorum fought within Oliver as he wanted to follow after Helena but was very much aware, had been the entire time, of Cordelia sitting unmoved and -, he knew a massive bill was waiting he also needed to offer his apologies and thank her for the wonderful service they had received thanks to her. Cordelia could see the fight raging within him. All of her focus was on the fact that an already unstable Helena was on the brink of losing her only anchor the only person she trusted, Oliver. Without a second thought she turned a charming reassuring smile on him with a sweep of her hand she said

“Go ahead, I’ll take care of this you take care of your girlfriend. Don’t worry, this one is on me.”

“I really…”

“Go!” she laughed “Don’t mention it, really it is fine. Now hurry go beg do whatever you have to do” she smiled brightly at him. His body visibly relaxed as he issued her thanks assured her he owed her one and she made sure he knew she would hold him to it.

Well , that was definitely not what she had imagined but at least she knew for a fact that her cover was secure. Now all her worries were on Helena. She knew women like Helena they were, insecure, possessive and only saw things in black or white. If Oliver didn’t say all the right things there was no pulling her back. As she payed she hoped that this wasn’t telling of what was ahead.

 

* * *

 

As Oliver sits alone in the foundry contemplating how things went wrong so fast he couldn’t help but kick himself for his lack of foresight and tact. Deep in thought is how Dig finds him after getting a text from Oliver telling him to meet in the foundry.

“Didn’t expect to hear from you tonight? Something happen?”

“I think you were right”

“Ok. About which part?”

“All of it, I should have listened to you”

“Just me?”

“Both of you” admitting that was a huge step for him.

“Oliver, you said you wanted to help her change. The thing is she already did change, when her father killed her fiance she changed into something dark and twisted. You see that now, don’t you?

“It’s not that I couldn’t see it, Diggle. I didn’t-- I didn’t want to. I am living a double life and to do that i am taking all these people that i love and I am putting them at arms length. I am giving up a lot. So maybe-- maybe I thought the universe owed me one. But, I looked in her eyes tonight and i couldn’t stop her from going over the edge. She’s-- she’s already past it.

“So , what now? How do we handle this?”

“I handle this. It is my mess so I will clean it up. “ There was a long stretch of silence and Dig could see him contemplating with a question at the tip of his tongue. So he waited patiently.

“I know she hasn’t communicated with us and although I haven’t seen her I know she has been there.”

“I don’t know man” Oliver gave him an un-amused look and continued

“If, anything I know she has talked to you, she seems to like you”

“i am the prettier one”

“Can you ask her to track Helena?” When Dig made no attempt to call he added “Now?”

Dig simply scoffed and took out his cell phone to text her. In less than a minute she called back. All Oliver could hear was his side of the conversation which consisted of a lot of Okays and yes I know. Eventually Dig hit a button and put the phone down. Oliver was about to say something when her voice cut him off.

“I’m I on speakerphone?”

“Yes”

“Okay, I am only saying this once. I get that you are in a tough situation and ‘I told you so’ is irrelevant at this point but the one thing that still stands is when I told you that I was done. That I meant. Now I have I been keeping tabs, yes, as a favor to Diggle, not you. I don’t backtrack nor am I in the business of cleaning up after others. This is your mess Oliver you clean it up”

“I was asking you to clean up after me, just to track her”

“You should of never lost her to begin with.” at his heavy sigh and a soft ‘please’ from Diggle she continued.

“ I don’t know where your girlfriend is. She fell off the grid last night. I can start tracking her but if she stays hidden there is no way for me to find her. If i hear anything I will let you know”

“Thanks Nia” supplied Dig after a couple of seconds of silence.

“Answer me one thing Queen… When you offered to change her world and make her see a better future, with you. Did you also give her all of you, were you 100% honest?” a deafening silence passed through the foundry as Oliver’s gaze dropped along with all the breath in his lungs. She had almost given up on an answer when she heard him.

“No” a whisper that rang like a bullhorn in the foundry.

“Then you should always have known we would end up here. I’ll send you anything I find Dig.” with that the call ended and Oliver felt drained, one simple truth and the fight almost left him.

 

* * *

 

Felicity wasn’t lying after last nights disaster she had lost Helena. She already had every source seeking her out but so far she had nothing. All she could do was sit and wait and she hated it. Once again he allowed herself to get lost in codes until she heard a knock at her door. Looking up she was surprised to see Walter Steele’s secretary standing at her door telling her that he required his immediate assistance in his office. She offered nothing more before she left. Looking down she realizes she had 2 missed calls on her office phone, she did have the habit of turning off the ringer when she was overly stressed. With a deep sigh expecting the worst after their last meet she made her way up that very familiar elevator once again.

“Wanted to see me Mr. Steele? Did I mention it is almost Christmas, many of the suicides this time of year are due to sudden and unexpected job loss.” she said trying in the worst way to lighten the mood. Without even acknowledging her comment he got right to the point in that grand Walter Steele way.

“I want you to find out all you can about that notebook” he said handing her a notebook she knew very well. She had seen that notebook before, she knew the man it belonged to. It seems that Mr.Steele had been doing a little digging of his own and hit the jackpot. “Where it was made, how it was purchased, what it could mean?

“Yes, sir”

“Felicity, I asked Josiah Hudson our head of security to look into the same subject matter. He died the next day, under questionable circumstances. What, i may be asking of you, this mystery, are you sure you want to do this?”

“I hate mysteries, they bug me. they need to be solved” That might of been the most honest thing she ever said to Walter Steele, to anyone. She knew the mystery behind this book now the question was did she share that knowledge with Walter or with anyone for that matter. She had to be very careful about her next set of moves. With that she left. As she reached the elevator she realized she didn’t have her cell phone.

The minute she entered her office she could see the red light blinking furiously at her, of course, figures. The minute she swiped her screen and saw the facial recognition of Helena in triad territory and then again on Folsom Blvd., she checked the day and cursed under her breath. She knew exactly where she was going, Zhishan would be at his weekly card game, she would know she has cleaned them out once or twice before. This was trouble and she knew she was too far away but, maybe Oliver was in his little lair and could get there before this girl brought a war upon them all.

**Felicity** : She is heading to 4732 Folsom Blvd. in the Glades...Hood up and hurry Zhishan is there.

within seconds she got a response

**Diggle** : On it

**Diggle** : Thanks

She didn’t respond she simply gathered her things and made a beeline for the exit she needed to be ready for the worst. On her way she contacted the SCPD and let them know that they were on the verge of a war and needed to be ready. As she made it to her car she received one final text

**Oliver** : Will you back me up?

She hesitated for a beat a million things going through her head. She knew this was a big deal, she knew he had to feel on the edge if he was reaching out to her for help. She wanted to say yes and rush there, secret identity be damned and help him yet, she knew that her secrets, her mission were much bigger than just Oliver Queen, he was a small player in a grander scheme. Plus, she always subscribed to the ideology that once you make threats you always follow through, you go back on your word enough times people will never rely on it again so she compromised and did the one thing she felt was fair

**Felicity** : I won’t make it on time.

**Felicity** : If war comes, I will be there… for the people of Starling.

Oliver knew he shouldn’t expect more and he should thank her, but both options seem to make something twist in his gut. She would let him clean up his own mess but she wouldn’t let the city burn for his mistakes, he was thankful.

It was too late for either of them. Helena had killed Zhishan and what was worst made sure to let them know that Frank Bertenelli sent his regards. Writing her father’s death warrant wasn’t enough, she was going to take the whole city into a mob war. By the time she got home she was picking up on all the chatter on Zhishan’s death and she knew China White would not wait too long to exact her revenge but when she did it would be precise and ruthless. As she was trying to reign in her emotions her phone dinged.

**Oliver** : WAR

She couldn’t hold it in anymore and her side table paid the price as she flipped it across the room. She needed to get ahead of this. There had been enough blood shed and was going to end it and contain it. One of her phones went off with a shrill shriek the minute she saw Frank Bertenelli’s number it hit her, she might not have enough time to stop it but she could very well contain it to one location away from the city and the innocent people of Starling. She answered and set her plan into motion.

“Yes, Frank I am positive you want home advantage DO NOT leave your home for any reason whatsoever call in your men and…”

“I will not hide, I will strike them before they strike me and I will take out their entire operation.”

“Frank listen to me you don’t want to do that I know how the triad works they will expecting that and they know every nook and cranny of the Glades they will pick your men off one by one, then China will come for you. You want to stay here you want to make them mobilize and plan, give you time to fortify your home and get all your men there.”

“Will you be here, I’ve heard about your skills, i could sure use you by my side”

“I will be there and the few men I have in the city I will bring with me. I will also try and hold off the triad as long as I can, they still think I am on their team and Zhishan trusted me so China will too.”

After a few more arrangements she knew very well that there was nothing she could do to hold off the triad. the minute Zhishan died his only relative, his nephew, took over and he wanted nothing from her but her head on a platter. She focused on what she could control, frank, he was desperate and without his right hand he seemed to be relying on her. She prepared for war the only way a warrior does, cleared her mind, grabbed her gear, gathered her weapons and called in her best men and allies.

She called Oliver, actually called him

“I need you to listen and not ask any questions and not question anything I say, can you do that?”

“I can try”

She told him her plan and what she had set-up to contain the inevitable within the Bertenelli compound. She told him that she needed him to handle Helena to keep her at bay and away from the fight because the last thing she needed was for her misguided rage to jeopardize her plan. She asked him to have Diggle guard the perimeter and make sure that no one that wasn’t suppose to be there made their way in. He also needed to track the police action, she didn’t want anymore dead cops. Lastly, she needed Oliver to promise to only neutralize unless absolutely inevitable. He surprisingly agreed only debating that he would be far more useful on the inside, with her. She insisted that she needed him to take care of Helena and even on the inside he would only be worrying about her and she would be worrying about him, okay, she actually said she couldn’t deal with him not being there 100% but in reality she would worry, a lot. Before she hung up she heard him begin to say something before stopping, so she waited…

“How exactly did you convince Bertenelli, how will I know who….?”

“How am I associated to him? How will you know who I am? Does it matter? you stay on the outside, remember. Look it’s a long story, let me worry about that just trust me, I will be there and hopefully this will be over tonight” before she hung up she couldn’t help but add “If you shot me Oliver… just be careful who you shot” with that she hung up, she didn’t kid herself she knew that if things went for too long or got too out of control Oliver would barrel into the compound agreements be damned, she just hoped she saw him before he saw her she really didn’t need another arrow piercing her body. Oliver simply let a small smirk slip, that was all the confirmation he needed if things got bad he would make his way inside. Although, he was pretty sure he would recognize her, you don’t simply miss someone like her.

She sent the foundry computers her tracking system for Helena so that they can know where she was and then she sent some equipment for Dig to better track the SCPD and her own private satellite imaging so he could watch the perimeter.

The sun was beginning to set as she entered riding one of her bikes a restored, fully customized 1937 Harley ULH, Frank was there pacing on the front steps with over 50 men that she could see surrounding the grounds. The minute he saw her she saw a wave of relief pass his face. They prepared, she re-organized the men to better safeguard the house and then barricaded herself with Frank in the most secure room in the house. With her men wearing ski masks standing guard at the door. Diggle and Oliver were perched at a distance with the best view of everything. Oliver had been trying, and failing , to contact Helena.

As Frank observed the woman clad in black and blue, with holsters holding varying weapons now, holding her helmet which was covering her short black hair cut in blunt, wispy angles(think Aeon Flux) with the darkest brown eyes he had ever seen, he wondered how it was that he had come to rely on her lithe body and unproven skills to protect him against a threat like China White and the triad. He had to admit that regardless of her size she commanded a room and oozed intimidation.

The triad had gone radio silent over an hour ago and now they were just sitting and waiting. The minute the triad hit the compound they hit it hard and they hit it fast. Blowing up the front gates and dropping grenades like a pinata dropping candy, at the worst birthday party, ever. The first explosion put everyone on alert it took everything for Oliver not to run in at that moment. He gun see the flashes of gunfire and more explosions as the triad tried to get inside the house. Bodies kept dropping and they knew the SCPD wouldn’t be too far behind. As they use the same launcher to blow up the front door Oliver is on his bike, helmet on and ready to go, but Dig is holding him back and shaking his head. He can feel the frustration and fight building within. He is not a sidelines man he prefers, wants to be in the eye of the storm. The triad has made it inside and the thermal imaging shows them that there at least 10 more bodies inside the house coming in from different angles. Outside the compound the battle rages on the sound of bullets never seizing.

Oliver can't take it anymore and shouts to Dig through the comms to let him know as soon as he has eyes on Helena. He takes off like a bat out of hell riding up the front steps all the way inside the mansion, coming to a halt to see China White fighting against 3 men in masks, he is about to go help jumping off his bike when a bullet wisp by him and he turns to see 4 triad goons coming his way. He takes two out with arrows to their legs the other two he hits across the face with his bow. He kicks the two men on the floor and leaves all four unconscious. When he turns his attention back China and two of her men have knocked the door open immediately two of the men are flung back one with two knives in his hand which had held a gun just moments before and the other with a knife in each knee. As he makes his way to the room taking out one of Bertenelli’s men on the way. Finally reaching the door he barely has time to react as he sees a quick roundhouse kick send one of the triad men flying right at him almost knocking him back across the doorway with the momentum.

By the time he is steady on his feet and makes his way through the door again China White is engaged in a full fledged battle with another woman, after that kick he has to assume that it is Her. As he aims his bow trying to neutralize China he hears more men coming down the hall, immediately turning his bow towards the hall he neutralizes the men  and turns ready to fire when he sees someone barreling towards him he releases on instinct as his eyes go wide when he sees Her catch the arrow as it speeds towards her face and then crash into his chest, he anchors himself so avoid tumbling over. She yells at him to get frank out as she  uses the impact and his body as a spring and pushes off him darting back towards China arrow in hand.

Oliver sees Frank kneeled by a safe removing a laptop, he grabs him and drags him out of the room heading towards the back wall where Dig tells him the backyard is all clear, just a litter of bodies. Just as he reaches the back door he gets caught in crossfire and tells Frank to run. Oliver shots arrows in both directions trying to make his way out of the house just then Dig comes over the comms letting him know Helena just rode through the front gates and that although he managed to slow the SCPD with Nia’s computer program they are making headway he gives them 15 min at most. As he is about to take out the last man all the commotion has attracted more men.

Frank is near the back wall when he sees a silhouette from his peripherals and makes a run for it. Just as he is about to reach the wall Helena shoots an arrow through his leg rendering him immobile.

“What is the meaning of this Helena?”

“Payback for Michael, I took everything away from you and now you will die knowing your own blood destroyed you” As she raised the bow a knife flew from nowhere and scraped along her hand to jam in trigger. The shock caused her to drop the bow as she turned looking for the culprit all she saw was a fist as it made impact with her cheek. Stumbling back she finally saw the woman standing in front of her, confusion took over her face, why was her father’s business partner helping him, defending him? Just then Frank called out to her.

“Rene, here!” he said tossing her the bow Helena had dropped. She caught but tossed it aside.

“I believe this is long overdue Helena” she motioned for her to attack and Helena did without hesitation, delivering kick after punch after kick. Felicity at first was mainly fighting defensively not letting her make too much contact as she waited for her opportunity to neutralize her with minimum injury. But as Helena backed away and took a very particular fighting stance, recognition flooded Felicity’s face and suddenly so much made sense, how she hadn’t seen it before she had no idea. She prepared herself as took her stance. the minute Helena made her first move she perfectly countered it taking her leg sweep and using it against her sending her tumbling to the side.

She blocked an elbow throw countering it with 2 hits to her ribs. Helena head butted her which earned her another hit to the ribs this time causing some real injury. As they pulled away Felicity kept standing tall not looking the least bit affected while Helena was leaning heavily to one side and clearly was losing her control to her rage. Helena took a running start as she threw a knife at her to distract her while she jumped to deliver a fatal kick to the chest, Felicity knew this move perfectly and anticipated it as she deflected the knife only earning her a small cut and grabbed Helena’s foot mid air as she spun back and elbowed her in her lower back sending her to the floor with a heavy thud and searing pain running through her back.

As Helena laid there with fear and surprise spread across her face Felicity saw all the questions she wanted to ask, she could hear the sirens coming and knew Oliver was probably on his way as well. So she got straight to it as she heard steps approaching.

“Colui che non puo vendicarsi e debole, colui che non e spregevole ( _He who cannot avenge himself is weak, he who will not is contemptible_.)” at that Helena audibly gasped.

“I met La Morte Sussurrata once too Helena, though I had no idea they ever trained women” at Helena’s shift she realized it wasn’t women, just her.

“I had a run in with your teacher, Silvio, once in Vienna, he tried that same move, he seems particularly fond of it. Only that when I made impact with his spine I made sure he would never be able to kick again”

Oliver can see them standing in the distance as he makes his way over he sees Frank reach for something and then fear crashes over him as he sees the glint of the gun. He screams Helena’s name causing both women to turn just then Felicity sees the gun aimed at a now standing Helena, she tackles her down intercepting the shot aimed at Helena’s chest with her own shoulder, the same shoulder Helena had stabbed an arrow through. As Helena dashes for her father Oliver is there already knocking him out, and Helena grabs the gun. Felicity gets up with thankfully just a graze and a bit of pain.

“Seriously, the same damn shoulder” she says with irritation. As Oliver turns with surprised amusement at her reaction at just being shot. “You need to get out of here, I will take care of Frank. Go and this time” she says pointedly looking at Helena “make sure you never come back this was your final warning Helena, now get out of here Oliver”

Of course, how had Helena not seen it before, the fighting, Oliver’s total lack of reaction to her how could she have missed it this was Her, the bitch that ruined it all and here she was once again in her way. Without a moment of hesitation she turned back to her where she was hovered over her father’s body and faster than Oliver could react she fired a shot that pierced right through Felicity’s side the impact sending her to the floor. As Oliver’s shocked eyes met the gun he quickly disarmed Helena as a knife pierced her shoulder he turned to see Her pulling out two more, he’ll never know exactly why he did it if it was the sight of Helena’s body dropping limp to the ground or the scream she let out or if it was life’s fucked up way of always putting him at an impossible crossroads with no winning choice. He has no idea why but that is a moot point because he did, he reached for his quiver pulled an arrow and even as he drew back the string to fire a warning shot, just close enough to stop her from releasing her knives, he felt the regret begin to creep up his legs by the time he released the arrow it was too late, he almost reached up to try and stop it but knew it was useless as a roar left his lips and a knife left her hand. As the arrow cut through the air she immediately knew it wouldn’t hit her, it was a warning shot, hers wasn’t. As the arrow wisped by the face the speed causing her hair to dance along her face, her knife pierced his thigh deep and with meaning.

They could see the police flashlights and hear the commotion and here was Oliver once again at a crossroads as Dig yelled in his ear to get the hell out, get out now. He looked down at Helena trying to see if he could help both of them get out of there. He turned back to Her and she wasn’t there. In the distance through the fog he saw a shadow scaling the wall letting out a harsh exhale he picked up Helena and made his retreat. He knew Helena would be fine but he wasn’t so sure about himself.

 

* * *

 

When Felicity reached her back up car she knew she didn’t have much time before she started to lose consciousness from the blood loss. She tried to reach her men 2 of them answered that they were on their way to the car. She took off to meet them. Jumping to the back seat where one of them started to treat her injury controlling the blood loss. She instructed them to the nearest safe location because she was going to need more than just gauze and a band aid.

Oliver manages to make it out of the compound to where Diggle is waiting with the car at seeing an unconscious Helena and a struggling Oliver he rushes to him and takes Helena. They quickly make their getaway. Diggle keeps king him what happened but he refuses to answer and tells him to just drive to foundry. Sending Diggle home he sits by Helena’s side and let’s out a long stuttering breath. He knows he has just made a move there is no coming back from. That warning, and the look of betrayal in her dark brown eyes will haunt him and he knows it. What did he expect from her she had just been shot, had that been him he would of released an arrow into his attacker as well. At least she had the control and forethought to aim for non fatal targets on their bodies, but just close enough to let them know how serious she was and how much at her mercy they had been.

Helena’s cut is just next to her heart yet, it will barely leave a scar, his is just centimeters from his femoral artery, a more clear message she couldn’t have sent. He finishes stitching himself up and then tends to Helena’s injuries realizing that besides the cut she also took quite a beating. Helena begins to stir and Oliver really doesn’t know where to go from here he has been sitting in the foundry has seen the sun rise and he still is at a lost, figures since he just might have lost a very formidable ally.

“Woah slow down, you were very lucky and She has very good aim.”

“I’m I suppose to be grateful? You knew it was her and you didn’t say anything, you and and her saved that monster that criminal.”

“And you shot her, I think you are even, Helena”

“Unless she is laying dead next to my father in the lawn we are not even close to even”

“We didn’t do it to save him, at least I didn’t, I saved you. You think that  because you’ve killed you understand what it’s like to have blood on your hands. You don’t understand the toll that it takes on you, especially when it’s your father.”

“I am not going to stop. I managed to shot her once the next time I will make sure she doesn’t get back up. My father and now she will also pay.”

“Helena listen to yourself. The police have him in custody he’s going to prison for a very long time. She made sure that whatever they didn't find in that laptop they found within the house and she delivered the rest. She managed to stop your father make him pay, even for Michael and put a huge dent in both organizations. Your father’s business will never recover and the triad will hide out for a while they will not come back from this easily. This is justice”

“I don’t care about any of that Oliver!! I guess you were right I’m interested in revenge. Stay out of my way Oliver or I’ll make sure your secret doesn’t stay secret. As for your girlfriend let her know I am coming for her and  I wont show her any mercy.”

Helena begins to climb the stairs out of the lair as she reaches the top steps opening the door and the sun hits her Oliver knows this is his last chance.

“Helena! What I did. Everything that I’ve done. I’ve done because I care about you.”

“Too bad I can’t say the same.” she answers coldly as she pulls away from him and leaves.

He knows he should go after her, he should stop her, but the fight has left him. That seems to be a theme, things people everything leaving him. A week ago he had been so hopeful, one night and one monumental mistake and he felt more lost than when he arrived from the island. He knew he should also call Her, make sure she was okay. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to do it one woman walking out of his life making it evident that she was never actually part of it was enough for one day.

This isn’t how it was supposed to turn out. This was not the plan, everything had gone to hell in a blink of an eye and he only had himself to blame. Losing Helena as an ally a possible partner he never even knew he wanted, was not a loss he was prepared for. He had thoroughly convinced himself that he could fix this and that partnership had just walked out the door with a curse on her lips. Yet, creating a rift between the one ally he was sure he had, Her, was a far greater blow. That look in her eyes haunted him every time he closed his own. She was an ally created by her father long before he knew his father’s truths. he knew she was who he spoke of, he just knew it. What had he done with that saving grace, shot an arrow at it. All because of what, pride, stubbornness, fear, loneliness… all for nothing.

 

* * *

 

Felicity knew she should call out she knew that going to work after being shot twice was stupid and reckless yet, she knew with more certitude that staying home and playing the previous night over and over in her head was even worse. She itched to face Oliver, to set him straight. Her mind told her to push him aside she had tried and it just didn't work and it was time to move on without him, he was never part of the plan and trying to adjust for him had sent her life into disarray. Yet, her heart her love and commitment to Robert told her that leaving Oliver behind was like turning her back on Robert himself. If Robert had set Oliver on this path then his intention had been for them to join forces. Her heart told her that now, more than ever he needed her because it was obvious he was confused, conflicted and wracked with guilt.

She couldn't think straight herself so she decided to take the morning off coming into work until after lunch. she had ignored all calls, all morning. Diggle had reached out a few times finally leaving her a message saying that he needed one of the two stubborn vigilantes he worked with to tell him what the hell happened or he was going to pull his own disappearing act. She smiled at that and took pity telling him they would talk later. As she sat on her bed playing with the book Walter gave her between her fingers she contemplated her next move.

She knew very well what that book contained. the fact that Moira had it let her know beyond a doubt that if she wasn’t part of it then at least she knew what Robert was involved in and had kept it quiet. She feared giving Walter no answers and having him seek them out elsewhere and possibly causing another death like with Mr. Hudson. Yet, she knew that letting him in put him in greater danger. this was a real catch-22, she decided to go to work and by the end of the day she wished she would have a more clear head.

Riding the elevator up to Walter’s office her stomach was in knots, her head hurt, and her wounds were killing her, she needed more Vicodin, quick. She had made a choice and she really wanted to throw up. She was faced with an impossible and opted for the lesser of two evils, continue to leave Walter in the line of danger while but with her by his side and in the know, for now. Hopefully soon enough she could concoct something believable and send him off the trail long enough to solve it herself and find the master puppeteer.

Turning off the lights to his office she makes her way in trying to look, not in pain.

“What are you doing Ms. Smoak?”

“It needs to be dark in here for me to do this” she winces “If I had more time” and was in less pain she says to herself “ to think about that sentence it wouldn’t of sounded so dirty. Look” she says handing him the notebook.

“ I don’t see anything”

“I got these from applied sciences” or my own personal supply but that doesn’t really matter she thinks “they are able to pick up the subvisible variations in the UV spectrum.” she turns them on and hands them to him.

“Now look at the book again”

As Walter looks the names appear before him and he feels a cold dread spread over him. he quickly recognizes many of the names in the book some of the worst people of Starling, he can’t even begin to imagine what association Moira could have with them. His jaw slack and his eyes glazed over he looks up at Felicity.

“Mr. Steele I know this is a lot to take in but I really think we should think carefully before making another move. I will leave the book here for you I already copied everything I needed from it. If you wish to proceed let me know and I will do everything I can to help you. But based on what you have said before and the names on that list I think we should take sometime to think this over. I’ll leave you now if you need anything, absolutely anything please contact me.” she smiles at him as she makes her exit before she reaches the door he calls out to her.

“Ms. Smoak” she turns giving him a reassuring smile “Thank you, for everything” she nods and leaves a contemplative Walter.

 

* * *

 

After having talked to Felicity, Dig doesn’t know what to do. he knows sitting in his living room and not reaching out to Oliver is not what she asked him to do but, he can’t help but hesitate, question whether Oliver would have been so quick to turn on him had he stood between him and Helena like Nia did. He knows they are not the same but Oliver’s unexpected reaction really plays with his insecurities and makes his trust falter. While talking with Nia he was overcome with anger and frustration until she reminded him that what he knew about her was far beyond what Oliver did therefore he could not judge him on the same scale. He knows she is right, she usually is, yet it still irks him how quickly Oliver released that arrow, warning or not.

Nia clearly told him to not confront Oliver about it that she had also considered it

“You think I don’t want to turn my back on him Dig, walk away and hope he stays out of my way. But this is a small city and he is still Robert’s only son. Believe me i am only partly doing this for Oliver.”

“No one would blame you for leaving that idiot to his own devices and to drown in his own guilt.”

“I would blame me and that’s all that really matters”

“So what now?”

“Now, we start again, we took 10 steps back after having took 2 steps forward,and i have a feeling this is how our relationship is usually going to be. I will let him dwell in this, he is after all his own worst enemy and i will not make it easy for him. He wanted to see this through then he will see the consequences through as well. As far as Oliver Queen is concerned he has lost an ally. As far as you and I are concerned I will give him a little hell before I let him see the light again. Who knows this might actually work to my advantage.”

“Does that mean that I…”

“You keep doing what you have been doing Diggle. be his friend, his partner, his confidant, and his conscience. Before I came you had already saved him Diggle, don’t ever forget that.”

“If I tell him I know everything he might pull away. That man sure does love his secrets.”

“It’s like he thrives from his man pain, I don’t get it”

“Man pain?”

“It’s a thing. Okay then do what you think is best wait for him to tell you, pretend you don’t care or whatever just stay with him and keep being you Diggle, that seems to be more than enough, not just for him.” she adds pointedly

a beat of silence passes and although unsaid, so much is actually said.

“Okay, I’ll keep you updated”

“I’ll appreciate that”

Diggle knows that he needs a reason to reach out to Oliver. So, when his cell phone rings and Carly let’s him know that his spoiled rich boy is sulking in one of her booths and making her customers uncomfortable, first he laughs and then promises to be there soon.

Arriving at Big Belly it is hard to miss the sulking giant toddler he heads over to him after talking to Carly.

“Chilli Cheese fries with jalapenos, hmmm? that’s a cry for help if I’ve ever seen one.”

“Oh i don’t know what hurts worse, this or getting shot with a curare laced bullet.

“Been there, done that. Definitely the bullet.” Oliver smiles at that and then lets out a long groan and Diggle knows this is his opportunity.

“You know Oliver I am no expert at this but i think you were holding on to something you hoped was there. You were trying to make something significant and worthwhile out of thin air and nothing ever works like that. I don’t think love is about forcing anything or changing or even saving a person. I think it’s about finding the person who’s already the right fit. Like everything in life you have to find the people that fit into your life as it is.”

“I think I burnt that particular bridge, napalmed it, more than one bridge actually ”

“I like to think that those type of bridges the ones that really matter can’t ever really be destroyed. you can chip away at them but, they will always stand. I know things didn’t work out exactly as you planned. But there is a silver lining you saved Frank you help deliver a major blow to the triad and you kept Helena’s hands clean from her own father’s blood. Justice wins out”

“Helena doesn’t see it that way, neither…” she stops himself because he really has no idea how She sees it. Diggle simply shrugs and continues disregarding is almost confession.

“You opened up, took a risk with your heart. The Oliver I met a few months ago would not have been able to do that. And when you meet the right person you’ll be ready for her.” seeing an unasked question he adds “and if you have met her already than you will find your way back to her, when you are ready.”

Oliver appreciated what Diggle is saying even if he doesn’t fully believe it. More than anything he appreciates that he isn’t bombarding him with questions. he assumes that She told him and either she didn’t mention his mistake or she did and and either she asked or Diggle decided to overlook it. Whichever the case he is grateful he has been emotionally and physically beaten enough to last the rest of the month. They fall into easy conversation and genuine laughter. That alone tells Diggle that she was right and that he made the right choice. Oliver didn’t need a lecture he needed a friend. He was okay with playing the good cop to Nia’s bad cop, plus he had a feeling she played bad a whole lot better than him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that don’t know the story about how Helena got trained in Sicily by La Morte Sussurrata, which means whispered death, is in one of the comics written for the show called “The Huntress: Year one”. I took the story from there and of course added a bit.
> 
> Let me know if this turned out how you thought it would, if the beginning talking about Over losing his allies what did you think would happen, who knows if I might send those who are interested the two other versions of that fight scene. Thanks again for everything and Please review!!!


	11. Do Not Let the Need for a New World Divert You from Saving the Good That is Left of the Old Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Helena, left Oliver and Felicity on very shaky ground and lost on how to move forward. Yet, the arrival of a greater threat will leave them needing each other more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this and I know I promised payback and suffering for Oliver and he will get SOME of that now but, as everything between them it doesn’t always work out the way they intend. But let’s just say he will never truly live down this one choice even if in the future the teasing is good natured. Also I was hoping to combine two episodes in this one chapter but then it got riddled with Flashbacks and some of you kept asking for more flashbacks and one thing led to another and here I am again with a monster of a chapter that I had to split into two parts. Let me know what you all think. As Always I own nothing, even though I would gladly take Diggle.

[Felicity/Nia Vigilante outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/no_name_vigilante_felicity_nia/set?id=118820187)

[Video: Felicity/Nia's Accent and Voice Inspiration](http://youtu.be/sG0lTiZHqMA)

 

Why did this feel like a breakup? She couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that the last two weeks had felt like she had dumped someone. Not that she had done much dumping, or any at all. Not because she didn’t have ‘partners’ but because she didn’t have relationships she had ‘liaisons’ okay... not that either, because it sounds sneaky and dirty. The point was this felt like a breakup and she was starting to hate it. Bad enough that the last two weeks she had to walk around pretending she had not been shot. Especially when Emily from finance clapped her on the shoulder during her coffee break, to say she would have broken the woman’s wrist out of pain is putting it lightly. Now she had to deal with Oliver and his inability to leave her alone. No matter what she did.

Avidly cleaning out the streets in the Glades and taking out names from his list before he had a chance too had seemed like a good idea. She knew that Oliver left to his own devices and too much free time meant time to dwell and guilt trip himself. What she hadn’t counted on was the fact that it would make him more adamant to reach out to her. Even getting creative, she realized, when she saw a message written on the roof of a building she knew he had almost spotted her on a night before, ‘We need to talk’ with an arrow underlining the message. How cheesy she thought his own bat signal of sorts.

Then she tried to slow him down by taking down his entire communication system including his personal cell phone that worked for maybe three days and according to Dig for two whole days had him so furious he could barely see straight, shouting threats at every turn. Especially when he had spent 3 hours with customer service trying to get his cellphone running again. Only to appear on day three declaring an epiphany, if She was cutting out his communication it was because She was receiving his messages so he was getting through he declared proudly as he pointedly added that She had no idea just how persistent he could be. She realized just how much when she received a picture message of the note she had left in his jacket the day they had ran into each other at Bertenelli’s, for the first time. The text simply said ‘I guess that was my father’s Porsche’, she almost answered him but managed not to. The next day as she watched him arrive at the foundry he began to scan and inspect the entire room.

Quickly she realized that he had found the note because he had swept his entire room at the manor and was now doing the same thing at the foundry, especially considering her tendency to bug them. She watched him intently as he swept every crevice and surface when all of a sudden he stopped in the middle of the room and stood there for minutes. She wasn’t sure what was going on in his head but when he turned towards one of the cameras with a sly smile on his face she felt a knot in her gut. He got close enough that she could clearly see his face. She read his lips as he purposely talked to her

_**‘I should have known. I know you are watching. I won’t stop you. We will talk at some point and I will apologize in person. A friend told me some bridges you can’t ever tear down, I am hoping he is right.’** _

She sees him turn quickly and as she checks the other cameras she realizes Dig is making his way down the stairs at Oliver’s shrug and answer of ‘No one’ she realizes Dig must of asked him who he was talking to. Dammit, he really is not going to let up. Although, as she closes the windows it hits her, he knows she hacked into his system and he has basically just given her the ok to continue watching them. She asked for trust and it seemed Oliver was finally ready to give it, she couldn't help but smile.

Her final move had been her own epiphany, when it came to Oliver less was always more. So she had fallen off the grid, so to speak. For the next couple of days all her personas were gone and she was only Felicity, a mini vacation of sorts. She had to admit she had never been as productive at QC, managing to finish all her work for the next two weeks. Along with settling some things at True Image and sending a message out to Cass through a secure message board they used, she hoped her follow up work in Asia was paying off. Lastly, she actually managed to upgrade all her systems, clean her weapons and call in a favor on a tip she had recently received on The General and the Gambit’s explosion.

She knew her new method had worked when Oliver’s text didn’t go through. Then his call told him the number was disconnected, then the email came up as non-existent. He managed to contain himself until he almost got shot crossing a name off the list and as he limped back to the foundry, defeat written all over his face he shook his head at Dig and she saw his shoulders slump. Then he went from sitting still to tossing the med table across the room and breaking the head off his training dummy. There it was, what she had been waiting for he finally realized she was truly in the wind. He realized she was not his reliable backup, she might eventually forgive but that did not mean she had to forget and give in because he apologized.

As she watched him slump down onto the floor something twisted in her chest, he almost got shot. She would like to say that she was there in case things did get out of hand but truth be told she had actually gotten so caught up in her coding that she didn’t hear about the shooting until it came over the radios.

**FLASHBACK**

“You self-righteous arrogant bastard” she shouted at the immovable shadow that loomed over her and Jason Todd’s injured body.

“He knew the consequences. This is on _him_ ”

“This, this is on _you_. You knew there would be more men, you knew he would be outnumbered and you didn’t back him up, you didn’t tell him”

“I told him not to do it. I told him I would not be part of this vendetta. He refused to listen to me.”

She laughed bitterly at his inability to see his mistake, his arrogance “So that’s it then, your way or no way at all? He didn’t listen to the all mighty Batman so let him get shot, let him bleed it out a bit, maybe it will knock some sense into him” She was seeing red. She knew he could be stubborn and hold a grudge beyond human comprehension but she never thought he could be blind beyond his own beliefs and ideas beyond his wants. Her thoughts were interrupted as his deep monotone voice came across his retreating form.

“He’ll survive and if we are lucky he’ll be smarter next time.” that was the last straw.

“STOP” she was beyond angry to be surprised that he had actually stopped at her command. She barely registered Jason’s hand on her wrist and him calling her name as she stood.

“Cass, get Todd out of here, get him fixed up” she said through gritted teeth without taking her eyes off of the bat.

“Felicity” Cass said in a tone full of caution, fear and anger. Unflinching she simply said

“GO, NOW” she noticed the bat’s slight nod and his arrogance simply aggravated her anger further. She heard movement behind her, heard Jason plead with her as he was carried away and then they were alone.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

As she continued to watch him she slumped in her couch and let out a bitter laugh, life was complicated, the right choice wasn’t always the best choice and karma truly was a bitch. Her hands ran roughly over her face as she focused once again on Oliver and smiled at the irony of it all. She knew she was not angry at him her anger probably lasted her until her men patched her and she had taken a hot shower at home. All she had now was disappointment and hurt, both to her ego and genuine hurt stemming from feeling betrayed by someone she was beginning to consider an ally. She knew she had to let go of the ego, the ego she once reprimanded in others and now she was wielding so freely as a shield, to protect herself, her own loneliness, her own fear of hoping that for the first time in six years she might no longer be alone, ever again. She leaned back and closed her eyes trying to find that center she had spent months of training finding. She needed to focus on moving forward and letting the healing and progress with Oliver happen organically.

* * *

Two days of peace and quiet were more than Felicity could handle. So, here she was almost healed sitting in her apartment a bit sore from her self-imposed physical therapy having a heated discussion with an old friend. A great friend, definitely an ally, but more importantly at the moment a very apologetic and slightly worried mentor of sorts.

“That arrogant, meddling fool. What was he thinking? You could have been seriously injured. Switching a gun for a shock wave prototype is one thing but the L.I.F.E Kevlar gear is just reckless”

“Don’t even remind me of that little stunt of his, I swear I still have that twitch in my finger because of that stupid shock gun. The point is, I wasn’t and I know exactly what he was thinking. Payback, for coming into his city after our last encounter. Man loves his parallels.”

“Two years, Feli, two years. You would think a man of his position would have let it go by now.”

“The man probably has, the bat on the other hand is a resentful bastard with an overly inflated sense of importance.” they both sighed at the truth behind that statement.

“Anyway dear, I am truly sorry that I didn’t realize he swapped the gear I sent you”

“I’m sorry I didn't see this coming or tested the gear beforehand, as I’ve taken to do after the last incident. I’ve just been so busy” she heard a snort and a muffled ‘big surprise’ that she deliberately ignored and continued “lately and I think a little less aware and on point than usual.”

“Now that definitely does not sound like you. Anything I should worry about Feli?”

“Not yet, Lucious, not yet.”

“But if…”

“You’ll be the first to know, promise”

“Okay. I will make sure to send you the right gear immediately and Feli…” he said taking a serious tone that she picked up immediately.

“Yeah?”

“You know that if things do get bad that grudge holding bat will help you, Todd, Alfred and I will make sure of it, Okay?”

“I know, thanks Foxy”

“I hate that name”

“Which is why I…”

“Love it yes, I know.”

“Lucious…” he let a beat pass taking in the silence. He could feel her apprehension and knew that if she was struggling with words maybe things were far more serious than he had initially picked up on. So he waited let her gather herself until she was ready to continue.

“...sometimes -sometimes I feel like -I just… am I becoming more like -I must be going crazy when Wayne starts to make some sense… It used to be so much easier, before, the lines were so clear almost blinding. Now -I just don’t know. “

“Don’t, dear. Don’t do this to yourself. Look, I’ve never told you this before but, not all the tech I develop, the gear we create goes to him, some of it I only share with you. Not because I don’t trust him, but because the darkness he had to let rule within him scares me sometimes, as it should. We all know he means well, but his methods are cold and twisted sometimes. You, Feli, are like no one I have ever met. You know the darkness first hand, but you use it to propel you forward to fortify the positive and instead of accepting or pushing out the dark you manage to turn it to light. That dear no one can do, except you. Remember that okay.”

“Okay, thanks Foxy” she hears his breathy chuckle and her smile grows a bit wider and more genuine. “So, which tech exactly don’t you…?” at that he outright laughs.

“Good you’re all better now, you take care of yourself, dear” he answers completely ignoring her inquiry, she knew he would.

“Always” she hears him snort before the line clicks. She sinks back into her couch letting the amusement that always lingered after she spoke with Lucious ebb out some of the tension of the last months. She wanted to believe everything he had told her but, it was hard to take at face value when he didn’t know of her recent activities. Yet, she couldn’t really focus on that because he was right about one thing, this wasn’t like her. She had been injured more in the last month than the last two years and that definitely was telling of her being distracted and that distractions name was, Oliver Queen. It was time she stopped trying to fight next to him and started fighting with him. She needed to plan this just right, she needed a strategy.

* * *

Oliver had spent the last two weeks attempting to make every possible contact with Her. He had exhausted all his resources two days ago, when he had almost fallen off the edge and then resigned himself to the fact that she had shut him out, completely. He laughed at himself for all the things he had done during that time from following some teen in a red hoodie who came out of the same alley he thought she had been in the first week to allowing her to keep spying on him as a sign of good faith which she seemed to value so much. The last two days he out crossing names off the list while hoping to find her in every shadow he encountered looking for some recognition in every woman he encountered, anything to stop him from running over the events with Helena and the endless what ifs that plagued him. More importantly that damn warning shot. One mistake that could cost him all the answers he sought.

Dig on the other hand struggled to pull Oliver back from the edge he was so precariously dangling from two days ago after almost being shot. He understood, hell he almost wished he could have done the same to make Oliver wake up but, being on this end and seeing his genuine struggle with forgiving himself and making amends he wished this punishment period would end soon. His words did little to relieve Oliver but they did help him resign to the idea that there was nothing left for him to do but wait. He needed to pull every last bit of patience from wherever he could get it and hold onto it. Taking a deep breath and standing up to clean the mess his frustrations had created he gave Dig a quick nod and did just that he waited.

Training that was the ideal way to keep his mind clear. That was until another onslaught of guilt invaded his senses as Dig reminded him that it was almost Christmas and he realized that he had been so caught up that he had probably missed out on Thea’s and his usual holiday celebrations. Encouraged by Dig to take some time and focus on his family he decided that his time was better spent moving forward.

His enthusiasm was short lived after a few minutes into the conversation with Thea he realized that, maybe, he wasn’t the only one not celebrating all those years. The lack of decorations and Thea’s avoidance of their usual traditions like their candy cane race let him know there was more to her simple excuse of ‘falling behind on decorating’. She manages to quickly distract him by letting him know that their mom and Walter were having a dinner party with some very important people and he, obviously, was meant to join them. As he takes his seat he realizes she was not kidding, seeing Mr. Merlyn there along with a councilman, another CEO and the Police Commissioner, important crowd indeed.

“The thing people forget is that Robin Hood was a criminal” the commissioner continues what Oliver can only assume was the conversation that he interrupted. Great just his luck.

“All joking aside crime is down for the first time in 5 years” comes Merlyn’s response and Oliver is slightly surprised by what seems to be an argument on the Hood’s behalf.

“That’s because of the changes my department has implemented” proudly points out the Commissioner.

“Or perhaps it’s because the vigilante’s activities have had a chilling effect on the city’s criminals.” Oliver can’t help but smile and agree. He thinks maybe he was too quick to judge Walter.

“What do you think Oliver” Merlyn’s question makes him focus and everyone’s skeptical eyes on him reminds him that they expect a response from the unbothered playboy.

“I think the vigilante needs a better codename than ‘The Hood’ or ‘Hood Guy’ they all politely smile at his comment and he allows himself to slightly relax.

“I agree. How about Green Arrow?” Oliver thinks he reads some meaning in Merlyn’s question but quickly dismisses it.

“Lame” he answers as Walter’s cellphone rings and he excuses himself from the table.

Walter walks into the Foyer seeing it is Ms. Smoak.

“I'm in the middle of a dinner party, Ms. Smoak, so I hope this is of some importance”

“I guess that depends on how you define important. See most people would consider finding a list of names written in subsonic ultraviolet invisible ink, important.”

“But, then I already know that, now don’t I?” Felicity takes a deep breath before continuing. She had been agonizing for two weeks with how to move forward with the list and Walter’s discovery. She still wasn’t sure she was doing the right thing but she hoped that in keeping Walter, somewhat, in the know might deter him from asking the wrong people questions or maybe if they were lucky deter him from further pursuing this matter. She was never that lucky.

“Did you know seven of the names on the list are guys the vigilante’s had in his crosshairs? That is if bows had crosshairs, which they don't?” She grimaced at her inability to have a straightforward filtered conversation with her CEO.

“Well it is a rather long list, Felicity. So I would expect there to be some overlap.” That is exactly what she didn’t want. She didn’t want him to so easily dismiss the list or for him to feel so detached. She needed him to put reality to what it meant. In this case it meant death. It meant real plausible harm and he needed to be cautious. That is why her next move was showing him just how close to home this was.

“Like Doug Miller?” she asked.

“Head of Applied Sciences at QC, what of him?”

“Mr. Miller might end up getting an arrow in his stocking because he’s on the list. So, important or not?” She asked hoping that this little tidbit on someone she had been keeping a close eye on and even had went on a date with, would provide him with a wakeup call. Time would tell she figured as their call ended.

Just as Walter makes his way back to the dining room he sees some officers talking to the commissioner whom quickly excuses himself letting them all know that the Vigilante has struck again.

Oliver is already reaching for his cell when the call from Dig comes in.

When he arrives on the scene he has two concerns keeping an eye out for Her and trying to gather as much intel as possible. He hears Lance talking to the Commissioner, telling him he doesn't think it’s the vigilante because of the black arrows and the simple fact that he had taken down Hunt, leaving him almost penniless. Oliver does one final sweep of the building hoping to run into Her. He gives up and leaves.

Felicity had already been there, arriving just as the first uniform secured the building. She listened in, got what she needed which mainly was confirming this had not been Oliver and then left knowing very well that she would have to wait for the official report. Damn that cop for having been so close when the call came in.

* * *

Oliver had made his way to the foundry in order to catch up Dig and ask him to contact Her. As he made his way down the stairs before he even said one word Dig let him know that she hadn’t contacted him nor had she responded to his three texts. Deciding to let Oliver mope on his own time Dig decides to get straight to it.

“So, who would kill Adam Hunt with arrows?”

“I don’t know but this guy is good, legitimate archer, the grouping was tight at center mass”

“How do you know it is a he, I think we’ve been through enough to not make that assumption, ever, again?” At Oliver’s nod he continued “What are you going to do?”

“What everyone does when they need help, call the cops”

* * *

Detective Lance is just settling into his morning when he receives a package. Immediately after signing off, it begins to ring. At his surprise he rips it open and realizes it is a cellphone with a blocked number. Of course he answers it. Instantly the distorted voice sends his blood boiling.

“I didn’t kill Adam Hunt”

“YOU”

“You call me the Hood. It’s not a great nickname. You told Commissioner Nudocerdo that it might be a copycat. Another archer, which makes me your best bet to take him down. But, I need your help, I need one of the arrows.”

“Yeah, we can get leads off of evidence too, but thanks”

“Not like I am. I can do things the police can't, go places they won't.”

“Like I said- I don’t even... who”

“If this archer doesn’t stop with Hunt we both have a problem, think about it then call me.” before he can answer he hangs up. Lance knows there might be some truth to his words but he isn’t ready to give in just yet.

* * *

Felicity is at work running through the parts of the police report that she has available and at the preliminary description of the arrow a sense of dread begins to invade her. She knows it is too soon to tell but, if her fears are true she might have to forgive Oliver a lot sooner than she intended and warn him of what they are facing. Just as she pulls up the report and pictures on the body she catches a glimpse of movement on her computer.

Ever since Walter involved her in his discoveries she had set up a direct link to the cameras in his floor. Her peace of mind came with knowing he was safe. She followed the movement and saw Doug Miller making his way into Walter’s office. Hacking into the intercom system on his phone, thank goodness for their upgrade into digital/Wi-Fi phones, she listened into their conversation. She had hoped Walter would take a more hands off approach and be far more cautious but it seemed they had more in common than she thought. Diving blindly into danger for the sake of answers was one trait she wished they didn’t share. The conversation is short and uneventful but felicity raises her surveillance on Mr. Miller.

* * *

Oliver knew that waiting for Lance to help him didn’t mean he could drop the ball on this Christmas thing. So, after talking with Thea over burgers and despite the interruption from her friend Shane, he needed to remember to look into him at some point, he decided that they had all gone too far without celebrating which was his father's favorite holiday. A celebration he never really appreciated after the age of 14 but after five years of not having it he had quickly reconsidered.

He announces to the family that they will be celebrating and more importantly, he will be throwing the party himself. They all agree, Thea a bit more hesitant than the rest but, they understand that he hasn’t celebrated and neither have they and that this might be good for them as a family. Walter who over the years tried to bribe them into family vacations and holiday themed events is relieved that Oliver has taken this initiative and lets him know just how much he appreciates it.

“You are a good man, Oliver” he says in what Oliver can only regard as the most sincere interchange between them two since he has been back. The sincerity in his eyes remind him of someone he never stops thinking of and his words of someone he doesn’t like to remember but his mind doesn’t seem to care, quickly and almost violently taking him back, face to face with those eyes, the words replaying in his mind in that too distinct accent. It is so real he can almost feel the bite of the cold air, the hunger in the pit of his stomach and the phantom pain from the arrow in his shoulder.

**FLASHBACK**

He is beyond afraid as he walks through the forest with Yao Fei and their prisoner Fryers. How the tables have turned, here next to him is the man that had him tortured. He was sure he would kill him if he ever saw him again and for an instant in the cave that anger had taken ahold of him and he had hit the man, but his weakness coupled with the realization that for all his internal threats he was incapable of taking his life had quickly settled his anger and replaced it with disdain. Now as they walked he almost laughed at himself for being so foolish to think he could kill a man. He had failed at killing a bird that meant his survival, what insane notion had him believing that killing a man, even a bad man, would be any easier. Lost in his own thoughts he doesn’t hear when Fryer’s begins to talk to him.

“You are a good man. I know you are good, I knew it the moment you didn’t give up your friend.”

“Shut up you don’t know me or what I am capable of” he knows his capabilities for inflicting harm are almost nonexistent yet, he has learned quickly and brutally on this island that, that is one weakness you do not show.

“You’re right, I don’t. My question now is how do you know he is a good man, that he is your friend and more importantly that he deserves such loyalty from you?” At Oliver’s silence he continues.

“The island is a prison- 8 years ago the Chinese made it a prison. They sent me to get rid of everyone. But two prisoners got away. One you met already, our friend in the mask and the other you call a friend.” Oliver’s eyes quickly cut to Yao Fei. The man still remains silent and Oliver can feel his faith wavering but something in his eyes tell him he has to trust him, that he can trust him.

“Yao Fei is a murderer. You better be sure what side you are on, Queen.” at the mention of his name he turns his head quickly sending his hair across his eyes, unfocused and blurry.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He can hear his mother asking him if he is okay and he wants to answer, but he can still feel the cold wet forest around him. He can feel the ache in his body. As he turns his head he raises his arm to brush his hair off his face stopping half way remembering he no longer has long hair. He makes an awkward gesture to dismiss his mistake and gives his mom a smile before telling her he is fine and walking away. Even as he began to smell the familiar scent of his home and felt the warmth of the room invaded his bones he could still feel his extremities numb from the island’s cold and the scent of trees and damp earth doesn’t leave him for another hour.

* * *

Felicity’s fingers fly across her laptop as she tries to trace the call that Mr. Miller made the minute he left QC. She quickly realizes that he isn't using his regular cellphone. It is clearly a satellite phone and it is highly encrypted, so much so that she isn’t able to trace the destination of the call or hear what the person on the other line says, at least not from her tablet, no matter how modified it is. She is able to hear Miller and she knows that he has basically just put a target on Walter. Realizing he is just a minor player with probably far less knowledge than her she decides to focus on protecting Walter and resigning herself on the fact that her suspicions are true she might need to reach out to Oliver. Who she must definitely reach out to is Cass because if someone can confirm her suspicions it is her. Meanwhile she sends another message to Cass to put her on alert so that she can begin to reach out to her contacts and see if there is even anything to worry about, she learned a couple of years back that The League of Assassins was always something to worry about especially when they, when The Demon’s Head, believed her to be dead.

Slowly developing a theory about the attack she decides to track all the people on the list Oliver has already crossed off. She knows Hunt being the target cannot be a coincidence, there must be a link and she would find it. As she begins to categorize the new updates Nelson Ravich’s name comes up in the SCPD, she jumps up grabbing her gear when the location comes through and with a loud huff she knows she won't make it there before the SCPD. She hacks into any cameras she can and as soon as the first reports come through she knows the maybes are quickly being thrown out the window and the certainty of who they are facing is seeping in.

She hears Detective Lance arrive at the scene so she hacks into his phone in order to listen in, what she doesn’t expect is to hear Commissioner Nudocerdo tell Lance that the official statement of the SCCP will be to blame the hood in front of all of Starling City. They are now facing a serial murder and they can't let the public get wind of the idea there are two nut jobs out in the streets. She can clearly hear Lance isn’t happy at all and the man garners more of her affection when she hears him refuse to go through with the statement. Yet, she is not surprised when he ends up getting taken off the case.

She is however flabbergasted, yes, flabbergasted a word she doesn’t use loosely, when she sees him through one of the security cameras taking another cell phone out of his pocket, she tries to use his cell phone to hack into the other cell phone but she immediately determines it is encrypted and she knows that encryption perfectly, the hood. He stares at it for a beat before putting it back in his pocket and getting into his squad car. She tracks him as she heads out, she needs to clone the phone and unfortunately she needs to be close enough to do it. She sees him pull into Starling Park and she cuts through some alleys and is there in a minute. He is pacing around as she discreetly gets close enough to clone the phone, just in time she might add because just then Lance pulls it out of his pocket again and stares at it, intently.

She knows exactly what is happening, what he is struggling with and she can’t blame a by the book guy like him. He lets out a resigned breath as he makes the call that she is already fully taped into. She hears Oliver’s modulated voice come over, clear irritation in his voice.

“Don’t bother tracing, you’ll never make it through the encryption.”

She shakes her head in amusement as Lance scoffs picking up a no-nonsense tone, she’s glad she is not the only one not intimidated at all by his little act.

“You win. I will give you two days with the arrow in evidence that is all I can get you so make it count. I’ll leave it at O’Neill and Adams”

“This better not be a trap Detective because I do not have time for these games.”

“Look this is the only way I have of getting it to you so take it or leave it. Just remember you have until Christmas to figure this out after that copycat or not I am coming after you, understood.”

“Yes.”

She decides to let Oliver pick up the arrow and not intercept not that curiosity isn’t killing her but she doesn’t want to disrupt this sudden alliance. She has a feeling this could be a positive relationship, not only for the hood but for Oliver as well.

As soon as Oliver has the arrow he begins to thoroughly examine it but, besides knowing that it is a Teflon coated titanium serrated blade to split bone and that the shaft is some type of specialized polymer which is stronger than typical carbon fiber he can't really tell much more of where it came from. That’s how Dig finds him when he enters the foundry. Like he is trying to extract all the secrets from this one arrow simply by staring at it, intensely.

“I see Lance gave in after the other archer dropped another body. Another guy you crossed of the list. So is he framing you or calling you out?

“Either way I need to find him”

“Is the arrow the means to that end?”

“In the right hands it is”

“She won’t answer”

“She’s not the only person with capabilities.” at Dig’s questioning look Oliver tilts his head and simply raises his eyebrow. With a nod Dig simply says,

“A certain blonde unofficial third member of our little club”

* * *

After making sure that Oliver picked up the arrow she was intent on finding out what he discovered as she read through the police report the more she read the more the more she knew she would need to talk to Oliver. This was one fight he might have to fight alone, at least physically. As she finished getting ready for work she received a message from Walter that asked her to do all the research she could on the names on the list and their association with the vigilante along with any association they might of had in the past and now with his wife and Robert Queen as well. She knew Walter was a smart man but even she was starting to get worried at how close he was getting at seeing the whole picture. She would really have to think about her next move and what exactly she would tell Walter. First priority would have to be to hack into QC and increase security on the entire building, she would have to talk to Diggle about maybe getting a bodyguard for Walter and more security for the manor.

As she settles into her office she calls Walter to let him know she will get right on task, she checks in with her ‘superior’ as she says it, quotations and all, to remind him of the new hardware they are in desperate need of if they hope to stay up to par with the hackers of the world. Then she stops by the offices of some colleagues to check their progress and approve of some projects. Followed by some conference calls to some subsidiaries. Taking her first break of the morning she settles into her chair with her tablet and the list of names.

A million and one scenarios going through her mind, most ending in tragedy pulling her further into the task desperate for an answer as she read through the names she had long ago memorized.

Oliver’s presence at QC was always a surprise to the employees evident as they all gawked and stared. The hushed whispers and fairly obvious attempts at getting his attention by some of the women, were all commonplace by now yet, they did not deter him from his goal, not stopping for more than a polite smile and the occasional wink, he was still the playboy after all. Exiting the elevator into the IT floor he quickly checked with the receptionist that Felicity was in and made his way particularly aware of the questioning looks from her colleagues who knew very well this was not his first visit. He hoped the technologically impaired role held.

The door was halfway open and he could see her deep in thought staring at her tablet fingers picking at the edge of the tablet while her teeth gnawed at her bottom lip. Whatever she was focusing on it must be intense if the furrow in her brow was any indication. He quietly began to open her door at her lack of acknowledgement he made his way further inside then tilted his head in amusement as he could hear the desk slightly rattle an indication that her leg was going a mile a minute underneath. He didn’t realize he had been holding his breath until he exhaled a little louder than usual but yet, barely audible. That was until Felicity shot up off her seat startled yet, he couldn’t help but notice fully aware and on alert.

“Hey”

“Don’t you knock?” she asked as annoyance flashed on her face and then was quickly pushed back down. At her response he smiled a little wider.

“Felicity, this is the IT department, not the ladies room.” He said tilting his head spotting the glimmer off of something he glanced down and his eyes grew a little wider. “Although maybe next time I will knock” he said slightly raising his hands in surrender and nodding towards her right hand. She followed his eye line and realized she was grasping the letter opener ready to attack. As a look of panic and embarrassment overtook her as she placed it in her drawer from where she had pulled it. He slowly lowered his hands as she began to speak a mile a minute.

“I wasn’t going to stab. Oh my god, of course I wasn’t, I wouldn’t stab anybody purposely...or on accident. What I mean is… I just… You scared me, not that it’s your fault or that it would justify stabbing you. Jesus I need to stop saying stab. Ok I will stop” she takes a deep breath relaxing her body and sitting back down before making eye contact again, only to let out a soft gasp. That amused smile, she knew that smile well, and it was Robert’s reassuring smile for when she rambled. That simple similarity allowed her body to relax even further as her eyes slightly glazed over at the memory only to remember he had come to her office for a reason and she still didn’t know it. So she smiles and moves on as if nothing has happened.

“Okay, what can I do for you?”

He lets her, and she’s thankful.

“My buddy Steve is really into archery. Apparently it’s all the rage now.” she holds back a smirk as she answers

“Yeah, I don’t know why? It looks utterly ridiculous to me. Plus, it is a completely archaic weapon with little effectibility.”

“Mmhm...Unlike, a letter opener, per say.” she smiles sheepishly at him as he continues

“Anyways, Steve’s birthday is next weekend and I wanted to buy him some arrows. The problem is he gets these custom made arrows and i have no idea where he gets them.” he says pulling the arrow she clearly recognized out of the container and holding it up. “I was hoping you could find out where this came from.”

He leans to hand over the arrow only slightly pulling back as she grabs it. “Careful” he adds and this time she can’t help the look of ‘no shit Sherlock’ that she shoots him but settles with simply saying “yeah” and grabbing the arrow. She can see the small uptick of his lip at her look but she concentrates on inspecting the arrow rather than him. She quickly sees a serial number etched into the shell.

“Shell’s composite is patented” she says as her fingers begin to fly across her keyboard “and that patent is registered to a company called Sagittarius” she adds looking up at him and handing him the arrow at his slight questioning look she adds “it’s Latin, for the archer.”

Trying not to be too obvious about how impressed he is that she gathered that information so quickly he thinks maybe there is more information she can find.

“Really, could you find out where and when this was purchased?”

She nods slowly as she thinks … **_Damn you were doing so well, Oliver. Up until then the lie was believable much better than the last time, leaps and bounds really. But, why would you need to know when this one was purchased, that makes no sense. You should have asked me ‘Do you know when he ordered them cause I don’t want to buy him more if he just bought some’. Or simply asked for the address of Sagittarius and then inquired with them. Better lies I need to add that to the list._**

She lets him see, once again, her ‘I call bullshit’ face while she gathers the info.

“According to Sagittarius’ company records that particular arrow was part of a bundle shipment 200 units” she searched further because she knows already what the next question is ‘shipped where’

“Sent to this address” she says as she writes it down _10245 Wharf_

“Or your ‘friends’ house, I assume” She smiles big handing him the post-it. He sighs deeply and nods completely amazed not only at her technical prowess but her forethought and prudence to not question him further. He lets that show in his voice as he genuinely compliments her.

“Felicity” he says on an exhale widening his smile. She won’t admit it but it makes goose bumps crawl up her neck as a light flush spreads across her chest. Her own name has never had that effect on her and she refuses to dwell too much into it. “You are remarkable!”

“Thank you for remarking on it” she says kinda cheeky

He gets up to make his way out only to stop midway and turn back around.

“Merry Christmas” he says turning back around only to stop dead in his tracks when she responds “I’m Jewish”

Caught slightly off guard he corrects himself wishing her a Happy Hanukkah before making his way out.

The Minute he is out of sight she is searching everything she can about the order of arrows and the address she just gave him. The arrows were bought through a fake shell corporation and there is no way of tracking where the money came from. The address is a warehouse on the docks, probably not Steve’s house, also owned by the same corporation. She tries searching surveillance dating back to the delivery date but there is nothing. She can track all the cars that came in and out of the docks that day but that will take time to run down all the plates and that is assuming the person went by car. She resigns herself to doing it anyway. She starts shutting down her system and sends Dig a text to gain her some time. She knows Oliver won’t go out until after sunset but after holding the arrow her suspicions are almost completely verified and she won't let him take that chance, she can’t.

Diggle quickly responds “Foundry 7pm” she confirms and makes her way out of QC. She has four hours to confirm everything and convince Oliver that this might be one enemy he doesn’t want to face alone.

* * *

One hour after searching for Cass and finally hunting her down the odds did not look good.

“Damn it Felicity That sounds like the league. Fuck” said Cass over a very shitty connection.

“Yeah you can say that again. I just need to be sure, Cass. Reach out to your contacts in Nanda Parbat I need to know if the league is in Starling City, and why?”

“Oh, is that all would you also like to know who is there and where they are staying?” she responded sarcasm oozing from her voice.

“Yes, that would actually be really helpful, thanks Cass.” says Felicity in a sing song-y voice.

“Shut up. I will see what I can get but I am telling you right now I am positive that it is the league but, I don’t think this has anything to do with you.”

“Neither do I, but regardless I just don't want them here, again”

**FLASHBACK**

Felicity’s lungs burned from the effort she was exerting as she ran and darted through the docks. She could hear the footsteps getting closer and she really hoped Cass would get there soon. Her training was advance but still limited compared to Cass, she could maybe fair well against one assassin but two would mean her death.

She knew it and they knew it, which is why they had sent three. Cass would be flattered, she knew it because they were technically there for her, but Felicity couldn’t see the positive at this moment. She was too busy trying to dodge the knives that buzzed by her. As she rounded the corner into an alley she knew that in less than two miles she would have to stop and take a more defensive stance because her legs wouldn’t give for more. She started scanning everything around her looking for the best position to give her the greatest advantage. She just needed to survive long enough for backup. She spots a high vantage point with slightly narrow walls which could possibly force them to fight her one on one, she hoped. She rushes pulling out the extra beacon she had sewn into her sleeve. She can’t risk it breaking in the battle she tosses it on the roof of the building this will either lead Cass to rescue her or at the very least to her body, she winces at her own thoughts, not knowing  when she became so accepting of the inevitability of death, her death.

Her speed gives her a couple of seconds to prep her fight ground laying down some obstacles, finding somewhere to take cover and she has knives at the ready along with the double scythe, Cass had laughed at when she trained to use it managing to pick it up quite fast, it was light and efficient and she liked it. She takes a high hiding stance on a narrow ledge along the building covered in shadows and the minute they round the corner she runs across the ledge barely making contact on her toes staying as narrow as possible as she flings knife after knife. As one assassin falls she realizes there are just two of them quickly surveying her surroundings she catches the movements on the opposite roof and quickly drops to the ground out of sight. She peeks and the injured assassin hasn’t moved and the other was now sliding across the opposite wall staying low and moving quickly. She hears before she sees the assassin above and doesn’t wait as she releases three knives and hears a grunt. Knowing this might be her only opportunity she freely swings the scythe blocking the arrows of the other assassin as she comes face to face with, her, yes, definitely a woman, she takes advantage of the length of her weapon and in one fluid quick motion she uses some scaffolding to leap high above the woman as she flips legs high above almost face to face with the woman as she flips above her she wields her weapon. The woman points her bow up aiming to kill her mid flights. She manages to rip loose and pull away her quiver as she lands a few feet away from her. Immediately taking off running again but, not before using the head of the scythe to knock out the assassin with three knives in his legs one right in his knee preventing him from standing.  

The wind beating at her face and body as she weaves through the streets gives her time to asses her wounds. She can feel the cut on her arm and the slick warm blood making its way to her wrist. Her right thigh is also cut and she can feel the sting of the cut on her chin from an arrow that came inches from ending her. At the thought she breaths deep and raises her gaze catching some familiar movement. As the body leaps from one building to the other she knows immediately that it is Cass, she makes her way around and in three leaps she is on the roof a couple of meters behind her. She sees Cass slightly turn and make sure she is with her before gesturing to split left which she immediately does. As they both leap to adjacent buildings she hears the gunfire. It seems the assassins are done fighting honorably the minute they see Cass. They don’t have much time and Felicity’s no gun policy, well, she was starting to regret that. Cass signals her and she knows exactly what she wants to do having spotted the same thing a few buildings back. Felicity immediately leaps off the building landing with a roll to absorb the impact and then takes off in the opposite direction shedding layers and her wig. She halts her pace and then darts from shadow to shadow four buildings back and climbs back up squatting behind a roof access door.

It takes less than a minute before she hears the rapid movement and then the door swings open as Cass darts in, the first assassin right on her heels the second, the woman comes through after him. Felicity surprises her and takes her feet out from under her and tackles her back onto the roof jamming the door behind her. The fight was now fair, one on one.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The silence stretches for longer than is necessary as Cass continues subconsciously rubbing at a scar on her neck, a habit of hers when she recalls past fights.

“Hell, nobody wants them anywhere sweetie.”

“Touché” responds Felicity with a snort, thankful that Cass tries to lighten the mood.

They exchange a bit more of information along with Cass telling her that she lost Merlyn’s trail in Madagascar. His time away from Starling does not exist and she has hit one dead end after another but that only lets her know she is right in her suspicions. Felicity ask to be updated constantly and reassures her that she will keep an eye on Tommy and Merlyn. Speak of the devil as soon as she hangs up her cell phone rings.

“Tommy, to what do I owe this pleasure”

“Merry Christmas Cordy”

“Merry Christmas Tommy”

“Okay, so you do celebrate, great. There is a party tomorrow at Queen Manor and you have been personally invited by Oliver Queen himself and the only answer I am, we are taking today is, yes.”

“Well with an invite like that. I would love to, but I am actually not in Starling…”

“Nope, I said only Yes and I meant it. I can send the Queen jet or you can use your own but you need to be here tomorrow. Hell I will fly commercial and bring you myself if need be.”

“So, what you are saying is that come hell or high water.”

“Exactly”

“Okay, then it will be my pleasure I’ll meet you there, time?”

“Any time after 6pm”

“I’ll see you then.”

“Great!”

As she visibly slumps just thinking of how tired she will be tomorrow she tells herself that now more than ever she needs to stay close to the Merlyn men.

Two hours later she is making her way to the foundry in full disguise. She hasn’t worn full disguise in over two years and it takes her a little longer than she would have liked but she knows this time, in this encounter with Oliver and Dig she will need it.

**FLASHBACK**

“Come on Vi, concentrate adopting a full persona requires dedication, believe and live the character. For the love of whatever you believe in my grandmother could play this character better and she’s dead and I never met her”

Felicity turns annoyed eyes at him as she walks back to the other side of the room takes a breath and approaches him again. Three months she had been with Tom aka Nemesis learning his craft. She was exhausted and frustrated, she always prided herself in being a great student but this was proving to be beyond her skill set. One month ago he had nicknamed her Viola or Vi, after the Shakespearean character, because her attempt at disguising herself as a man had been in his words ‘an insult to his abilities as a teacher and just plain embarrassing’. She almost left for Starling that same day but as he came to her side placing a placating hand on her shoulder she knew she couldn’t leave, she needed this and with newfound resolution she walked into the room and started all over. Now she had the ‘easy part’ down, looking the character, the hard part was believing it and she was definitely struggling.

“Now move like you own this room like everyone around you is not just less than you, but you are genuinely shocked they have not knelt before you. Believe it Vi, believe it.” Raising her chin and setting her shoulders back she took a deep breath and walked forward as she passed Tom she didn't even spare him a second glance as she moved forward.

“There you, that’s it. That time I saw nothing of Felicity that my dear was a stranger and I loved it.”

“Can I drop character now?” she asked raising a brow and looking at him like she was annoyed to even have to speak to him at his nod she relaxed her shoulders and let herself grin wide as she jumped up and down clapping her hands and cheering for herself Tom couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Okay, let’s try again with all the personas. I need to perfect this, you know life or death and what not”

“Isn’t it always Vi?”

“Touché. So what is next?”

“Next. This is next you keep doing this until you can do it in your sleep and at the drop of a hat. This doesn’t have to be second nature, this is your only nature Vi.” She gives him a quick nod and starts all over. A week after that she is hoarse and living off of tea with honey. Voice training comes easier but it still weighs in the body. She spends whole days on end speaking in varying accents he changes them at a moment’s notice and she tries her best to transition seamlessly. By the fifth month she has two perfected personas and has managed to go back to MIT and talk to her old professor and friend without being recognized, only posing as a research specialist in the field of A.I. After interviewing him and having dinner she heads back to Tom’s compound feeling accomplished beyond belief.

The last thing he teaches her is the ‘grunt work’. Making her own prosthetics, makeup and wigs. He teaches her all the materials she needs to have to accomplish whatever look she wants and what are essentials to always carry with her in case she needs to disguise herself at any moment. They practice the easiest and fastest way to disguise herself in a pinch. At the end of 6 months she feels completely prepared and confident in her skills. They put them to the test one last time before she heads back to Starling.

Tom needs her to pose as his handler, since slipping away from A.R.G.U.S, well mainly one psychotic bitch by the name of Amanda Fuller, he has managed to maintain some contacts in the dark and therefore pick up work here and there. Yet, this time he needs her to create fake paperwork and proof that he is still part of the suicide squad while posing as an A.R.G.U.S agent and his handler. She agrees to help, not out of debt but because she has genuinely developed a relationship with Tom, he is a friend. The mission is simple enough and she passes with flying colors as does the paperwork and the fake identity she hacked into the system.

The mission is almost over when she realizes the true mission and the real reason for all the pep talks and reminders to not ever break character from Tom, her true test had just walked through the door and the tight hold Tom has on her wrist tells her that she is on edge and needs to focus. As Drakon walks in along with four other men she can feel her heart beat speed up and sweat bead under her prosthetic nose. She straightens herself to look as imposing as possible, takes a deep breath and rest her hand heavily on her holstered weapon like any agent would at the sight of Drakon, known assassin, mercenary and murderer of her, Felicity’s family.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Tommy hangs up with Cordelia proud at himself that part B of his plan is ready, now for the hard part, part A. Yes, he knows he is going out of order but if there was one thing he was never accused of was of being conventional and he liked that just fine. He takes a deep breath as he knocks on Laurel’s door and puts on his most charming smile.

As Laurel let’s him in he is all smiles and charm that is until Quentin Lance steps into the room and his entire demeanor changes instantly.

“Merry Christmas sir, how are you?” he says with a firm handshake

“Proficient with firearms” answered Lance with a glint in his eye. Laurel glares at him as he leaves to give them some space.

She turns back to Tommy expectantly to find him grinning, hands in pockets and leaning against the wall and she instantly knows he’s up to no good.

“I know that Look Tommy”

“What look?”

“What do you want?”

“A date? With you”

“Did I miss something? I could have sworn we covered this last time after the Table Salt debacle.”

“We did, you are my girlfriend and now I would like my girlfriend to accompany me as a gorgeous plus one to the Queen Family Christmas Party.”

“Tommy…”

“Now before you say anything you were the one that said that is we were going to do this we were going to do this all the way. Well, this constitutes all the way. I am going to my best friend’s Christmas party and I would love for my girlfriend to come with me.” She lets out a long sigh before relenting

“Okay, you are right. I would love to go with you.”

“Great. Now that you have said yes, and you are a lawyer your word is your bond so you can’t back out…”

“Tommy” she says with warning in her tone

“Oliver has also invited Cordelia and I agreed it was a good idea in order for us to make up for the Table Salt Debacle. Now, before you get mad remember that regardless of how you personally feel about her she is my boss and we did put her in a horrible situation and were extremely rude to her at what was supposed to be her thank you dinner. I want to try and set things right before she leaves for Gotham. I need your help and your support, please.” She contemplates him for a bit and then turns apologetic eyes at him.

“Once again you are right. I feel horrible about what happened. I can see this is what makes you happy and therefore that is all I need. I am with you 100%. Plus, after the way Cordelia behaved that day the least I could do is apologize.” He smiles big and wide and then leans in and gives her a kiss. As he pulls back he gives her a present. She opens it to find a framed picture of her with Sara and their Father and she can already feel the tears well up in her eyes. If she wasn’t fully committed to this party and apologizing, now she is, because Tommy deserves it.

Tommy leaves fully satisfied with the outcome and feeling far happier than before. Not only are things looking up but the one aspect of his life that was always a mess, relationships, are also at an important turning point. What Laure land he have feels more real than anything and his excitement far outweighs his fear of the future and that is entirely new to him, but he likes it.

* * *

Riding her bike into the Glades Felicity can’t help but wiggle her nose under the prosthetic and fully concentrate on not scratching her face. The beauty of makeup is that her almond shaped eyes were now round and big her softly rounded thin nose was now replaced by one a bit rougher a bit wider yet still fitting on her new features. Her full lips had a much more pronounced and rigid cupid’s bow. Her skin tone far more sun kissed than her ivory tone. Not one single trace of Felicity remained. She wore her usual outfit and definitely brought her weapons not as many as she usually carried, just the essentials. Leaving her bike in one of her secure sites she makes her way to the foundry through the buildings. Standing outside the side door she takes a deep breath and breaks the code and makes her way inside, for the first time not cautious of being seen or using subtle steps. She lets the door shut heavy and loudly. She walks down the stairs with sure confident steps immediately making eye contact with both men as they quickly turn to look at her. She stops at the bottom of the steps under the first light she sees, as if telling them with that one simple action, no more shadows no more hiding.

Oliver feels the tension run freely throughout his body as he watches her come down the steps. Diggle is far more comfortable with her being there almost as if it is a common occurrence simply smiling and nodding at her. When she stops, purposely he guesses, under the overhead lights and looks at them directly he allows himself to unabashedly let his eyes take her fully in. Trying to memorize every last bit about her. Not realizing until this very moment that he had really never seen her at all. She has big round green eyes and red hair. Her skin is a soft caramel color, perfectly sun kissed, he can see at least five weapons and wonders how many more she is carrying. The rest of her features are covered by the cloth across her face and he wonders if he will ever see her, truly, he guesses probably not.

The silence extends a little longer than Diggle is comfortable with and clears his throat before speaking.

“Hello seems a bit small for this occasion, but always a good place to start” he can't see her mouth but he would put money that she is smiling at his comment. Oliver is thankful that Diggle broke the silence because he really had no idea even where to begin.

“Hello boys” she responds in her very distant accent. Oliver simply nods.

“The strong silent type that might actually be useful in this conversation. Shall we sit?” At their uneasy looks she raises her hands as if in surrender and cocks her head.

“Friendly conversation, right? We all look ready to attack just figured sitting might ease the tension in the room.”

“That’s a lot of weapons for friendly?” Oliver counters.

“A girl needs protection, this is a dangerous city” at that she sees the slightest quirk from Oliver’s lip and she almost pats herself on the back. They settle for compromise as both Diggle and he lean against the med table and she crosses the room and leans against the computer desk.

“As cliché as it sounds, I guess we should start at the beginning.”

“That would be my preference” says Oliver with a raised eyebrow.

“My preference would be names, can we start with names, please” chimed in Diggle, genuinely tired of referring to her as _Her_. At that she lets out a small laugh.

“Fair enough. The problem is that I really don’t have a name, yet, I’ve been called many things. I just never took a name”

“Does that mean your actual name is out of the question?” asked Oliver

“No. It is just irrelevant and useless. I know lies and secrets is the reason we are here now but, as I am sure you of all people understand some truths are our own to keep, my name is one.”

“Fair enough.” he mirrors her response.

“Nia.” she says after a few beats of silence

“What?”

“Diggle, he calls me Nia.” Oliver turns questioning eyes to his partner, he merely shrugs as he says,

“It suited her and I needed something to call her.” At his still confused look, he further explains “It is the name of a warrior in a Swahili folktale.”

“And I like it, better than some of the other names I’ve been called. Recently I’ve got a lot of, Bitch.” at that Oliver visibly winced knowing she is referring to Helena and her favorite choice word when referring to her. She simply waves off his attempt at responding and continues.

“I meant it when I told you I liked it, so if you don’t mind we can go with Nia.” They both nod agreeing that it is simple enough and truly suits her.

“Now that, that is settled can we continue?” asked Oliver looking slightly amused at Diggle who is proudly wearing a grin. Felicity was surprised with the ease that Oliver was taking this entire situation. She knew he was nervous but he didn’t seem weary of her if anything he seemed anxious to listen to her. There was an obvious difference to their previous encounters and she knew it had a lot to do with the past weeks and she hoped that this would mean that he would be accepting of what she was willing to give this time around.

“Well, the start of our story is what truly matters and that started six years ago with your father, my friend Robert Queen…” She tells them as much as she can without revealing who she truly is. She sticks to the facts only ever letting a few anecdotes slip by. She makes sure to keep it all about the list and Robert, never once mentioning her own personal trials or who she was when Robert first came to her. She spares them the sad story of a 16 year old in way over her head that began it all leading to the 22 year old now standing in front of them still in many ways in over her head. She tells them about the work they did, how Robert would send her information and how they would work together to set things right in Starling.

“Then he left on the Gambit, and everything changed. All I had were bits and pieces of information and no direction. Then four months after the Gambit went down I received a package and a letter from Robert. It seems he had set up contingencies in case… I think he knew his time was limited and that is why he reached out for help, and I guess I was the only one that answered that call.”

“But then you were alone” added Diggle, sympathy coating every one of his words

“Yes. I had no idea what to do. Especially when part of those contingencies was a letter where he begged me not to pursue the matter any further. To move on. He was worried I might get hurt or worse, get killed. But, I’ve never been good at leaving mysteries alone, they bother me.”

“He cared about you” stated more than asked Oliver

“I’d like to think so, yes, and I cared about him”

“Were you two…” he didn’t want to ask but he knew his father’s reputation and he just couldn’t help but see the fondness in her eyes when she spoke about his father. At her confused look he elaborated.

“Personally involved”

“WHAT? No! Absolutely not. Why would you even…? I was a kid, he was like a fa… No. Okay, we were not. Any other inappropriate, unfounded questions?”

“You were a kid? How old?” Diggle asked, the concern in his tone was more than evident. Neither of them had ever stopped to consider how old she could be. Sure she looked somewhat young but with all the disguises they couldn't be sure and she acted confident and so sure of everything that they never associated her with being a kid.

“That isn’t important”

“But...”

“Dig, it doesn’t matter, really.” at his nod she continues

“Look, Oliver I know your father had a reputation. I was not blind to his flaws but, rest assured that our relationship was never like that.”

“I believe you. Please continue”

“Well, I guess the real story starts after he disappeared. I was lost for a while, and then my life revolved around one purpose finding the Gambit, finding Robert. I put all my efforts into that and continuing the work we started, as best I could. I lost and gained a lot in the next five years. Then it happened, I found…”

“Me. You found me. It was you wasn’t it, you were the one that sent that team and rescued me off the island.”

“I found a Queen, just not the one I was expecting.” she says with a bit of sadness tinged words “That is why I didn't say anything. I wasn’t sure what to do next, I didn’t know if you knew anything. The little information I had on you from Robert, wasn’t too promising to be honest. At least not about this part of his life. He always did everything in his power to keep you and Thea completely away from all of this. Going as far as having me set up contingencies in case of anything”

“Contingencies?”

“A protocol to erase your identities completely, every last trace and set up new identities. New lives, in case things went south. There are many things I never knew about your father as I am sure there a many more you have discovered but, there is one thing I knew for a fact, He never wanted you to be a part of this. He didn’t want you to know this side of him. Which is why when I realized you knew quite a bit I was more than surprised.”

He takes everything she is saying in. he never doubted his father’s love but then he never knew just how much his father protected him from. He finally understood why he was so closed off about certain parts of his life. Why he was so protective and at times would get angry at his questions. So many things were making sense and his heart clenched thinking that he couldn’t talk to his father and apologize for all the contempt and judgment he held against him during his more rebellious years. She could see the struggle in his eyes and knew exactly what he was struggling with. She had been there a few times and witnessed their arguments. Robert had shared his concerns with his son’s lifestyle and she had offered advice on more than one occasion.

“He knew Oliver. He knew that his reservations and secrets made it hard for both of you to have the relationship he would have wanted. He struggled everyday with the sacrifices he was making to keep you safe, but he knew that you loved him and he never held anything against you. I guarantee you that much.” at his almost imperceptible nod she decided to leave that matter for another time and continue with hers tory.

“Not sure about what exactly he told you I retreated, I waited. I knew five years on a not so deserted island could change a person into many things and I was worried of who was coming back. I was afraid of what Robert’s confession would have done to you. Then the Hood happened and well you know the rest.”

“I have a feeling I really don’t” he says with narrowed eyes.

“Excuse me?”

“You skipped over 5 years of information, and gave no personal details of who you are. Is that you trusting me? Lying to me by omission.”

“Not omission just personal. I don’t see you scurrying to tell me about your island adventure” she countered with a raised eyebrow.

“Some truths…”

“Are our own to keep.” she smiled at him

“My father talked about you.” At her surprised look and rigid stance he clarified.

“When we were on the lifeboat he mentioned a woman that would help me. An ally. He said you would find me and that I should trust you. I guess he was right, on all accounts.”

She chuckled, “I guess somehow he always knew I would never let go of this, I guess he knew me better than I thought. That was Robert always so perceptive and ahead of everyone. Yet, somehow I doubt this is what he had in mind. A vigilante” she says pointing at him “a soldier” she says pointing at Diggle “and a woman that doesn’t exist. Teaming up to finish his work.”

“To right his wrongs” adds Oliver

“To save this city.” finishes Diggle

She liked this, the comfortable back and forth. The way it seemed like this partnership might work even when there were still many secrets and untold truths between them. She knew in time those would reveal themselves yet, for now this was good, this was better than good, these were partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this seemed like a good place to stop this first part. I should have the next part done in a couple of days. In that you will have the second part of the episode, the rest of this last conversation, and the conclusion to the flashbacks. I hope you enjoy the first part as always sorry for any mistakes as you all know I have no beta so they are all mine. Let me know what you think REVIEWS are always loved and welcomed!


	12. Do Not Let the Need for a New World Divert You from Saving the Good That is Left of the Old Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having come to a truce of sort’s Felicity and Oliver now must face the Dark Archer and the Holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOORRRRYYYYY!! I waited way too long but life complications from a new job to having to move but here it is the second part to the Chapter. Hopefully you all like the way I handled the dark archer and that the second half of the flashbacks reveal just a bit more about Felicity. Let me know what you all think. As Always I own nothing, but regardless I am now officially taking Diggle and Tommy.

[Teen Felicity @ Robert's Rescue](http://www.polyvore.com/teen_felicity_roberts_rescue/set?id=120341159)

[Nia's running outfit @ the Wharf](http://www.polyvore.com/nias_running_outfit_wharf/set?id=120160631)

[Cordelia @ Christmas Party](http://www.polyvore.com/cordelia_todd_chirstmas_party/set?id=118817196)

 

previously...

“Not sure about what exactly he told you I retreated, I waited. I knew five years on a not so deserted island could change a person into many things and I was worried of who was coming back. I was afraid of what Robert’s confession would of done to you. Then the Hood happened and well you know the rest.”

“I have a feeling I really don’t” he says with narrowed eyes.

“Excuse me?”

“You skipped over 5 years of information, and gave no personal details of who you are. Is that you trusting me? Lying to me by omission.”

“Not omission just personal. I don’t see you scurrying to tell me about your island adventure” she countered with a raised eyebrow.

“ Some truths…”

“Are our own to keep.” she smiled at him

“My father talked about you.” At her surprised look and rigid stance he clarified.

“When we were on the lifeboat he mentioned a woman that would help me. An ally. He said you would find me and that I should trust you. I guess he was right, on all accounts.”

She chuckled, “I guess somehow he always knew I would never let go of this, I guess he knew me better than I thought. That was Robert always so perceptive and ahead of everyone. Yet, somehow I doubt this is what he had in mind. A vigilante” she says pointing at him “a soldier” she says pointing at Diggle “and a woman that doesn’t exist. Teaming up to finish his work.”

“To right his wrongs” adds Oliver

“To save this city.” finishes Diggle

 

* * *

Felicity liked this, the comfortable back and forth. The way it seemed like this partnership might work even when there were still many secrets and untold truths between them. She knew in time those would reveal themselves, yet, for now this was good, this was better than good, these were partners.

“Are we good, at least for now?” she asked with a smirk she knew they couldn’t see as she walked up to them and extended her hand. Both Oliver and Diggle stood straight and contemplated her for a bit before Oliver took her hand and shook it, slightly squeezing  as he said “Yes, we are good” and then letting go of her hand.

Felicity nodded and let out a small sigh as she turned her back to them and reached up to remove the face cover and hair cover. Then as she turned she reached up with both hands grabbing her hood and pulling it down as she looked at them with a genuine smile. Oliver and Dig’s eyes both widened in shock not expecting her to reveal so much of herself so quickly. At their genuine surprise she let out a soft chuckle and then winked at them.

“Well, boys I would love to just stand here and stare, the view is quite nice” she internally winced at her comment and took a deep stabling breath, She was getting too comfortable, her Felicity was showing, if Oliver’s slight tilt of the head and twitch of his lip was anything to go by. Diggle much like she expected from him was full on grinning. She continued completely ignoring her previous comment.

“But, there is a reason I asked to meet with you both and end my radio silence. The new player in town. I think I know what we are dealing with and it is not good.”

“You know who the new archer is?” asked Diggle

“No, but I know who sent him or at least who trained him. Have you ever heard of the League of Assassins?”

“In Starling?” asked Oliver. At his reaction and the way Diggle had gone rigid she guessed they both knew who they were.

“Wouldn’t be the first time” at their questioning look she brushed past gesturing with her hand that it was not important. Oliver made sure to remember to ask about it later.

“This archer, I am almost certain is from the league. So either he is here on a mission sent by the league or his mission here is personal and that makes him far more dangerous and unpredictable.”

“I think the fact that he is hitting all my old targets points a pretty clear picture as to whom he is after.”

“Not necessarily, the league is also a business and there are some pretty heavy hitters here in Starling so we can’t make any assumptions.”

“So then, what do we do?” asked Diggle agreeing with her that a plan was necessary. Oliver decided it was time to share his inel with her.

“I think I know where he is or at least where he is working out of…”

“10245 Wharf” interrupted Nia, at both of their surprised looks she smirks as she says

“I am everywhere boys” she punctuates with a wink. “Although, that blonde of yours” she lets out a long low whistle “she’s good.” Instantly, Oliver feels the need to make it clear that Felicity is not part of this, that she is not like them.

“She doesn’t know anything, she is just…”

“I know. Ms. Smoak is safe, don’t worry. Just a useful resource” she sees the almost imperceptible wince he gives at her statement. She’s not sure if it’s because of her dismissal or the accuracy in her description. She doesn’t linger on it too much, bigger fish after all.

“You think he is here for you, right?” Oliver nods, heavily.

“Okay, then how do you want to play this?”

By the time they are done strategizing they have a plan set for not only investigating the warehouse but also drawing out the archer and figuring out his motives. She tells them that she already has pieces in motion trying to gather more intel from the source itself, the league, and that as soon as she knows more she will let them know. They set up a meet time for five the next day, Oliver will go in while she searches the surrounding areas and ask around about the warehouse, and meanwhile Dig follows another lead and some of his contacts about the league. It takes a bit of convincing on Oliver’s part and a whole lot of compromising, seeing as his hero complex kept getting in the way. They set a rendezvous point for 8pm. She tells them she has comms they can all use to stay in contact plus some other toys she thinks they might like. She makes sure that he understands that if they are to work as a team now there is no room for solo heroics. She wants to tell him he is not on an island anymore but knows that type of conversation is too much too soon. She settles for simple directness and he seems to appreciate it although he is not too thrilled about putting Dig or her in danger and alone out in the field. She knows given time he will come to learn that more than likely she will be saving his ass more often than not. They shake hands and she places her face cover and hood back on, gives them a nod and starts to walk up the stairs. Oliver calling out her name “Nia” stops her in her tracks only slightly turning her head over her shoulder.

“That goes for you too. Don’t you go out on your own either. Like you said we are a team now and by the way, thank you.” she smiles even though she knows he can’t see it, nods once and walks out of the foundry. He truly is so much like his dad.

FLASHBACK

“What were you thinking Felicity? You could have been seriously hurt, you could have been killed.”

“You  would have been killed” she shouts back. “Had I not gotten there when I did, we wouldn’t be having this conversation or any conversation for that matter.” she says in a much softer tone.

“That is not the point, Felicity. I told you to not come. I told you not to get involved. Maybe this partnership wasn’t such a good idea”

“Don’t. Don’t you dare, Robert Queen. I am invested, 100%. Have been for almost a year. This was one incident this was one exception. You don’t scrap the whole thing over one incident. I mean who does that, crazy people that’s who. Come on, you have to admit my plan worked. No one got hurt and we put some very bad people away. This is a win. Can you just take the win, please.” she can see she is breaching his defenses as he tries to fight the uptick of his lip, the amusement and what she thinks is pride in his eyes.

“Felicity. You got lucky. We all got lucky. Besides who knows who could have seen, they might be able to connect you to me and then what. You will never be safe, anywhere.”

“Well, damn, you certainly know how to talk a girl out of a victory” at that he smirks

“It’s a gift, Felicity”

“Can you give it back, or is that bad etiquette?” he simply shakes his head in amusement and continues walking, well limping, into his penthouse in the city where they had taken to meeting every time she was in the city. Figuring that the Manor and QC were too close to home. She asked once why he had a penthouse when he had such a big house. The look he gave her told her all she needed and she knew never to bring that up again. The look some neighbors gave her after her third time there told her more than she needed to know about what they thought of her and that was enough to have her sneaking in at odd hours in the future avoiding everyone.

Once they were in the penthouse she dropped herself into the armchair, finally feeling the exhaustion of the last 48 hours. Robert dropped onto the couch with a heavy sigh and a glass of scotch. They sat in silence for a bit until Felicity couldn't take it anymore and her energy bursts through in a plethora of questions.

“So what did they want you to do? Is QC’s applied sciences in jeopardy? Do you need me to upgrade security? Do you think they will try again? Do you really think someone could identify me? Oh my god, should I change my identity? I could start all over, go into WITSEC? Maybe I should change my appearance? You know throw them off. I could be blonde, don’t you think? I could rock the blonde look?”

“Felicity…. breathe” she gulps a big breath of air which causes him to laugh at her theatrics. He was incredibly worried when he heard her as she made her presence known in the warehouse not more than 3 hours ago.. This immense heaviness took over his chest at the thought that his mistakes, his mission could cost her, her life. When he saw half the guns in the room turn to point in her general direction he felt all his blood drain and a scream get caught in his throat. He wanted to tell her to run, to get away, and disappear. He couldn’t. All he could do was watch, wide eyed, panic coursing through his body as she walked closer, hands raised with a stack of files and a duffle bag. He silently pleaded with her, all she did was raise her chin and nod at him trying to reassure him. Yet, he could see she was scared beyond belief. Her hands were shaking, her steps were unsteady and when she spoke he could hear the tremor, the break. She was scared. She should be terrified, because he was.

“I think we are in the clear. I don’t think they will come after QC anytime soon and if anyone did get away I doubt the story they will tell their bosses is that a petite teenage girl with bright red hair outsmarted them all, took out the base and rescued Robert Queen.”

“That would be pretty ridiculous, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes, yes it would be. I can’t even imagine what they thought when they saw you walk in, dressed like that.”

“I was going with ‘lost teen in the scary city, please don’t hurt me’ I think it worked. I think it threw them off.”

“Yeah, I think it really threw them off. The trench coat was a nice touch” he adds obviously mocking her.

“It is the most ominous thing I own.” They both laugh letting a bit of lightness and humor take them over. They were safe. They had made it and they were thankful. They sat in comfortable silence as Felicity’s laughter died out. Robert takes a deep breath and turns a more serious face at her.

“You know you can’t ever take a risk like that again. You get that, don’t you Felicity?”

“I do. But do you get that I had to make an executive decision, you weren’t there so, I made my choice”

“You told me the last time I tried to end our partnership that we were a team, if that is true then you can’t go out alone and put your life in danger like that.”

“My life wasn’t ever really in danger. I had planned everything out.”

“Felicity…” he calls with a much harsher tone than before

“Yes, I get it. Sorry”

“No more solo reckless missions, Felicity. Now rest, stay here. I have to go home and see the rest of my family.” he said as he got up and kissed the top of her head. She smiled up at him. As he made his way out he stopped and called her name “Felicity” she turned over her shoulder as she stood in the bathroom doorway.

“Thank you” she smiles and nods as he walks out and she makes her way into a long hot shower, her favorite place to contemplate.

She knows her choice to go into the lion’s den alone and ridiculously outnumbered, out skilled and scared shitless hadn’t been her best idea. Yet, she wasn’t wrong, she had no choice, she couldn’t leave him there to die. Because that is exactly what would have happened. Robert would have never given them what they wanted and they would have killed him and although he was okay with that, what he didn’t know and she refused to tell him even now was that they had gone after his family too. They had been following his children and had she not intervened they would have taken Thea.

When she saw the same car the cameras had spotted outside of the manor and then again at the restaurant where Moira and her children were having dinner, she knew something was wrong and she knew it had everything to do with Robert and his sudden disappearance two days ago. No one had questioned anything because emails and phone calls had been made that he had to leave on a sudden business trip. What his kidnappers didn’t know was that she had been meeting with him every day since she had arrived for spring break in Starling. They had no way of knowing that she would notice he was missing. They also had no way of knowing that she wouldn’t stop until she found him.

So when she saw the familiar car outside Thea’s school she was thankful for her more than impressive memory. She thought about calling the police, the school with an urgent message from Moira but then there was young Thea just a couple of years younger than her walking out of school and two men were exiting the car and heading towards her. Felicity did the only thing she could think of, she took a bike from the rails and darted straight for them she made a show of crashing into them and Thea calling all the attention to her disruption. Thea immediately dropped her bag and tried to help her as she yelped and moaned in pain. Soon the school’s security was approaching along with the Queen’s chauffeur. The men noticing the unwanted attention quickly retreated. When she saw the car leave she quickly stood up brushed her pants off and walked away smiling leaving everyone confused. As she walked away she opened her palm and her fist shot up in excitement, she had managed to swipe one of their cell phones and that was all she needed to find out everything. To find Robert.

It took her a couple of hours to gather everything she needed. She had a location and now she needed a flawless plan. She broke into QC’s applied sciences department and took some of their prototypes. Including some delayed explosives, a little nifty gadget that took out the entire power grid and lastly a little gift from LexCorp, an unmanned air assault ship, with the manual. She was proud to say she learned to program and fly it in an hour, okay maybe an hour and a half. She was ready and those men in the warehouse never saw her coming and they never saw that airship that blew up their shipments and kept them all inside while the cops arrived and as the  pièce de résistance, she blew up the entire warehouse once everyone was out.

That should have told Robert all he needed to know. Felicity was a force to be reckoned with and if he ever thought he could turn her away from this mission if the price grew to be too much, he was wrong. He tried nonetheless. He didn’t allow her to return to Starling City, with a sorry excuse she saw right through. He kept her as busy as he could so she would stop asking questions and he contacted her less. The day after the incident, he set up contingencies to deal with Felicity, he tried to cover all his bases to assure she wouldn’t be able to finish his work if he was ever not around. Five months later those contingencies went into effect. They never deterred her, not once. He should have known.

END OF FLASHBACK

 

* * *

The next day Felicity itches to go and investigate the warehouse she had held out for two days already, but she can’t help but feel that she should have been tracing this lead long ago, old habits after all. She knows she has to stick to the plan and she will do just that. As her day comes to an end at QC she receives a text from Tommy reminding her that they have a party to attend. She curses having forgotten and lets him know that she will be there just a little late. He warns her that he and Oliver will take personal offense if she does not show and she promises it won’t happen. She heads out from QC to get ready and meet up with Oliver and Dig.

Diggle and Oliver almost don’t recognize her when she shows up in another disguise as a “civilian”. She gives them a look “If I am going around asking questions I very well can’t do it wearing a hood and 20 plus weapons, now can I? To anyone paying attention I am just a girl out for a run.”

As they both stare at her still a little perplexed she tilts her head and places her hands on her hips “What?”

“How do you do that? If it wasn’t for your voice I would have never recognized you”

“Thanks.” she eyed them both “Eyes up here Queen” she says with great amusement. He gives her an exasperated look which she simply just laughs at along with Diggle.

“So are we ready?”

They each head out in different directions. She quickly takes off running to talk to some locals. Oliver eyes her one more time and then heads up to the rooftops.

He approaches the warehouse carefully letting them know that he will be in radio silence while he investigates.

As he approaches the door he opens it carefully bow armed and ready taking small guided steps and every precaution he can. He enters the room and finds a single black arrow pierced through the floor in the center of the room. He rounds the room to get a better view, as he reaches the center of the room the door slams shut and he instantly hears Nia ask “What was that?”

He gives a faint response which she acknowledges. She has managed to speak to a few of the dock workers and they have only been able to provide very vague if not useless information. The minute she hears the noise come over Oliver’s comm she stops dead in her tracks and is ready to head back to him. Even though he reassures her that everything is okay, well he grunted which she took to mean that, she decides to start making her way back towards the warehouse as she listens to every last noise coming over the comms.

Oliver pulls the arrow out as he spots a machine across the room and starts making his way towards it. As if sensing his presence the machine begins to work lighting up as some chemicals begin to mix. Nia hears the distinct sound of machinery and liquids and then she hears the sharp intake of breath from Oliver as a single lit spark comes to life. As Nia’s voice comes through a little louder and more strained since she is now running full speed, Oliver realizes it is a bomb.

Nia is now rounding the corner and can see the warehouse in the distance as she hears Oliver whisper “bomb” she shouts for him to “get out now”. He turns and shoots an exploding arrow at the door just as Nia reaches the building the door flies open and Oliver jumps out, straight into her. As they both go rolling into the ground they feel the heat of the explosion on their backs as they hit the ground hard just in time only getting slightly hurt. Oliver takes the bigger brunt of the impact as he made sure to soften her fall with his body only realizing after that she was trying to do the same thing for him as her hands end up bound behind his head preventing it from making direct impact with the concrete. As they regain a little composure yet, still on the ground they finally register Dig’s frantic voice coming over the comms.

“What happened? Oliver, Nia are you okay?”

“We are fine Dig, just a minor hiccup” At Oliver’s disbelieving look at her word choice, she merely shrugs and tells Dig that she is going to pick up some samples from the explosion and they will meet at the rendezvous point like planned in 10 minutes. She clicks her link and then looks down at Oliver before raising an eyebrow and simply saying

“Do you mind?” he stares at her a bit confused for half a second before he quickly pulls his arm back and to his side averting his eyes. he feels a bit foolish not really sure when that started to happen and even less sure when intimidation came into the picture. But here he was trying to keep his composure as she braced her ars beside him and jumped to her feet seemingly unbothered by anything including the explosion. He wondered for a bit just what she had seen in her life that brought about this lack of reaction and quickly realized that they had far more in common than he first thought.

She quickly picks up some samples as he looks around for anything and everything when she is done she whistles to call his attention and nods in  the direction of Dig with a simple nod they both began to climb the nearby building, Nia smirking as she beat him to the top. They both take off running leaping until they reach their destination every so often looking through their peripherals at the other yet, giving nothing away.

They meet up with Dig and before they can say anything she tells them she will take care of the samples but she needs to leave because she has somewhere to be. At Digs questioning look she reassures him that she is fine and that Oliver will give him the details. She promises to check in the next day and let them know what their samples turn up. She takes off running as Dig reminds Oliver that he also has somewhere to be. He curses under his breath as he hears, before he sees a motorcycle take off at full speed.

 

* * *

It isn’t until she is getting ready that she realizes her hands are scrapped and her knuckles are slightly bruised, she figures her hands are better than Oliver’s head and decides to disregard the bruises. She finishes getting ready in record time and heads out as soon as the concierge calls her to let her know her car has arrived. 

She had made sure to get a room at her usual Hotel and leave everything ready for her to become Cordelia Todd. She uses the drive down to Queen Manor to finish her makeup and try as best she can to cover the damage to her hands. She fidgets in her seat, feeling exhausted and struggling to get into character. The gown itches, the shoes pinch, and the makeup prevents her from rubbing her eyes like she desperately wants to. She resorts to adjusting the lace holster holding her gun to her inner thigh. She decides to focus on the cool metal rather than everything else as the car pulls up to the front door of the manor and a valet opens the door for her. As she walks into the party she quickly scans the room and notes that neither Oliver or Tommy are there yet, she worries a bit but then sees Oliver make his way to the top of the stairs. Not ready quite yet to be Cordelia Todd she makes her way into the crowd and gathers a drink from a passing tray.

By the time Oliver makes it out of his room he is aching and the party, his party is in full swing. Dig is waiting for him and immediately notices his discomfort

“Are you okay”

“I will manage. At least it seems everyone is having fun.”

“Sure you want to do this, maybe this isn't the best time to be Martha Stewart’s elf.” joked Diggle

“My family needs this, I need it” Dig nods towards the door as Shane, Thea’s friend comes in carrying flowers for Moira. He can’t help the annoyance that creeps up as he sees Thea come and take him away.

He makes his way into the main room and seeing his family together he’s inspired to have them document this moment by taking a family picture. They all agree and Oliver feels that this might end up working out, he figures something has to tonight. Yet, he can’t help but notice that something isn’t quite right. Thea leaves the room with Shane and he sees Walter talking to Moira and it seems to be serious. He approaches Walter and ask him if everything is okay and he reassures him that things will work themselves out. Yet, he can’t seem but doubt that.  Just then he sees Thea heading to the foyer with that damn kid, he really hopes that means he is leaving. As he contemplates his family he doesn’t notice the woman in the long green dress approach him until he hears the unmistakable British accent.

“Little sisters will be the bloody death of you.” she says with a wide smile, more at the fact that she noticed he was surprised at her ability to catch him off guard than her comment, but he didn’t need to know that.

“You speak from experience Ms. Todd?”

“Cordelia, please and something like that. As a woman who was once a ‘boy crazed’ teen can I offer a bit of advice?”

“Please, at this point anything helps”

“The more you negate and put your foot down the more she will rebel. Not because she doesn’t think or know that you are right or have a valid point but, simply because she wants you to trust that she will make the right choices and that even when she doesn’t that you will understand they are her mistakes to make. Plus it’s always much more fun when the big brother does not approve.”

At his raised eyebrow and surprised look she simply smiles and says “I never said my opinion would make you feel better.” He couldn’t help but laugh at her comment. They continue in friendly conversation when Tommy and Laurel finally arrive.

“If it isn’t two of my favorite people” greets Tommy with his usual charming smile and with a more than visibly uncomfortable Laurel in tow. “Getting a head start on the apologies, Ollie”

“Apologies?” asked Cordelia

“Cordy, don’t play coy you know very well that our” he says pointing at all of them “last encounter was less than cordial, especially towards you.”

“Wait, Tommy. You were serious before? I am sorry, I had no idea. I genuinely thought you were being humorous. This is quite awkward now. I really don’t see the need for apologies from any of you. It was quite evident that tensions were high and they had very little to do with me. I just happen to be there. I completely understand and believe me when I say apologies are completely unnecessary.”

“I would personally beg to differ Cordelia. I accept that I was terribly rude and unfair with you. But as you know we do have some history and I think our past encounters have all been a series of miscommunications and for that I apologize. Now, I realize that you are helping Tommy and that my behavior was unfounded.”

“Well, sorry to interrupt you Laurel but I think I hold some responsibility in that as well so I also apologize and reaffirm that all’s forgotten and forgiven.”

“On that note, once again Cordelia a million apologies for the outburst and then sticking you with the check?” added a sheepish Oliver. He truly had been embarrassed by that little detail but his mind had been heavily clouded by Helena at the time.

“What?” interrupted a more than shocked Tommy.

“Really, Tommy, it was nothing. I offered so that Oliver could follow after his girlfriend whom was very upset and should not be leaving alone. It was no trouble at all, it was my pleasure and I really hope things worked out for you Oliver.”

“Cordy, I had no idea. I will absolutely pay you back for that.”

“Definitely” added Oliver

“Please you insult me, both of you. It was just a meal and like I told Oliver you can make it up to me next time.” noticing that Tommy wasn’t ready to drop the subject she decided to put an end to it.

“I will not discuss this any further Tommy. It is done and forgotten. No more apologies, this is a Christmas party so let us join in the festivities and forgive and forget, agreed?” she said looking at all of them. Laurel was the first to smile and raise her glass as they all followed.

“Now if you'll excuse me I need to freshen up.” added Cordelia as she walked away from the group. They, as had become habit lately, fall straight into an uncomfortable silence realizing that Cordelia was acting as a very effective buffer up until that point. Trying to break the tension, Tommy was the first to speak.

“So how long until it’s not weird- the three of us.”

“It’s not weird...at all.” added Oliver with a knowing smile causing them all to fall into a comfortable laughter. Oliver realized just then how much he had missed his two best friends. He knew he had to make an effort to reintegrate them into his life.

Having left Laurel and Tommy with mutual friends Oliver goes about mingling and looking for his family.

Unbeknownst to him, having detected the tension between Walter and Moira, Cordelia had done the same thing. Which is how she was now pressed against the hall in the east wing of the manor eavesdropping on their conversation. A conversation that earns her more knowledge than she was ready to learn. She realizes that everything Walter and her had been investigating, Moira was fully aware of and much like her she was also worried about the risk this posed to Walter’s life. Yet, Walter seemed undeterred and determined to know the truth.

“Do you take me for a man that wouldn’t avenge his best friend’s murder- I can’t- you lied too much Moira. Why?” Yes, why Cordelia asked herself as well.

“For leverage”

“Against who?”

“People that are angry”

“Who, Moira? What people? We can fight them”

“I am them, you were my salvation”

“Whatever you have done, tell me. The time for lies is over” she wants to believe him, but time and Malcolm Merlyn have taught her better than to be fooled by false hope.

“After the party” she lies to him with a kiss.

Cordelia makes her way back unseen and finds Laurel alone with some one percenter she recognizes. She does a quick sweep to find Oliver and Tommy and soon spots Diggle which tells her they can’t be too far away. She contemplates making her way over but settles that they might have a lot to talk about given the past couple of weeks.

She isn’t mistaken, just in the other room, clearly roped off to guest Tommy and Oliver settle into catching up.

“So I take it from your reaction and lack of a tall brunette at the party that things with Helena didn’t end well.”

“We had a falling out but I have a feeling that I will be seeing her again.”

“That would be new for us, staying in touch with an ex.” they both laugh before Oliver ask something he had caught from the previous conversation as well.

“Tommy, what did Laurel mean when she said Cordelia was helping you?”

“Once again I was being stupid. I haven’t been entirely honest with you, my dad cut me off. He froze all my funds. I am living on fumes.”

“Really? Why didn’t you say anything?” ask a surprised Oliver

“Embarrassment, shame, jealousy, probably fear and other emotions I’m not used to feeling.”

“Tommy, you know my trust fund is your trust fund.”

“No! That is the easy answer and believe me I have loved the easy answers. I am trying to change not sure into what, yet. But I do know I don’t want to be what I was, anymore. That is where Cordy came in. What I needed was a job and like a godsend Cordelia came right when I needed her.”

“So that, is why you are working for Cordelia, but not why Laurel was so upset about it. What history do her and Cordelia have?”

“Man, that is a long story but yes, Laurel wanted me to ask you for a job at your club so she was upset when I took the job with Cordelia. I couldn’t pass up a job that I earned by my own merits. Cordelia saw something in me, I don’t even know what it was, but she saw it and came to me directly with this job.”

“That’s great man. Well, if you do decide you need something local or more I do need a general manager, and no one knows clubs like you do. I actually thought of you but I never thought you would actually want or need the job. I know you are working with Cordelia but, I could really use someone I trust, maybe even just part time”

“Hmmm would I still get dental? This smile wasn’t cheap.”

“We can come to some agreement”

“Do you really need help or are you just...”

“I need the help man. I need a friend and no one better than you.”

“Okay, I’ll talk to Cordelia about working something out. Luckily the work I do with her allows me to work at my own time and mainly make contacts and I guess being your manager, even part time could help with that. Not to mention with Laurel.”

“Great, well just let me know”

“Thank you, brother”

“No, thank you”

“Okay, now I don’t mean to sound insensitive but seeing as you are single again, I don’t know if you might have noticed that my new boss is incredibly attractive and single if I am not mistaken”

“Thank you, Tommy. I had no idea you found me incredibly attractive.”

“My other boss, dumbass.”

“I will neither confirm nor deny what I have noticed.”

“You don’t have to, I know you have noticed and I know she is just your type, like she was handmade just for you, tall, smart, gorgeous, brunette. So I thought maybe we could try that whole dinner thing again. Who knows could be good.”

“You can take the trust fund from the playboy but you can't take the playboy from the life”

“Ouch that hurts”

“What too soon?”

“Shut up. But seriously think about it. When I first met Cordelia the first thing I thought was damn Ollie would have loved her.”

“The first?” he questioned a smirk on his lips and a knowing look in his eyes.

“Okay maybe the second... or third thing but, I still thought of you. And no more of that kind of talk, she is my boss after all”

“Never stopped us before”

“More like never had a boss before”

“That too” they both laugh as they make their way back to the party both feeling much better and in a better holiday mood when Laurel approaches them.

“Tommy do you mind if I talk to Oliver a minute.” he looks between them gives her a kiss on her temple and goes to get some drinks.

“Oliver, I know it might not be easy to see us together”

“Hey Laurel, the invitation said plus one not minus Laurel”

“Yes I know. It is just that I want to move forward but something’s been holding me back, I keep making excuses and then realized it was you. I have been emotionally off since your death and now he has made me feel…” Oliver interrupts her not sure he is ready or wants to hear the rest of what she has to say.

“Above everything Laurel, be certain of one thing, I am happy for both you” he says with great conviction.

“Thank you” she says with a hug that leaves him feeling a bit off kilter.

He is a bit struck by it all but as he walks away nodding towards Tommy with a smile he realizes he hasn’t seen Thea in a while, so he decides to look for her, focus on her and not what that hug might have meant. He notes that if this whole holiday party idea feels off and almost overwhelming to him then maybe that is why Thea had been so put off since the beginning. He realizes she might feel the same way. As he makes his way to her room and knocks he's taken aback by her tone so he opens the door to find a half dressed Thea with that damn boy. He points directly at him and tells him “to hit the road”.

“What are you doing?” ask a furious Thea

“Funny I was going to ask you the same thing because there's a party downstairs that I threw for you.” he accuses

“I didn’t want a party but you didn’t care because you came down with the holiday blues. I’ve been trying to open up for months. All this party is doing is bringing back memories I’ve been trying to forget.”

“Thea! Why would you want to forget?”

“No matter how fancy the party. Things will never be the way they used to be in our family, ever again.” she takes off just then. As Oliver goes to follow her Diggle appears calling after him. He might have not stopped had it not been for the tone he immediately picked up on.

“Oliver.”

“What is it now?”

“The other archer moved to the next level. He has taken hostages.” he tells him as they walk into one of the studies and he turns on the TV to show him the live news report. There is a frightened crying woman on the screen reading what are obviously, instructions.

“I will kill one hostage every hour until the vigilante turns himself over to the archer.” states the woman.

“Oliver, the police are there, let them handle it.”

“Those people are there because of me. I have to end this, once and for all Dig”

“We should call Nia?”

“I am sure she already knows. We will call her once we are ready to go”

Cordelia had already seen the report and had quickly made her exit from the party. She called the driver and told him to head home that she wouldn’t be requiring his services any longer. By the time she gives her goodbyes a taxi is outside waiting, she pays him more than enough to drive her to an abandoned lot about a mile and a half away and not to ask any questions . The driver gladly obliges and drops her off. She waits until the tail lights are gone and she walks a couple of feet then pops out her phone punches in a series of numbers and presses her thumbprint and gives a command causing a small hatch to open up from the seemingly innocuous ground.

She quickly makes her way in, lights turning on as she jogs down the long hallway shoes in hand. She maneuvers shedding layers of clothing as she walks into a room that is full of clothes and weapons. She emerges through a larger hatch only 15 minutes later on her motorcycle in her full Nia gear and heads straight for the foundry.

She is standing outside for less than two minutes when she hears the clear sounds of the secret side entrance opening. Her phone begins to ring, as she looks down she sees it is Oliver and she smiles at the phone as the secret door opens and he and Diggle emerge.

“Oliver, this guy is very dangerous. You heard what Nia said”

“Diggle there wasn't anything on the island that wasn't twice as dangerous as this pretender and I survived there for five years.”

They both simultaneously react to her too loud too cheery voice as she begins to speak.

“But back up is always good, not to belittle your whole five years speech. By the way boys, I am touched truly, that you called.” she says with a hand over her heart as she holds up her phone. “Here I was worried you were about to have fun without me. Especially after our whole bonding moment.”

“I said no more solo missions and I meant it Nia. But, this is my fight ultimately. He is here for me and I will give him what he wants. Yet, I will need the backup to help with the hostages. I won’t have anyone get hurt because of me, not anymore. I will face the archer. Nia, you will get the hostages and Dig, you will secure the perimeter”

“You are a stubborn, prideful one, aren’t you? Got it all figured out, huh?” at his smirk she continues “don’t be so impressed with yourself, you’re not as unique as you think.”

 

FLASHBACK

“Be careful little girl. You are a bit out of your league here. This is your one opportunity to turn around and leave this be and preferably leave my city”

“Well, the all-powerful Batman has spoken I should really be shaking in my boots and following his every command. Unfortunately, for him I might be a genius and all, but I am not always all that smart.”

“Looks like I will be teaching more than one lesson today”

“I can’t wait to hear what you sound like”

“What sound?”

“The sound of you choking on your own words.” he lets out a dark chuckle as he extends his hand towards her.

“Ladies first”

“Aw such a gentleman” she says as she releases three throwing knives in quick succession. He looks back at her and smirks at the fact that not a single one touched him. She stands up straight and tilts her head. He takes a step forward and his utility belt falls to his feet. He quickly looks down and then at her as he releases two batarangs she diverts one but the other curves and manages to slice her forearm. She gives nothing away. But she can tell that he knows he got her. She pulls out her bo staff which had become her weapon of choice after she had severely injured someone with her sword while only trying to subdue them.

Batman extends his arm and calls her over with a curl of his fingers. She takes her fighting stance and leaps forward with an overhead attack landing a strong blow across his back and left side. He manages to wrap his arm around the staff as it impacts his side and uses it to pull her forward and land a knee in her side as his elbow slams down hard on her back. As she drops to her knees she takes advantage of her new position and uses her body weight to take his legs out from under him as she donkey kicks up into his chest and sends him flying back, his ass hitting the concrete hard. She quickly backflips and throws four more knives pinning his cape to the ground as he is trying to get up and regain his breath. She is pretty sure she heard something crack and from his faltering breaths she bets it was a rib or his sternum. That is a weakness she can exploit.

She immediately attacks again taking advantage that he is pinned she manages to land one hard blow to the side of his knee before his rage takes over and he growls loud as he wraps his arms around her and slams her to the floor using his full body to cause as much damage as possible. All the air flees from her lungs and her back arches off the hard floor in pain. She hears him tear the cape as the knives go flying across the alley. Before she knows it he is on top of her and pinning her down talking through gritted teeth.

“Enough. I don’t want to hurt you but I will to make a point. I will make it so you never fight again, do you hear me. Go back home little girl”

Felicity takes advantage of his proximity and slams her forehead into his mouth sending him reeling back sputtering blood. She can feel the cut on her forehead but she doesn't care because all she wants to see is the Bat on his back. She kicks-up and unleashes one attack after another. Her knee comes up to finish the job her forehead started. She steps on his cape to keep him in position as she lands a right hook followed by a left uppercut to his face. He goes back but takes her with him managing to grab onto her holster. He flips her and locks his arms around her neck. She can feel the blood from his mouth sputtering on the side of her face and she can hear the gurgling. A sure sign that he is having a hard time breathing while on his back. She decides to make it a bit harder by slamming her elbow repeatedly into his ribs hoping to aggravate the previous damage. That earns her a few quick jabs to her ribs and she knows she won't be standing up straight for a couple of weeks.

He flips them so that he is on top of her smashing her face into the ground and pulls her arm back while placing his forearm on the back of her neck.

“Stop fighting” he shouts his voice low and menacing

“Sorry can’t hear you through all the blood in your mouth” she grunts out as best she can in her position. She knows she only has one choice at this point and for the first time ever she is glad for this one particular injury Dragon had inflicted on her. Maneuvering her body she dislocates her shoulder allowing her to buck her hips up enough to turn her lower body and throw him off balance. She manages to release one of her legs and wraps it around his body slamming him back onto the ground as the move lifts her up to a sitting position in an almost seesaw motion. With her new advantage she takes her now free hand and slams it against his sternum hard and precise. His hold goes slack and she swears she sees his eyes roll to the back of his head.

Knowing she has seconds, she gets to her feet with a knife in her hand ready to straddle him and place the knife to his carotid. She is standing over him when she hears the clear sound of a bullet exiting a chamber. She manages to dodge it and then registers the clear sign of a police car followed by the voice of Batman calling for his friend to stop “Gordon” he shouts as the man stops in his tracks and she realizes just then, the Bat wasn’t as unconscious as she thought but she can clearly see he is injured and hurting and so is she. Just then she hears Cass call her name from a near roof while in her peripherals she sees Batman reaching for his batarang. She takes a running start and leaps to the nearby fire escape grabbing on and barely lifting herself with one arm. She lets out an agonizing moan as she makes it to top of the roof. She falls into Cass’ arms and they flee.

“You know I had him right” she grunts as they make their way to the next roof.

“That’s not the story he will tell”

“Regardless, a girl half his size kicked his ass and that is undeniable. Bruce Wayne won’t be showing his pretty, all bruised up, face anywhere, any time soon.” they both laugh as they make their way back.

“So was that a girl that just kicked your ass?” asked Gordon. Batman simply glared at him as he struggled to make his way out of the alley.

“Better hurry. Back up is on its way and don’t go down Jackson St, you might run into a gang of girl scouts.” he chuckled. All he got in response was a low irritated growl. The minute he arrives at Wayne Manor he makes his way into his room walking past Alfred and stops before entering his bathroom.

“Alfred, please cancel my meeting with the board tomorrow”

“Sir?” ask a confused Alfred, Bruce had been adamant about this meeting for days. Bruce simply turned to look at him. Alfred immediately saw his face and understood.

“Will do sir?” he hesitated a beat before continuing “Bruce, I told you not to underestimate that young lady” Bruce glared at him before walking into the bathroom muttering under his breath,

“It won’t ever happen again” he knew you only turn your back once on a worthy opponent.

END OF FLASHBACK

Oliver, Digg and Nia finish prepping their plan as they stand on a rooftop across the way. Oliver reminds them that he must go in alone because if the archer detects that he did not come alone it might cause him to actually start killing the hostages. Nia is about to begin to argue and then remembers that she needs to trust him, so she simply nods her approval even though she doesn't think it is smart or safe and neither does Diggle. Yet, they both understand that sometimes, especially when you are being called out, you need to face certain battles alone.

Lance arrives at almost the one hour mark immediately falling into an argument with the commissioner about how they should handle the situation. Oliver and Nia are waiting for Diggle’s cue as he goes around the set up the police has outside the building. Giving them the thumbs up but warning them that the commissioner is out for blood and he doesn't care which archer it comes from.

Oliver zip lines in crashing through the window. While Nia climbs to the roof to wait for the hostages. Oliver makes his way quickly finding the hostages and freeing them. He gathers them all and tells them that everything will be okay to stick close to him and stay quite. He guides them to a staircase and tells them to make their way to the roof that a woman will be there waiting for them and she will help them. Just before he turns to leave one of the hostages stops him with a hand on his arm.

“Thank you, whoever you are thank you, for everything” he doesn’t say anything simply nods for her to follow the others and continues on his way. Meanwhile, Nia is trying to stay out of sight while keeping an eye out in case Oliver might need back up.  While also communicating with Diggle as he tells her about the best escape route which he has made sure is clear.

Oliver turns down the corridor carefully looking for the archer when he suddenly appears behind him at the opposite end of the corridor.

“Thank you for coming. After the warehouse, I knew I’d have to do something dramatic to get your attention.” his words tinged with humor.

“What do you want with me?”

“What any archer wants. To see who’s better.” and just like that the fight begins. They shot at each other both missing and diving straight into combat. Oliver leaps around a corner and manages to get up in the rafters. With calculated steps he tries to sneak up and get a better vantage point on the other archer. He doesn’t move quickly enough and the archer spots his reflection in some broken glass. As he turns to face him he is already releasing an arrow. It hits its target, Oliver’s bow, which tumbles out of his hand. Oliver leaps using the light fixtures propelling from one to another to get across the room. The archer follows his movements and releases an arrow straight into his leg, the pain causes him to release his grip on the fixture and he falls landing hard but not before he releases two arrows.

Nia is on the rooftop having already secured the hostages and helped those that needed it. Just then her phone vibrates and she knows only four people have this number so it must be important, she pulls it out to see a text from Cass all she gives her is a name and that is enough  Arthur King , she knows the name well, a little too well. During their time together Cass had told her the stories of her training with her father in the league. Her stories were especially cruel when she spoke of her father’s friend Arthur King whose method of training was far more ruthless than the rest. He was also the first enemy she helped Cass fight and the first time she almost died. The memories send a shiver up her spine as she whispers “The Dark Archer” and she knows Oliver is terribly out skilled.

She ties a note to a dagger and sends it flying across the commotion on the street landing with force onto the wooden table in front of Detective Lance. He looks around surprised and immediately takes the note.

The hostages are safe and making their way down the east fire escape she makes sure to underline it with an  arrow .

She calls for Dig tells him to prep their escape route. Warns him that there will be radio silence until she and Oliver are out, at which point he is to go ahead of them and get the foundry ready because they will need it, Oliver will need it. He doesn’t question her simply tells her to be safe. She makes her way down the stairs practically flying down, her feet hardly making any impact with the ground. She wants to call out to him but knows her only advantage at this point is the element of surprise. Gun in hand she makes her way room by room as quickly as she can.

The Dark Archer revels in what he assumes is already his victory. He watches Oliver struggle to get to his feet never letting his guard down. He appears behind him and without hesitation he shots 3 arrows into his back in a tight cluster and then kicks him so he drops flat on the ground. Making sure to kick him hard and mercilessly every time, Oliver’s attempts to get up are futile. As he moves closer, Oliver is struggling to find any form of purchase. Just as he is about to reach for his comm to turn it on the Dark Archer grabs his wrist and twist it behind his back before punching him and then repeatedly kicking him in the ribs.Taking pleasure in the unnatural cracking sound they make.

With pure unadulterated hatred he tells him that he is going to kill him. The instant he speaks Nia hears him and pinpoints exactly where they are, she makes her way to the other side of the warehouse hoping she gets there in time.

The Dark Archer stomps on Oliver’s right hand and tells him. “I know about the list...” The surprise in Oliver’s face lets him know he has gotten the desired effect. Oliver knows he has made a grave mistake as the Archer continues to reveal and poison Oliver’s mind with questions he never thought to ask himself, “and the man who authored it wants you dead. They call you the hood, let’s see what you look like without it.”

Just as the archer is reaching down for the hood Oliver uses one of his small throwing arrows and punctures it through his leg and punches him hard, sending him to the ground unconscious. Oliver stumbles up to get out of the warehouse. He knows he has a limited amount of time before the archer reacts and finishes the job.

Just as Nia turns to the corridor that leads to the room they are in, she sees the Dark Archer getting up as Oliver attempts to retreat to what she assumes is a back exit, his movements are slow and measured and it doesn’t look like he is going to make it. She doesn't hesitate as she fires three shots straight for the Archer. The first one hitting her target the last two he manages to avoid by diving back into the room behind some bins. Oliver hears the shots and turns just in time to see Nia run into the room sword extended tackling the archer down but not before slicing a bit of his arm open. Immediately, they both get to their feet and begin to circle each other.

“Well, well seems like you went and found yourself a little friend.” he says side eyeing Oliver who is standing still and carefully watching their movements. “You might want to leave this to the experts and go home little girl” Nia simply smirks, she loves it when people underestimate her. She hears Oliver even though she still can’t see him.

“Get out. RUN!”

“I would listen to him if I was you”

“The bullet and cut in your arm say otherwise”

He throws a crate at her as she dodges it he nocks and arrow and releases it, she catches it right before it hits her and instantly releases three knives embedding one into the front of his shoulder. She leaps forward landing a high kick right on the knife and embedding it deeper with little concern. Just then she hears Oliver’s groan of pain and fights the urge to turn towards him. As the Dark Archer stumbles she takes advantage to back away and look to Oliver, her breath catches at the sight of him, he looks about ready to pass out and she knows she needs to get him out of there immediately.

As she backs away she kicks his fallen bow and picks it up along with the arrow she had caught earlier. She sees the Archer’s eyes slide towards Oliver and he nocks another arrow and points it towards Oliver. She dives to stop the arrow cutting her hand on it as she only manages to grasp it from the head. She turns and releases the black arrow from Oliver’s bow at the retreating form of the Dark Archer landing it dead center on his back. He turns the corner and is gone in an instant. Everything tells her to follow him but she knows Oliver is staying conscious with the last bit of his will power.

As she makes her way to Oliver’s slumped over form she knows he is in dire need of help and she can already hear the swat team infiltrating the building. She kneels down, stains one of her knives with the blood on the floor left behind by the Archer and then goes to get Oliver who is already leaning up against a wall and about to break the arrows on his back along the edge. She stops him and removes the arrows herself. She holds him around his waist as she pulls his arm over her shoulders. She turns on her comm and tells Dig to bring the car closer because Oliver is not going to make it, just as she says that she feels his entire weight slump against her and she knows he is out.

She painstakingly makes it outside into the alley, mustering every last bit of her strength to carry him into the area Diggle had cleared earlier. Just then his voice comes over the comms.

“There is no way I can get the car in. The swat team has moved in and there is too much commotion outside for me to sneak the car in.”

“Damn it. Okay Dig stand by I am going to try and get to you. Keep a look out for anything.”

She leans against a building further down the alley to help slide Oliver to the ground, then she unwinds her climbing rope bracelet and ties it to Oliver under his arms and around his torso. She begins to drag him deeper into the alley where they won’t be spotted. As she drags him trying to be careful of his injuries Dig calls her name.

“Nia, Nia, we have trouble. The commissioner has ordered a full blown search for the hood. They are surrounding a two mile radius. There is no way I can get to you now. How is Oliver?”

“Unconscious” she says with a grunt and that is all he needs to hear to know that they are in serious trouble. She reaches the building where she stashed her bike and immediately rushes to get some supplies to stop some of the bleeding on Oliver’s back and her hand. She takes out a sweater and then removes his hood and puts the sweater on him. She can hear the SCPD getting closer and she knows that without Dig they are done for unless she comes up with something quick.

She moves the bike behind a dumpster and then breaks open a gate on the side and drags Oliver further into an abandon property. She hears the thundering of footsteps and knows she has very little time. She manages to slump him over a corner and gather some cardboard and paper and an old dirty tarp. She cleans his face and removes all the green paint and makes sure the bleeding is controlled, at least for now, then she hides him as best she can. If anybody found him it would just look like Oliver Queen was assaulted and left for dead, something she was already praying wouldn't come true.

She knows it is time for a hail mary. She puts on his hood and quiver and grabs his bow. She tells Dig exactly where she left him and leaves her cell phone hidden near him so that Diggle can track him with the GPS locator she sent him. Then, she sneaks back outside hood up jacket ridiculously big on her body and mounts the bike, taking off like a bat out of hell through the alley and right by a whole squadron of Police, saluting them as she drives by them. Within seconds they are chasing her down the Glades. Diggle hears the commotion and takes advantage of all the confusion and makes his way towards the alley, by the time he arrives the alley is clear and Oliver is just where she left him.

The SCPD is going crazy chasing after her, the commissioner has called in all cars, the helicopter’s spotlight is right on her tail and traffic as always is congested. As she weaves in and out she hears Dig tell her that he has Oliver and is on his way to the hospital. She breathes a sigh of relief and knows it is time to end this chase.

Leading the few cars that still remain towards the docks she kicks the bike into full speed and flies it off the docks into the water. They both hit the water hard causing a huge splash. The instant she hits the icy cold winter water her body wants to go into shock. She doesn’t fight the water, instead she lets herself sink for a bit avoiding the helicopter’s light before she swims under the docks. She pushes off one of the beams propelling her further down about 20 feet where she has scuba gear stored. She puts it on, sheds all her layers and is about to let the hood sink too but decides to take it with her. She rolls it up tight and puts it in her pack as she straps the bow over her torso. It isn’t convenient but, she suspects these items are important to Oliver. The least she could do is return them. She swims out about two miles to a buoy and then three more miles to her safe house which is conveniently near the lighthouse, whose attendant is a friend. Making her way into the shed she gets rid of the gear, strips and changes into dry clothes. it takes a couple of minutes before her body stops shaking. Making sure to cover all her tracks she makes her way to the bike she has parked out back and heads towards Starling.

 

* * *

More than six hours have passed and Diggle hasn’t heard anything from Nia. The reports are all over the news about the hood driving off into the bay, how they have recovered the motorcycle but nothing else, how they have the coast guard searching high and low. He is definitely worried yet, at the same time thankful because she just gave Oliver another instance to prove he is not the hood and another day to live.

Two hours later Oliver wakes startled and with a loud groan as he jolts or at least tries to jolt out of the bed. Immediately finding Dig at his side with a somber face that tells him something went wrong. Dig quickly reads the conclusion in his eyes and goes to reassure him

“Relax you are safe, she managed to save you.”

“Where is she? What happened?”

“Nia managed to stop the bleeding and clean you up as well, before she took off and led the entirety of the SCPD on a high speed pursuit through the outskirts of the city and then dove into the bay, wearing your hood and bow.” at Oliver’s panicked look he continued. “I haven’t heard anything from her because she left her cell phone with you so I could find you.”

“Why aren’t I at the foundry and why aren’t you out looking for her?”

“You have a pneumothorax, three broken ribs and a concussion. You needed a hospital. She made me promise I would bring you to the hospital. I took care of the doctor he wrote in your file that it was a motorcycle accident and he says you will be fine. Now, some people are here to see you.”

Even though he tells him it is fine for his family to come in, he knows that much like Dig his thoughts are only in one place right now, Nia.

Moira, Thea and Walter come into the room worried sick. Dig  informs them that he was in a motorcycle accident but everything will be fine.

“You bailed on your party” accuses Thea

“Seemed like the right move. I mean like you said it wasn't the best timing.”

“Okay, but when I was saying that, that was me being a bitch.”

“Oh, truth is none of us were at our best.” interrupts Moira. They all apologize and Walter points out that if anything at least now they are all together as a family. As everyone makes their exit except Thea she pulls out two candy canes and challenges him to a candy cane eating race race, no biting. Oliver can’t help but smile and think maybe something good did come from this party. His father would approve.

 

* * *

Felicity manages to make it back into Starling completely unnoticed. She doesn't want to call Oliver because she no longer has the phone she uses to contact him and now is not the time to let her security protocols down. She opts for calling Walter.

“Thank you Felicity, it was good of you to call but Oliver is going to be fine. He’s already on the mend”

“Good. I am glad to hear it, sir”

“I’m stepping into an elevator so I’ll probably lose you. I’ll call you straight back.”

He hangs up and enters the elevator smiling at the man who was already in the back of the elevator. As soon as he stands in front of him the man takes out a syringe injects it into his neck and he loses consciousness almost instantly. He lets Walter lay on the floor as he guides the elevator all the way to the base floor. He then makes a call to Malcolm Merlyn informing him that the job is done.

Merlyn hangs up and turns to Moira and simply nods. At her gasp he goes to reassure her, a sentiment that is lost in the grand scheme, seeing as he is the one that just kidnapped him.

“Walter will never know that we planned his kidnapping and he will be safe, I promise. He was asking too many questions, Moira and you know it. Didn’t you do the same to your son when he first arrived, have him kidnapped and tortured?”

“Only to prove to you that he knew nothing”

“Well, now this is to keep Walter safe. It is almost over and your family will be just fine. Just six more months.”

“And you won’t feel a thing by killing thousands of innocents, will you?”

“I will feel a sense of accomplishment.” She looks at him in disgust as she gets back in her car and leaves. The minute she drives away Merlyn limps back to his car and heads home as well, feeling triumphant.

 

* * *

Felicity knows that she needs to let Oliver and Dig know that she is okay. She preps everything she needs and heads out to the hospital.

Diggle is standing by the doorway shaking his head at Oliver as he is walking with a cane, after insisting and almost threatening the doctor when he refused to let him get out of bed.

“You know Dig, when I confront somebody on the list I tell them that they have failed the city, but tonight it was me who failed.”

“Oliver, five hostages are home with their families enjoying the holidays because of you. This guy the other archer he’ll get his and you’ll give it to him.”

“We might have a bigger problem. The other archer told me that somebody compiled the list. I always assumed it was my father. But what if it wasn’t?”

“What do you mean?”

“I think there is someone else out there someone who’s more of a danger than the archer and I am going to take him down.”

“We will take him down” at that Oliver nods.

“Nia might have the answers we seek and she might know more about this, maybe it is time we start a full disclosure policy when it comes to Robert Queen.”

“But first we have to find her and make sure that she is okay.” Oliver turns from the window to face Dig, the concern evident in both men’s eyes.

“We have no way of contacting her and there is no trace of her in the river. She saved me Dig and she might have the answers I seek and might be the only one willing to share.”

“I don't think we need to worry. She is quite resilient and I have a growing suspicion she is not that easy to kill.”

“How can you be so sure?” A smile spreads over Dig’s face as he nods towards the window. Oliver narrows his eyes at Diggle’s insistence that he turn to look out the window, eventually he does. Especially once he notices the clear change in Diggle’s demeanor and mood. He tries to find what it is he wants him to focus on when he spots it on the building across the way. He sees her standing there all in black as the full moon allows him to see the wisps of red hair as they flap freely. He can’t help it as a slight smile spreads across his face and he nods acknowledging her and saying so much in a simple gesture- thank you for saving my life, thank you for being there, thank you, simply thank you.

She sees them both turn quickly towards the door and with what she can imagine are confused faces they asses the young man standing at the door holding an oversized package. Diggle takes it and tips the boy as he takes the package and turns to Oliver. They both stand there for a beat before Oliver reaches for it and opens it only to find his hood and bow inside. He looks up at Diggle who peeks inside and grins wide as he shakes his head. She smiles and with one last glance she makes her way home. As Oliver turns all he manages to see is a dark shadow as it disappears into the night, he runs his hand along the bow and feels a little of the tension begin to ebb away.

 

* * *

As Felicity stands in front of her mirror removing all her layers, beyond exhausted, in pain and anxious she can’t help but dwell on how close of a call today had been. She knew being alone for so many years had been hard but now she was realizing that having partners was far more dangerous and would require sacrifices she never had to make. Allies she had, partners never. Cass at some point but she was so highly trained that they knew better than to sacrifice a mission for each other. Now, she had two partners and damn her if she didn’t already care deeply for them, well above her own well-being. She knows letting Arthur King go would come back to bite her in the ass along with Cass who was probably already making her way to Starling hoping Felicity had captured him, knowing she was fully capable, and would be willing to hand him over to her. Worst of all was that if he recognized her he made no show of it but she knew that was nothing to rely on.

FLASHBACK

“Move, move” shouted Cass as they ran down one flight after another of stairs.

Felicity was trying as hard as she could to keep up and ignore the flares of pain coming from her thigh. They had already descended ten flights and had seven more to go before they could make a clean break.

“Cassy you can run but you can’t hide. Not from your father’s shame or your mother’s disappointment and the same will be for my arrows” King shouted from behind her as he gained ground. When they went to attack him, after a month of tracking him and intel came in telling them he was in Chicago, they thought they had the upper hand. Almost immediately they knew they had made a grave mistake and he was more than ready for them then they had ever prepared for him. Their only option was to retreat, Felicity was still not skilled enough to face off against Arthur King and Cass had let her emotions get the best of her. They were both young and foolish and they were paying for it now.

Cass noticed that Felicity was slowing down as she turned to look at her she could see that she was losing blood fast.

“Stay with me, you hear. We are almost out of here just a few more steps”

“Go ahead I am right behind you” they kept running making it to the emergency exit flying right out as two arrows pierced the door. The cold Chicago air seemed to give Felicity new energy as she picked up her pace. Yet, she was still not keeping up. Just as Cass turned the corner she heard Felicity’s piercing scream the sight that greeted her drained all the color out of her face an arrow had pierced straight through her back and out her chest right by her heart. The loud crack of her knees hitting the concrete was a sound they would never forget.

Felicity tried to get up only managing to fall back on her knees

“Run Cass, just run” she called back to her already coughing blood. Cass was torn, she knew that carrying Felicity and managing to get away was inconceivable but, she couldn't bring herself to leave her. She could see King standing on the other end of the alley bow ready and aimed at her. She knows he is about to release and she is ready and then he lowers his bow.

“I promised your father that I wouldn’t kill you” he said as he turned around then he looked over his shoulder  “That is a pleasure he’d like to have for himself and I won’t take it from him.” He starts to walk away and laughs as he adds “good luck saving your little friend” and just like that he was gone. By the time Cass got Felicity to the hospital she was soaked in blood and she was sure she was no longer breathing. She coded twice before they managed to stabilize her. Recovery had been a bitch, explaining her injury had been hilarious.

END OF FLASHBACK

Felicity couldn’t help but rub at her scar right over her heart. The arrow had missed by mere centimeters and she always wondered if King had done it to spare her or to make her death as painful as possible. She could still feel the ache as if the arrow was still there. She shivered as she dispelled anymore memories of that night. She might not be looking forward to explaining to Cass just how he got away but at least she knew that with Cass in Starling they would be sure to find him and stop him.

 

* * *

As The Dark Archer stands above the Merlyn building looking out into the city he can’t help but reminisce. He has been many men in his life, but as all he has come out on top and he doesn’t have any plans of changing that anytime soon. His only immediate plans were concerning a certain little girl.

“She might be older and far more skilled but I recognize that fighting style anywhere. If Cassy’s little protégé wants to play in the big leagues she is in for a rude awakening.” He knew this complicated his plans especially because he was certain Cassy would be making an appearance very soon. That only meant he had to take her out, take them all out and speed up his timeline. They might know the archer and the assassin Arthur King, but none of them knew Malcolm Merlyn CEO and philanthropist and that was what he was counting on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love the patience and everything you all do!! Let me know what you think and if you agree that it is about time Cass comes to Starling and will she bring Jason????? Let me know what you think!!


	13. The Grave Soul Keeps its Own Secrets Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass comes to Starling and secrets from the past come tumbling out. People are seen under new light and one of Felicity’s identifies gets too close for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am struggling to finish this chapter which is an interlude to the 6 weeks between episode 10 and 11 Burned. Not for lack of inspiration but for lack of time. So since I am tired of telling you all that I am working on it I decided to divide this one into section this being the section that is done and I could look over at least once. Sorry for any mistakes, and enjoy this completely non-canon chapter.

previously…    As The Dark Archer stands above the Merlyn building looking out into the city he can’t help but reminisce. He has been many men in his life, but as all he has come out on top and he doesn’t have any plans of changing that anytime soon. His only immediate plans were concerning a certain little girl.

“She might be older and far more skilled but I recognize that fighting style anywhere. If Cassy’s little protégé wants to play in the big leagues she is in for a rude awakening.” He knew this complicated his plans especially because he was certain Cassy would be making an appearance very soon. That only meant he had to take her out, take them all out and speed up his timeline. They might know the archer and the assassin Arthur King, but none of them knew Malcolm Merlyn CEO and philanthropist and that was what he was counting on.

* * *

[Cordelia's Restaurant Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cordelia_dinner/set?id=146324358)

Cass hates flying, unless it is her behind the pilot's gear, she hates flying. She hates it more when it is long and tedious and she is itching to start a fight, when she is on the hunt, flying is almost unbearable.

 

It had been 9 days since she received Felicity's message about King. She had been in the middle of nowhere somewhere in Asia following a lead on a contact that she hoped could give her some insight into Malcolm Merlyn. She had instantly dropped everything and cursed her timing, she had been on this wilderness trek for four days. Her air support wasn't expecting her for another 6 days. She was royally fucked. She began the trek back at a punishing pace determined to take this once in a lifetime opportunity for revenge on a man everyone had told her was dead.

 

When the plane’s wheels hit the tarmac she can't help but think it is about damn time. She contemplates bypassing all the nonsense of protocol but knows the last thing she needs is to get arrested and call attention to herself  before she officially steps foot into starling city.

 

When she picks up her duty free luggage she is not surprised at all to see Felicity waiting for her, arms crossed and all worried eyes. She immediately knows that something went wrong and frankly she doesn't care to hear the details or how he got the upper hand on her. She wants to know what intel she has and follow-up on all her leads.

 

"What do you mean you have nothing? How is that possible Felicity?"

 

"Look Cass, no leads is also important" at Cass' confused look she continues "the fact that he disappeared so easily in a city where I have my thumb on the pulse of just about everything, tells me one very important fact. He's been here a while, he has an established identity here. That is why I can't trace him, or find anything on whom hired him. No one made him do this, it was all him and you know what that means?"

 

"It's personal! Which means he has set up roots. Good, let's find them and rip them from under him." she said through gritted teeth. Felicity couldn’t help but feel a little fear creep up her spine at the thought of what Cass might do once they found King.

 

Once they are in her home base they start to plan on just how they are going to rouse him. Not wanting to underestimate him, again, they plan with the assertion that he did recognize Felicity and that he is anticipating she will call Cass. They quickly realize they will need more boots on the ground.

 

"I should call Jason"

 

"No! No, Jason. He is known here and that could bring us more trouble. The Wayne name carries a lot of baggage."

 

"Okay, well is your  hooded friend willing to help us, maybe if you ask nicely..."

 

"He can't"

 

"He can't or he won't?" glared Cass. Felicity knew Cass has expressed not only trepidation but flat out mistrust of the Hood. It didn’t bother her before but now it seems to fire something up in her that she really doesn’t have time to analyze right now.

 

"He can't! He's on the mend. King really did a number on him, nearly killed him, when he was trying to save the city.” she couldn’t help but point out. “ He can't physically help us but, he has contacts, and friends in high places, he might be of help to us"

 

"Good! But we still need more manpower. Felicity, we have to use all our resources. We don’t have time for..."

 

"Fine! Call Jason, but you make it clear this is you asking, and not me"

 

"Sure"

 

"Cass! I am serious"

 

"I know, but if he hesitates, I can't afford to waste time"

 

"Just try Cass. Anything!"

Five hours later they have a plan and Jason Todd is in Starling City, he sends them his hotel name and room number and they let him know that they start setting the plan into effect, tomorrow. Felicity excuses herself and calls Dig knowing very well that asking Oliver for help could be asking of him more than he could give right now. He was after all only 6 days out of the hospital. She also knew that she couldn't just bring Cass to the foundry, she needed to talk to them and explain what was happening, in person. It had taken some convincing but Cass finally agreed that if she wanted the Hood's help she would have to be willing to let her tell them why they needed him and she would have to work on his terms, no excuses.

 

“No Nia, NO! You both barely escaped with your lives the last time you faced this archer and you want to go looking for him, again, alone?” said Dig with more gravity and worry in his voice than she was expecting.

 

“I won’t be alone. That’s why I am here.”

 

“I am not going to like this, am I” spat out Oliver whom until now had been eerily quiet yet, visibly in pain as he couldn’t even sit straight and his cane lay beside him.

 

She smiled with that hint of shyness and mischievousness that he still didn’t know how she managed to pull off. “Probably not, but let me explain everything before you get all Grrr” he let out a breathy chuckle that she had only really seen once before but somehow it made telling him the “bad news” a bit easier.

Oliver was ready for this, he wasn’t happy about it but they had agreed to meet at a neutral site and he would wear his full Hood gear. She also had assured him that unlike her, her partners would reveal themselves as their plan was dependent on using their real identities so there was no use in hiding them from him. Of course that he didn’t know that although Jason had no idea that Oliver was the vigilante, Cass was well aware of more than he would be comfortable with.

As Cass and Jason shook hands with the Hood in all his green leather glory and distorted voice, he was reassured and terrified at the fact that he had been right, he definitely didn’t like this. He knew exactly whom Cassandra Cain was, she was trouble. Jason Todd on the other hand had thrown him for a loop even more so when he realized he knew all about what Nia was doing and probably far more about his father than even he knew and something about that really bothered him, it made him downright irate.

Much as was customary in their relationship they got off on the wrong foot as both he and Cass were on the defensive almost within seconds of meeting each other.

 

“This ruthless revenge you are determined to inflict on the dark archer…”

 

“King, his name is King” spat Cass as if the name turned bitter on her tongue.

 

“This revenge is dangerous and I have a feeling you are willing to take anyone down that stands in your way, collateral damage be damned.”

 

“And your little crusade doesn’t? Spare me the lecture Hood, you and I, are cut from the same steel I can see it in you, it’s in your bones. The darkness resides in you and guides you and you let it freely wield as it may. So don’t get on your high horse now and try…”

 

“This. Is. Still. My. City! You would do right to remember that Ms. Cain!”

 

“Alright, everyone just calm down. We are not going out blind and taking down one and all. We have a plan and we have to be precise. King, as you have found out the hard way, Hood, is a dangerous and downright lethal man. So, take my word when I say this isn’t blind rage bound on revenge. You said you trusted me, so trust me on this”

He couldn’t argue with that. He did trust her, more than he did himself sometimes. She had saved him and now he realized she had sacrificed capturing a long time enemy in order to do so. He trusted her, but he feared that Cassandra and Jason might corrupt and override that innate goodness in her, that willingness to do things the right way even when the cost was so high.

Whether he liked it or not the plan was now in motion, Cassandra had made her presence known in Starling, just 10 days later, as arm candy on Jason Todd’s very important playboy arm at a True Image event, a fundraiser.

 

* * *

 

Tommy had received a call from Cordelia 12 days ago, apparently her event planner had fallen through and she needed a fundraiser planned and delivered in two weeks and she was counting on her favorite guy to get it done. He had obviously complied still feeling like he had a lot to prove and glad that this time around he was planning a party with a cause. He had quickly enlisted the biggest names in starling to join in the cause and the Fundraiser to help rebuild the family shelters in the Glades had become the place to be at and the party that no one could miss, especially if the rumours that you might catch the future Wayne heir himself there, were true.

Felicity had initially hesitated to go this route knowing very well that being Felicity and Nia at once was difficult enough was she really going to bring Cordelia into the mix. She knew she could do it but she also knew that would leave way too many breadcrumbs for Oliver to follow she wasn’t quite ready to reveal all her secrets. Cass had immediately disagreed, Jason had been far more reluctant knowing very well that with the image Cordelia had created for herself it would be odd if she wasn’t at her own fundraiser. Plus as they both added that her being at the Gala gave them an extra pair of eyes on the ground. After much debate they agreed with Felicity that she would be better utilized in the shadows, well she had basically told them and left no room for argument. An overseas event was the perfect excuse for her to not be there plus it allowed her to utilize Tommy fully as he had mentioned just a few weeks ago, “Cordelia I really feel like you are paying me to just be here and not really do much”. Well did she ever have a task for him.

Tommy had quickly regretted ever calling Cordelia to complain about his lack of work as he was now swamped with this new fundraiser and only had 5 more days left to make it happen. Luckily Jason had been more than willing to help while he was in Starling and he couldn’t be more grateful than if Bruce Wayne himself showed up. Now, he just needed to get a little more buzz going and he knew the perfect way to do that, a night out in the town. Yet, not being a bachelor really limited what he could do. So when he hinted at maybe bringing Laurel he was surprised that Jason jumped right on board saying he also had company for this trip and that worked perfectly for him. When they turned to look at Oliver he sighed heavily and shrugged.

 

“You got two days to get a date buddy, not that, that has ever been a problem for you. Although in your current state the sympathy vote will make up for the fucked up face” laughed Jason. At Oliver’s glare Tommy chuckled and excused himself as his phone buzzed.

 

“What do you mean we didn’t get the liquor license? Are you kidding me, I can’t have a gala without it… I don’t care who you have to talk to, wake up, or bribe make it happen by tomorrow” Tommy hung up with a huff and tension filling his body. As he walked back they knew exactly what had happened and Jason saw an opportunity that he couldn’t pass up.

 

“You know who could get you that license in no time, right?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Cordy!”

 

“Oh no, I am not calling her, she trusted me with this. Plus, she is in Japan, I am not bothering her over this”

 

“All I am saying is that, that woman has more tricks up her sleeve than Houdini and she can make anything happen. Plus, she would much rather have you call her now just for the heads up than to have you call her last minute when things are still unresolved. If I know one thing is that, that woman, is a chess player, always a couple of moves ahead.”

 

Oliver looked at the two confused , his curiosity getting the best of him “Jason, I didn’t know you knew Cordelia?”

 

“Come on man, a beautiful woman like that, of course I know her. Maybe not as intimately as I’d like but there is always time” he laughed and Tommy just shook his head as a smirk appeared on his face.

 

“Hey, watch out Jason, Oliver might have his eye on her already” that quickly earned him a glare from Oliver

 

“Oh, really? Well, brunettes were always your type. Sorry to disappoint but I highly doubt that will happen. That woman is an unbreakable force, the ultimate dead end” something about the conviction with which Jason said that stirred the playboy within Oliver and relying on the fact he had a part to, still, play to the outside world he went with it.

 

“Well, I haven’t tried so let’s not shut that door just yet. We all know my track record is much better than yours Jason.”

 

“One time Queen, one time and I am still standing firm on the fact that you cheated.” they all laughed just as Tommy’s phone buzzed again, he excused himself and this time when he returned from his call they knew it really wasn’t any good news.

 

“Apparently, my assistant just got himself arrested”

 

“What?” they both said unison.

 

“Yeah he took my bribe solution a little too literal and tried to bribe the city hall clerk who finalizes the liquor licenses and he is now at the police station”

 

With a resounding laugh Jason took a sip from his drink as he said in all seriousness “Call Cordy, he will be out by morning and you will have a license plus an apology from the mayor himself. Call Cordy!”

Oliver felt like Jason’s faith in Ms. Todd was a bit exaggerated but Tommy seemed at the edge of his rope and with a slump in his shoulders he got up as he swiped over Cordelia’s name. Jason smirked when he heard her answer the phone, knowing very well that things had just gotten truly interesting and that he would probably want to sleep with one eye open for the remainder of his stay.

True to his prediction by the next morning, 10:27 am to be precise he was opening his door to a grinning Cordelia whom had an envelope with papers in one hand and his assistant standing behind her. As he moved aside to let them into his apartment.

 

“You know I was told this would come with an apology directly from…” at that her phone rang and without missing a beat she picked it up and after a couple of affirmations and a simple statement “he’s standing right in front of me as we speak, give me a second” she handed him the phone walking towards the living room to sit as she casually said over her shoulder, “It’s the mayor”

 

A two minute conversation and an RSVP to his event and he was finally a full believer, damn she was good!

 

* * *

 

She had no idea how she had gotten to this point how in hell did she end up standing in front of the full length mirror getting ready to have dinner with Tommy, Laurel, Jason, Cass and Oliver. She knew exactly what this was and she hated every last bit of it. She knew very well that she would be getting Ollie tonight at dinner, he himself had told her, well not her, he told Nia that he had to give into this dinner, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. Adding that she really needed to get Jason under control. He then proceeded to reassure her that he would put on his best playboy act and get out of the evening as early as possible so that they could continue their final preparations.

She wanted to laugh but she was too angry, anger that she promptly took out on Jason when she punched him in the gut smirking when he dropped to his knees all the air leaving his lungs in a rush. Cass simply smacked him over his head as she eloquently called him a “dumbass”.

Felicity really thought she would be far more upset at him throwing a wrench into their plans but Cass had simply told her that “It really is the perfect way for you to be there at the gala without having to sneak around and this dinner gives us a reason to talk while at the gala. Having been formally introduced and all.” immediately followed by an empty threat about not breathing a word to Jason about her supporting his little antics, although Felicity noted that she had agreed with him initially.

So here she was slipping yet, again, into another Cordelia-esque dress and getting ready for not only Jason’s insufferable, no longer cute, flirting but she was about to meet Ollie Queen playboy extraordinaire. She had a feeling that any headway she had made in winning Laurel over she would lose tonight. Not to mention that staying true to Cordelia she was about to put some boys in their place. That thought alone took her out the door with a smile.

She made sure to check with Cass before she arrived, she wanted to give them all time to settle and for Cass to scope out the place and that no one had taken notice to her arrival in Starling. Using the excuse of being at a meeting just before and Cass’ confirmation that they were all there and ready to go she made her way into the, surprisingly, low key restaurant 30 min after everyone else.

They were all drinking and Tommy had been kind enough to place her order anticipating her late arrival. Jason saw her first and without saying a word got up and made a beeline for her. Wrapping an arm too low on her back for comfort and making a show of kissing her on cheek as he helped her out of her coat she couldn’t help but roll her eyes and make sure her heel dug into his shoe. As they walked towards the awaiting table she only said one word to him “Simmer”

Introductions were quick and painless and she immediately knew what was coming when she saw Oliver sitting too low in his chair arm haphazardly draped behind her chair and smirk firmly planted on his face. Laurel had noticed it as well if her confused look was anything to go by.

She knew how she had to play it always the polite Brit she sat straight not leaning in order to avoid contact with his hand and decided to shift the attention to someone she knew was on her side, Cass.

 

“Am afraid that with my tardiness I missed introductions. Did you already explain how it is you ended up here with Jason, Cassandra? Please blink twice if you are here against your will.” Well, polite didn’t mean humorless or un-clever it simply meant she wouldn’t punch someone in the face, not that she made a point of hitting anyone, not always at least.

 

“You know Cordelia I keep asking myself the same question how did I end up here and in a table of three billionaires how did I end up with Jason” At that they all laughed and some of the tension quickly eased, just as she had hoped. The conversation after that flowed easily and to her surprise Oliver had remained quite quiet through it all. As the waiter brought their meals the edge of his foot slightly catching on Oliver’s chair, she realized why. She could see the pain etched in his eyes, she internally sighed knowing very well that he was still refusing to take his medication. She decided she would ease some of his pain on his right side seeing as he seemed to be favoring his left side at the moment.

 

She excused herself to wash her hands, as she stood she made as if she stumbled causing Oliver to react, she quickly stretched out her hands as if seeking purchase when in reality she applied calculated pressure on certain points in his body easing his pain which she knew worked when he let out an audible grunt and then a relieved sigh as he sat straight for the first time tonight. The surprise in his eyes was instantaneous and quickly covered up with false amusement as she made a show of apologizing for hurting him, blushing and excusing herself, Cass following suit stating “A lady always needs company”.

 

As they walked away , Cass hissed at her having noticed her ploy

 

“So what was that?”

 

“He was in pain, I was just helping”

 

“You know if he notices?”

 

“He won't, for as perceptive as he is he really has a tendency to underestimate people. He is way too easily surprised I guess some things you don’t always overcome”

 

“Meaning?”

 

“Being entitled and thinking it’s all about you. Oliver still thinks he’s the only enigma”

 

“Just be careful and update me what do we have so far?”

 

“Well someone knows you are in town. I found traces of a hack for your flight manifest and an attempted hack into the cell we purchased for you”

 

“So he knows I am here, which means he is going to be looking to seek you out as well. We have to be careful if he pieces together who you really are…”

 

“He won’t we will never be seen outside of me being “Nia” or now Cordelia”

 

“Why the air quotes”

 

“Cause I am still getting used to the name”

 

“You had a name...”

 

“And I don’t anymore” she pointedly interrupts.

 

“Okay…” silence passed for a beat before Felicity was compelled to fill it.

 

“Let’s just finish this dinner I’ll excuse myself early with an early meeting and we will get back to the plan.”

 

“Well judging by the way Queen is acting I don’t think he has any intentions of letting you leave early”

 

“Believe me he is the number one reason I need to be out of here before he makes his exit” with that she exited the ladies room knowing they had already taken too long.

 

As they walked back the men stood to allow them to sit, Jason making a big show of how long they were gone, “Ladies I was beginning to worry you had ran off with each other.”

Cordelia let out a soft chuckle while letting a mischievous spark enter her eyes as she brought her glass to her lips and said “Jason, if I wanted to steal your date I wouldn’t sneak away, I’d take her right in front of you. A  woman always deserves to be wooed away and not stolen.” she took a sip as she smiled “Plus it would hardly be competition, who better to know what a woman wants, than another woman.” She clearly heard Oliver and Tommy cough/choke but she didn’t dare move her eyes from where they were piercing into Jason, only deliberately looking away when she made direct eye contact with Cass and tipped her glass, licked her lips and took a sip as Cass smirked and tipped her head.

Laurel couldn’t help but let out an amused chuckle as she raised her glass to Cordelia whom simply winked. Oliver and Tommy looked around the table not knowing exactly when things had shifted so drastically. Tommy’s mouth slowly grew into a grin when he saw the discomfort in Jason. Oliver on the other hand couldn’t stop running his eyes searching for who knows what within Cordelia. He realized he had unbelievably miscalculated her and now wasn’t so keen on playing the playboy but more interested in actually getting to know her.

Jason knew he had that coming but he couldn’t help the heat that crept up his spine at seeing the old Felicity, the young and reckless one that at some point in their lives he almost considered kindred. Even Though behind the spark he could still see the warning and seriousness that now surrounded her after too many losses and too much pain he couldn’t help himself, if just to see more of that spark.

 

“Cordy if you were looking to experiment, all you had to do was ask and all I ask is to be invited” he said reaching out to run his fingers through one of her brown locks. Before he could reach his destined goal her hand flashed out and wrapped around his wrist digging into a very precise pressure point that had him flinching before he schooled his face with a smirk. She used her free hand and swayed her index finger in a motion of ‘no’ while she ‘tisked’ to emphasize her objection, then she simply said “an unwelcomed touch can earn you a warranted one… Mr.Todd”

 

“Point taken… Ms. Todd” she slowly opened her hand from around his wrist as Cass let out a boisterous laugh, very unlike her. The tension seemed to dissipate rather quickly as they all laughed and mocked Jason whom took it in good spirits.

 

The conversation flowed easily and she quickly noticed that Oliver’s interest in knowing more about Cordelia was actually genuine and she knew she needed to make her exit before he started to look too closely. She made a point to look at her watch every couple of minutes. When Tommy ordered another bottle she knew that was her cue. When Oliver made no show of excusing himself even after she discreetly texted him under the table as Nia, she knew she had played with fire long enough tonight and she had no desire to be burned.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and SOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOORRRYYYYYYY for the wait and I know this short chapter does not in any way make up for it but I figured this was better than nothing!!!


	14. Update: I am still writing

Hi everyone who is still interested in this story. Not sure there are any of you left but just in case I wanted to give you a little update. 

I am still planning to finish this story, I am still writing and I will not leave you without a proper ending. I have been super busy and traveling for work so it has become increasingly difficult to find time to write. Yet, instead of posting up bits and pieces I have opted for writing every chance I get and hopefully getting ahead of this story. 

My official plan is to finish writing season/part one by the end of this year and then begin to.post the chapters bit by bit while allowing myself to write the next part/season. 

Therefore, I just want to know if any of you are still interested and see what you think about this idea? I will probably finish off this chapter/episode and I then take a break until the end of the year. 

Let me know what you think, if you are still reading and still care. 

Thanks to all of you for giving this story even one minute of your time. 

Love ya all!!! ❤


	15. The Grave Soul Keeps its Own Secrets Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow, Cass, and Jason continue to work together to capture the Dark Archer as their plan gets more complicated. Oliver’s new found curiosity towards Cordelia has Felicity scrambling and having to prove just how good she is. Meanwhile, memories of a failed mission haunt Felicity but soon both her and Oliver may be getting some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part and due to the flashback there is now a third part, well there will be. It kind of wrote itself and I hope you few that are still reading enjoy it. The last part will be the Gala and the conversation between Oliver and Nia. We will also bid farewell, for now, to our guest in Starling City! As I said before I will finish this chapter and then take some time off to try and get ahead of this story so that I can post on a more consistent schedule. Thanks for the patience.

He rushed down the foundry steps throwing his bow across the med table causing an irritated Dig to make his contempt known. A few steps behind him came Nia calm as ever, yet, limping down the steps letting out a low groan at coming off the last step a little too enthusiastically. She covered it with humorous long whistle as she admired the mess Oliver had made in the few seconds he had been there ahead of her.

“I don’t want that reckless woman down here, ever” he turned sharp eyes at Dig “You need to check her she got hit pretty bad.”

Dig made to move and she gave him a subtle but definitive shake of her head, stopping him in his tracks.

“She wasn’t the problem, Oliver”

“STOP! Do not defend her. This is over, everything, DONE. She needs to leave my city now…”

“No.” She said calmly crossing her arms and nodding to Dig whom had outstretched an arm at her wince and pain induced furrow, she signaled that everything was handled, which was enough for him to sit back down waiting to see things unfold. He figured he would insist to check her wounds after when they both calmed down a bit.

“Excuse me?” Oliver’s raised voice had him standing again not knowing where this was going.

“It is not over and she will not leave and that is final.When you have gotten your head out of your ass we will continue this discussion.” she started to walk up the stairs being completely done with him and this day all  together. She needed ice packs and possibly some stitches if the stickiness she felt on her left hip was any indication.

“Do not walk away from me Nia!” he shouted through gritted teeth as the pain in his side came to life from his rage filled movements

“Figure out whatever has you rattled and tamp it down, the plan continues, Queen. Get on board, quick.” she turned her eyes to Dig as she made to leave the foundry, “Dig, have him call me then, please.” she added with a wink to a simultaneously worried and amused Diggle.

* * *

_ 2 Days Earlier _

Cordelia had managed to make it to her hotel by 11:40pm after the overly awkward unwanted dinner with everyone. She had texted Oliver as soon as she had left the restaurant letting him know they would meet in 30 minutes. To her surprise he texted back almost immediately, a brief and worrisome message.

_**Oliver**_ : 1am Foundry

It took her a minute to register what he had said. She wanted to ask questions, she didn’t know what the hell was going on. Yet, she knew better so she settled with simply texting “Okay” and decided to relax a bit and figure out how to breach the subject once they met.

She had just exited the bathroom in her robe after setting everything up to start removing her layers of disguise in a calm manner, something she had not been allowed recently when going from one persona to another. She really needed to visit Lucius in Gotham soon. He had promised some new digital  technology involving the use of nanobytes that would make this process so much easier. He had momentarily explained that there was some issues with the software but the technology was done. After this whole Arthur King fiasco she would have to make time to visit Lucius and get her hands on this tech.That thought made her chuckle, the question of what her life had become haunted her more in recent months than ever before. Speedy dress changes had never been a necessity, then again dealing with a multi persona billionaire hadn’t been either.

A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts. An uneasiness settled into her as she double checked in the mirror that her wig, now in a messy bun and her lack of lipstick didn’t alter her look too much. She tightened her robe making sure her gun underneath was secure. She took one quick look through the peephole and cursed under her breath.

Of all the people she could have expected, he, didn’t even make the list. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before allowing an easy smile to settle on her lips while opening the door halfway, lazily leaning against it one arm over her head. She was met by the trademark Ollie the playboy smile she was beginning to hate, she could see the tension that the rest of his body housed. He was anything but comfortable.

“Mr. Queen, this is quite a surprise” she said in that polite demeanor that was all Cordelia.

“Cordy, please it’s Oliver, Mr. Queen was my father” he smirked and she could see the annoyance with himself in his eyes.

Completely ignoring his request she continued, “I must say this is unexpected, did I forget something or did something happen?”

“Nothing like that. You know Cordy, I was never known for my tact, charm, sure, but not tact. So I’ll just come out and say it. Why is an attractive, successful person like yourself so invested in helping Starling City and more importantly, Tommy?”

“I’m not quite sure what you mean?”

“I mean, it’s rather convenient that you are here out of nowhere and at the right  moment helping Tommy with all the right connections. You know, Laurel had mentioned…”

“Ahh. I understand now, I can see how it seems convenient to the recently resurrected” she was done holding the polite brit facade, “but I have been friends with Thomas for quite some time despite others disapproval. Please, be sure that what seems ‘convenient’ to you is just the simple fact that you are looking at this under the pretense of what you have heard about me and on the Thomas you once knew. You can’t look at this superficially-- although I assume you do that quite often. I foolishly would be inclined to say you do pretty much everything superficially, but I know better”

“Have me all figured out, don’t you? You see what I still can’t figure out is what exactly your ‘friendship’ with Tommy means. What your interest is."

“You were gone 5 years Mr.Queen, people moved on with their lives, people changed, the question is are you willing to let others see how much you have changed? More importantly what is your interest in our friendship? Are you worried that I might come between Thomas and Laurel? Or, are you hoping I do?

A chuckle laced with contempt and a bit of anger escaped his lips “ Tommy had mentioned you were honest, never thought you were also crass”

It was her turn to laugh her growing impatience with him evident “ Only when merited. For example,” she could feel the sarcasm begin to take over her voice “when an acquaintance I barely know shows up at my hotel room, uninvited, as I never told him where I was staying, at” she looks up at the watch on her wrist that has remained above her head the entire time on the door frame “12:13am, to accuse me of malicious motives for befriending someone and then proceeds to further insult me in that particular manner that only those born with a silver spoon and a well cushioned trust fund are capable of--”

“Hey, I never said it bothered me, Cordy come on” he smirked, she knew he was proud that he had riled her up.

“Mr Queen..”

“Oliver, Cordy please” he said in an almost childish way as he took a step forward and leaned against the door frame, completely invading her space, an act of intimidation she knew well.

She finally straightened her stance placing one hand to wrap on the door and the other on the wall in front of her right at his shoulders height, her chin held high, she knew a little about intimidating poses as well. “ Mr. Queen” she repeated, more force behind his name this time, “ perhaps this is a conversation better suited for another time and place. Your concern and suspicions are noted. A man of  your means should be able to get the answers he needs. I am sure your family’s money leaves you well equipped to look into my past, figure out what my exact ‘sinister’ plan is, without having to bother or stalk me. I would gladly help, maybe provide you some references, perhaps an updated CV. Just, not tonight”

“Witty, hmm, he mentioned that as well. You are right Cordy, this is not the time, I apologize for the intrusion. I might have had too much to drink tonight, I am sure, I will regret this in the morning. Have a good night Cordy” he said a contrite smile now on his lips as he pushed with his shoulder off the door frame.

“I don’t think you will regret it. I think you got out of this exactly what you wanted, so I am glad to have been of service. Have a good night, Mr. Queen.”

He dipped his head and she could see that his embarrassment was a bit more sincere now. She knew that she should have let him get away with that half assed apology, he was counting on it after all, it was the polite thing to do. She just couldn’t let it go, she was pissed on more than one level.

He started to walk away when she called after him one more time “Oh and Mr. Queen…” determined to set him straight and set them, Oliver and Cordelia, back on path. He turned eyebrows slightly raised at her voice, when their eyes met she continued,

“My friends call me Cordy, to you, it’s Cordelia, please” his eyes widened the slightest bit as he nodded and a genuine breathy laugh escaping as she closed the door to her room. Heart beating fast and already feeling the heat of a call too close for comfort.

She pushed off the door and walked into her bedroom to find Cass with a look she knew too well, before she could say anything she shut her down immediately, tired of everyone's shit by now, “Not. One. Word. Cass”

As she changed and snuck out of the hotel she mumbled to herself “so much for calmly changing this time”

She rode her bike pushing it faster and faster as she hit the empty streets of the Glades. A million thoughts racing through her head. The most prevalent being, what had she given away at the dinner? What and when had Laurel talked to Oliver about?” Why was he so suspicious all of a sudden?

As her bike skidded to a stop in the alley she shook those thoughts punching in the code and walking down the steps. Her foot hadn’t hit the last step when she heard Oliver’s voice strong and something lurking underneath it

“ I need you to look into someone, Cordelia Todd.”

“Excuse me? Your date tonight? Isn’t that a bit drastic, I mean if you like the girl just tell her” Damn her and the need to use humor to cover up nerves. Seeing the way his eyes narrowed she made the choice in that moment to not give in this time. They had more pressing issues at the moment and if that argument bought her some time she would definitely use it.

“ I am not sure I can trust her. She’s too close to Tommy, Laurel has apprehensions about her and to be honest there is something that just doesn’t sit well with me.”

“Oliver, we don’t have time to go Hardy Boys on this woman simply for a gut feeling. We have actual enemies to worry about.” At his hard glare she took a deep breath and decided to try a different tactic.

“Okay, fine I will ask a favor from a very reliable friend of mine. Don’t look at me like that. We have more pressing issues and I trust this person. You have to compromise with me, on this one”

“Fine. If you trust this person then I do. Keep me updated”

“Yes, sir!” she saluted.

“Funny. Now, about Cass and Todd..” she audibly groaned at that as she made her way to the chair and flopped down.

The conversation had been long and tedious. If she thought Oliver had reservations before,now, he was down right questioning everything they had planned so far. Too many liabilities at the Gala. He wasn’t on board with her not being there to cover them. Even after she reassured him that even when she wasn’t there, she was there. Yet, nothing bothered him more than Cass and Todd’s presence in Starling. He didn't trust them and he couldn’t control them. His two least favorite things. She reassured him as much as she could eventually simply stating that he was going to have to get on board or bail out now because they didn’t have time to question and vet everyone with a fine tooth comb. He resigned for now but she knew better, this was not over.

Nothing would prove this better then when two days later Cass went off script during what was supposed to be recon and ended up getting Felicity hurt. That had been the final straw for Oliver.When he went off on Cass and Nia defended her stating that it wasn’t a big deal and that even he had been the cause of a few bruises, she for probably one of the first times, saw him go so red with anger that he went speechless. The only reason she had gone after him when he had walked out without uttering a single word was because regardless of the current mission, her mission was still the same, Robert and his family, and Oliver was essential and slowly becoming her main mission.

* * *

Diggle sat waiting for Oliver to come off the Salmon Ladder. He had been going at it for the past hour and Dig was almost out of patience.

“Are you going to talk about your feelings like a big boy or are you going to continue to punish your body and hit things?”

Oliver jumped off the top rung on the ladder placing a hard stare on Dig as he ignored him and headed to the restroom. Oliver knew Dig would be waiting outside and he would have questions. The problem was, Oliver had no answers. He felt like his world was coming down on him and there were enemies everywhere and very few allies. He couldn’t afford to trust more people and be wrong. He was beginning to question the influence Nia was having on him, on the mission and he realized that his issue was that he knew so little. He had been okay with that when he thought no one knew anything about her, that she was a mystery to all. Yet, meeting Cass and Todd he knew better now and that bothered him, a lot.

If all her secrets surrounded him and his family why was he the one in the dark? Why did he feel like in order to continue he needed more answers and less mystery? If he was to move forward working with Nia they would need to have a conversation a very lengthy conversation.  With a deep sigh he pushed off the bathroom sink and reached for the door. Maybe Dig could offer some insight now that he knew what he needed.

* * *

As Felicity made it to her lair she could feel the blood dripping down her pant leg. Looking down she could see the blood stain on her boot. Obviously the cut was deeper than she thought and probably the bike ride over had not helped. Removing her jacket as she walked in she heard Cass gasp, she looked down to find the angry red stain on her shirt, jacket and pants. She Felt Cass move and instinctively raised her hand to stop her. Just because she had defended Cass did not mean she was not angry at her and the fact that her over eagerness had gotten them all in trouble. She would not admit that to Oliver but her glare made it very evident to Cass whom simply sat back down a flash of worry and regret crossing her face better she could school her face back to impassive.

Felicity continued removing her clothes low hisses and groans leaving her throat without her permission. She grabbed the med supplies she would need and began to clean herself  up. She could feel Cass’ hard stare yet, ignored her and the sharp sting of the needle, God she hated needles she could feel the bile rise up but her pride was bigger than her fear.

Six stitches later, wrapped ribs and some strong pain meds she was sitting in her apartment all pretense left aside. Blonde curls a mess on top of her head, her favorite pajamas in place and slumped carefully on her right side to alleviate her left hip and ribs she drank her tea and purposely ignored Cass. The meds rousing her memories, this pain seemed all too familiar, and dismissing her inhibitions.

**FLASHBACK**

She could feel a tingle in her left foot toes running all the way to her shoulder, apparently hope was not lost, although the pool of blood she was currently laying in begged to differ. She was bleeding from her left hip and ribs and she was almost sure her foot was broken. The only silver lining in this entire fucked up situation was that she knew the bullets had gone through all the way and the freezing temperatures in Tula were numbing the pain but was also slowly killing her.

All she could hear was the low roar of engines, and the breaking of ice. She knew they were searching for her in the Upa River. Had she still been in the river she would be dead but she was flattered that they believed her to be so otherworldly that she would be able to survive over 10 min in the river. A breath intended to be a chuckle left her throat and she knew she had to move, somehow.

She was about 200km from Moscow and survival, and that’s all she allowed herself to think of, that was all she could manage at the moment, well, that and breathing. She gave herself to the count of 10 and then she had to move before the 5 to 8 men a few meters away gave up on the river and came looking.

She had taken out about 9 men, she couldn’t be really sure because when the second bullet hit her, she emptied her clips giving her time to get away and losing count in the process. As she counted to 10 she began to think back on how quickly things had gone bad.

_1,2,3…_

Tula was supposed to bring answers she was searching for, after 3 other cities had led her here. Contrary to her current situation this was just a recon trip. She had taken sick days from QC and would probably not make it back in time, or at all. After finding that the QC subsidiaries in Russia had experienced some questionable monetary shifting, all stemming from a log in using Robert Queen’s name and then finding a money trail that lead here more than 3 years after the disappearance of the Queen men, she knew something was up and she had to get to the bottom of it. St.Petersburg and Moscow had been a bust. Sochi had been much more eventful and at that moment she believed  had gone off without a hitch. Her last visit was Tula and just her luck this was where she met her current road block. These were trained enforcers and assassins and she was lucky all she had was two bullet holes, a possibly broken foot, probably a concussion and definitely a bruised ego.

_4, 5,6…_

In Sochi she had found that the money trail ended at the headquarters for the Solntsevskaya Bratva. A little over $2 million total pulled from all 4 companies, all authorized withdrawals with all the right signatures. Yet, no one at Moscow or St. Petersberg had any idea or even noticed. The CFO at Sochi had, and made it his job to cover it all up for fear of being fired for overlooking the withdrawal. He was her way in and once she had exposed all the right nerves he sang like a canary and gave up everything he had, mainly that the last withdrawal had come out of Tula, precisely the National Bank in Tula, withdrawn in person. Apparently, he had also gave her up after the fact, that asshole. She guessed he wasn’t as innocent as he pleaded, damn him and the plea he made on behalf of his family. Although, knowing what she knew now she figures he gave her up because he feared the Bratva more than he feared her, fair enough.

The minute she checked into the hotel she knew she was being followed. Man, was she glad she had opted for a disguise for this trip, she had definitely learned over the years. Apparently, a French tourist wasn’t as inconspicuous as she thought. When she noted the tail she decided the best way to handle it was to keep being a tourist and the first chance she got head back to Moscow and get on the first plane to Starling. Last thing she wanted was to blow her cover or end up getting dead, oops. It seemed to be working until she made a move for the bank under the pretense of withdrawing money. It seems she might of stayed in there a few minutes too long. Damn her and her inability to just let this go, for now. The minute she excited she felt the men get bolder in their pursuit of her and as she turned the corner she was in a full on sprint.

She wasn’t sure whom they were or what they wanted but she knew bad guys when she saw them. She made her way into a small coffee shop and out the back door finding a one story building she could climb. She reached the roof in record time, enough to see the men exit the shop and look everywhere cursing at losing her. As they took one last futile look around, one of the men grabbed his cell and placed a call. Her Russian was rusty at best but even she knew what  “Pakhan” meant. She was in a world of trouble and nobody knew where she was or what she was doing, she really needed to get a sidekick.

_7, 8…_

She stealthily moved through the ancient rooftops, trying to come up with a plan to get the hell out of dodge. She spotted the train station and knew that was her only exit and a perfect opportunity to find a new disguise, well steal from someone's bags, and get lost in a crowd. She waited for a train to deboard and took advantage of the crowd to jump down. She ‘found’ some clothes and purchased a boarding ticket straight to Munich. She made a quick stop to the bathroom, she couldn’t believe the Bratva Pakhan himself held an interest in her. Man had she really done it this time.

She had no idea how Robert was connected to the Bratva worst how she had missed that connection in all her research. As she pinned her hair up and removed her makeup she took a deep breath and made her way out. The minute she opened the door the silence was almost deafening in the station. She knew she was screwed.

“Little girl little girl, what a mess you have made”

It took all her control not to react to the voice or even look up. She kept her eye down and wondered how long before they started shooting. She could already see three options for cover from whatever hail of bullets awaited her. A food cart was her best option as it would only require her taking out  two guys, it was closest to an exit, although she had to assume they had all the outside covered, and it gave her access to some knives on top of the cart.

The instant she heard a gun click she let two shots free from her 9mm and sprinted behind the cart as bullets rained down on her. She picked up the 3 knives and weighed them in her hand as she made a plan to get out of this damn death trap. She heard the train coming and knew this was her chance, she emptied a clip teh instant she felt the rumble signaling the train would be there in seconds, and made a run for it.

The train didn't even stop but she managed to grab on as she felt a 2 bullets pierce her body. The force of her jump and speed of the train slammed her against the cart and flopped her like a rag doll as she felt her foot twist and bend in an unnatural way and a sharp pain radiate up her leg. She cursed but didn't let go as the train speed away and the men became blurry in the distance.

She started to take a breath as the train began to slow and the emergency brakes squeaked. She cursed under her breath as she waited for it to stop right next to the river and she jumped off making sure to not put weight on her foot. The river was an option, a stupid one she thought as she began to cross it. Halfway there she realized she almost had no potions and she was in no condition to make any kind of escape. She could hear the men shouting in the distance their voices carried by the below freezing wind.

Without thought she used the butt of her gun to bash the ice once she found a thin enough patch it cracked and started to give. She walked to the bank and picked up a rock, gave her self distance and then tossed it at the cracked ice causing a satisfying shattering of the ice. She figured this would keep them busy for some time.

_9, 10…_

It had kept them busy but it was time to move. With more effort than she was willing to admit she got up and began an even trot. Making sure to stay as hidden as possible. She spotted a farmhouse in the distance and made that her next goal, if her luck turned around there would be a car she could “borrow”. She ignored the desperate plea from her body to stop and stayed alert as the farmhouse got closer and closer.

The minute she spotted the small european car on the opposite side of the house an extra busrt of adrenaline kicked in and she picked up her pace and allowed herself to be a bit more careless. The minute her right hand landed on the door of the car she spotted 3 men in the distance and she ducked down as she picked teh door lock. The minute she sat in that driver’s seat she was sure she would be okay.

She obviously never stepped foot in Russia again after that. Hell when she took up her Russian identity she struggled with the idea for almost 6 months before she caved. The Bratva was a true evil to fear and they almost had her and she was damned if she ever let them get that close again. She would eventually figure out the money trail and put to rest her time in RUssia but it would take another year and a half.

** END OF FLASHBACK **

As the memories faded her fingers ghosted over the bullet wound that now lay only millimeters from her new stitches. She rotated her sore left foot as it cracked multiple times, fuck it still hurt sometimes when it was cold outside. A stark reminder that her life and Oliver’s had been tangled long before either even knew the other.

The Gala approached faster than any of them were ready for and tensions were running high. Felicity was trying to heal while pretending that everything was fine. Cass had made herself scarce and had not returned to the foundry since that day. It had only taken Oliver a couple of hours to send Dig to contact her. She was sure Oliver had asked him to set up a meeting but Dig proving once again why he was her favorite had also taken the opportunity to have a long conversation with her about Oliver’s “sensibilities” as she called them much to his amusement.

She made light of the conversation but she knew just how important and serious it really was. She knew Oliver wouldn’t allow her to keep him in the dark for too long and she was prepared to reveal as much as she could at this moment. Yet, she knew that in doing so it would distract them all from their current goal. With a promise that the sooner they dealt with this the sooner Cass would be gone from his city he gave in but not before he made her basically promise that the minute this was over they would have a long honest conversation, no more lies or omissions. She had scoffed at his comment only responding to his glare with a shrug and smirk as she responded “Hi Mr. Pot am Ms.Kettle”. He had nearly smiled at that and she considered that a win.

Before she left to run some recon with Cass she snapped her fingers as if remembering something and pulled a folder from inside her jacket. She handed it to him, at his questioning look, she pulled out a picture of Cordelia Todd “Everything checks out. You date has no record, no family, some friends in high places and a great credit score.” at his look she shrugged “What can I say my guy is thorough. Look whatever you expected to find it just isn't there. He digged deep, 3rd grade teacher deep and nothing. She’s clean. Besides dealing with some disgustingly rich people with no moral compass, due to her job as an event planner, she has no skeletons. Not unless you count that one time in prep school when she got suspended for cheating on an exam. Like I said my guy super thorough.”

As if she had said nothing he pushed through, “Any of those dealing with 1% lead to any shady business deals? Any offshore bank accounts? Anything?”

“Nothing Oliver. She actually has turned down jobs when the more obviously corrupt 1% have tried to hire her. As for money, given that her businesses make millions she actually donates a large part of that and let me just say her employees are some of the best paid in the nation. Nobody makes under $60K in that company and am talking from the janitorial staff up. She has some parking tickets if that helps. Although she did pay them.”

At his grunt of consent she internally relaxed “So, can we let this go now? Can I move on from creepily stalking your date?”

He gave a firm head nod but took the folder with him. Man was she glad she had taken the time to develop a credible story for Cordelia back when she first created her. The story was so well cemented that any digging he did would only lead to the information she had so meticulously embedded.

As she stepped outside into the cold night her left foot tingled with a recognizable ache, she rotated it as she usually did. Her mind wandered to her pending conversation with Oliver and a smile tugged at her lips. If they would have an honest conversation maybe it was time she got some answers about the Bratva Kapitan. Yet, first there was the Gala and Arthur King, easy peasy she mused as a shiver ran up her spine, she blamed the chill in the night but knew better.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please review the story i love hearing from you guys!!!!!!!!. :)


End file.
